


Y temblarán las estrellas

by Aube



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Equilibrio de la Fuerza, F/M, Final Feliz, Force Balance, Happy Ending, Mundo entre Mundos, Port TROS, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, World Between Worlds, drama con final feliz
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 83,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aube/pseuds/Aube
Summary: Tras la derrota del Emperador Palpatine en Exegol, la galaxia se ha sumido en una tensa paz. La Resistencia intenta recuperar el control y restaurar la República en una galaxia cada vez más asustada por un porvenir incierto.La Primera Orden aún no se ha rendido. Los sindicatos del crimen proclaman su poder. Los sistemas desconfían unos de otros y el caos cunde por todas partes. Una sombra de incertidumbre recorre las estrellas.Rey, la última Jedi, está desbordada en su misión de ayudar y devolver algo de esperanza a todo aquel con el que se encuentre. La Resistencia cuenta con ella y además carga con el legado de la Antigua Orden Jedi. ¿Pero cómo va hacerlo cuando la Fuerza la está abandonando? ¿Cómo va hacerlo cuando solo es la mitad de ella misma?...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 54
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Después de mucho darle vueltas y siguiendo esta oleada de creatividad, he decidido subir mi primer fanfic original. Supongo que como le está pasando a mucha gente, es mi intento de salvar a Ben Solo.
> 
> Espero que os guste^^.

_Vida. Calor. Paz. Luz. Cegadora. Imposible de mirar sin sentir dolor. Quemaba. Era una estrella pulsante en su pecho que crecía y crecía. No podía pararla. La iba a engullir. Y ya no hubo paz. Solo miedo._

Rey abrió los ojos de golpe. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, respirando de forma entrecortada, como si hubiese estado todo ese tiempo sin respirar. Tal vez fuera así. A veces no sabía muy bien que ocurría con el cuerpo que dejaba detrás cuando la meditación la sumía en la Fuerza. Poco a poco, todas las sensaciones que había bloqueado volvían a ella. El calor del suelo, el viento que arrastraba la arena y le acuchillaba la piel. El sudor que le recorría la espalda y que apenas era capaz de enfriar el ardor de su piel.

La enorme extensión del desierto de Jakku se abría ante ella. Rey lo contempló mientras esperaba a que su respiración se normalizara, casi pudiendo ver las hebras de la Fuerza sobre ella, el telar de energía que conectaba todas las cosas vivas.

La gente suele pensar que el desierto es un lugar yermo. Pero Rey siempre ha sabido que eso no es verdad. El desierto está vivo. Se mueve, su paisaje cambia con cada tormenta, se retuerce con las criaturas que vagan sobre su superficie y bajo ella. Puedes sentir su ira al calor del sol y su rencor en el frío nocturno. No tiene piedad y devora todo aquello que toca. Rey supuso que había cierta belleza en la simplicidad de aquella lucha extrema entre la vida y la muerte. Allí no había tiempo para la tristeza, la alegría, el odio. O el amor. Solo supervivencia.

Una vez ella también había estado inmersa en esa lucha. Había visto salir el sol cada día con solo la idea de seguir peleando y viviendo, como un acto de rebeldía ante aquel mundo inhóspito que se había convertido en su hogar. Esperaba en cierto modo que al regresar a aquellas dunas algo de esa simplicidad volviera a ella. Pero no fue así. Rey conocía bien ese planeta, y no necesitó la Fuerza para saber que algo no estaba donde debía estar. Era como si alguien hubiese movido los cimientos de una casa y esta se balanceara bajo su peso. Algo ocurría bajo las arenas de Jakku. Y la prueba estaba en el enorme cuerpo en descomposición del vigilante nocturno que estaba a su lado.

Cuando aterrizó en el Puesto de Avanzada Niima, lo último que Rey esperaba fue a un grupo de chatarreros desesperados abalanzándose sobre ella, suplicándole su ayuda cuando vieron que llevaba una espada láser en el cinto. La conocían. La habían estado esperando desde que emitieron la señal de auxilio. Sabían que ahí fuera estaba la última Jedi, la que había detenido el regreso del Emperador, y que vendría en su ayuda. Nadie la reconoció como esa niña pequeña que vivía sola escondida en las tripas de un antiguo AT-AT. No vio a Plutt y tampoco preguntó por él.

Los chatarreros le contaron historias cada cual más horrible. Dóciles happabores que le arrancaban las extremidades de un mordisco a cualquiera que se les acercase. Picoaceros convertidos en carroñeros. Vigilantes nocturnos que atacaban los pequeños asentamientos del desierto, no para llevarse la chatarra oxidada que allí se acumulaba y que era su comida, sino a hombres y mujeres que arrastraban hacia el desierto entre espantosos chillidos.

\- ¡Es un monstruo! - había dicho un talz de piel grisácea, sus cuatro ojos fijos en ella con un brillo de locura en ellos - ¡Vuelve cada semana! ¡Va a acabar con nosotros!

Siguiendo sus indicaciones había llegado hasta allí, con un destartalado deslizador que le habían dado. La imagen de un enorme gusano de las arenas muerto no era algo que se viera todos los días. Debía de alcanzar casi los veinte metros. Las escamas parduzcas que seccionaban su cuerpo se habían vuelto grisáceas. Tenía la boca abierta y las lenguas azuladas se habían consumido hasta casi convertirse en polvo. La protuberancia donde estaban los ojos y que esas criaturas usaban para poder ver la superficie sin tener que sacar el cuerpo estaba retorcida contra el suelo, sus órbitas rojas mirando el azul eterno del cielo. Tenía una enorme herida cerca de la boca que le rodeaba toda la sección del cuerpo, junto con unas profundas mordeduras de unos dientes largos y afilados. Casi lo habían partido por la mitad. Y si las historias eran ciertas, lo había atacado otro vigilante nocturno. Uno mucho más grande. El que estaba aterrorizando a los chatarreros del lugar.

Rey sacudió la cabeza frustrada y volvió a cerrar los ojos, extendiendo sus sentidos, buscando de nuevo el pulso de vida de la criatura en el telar de la Fuerza. Sabía que no debería volver a intentarlo tan pronto después de haber salido del trance de la meditación con tanta violencia, pero no tenía más remedio si quería terminar pronto con aquel encargo. Aún podía percibir al gusano de arena, moviéndose de forma errática bajo las dunas, pero la sensación se fue desvaneciendo hasta que no fue más que un recuerdo, una mera sombra donde antes había sentido un fuego. Y el hilo que la había unido a esa criatura terminó definitivamente por romperse.

Con un gruñido, abrió los ojos y se puso en pie. Tendría que hacerlo a la antigua usanza. Sus antiguos compañeros de profesión le habían dado algunas indicaciones de dónde solía aparecer el gusano. No perdía nada por ir a comprobarlos mientras recuperaba la calma.

El deslizador respondió con un rugido cuando se subió a él. Pronto, las dunas empezaron a pasar a toda velocidad a su lado. Los mandos respondían bastante bien a pesar de su aspecto destartalado. Con solo pequeños toques Rey descendía con el deslizador por las laderas de las dunas para coger velocidad y esquivaba las arenas movedizas casi sin necesidad de mirarlas, sabiendo perfectamente donde se encontraban. Y por un instante, fue como si nunca se hubiera marchado de allí. Casi podía cerrar los ojos y fingir que nunca había conocido a un chico llamado Finn y que había huido con él de las naves de la Primera Orden.

\- Vamos Rey – masculló sin apenas abrir los labios para que no le entrara arena en la boca – Concentrate.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que su memoria la guiara, abriendo de nuevo sus sentidos a la Fuerza, acallando el ruido del viento en sus oídos hasta solo escuchar su propia respiración. Estaba cerca, lo sabía, si tan solo...

Rey detuvo en seco el deslizador. Había notado algo. No en la Fuerza, sino en el campo de levitación del deslizador. Una vibración. Como si hubiera pasado por encima de una roca. O tal vez algo más grande.

Se giró para mirar a su espalda. Ahí no había nada, solo la arena ligeramente levantada por el paso de su propio vehículo. Se bajó lentamente del deslizador, con el cuerpo rígido. Avanzó con cuidado, alejándose de la vibración del propio motor del transporte, sintiendo cada paso que daba, cada pequeño movimiento. Se agachó y posó una mano sobre la arena. Estaba tan caliente que le quemó la piel, pero no la movió.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y todo su cuerpo se tensó, como si alguien acabara de tocarla con un bastón eléctrico. Sin casi tiempo de reaccionar, se enderezó y corrió hacia el deslizador justo cuando el abismo de una enorme boca húmeda y llena de dientes se abría bajo sus pies para devorarla. Escuchó el rugido de la bestia a sus espaldas, sintió su aliento pútrido contra la piel cada vez más cerca y supo que no podría poner el marcha el deslizador y salir corriendo a tiempo.

Cuando por fin tuvo la nave a solo unos metros, inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y saltó, apoyó el pie contra el asiento del transporte y se impulsó hacia el cielo llamando a la Fuerza para que la ayudara. Rey se elevó, transportada por la Fuerza, justo en el momento en el que gusano de arena arroyaba el deslizador y lo devoraba de un solo bocado. Se giró sobre si misma en el aire para ponerse del revés aprovechando el impulso mientras encendía su espada láser. Ahora tenía el cuerpo del enorme monstruo justo enfrente de su cara. Solo tenía que alargar el brazo y la hoja dorada de la espada se deslizaría por la coraza del gusano. Pero justo cuando iba a hacer eso, la Fuerza desapareció. Rey abrió la boca boqueando, como un pez sacado del agua. Por un momento fue como si se hubiese quedado ciega, cortada toda conexión con su entorno. Sintió como caía. La inercia del salto la hizo seguir girando en el aire, pero consiguió mover el cuerpo lo suficiente como para no caer directamente de cabeza y golpear la arena de costado.

El choque contra el suelo la dejó sin respiración. A pesar de que la arena había amortiguado algo la caída un estallido de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo dejándola paralizada, aplastada contra el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, tosiendo contra los granos de arena que se le metían en la boca y la nariz.

Rey alzó la cabeza, aún aturdida por lo que había pasado, sin ver nada a su alrededor. El gusano había vuelto a meterse bajo tierra, pero sabía que no podía haberse ido muy lejos. Comprobó que en su caída no había soltado la espada láser, de nuevo apagada. Con un gruñido, golpeó contra el suelo la empuñadura del sable, encendiendo la hoja amarilla, que zumbaba suavemente a menos de un palmo de su cara, y apoyándose en ella, se puso en pie.

Miró frenética a su alrededor. Enfrente de ella estaba el surco que la bestia había provocado a su paso, el hoyo que se había formado cuando este se había sumergido. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra moverse por la arena justo para desaparecer de su vista, solo para volver a aparecer a los pocos metros, moviéndose alrededor de ella. Un depredador rondando a su presa.

Rey plantó los pies contra el suelo y agarró la espada con ambas manos en posición de defensa, los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la empuñadura. La hoja dorada tembló ligeramente haciendo que esta pareciera inestable y peligrosa. Rey sacudió la cabeza con energía, intentando apartar de su mente todo lo que no fuera esa sombra moviéndose por el suelo que desaparecía y aparecía cada vez más cerca de ella. Llamó a la Fuerza en su interior. Podía sentirla, pero de forma lejana, como si estuviera en mitad de una tormenta de arena y solo pudiera escuchar una voz en la lejanía. Sabía quien era, sabía que estaba allí, pero no podía alcanzarla ni entender lo que decía. Rey apretó los dientes , siguiendo con los ojos el recorrido que hacía el gusano, prediciendo cada movimiento, esperando el momento oportuno. Se había criado en ese planeta, y había convivido con esas criaturas. Las conocía bien, sabía como se comportaban y como atacaban. Si la Fuerza no iba a acudir a ella, lo haría sola.

La sombra en la arena estaba ya a solo unos metros de ella y entonces se desvaneció. Rey tomó aire y contó mentalmente. Cuando llegó a cuatro, lanzó todo el cuerpo hacia delante y hundió la espada en el suelo. El plasma de la hoja fundió los granos de arena convirtiéndolos en un vidrio negro que burbujeaba por el calor. El suelo tembló cuando este se abrió bajo sus pies. Rey sacó la espada y saltó hacia un lado. La bestia surgió de entre la arena con la boca abierta chillando de dolor hacia el cielo de Jakku, el cuerpo tenso, con una herida negra y humeante justo en la protuberancia de los ojos. Ciego, el animal empezó a sacudirse de un lado a otro, intentando aplastar a su enemigo. Pero Rey estaba preparada y no esperó ni un segundo antes de volver a clavar la espada en el costado del animal. El aire se llenó de olor a ozono y a carne quemada. La bestia se estremeció y volvió a gritar. El sonido resonó en el desierto quebrando la quietud del día. Una llamada de pura agonía y terror. Un grito de auxilio. Pero allí solo estaba Rey para oírlo. Giró el sable dentro de la carne del animal y trazó un arco con toda la longitud de su brazo. El vigilante nocturno se estremeció una vez más y entonces se desplomó contra el suelo.

Aún respiraba cuando Rey desconectó el sable láser y retrocedió unos pasos. Y su corazón aún latía cuando la Fuerza regresó a ella. Lo hizo tan de golpe que Rey trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caerse bajo el peso de las emociones y las imágenes que veía ante sus ojos. Vio el desierto bajo la luz de las estrellas. Sintió el hambre de la criatura. Y su odio. Vio a través de sus ojos la muerte de otros como él, y de los chatarreros del Puesto de Niima. Se vio a si misma, alzándose sobre él con un objeto de fuego en la mano. Y luego solo terror y dolor. La visiones se detuvieron con la misma brusquedad con la habían empezado y ante ella quedó el enorme cuerpo de la criatura temblando en sus últimos momentos. Rey podía sentirla, con la energía que unía a todas las cosas vivas, un hilo que la conectaba a ese monstruo cuya vida se apagaba, lejos de su guarida y de los suyos, en única compañía de su asesino.

Rey observó a la criatura dar su último estertor y la conexión se rompió. Sintió un temblor en la Fuerza donde debería haber seguido existiendo un ser vivo y un frío conocido se expandió desde su pecho a todo el cuerpo. Rey podía escucharse a si misma respirar con fuerza, el corazón palpitándole contra la caja torácica. Se miró la mano que aún agarraba la espada láser. La hoja dorada titilaba orgullosa, el arma de un Jedi, de la última Jedi, guardiana de la paz. Rey la apagó con un movimiento brusco, incapaz de seguir mirándola sin sentir el amargo sabor de la mentira en su boca.

Podía haber intentado contactar con ella, ver cuál era el problema. Los vigilantes nocturnos no se comportaban así. No eran carnívoros, solo recogían la chatarra demasiado oxidada como para que los chatarreros la quisieran. Sabía que algo no estaba bien ni en Jakku, ni con esa criatura, y su primer instinto no había sido entender, sino eliminar. Y todo el mundo iba a felicitarla por ello.

\- Yo… lo… - dijo en apenas un susurro. Pero allí no había nadie para escucharla. Había aprendido eso hace mucho tiempo. En el desierto mueres solo y matas solo.

Rey miró a su alrededor, sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no derramarlas.

Estaba a kilómetros del Puesto de Niima y se había quedado sin deslizador. Tendría que regresar andando y eso le llevaría el resto del día, e incluso parte de la noche. No podía hacer mucho más sino ponerse en camino.

No fue hasta que dejó el cuerpo de la criatura atrás que se dio cuenta de que no iba en dirección al Puesto de Avanzada Niima. La chatarrera que había en ella la estaba empezando a guiar hacia un refugio, un lugar donde poder hacer una parada para dormir esa noche, donde podía encontrar agua y continuar al día siguiente. Un lugar que conocía muy bien y que había querido olvidar.

Rey se paró y miró a su alrededor confirmando que sabía donde estaba. En el horizonte vio el perfil del destructor imperial caído en la guerra, cuyas entrañas había registrado miles de veces. Si, su instinto la había guiado bien, pero eso no significaba que le gustara la idea. Iba a volver a casa.

* * *

El viejo AT-AT estaba casi completamente enterrado en la arena. Apenas sobresalían los paneles de los pies de la máquina. De lejos no parecía que hubiera allí nada más que unas cuantas placas de duracero clavadas en el suelo, un lugar sin nada de valor. Rey supuso que eso era algo bueno, ya que habría mantenido a los chatarreros lejos de allí, pero ver su antiguo hogar oculto y olvidado le impactó de una forma que no esperaba.

Rey avanzó temblorosa, abrazándose a si misma, tropezando en el nuevo camino que la arena y el tiempo habían trazado en aquel lugar, directa hacia una puerta ahora oculta a la vista. Hundió las manos en la arena caliente y empezó a cavar, moviendo las manos con rapidez para evitar quemarse. Al poco rato, la pared de arena que se había formado cayó por su propio peso y reveló la puerta circular que daba acceso a la panza del AT-AT. Rey hizo un movimiento con la mano y los paneles de la puerta se abrieron ante ella. La luz entró a raudales en el interior, iluminando una cavidad que hacía mucho que no veía la luz del sol.

Lo más curioso era que todo estaba más o menos como recordaba. Realmente no había entrado nadie en aquel sitio en años. En la mesa aún estaba el plato de su última comida, el sobre de la ración abierto a su lado. Circuitos y bujías repartidos por todas partes, su vieja muñeca en el suelo. Pero también había cosas diferentes. Todo estaba cubierto de un polvo anaranjado. La flor con la que había compartido su agua estaba muerta, completamente seca y fosilizada, sus pétalos caídos sobre el estante. Rey no pudo evitar la sensación de que estaba entrando en una tumba.

Después de un instante, fue directa hacia el panel secreto de su derecha, tras el que estaban los bidones sellados de agua. Seguían allí, cubiertos de la arena que se había filtrado por las fisuras del armazón del AT, pero enteros y aún llenos de agua. Rey soltó un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo la prudencia de su antiguo yo. Abrió uno de ellos y bebió con avidez. Tenía un sabor metálico y algo rancio, pero solo sería por esa noche.

Se giró, dispuesta a limpiar un poco la hamaca para poder descansar allí a salvo de lo peor del calor cuando su vista se posó sobre una de las paredes del fondo. Una que alguna vez fue solo un panel de duracero liso y que ahora estaba lleno de líneas trazadas con un punzón. Rey se acercó y posó suavemente la palma de la mano contra ella. Con las yemas de los dedos sintió cada surco, cada astilla de metal que había saltado. Una línea, un día.

No recordaba cuando había empezado, nunca había sido capaz de contarlas y ver cuanto tiempo había estado allí perdida, pero si recordaba en como se había convertido en un ritual. Sintió el eco de sus propias emociones reverberando en el metal. El hambre, el miedo, la soledad. Y la esperanza, un hilo plateado de esperanza de que algún día su familia volvería a por ella y ya no estaría nunca más sola. Vio el punzón que usaba tirado en el suelo, esperándola. Rey lo recogió y trazó otra línea junto a las demás, una que resaltaba brillante y nueva, frente a las demás cubiertas de polvo.

Rey se llevó una mano al pecho. Una punzada de dolor le había atravesado el cuerpo, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese roto y se desangrase. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo la respiración, esperando que pasase. El dolor se fue apagando poco a poco, y en su lugar se extendió un horrible frío por todo su cuerpo, como si se derramase hidrógeno líquido por sus venas. Rey suspiró, aliviada de que esta vez el dolor se hubiese pasado rápido. O a lo mejor es que simplemente se estaba acostumbrando a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!
> 
> Como apunte decir que hay cosas que voy a ignorar de TROS. No es que los vaya a "corregir" de forma activa, pero si es cierto que no lo voy a mencionar, para evitar confusiones:
> 
> \- Rey Palpatine/Skywalker  
> \- Finn sensible a la Fuerza  
> \- Leia siendo Jedi
> 
> Creo que esos son los puntos más conflictivos.
> 
> Un saludo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Rey no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin vislumbró las carpas del Puesto de Avanzada Niima, pero especialmente al comprobar que su nave seguía ahí. No es que no se fiara de la promesa que le habían hecho de cuidar de ella, pero no estaba segura de si la tentación de una nave completamente operativa no sería demasiado para un grupo de chatarreros que llevaban meses sin atreverse a salir demasiado por culpa de una bestia. Además, era un buen transporte.

_El Grifo_ , como la había llamado, era un yate nubian tipo H, un regalo de Naboo para la última Jedi, modificado de la proa a la popa por Rose y ella misma para convertir una nave diplomática en la de una guerrera. Cañoneras de iones, una sustitución del motor por uno SJAS-2010 de iones, más estable y eficiente, actualizaciones de los sistemas de navegación, cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Incluso un turboláser en la parte superior de la cabina. Rose había estado especialmente orgullosa de esa mejora, ya que había sido todo un reto equilibrar el peso y que cada disparo no fundiera el sistema energético de la nave.

Trabajar con Rose en el _El Grifo_ , escuchar sus nuevas ideas y su parloteo optimista le había ayudado más de lo que quería reconocer. Le había contagiado la ilusión de trabajar en una nave propia, modificarla a su gusto. La había ayudado a dejar de lamentar la pérdida del _Halcón Milenario_.

No es que lo hubiese perdido, no realmente. El _Halcón_ estaba bien, todo lo bien que podría estar una nave que había soportado dos guerras galácticas e incontables encontronazos con piratas y otros contrabandistas. No, simplemente un día, el _Halcón_ dejó de funcionar. Al principio no se había alarmado demasiado, por muy buena que fuera, seguía siendo una nave vieja. Pero a medida que fueron pasando las horas se fue dando cuenta de que esa vez no iba a ser capaz de arreglarla. Si no hubiese sido por Finn es posible que siguiera allí, cubierta de grasa en las entrañas del motor subluz SRB42, intentando algo, cualquier cosa para hacerla funcionar. Al parecer BB8 les había enviado un mensaje: “ _Socorro. Rey histérica. Arrancarme piezas para_ Halcón _. Salvadme._ ” El pequeño traidor la había vendido. Por su bien, era cierto, pero cuando su _Grifo_ estuvo en funcionamiento devolvió el pequeño androide a Poe. Al fin y al cabo, era suyo.

Entonces le habían propuesto cambiar el motor por completo, además del triple cerebro androide del ordenador principal. Aún recordaba la cara de estupor del ingeniero cuando vio aquello. Rey se negó. Es posible que así hubiese despegado, pero ya no sería el _Halcón_. Solo sería su carcasa. Si el _Halcón_ había decido no seguir con ella, iba a respetarlo. La última vez que lo vio, estaba sobre la cornisa del espaciopuerto de Ciudad Hanna en Chandrila, sobre el viejo edificio del Senado de la Nueva República. Rey recordaba que llovía. El agua caía con fuerza por entre las placas de duracero del chasis, provocando pequeños ríos que caían hacia las calles de la ciudad decenas de metros más abajo. Allí solo, como una reliquia de otro tiempo, una gárgola cuidando las ruinas de un monumento al pasado. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de fantasmas. Demasiadas promesas y esperanzas rotas. Casi no pudo volver a respirar con normalidad hasta que salió del sistema.

Rey siguió avanzando hacia su nave, dispuesta a macharse de allí lo más rápido posible, sin ni siquiera pasar a informar en el Puesto de Niima que el problema estaba solucionado cuando vio que _El Grifo_ no estaba solo. Y el alivio que había sentido al ver que su nave seguía donde estaba se desvaneció de pronto.

A su lado Rey vio el característico perfil alargado de un transporte de la antigua Resistencia. La cabina de un Ala-B en una de las puntas, una cañonera láser R-9X en la otra. Rey no solo reconoció el modelo, sino el color amarillo del chasis y el símbolo de la Alianza dibujado con una mano inexperta en la parte posterior: el ave estelar con las alas abiertas emplumadas de la vieja Orden Jedi. Era el _Orbak 1_ , la nave de Finn.

Rey suspiró. Siguió avanzando con pasos más lentos y pesados que hacía un momento. Aunque eso no retrasó mucho el momento. Cuando estaba ya a pocos metros del _Grifo_ , vio que había una persona curioseando bajo su casco. Miraba a distintos puntos de la nave con los brazos en jarras y de vez en cuando se acercaba al tren de aterrizaje para toquetearlo. Y a pesar de que sabía un poco lo que se le venía encima, sonrió al reconocer la figura de Rose.

\- ¿Cómo va la revisión, ingeniera? - preguntó alzando la voz.

Rose se giró hacia ella, esbozando una dulce sonrisa al verla. Entonces frunció el ceño de forma exagerada y alzó la mirada para contemplar la forma de la nave.

\- Yo la recordaba plateada.

Rey siguió su mirada. Era cierto. La reluciente capa plateada del _Grifo_ se había ido gastado a causa de la arena, el viento, el agua y todas las condiciones adversas de todos los sistemas que había ido visitando en los últimos años, y por qué no decirlo, de alguna que otra refriega intergaláctica. Ahora solo quedaba el frío y opaco color del duracero. Rey arrugó la nariz.

\- Si, bueno...

Rose señaló entonces hacia un punto entre los propulsores.

\- ¿Esas son partículas de carbono? - exclamó con voz estridente. Su tono estaba teñido de diversión, pero también de alarma.

Rey suspiró, y en lugar de contestar se acercó a Rose para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Te he echado de menos.

\- Y nosotros a ti – contestó Rose contra su cuello. Al poco se apartó y la miró de arriba abajo – Se te ve bien.

Rey bajó la mirada. Llevaba sus pantalones blancos junto con la túnica con capucha completamente cubiertos de arena, y estaba segura de que podía sentir una costra de suciedad y sudor por toda la espalda. Los tres moños en línea que tenía de peinado habían aguantado, mayormente porque el pelo graso se le había pegado al cráneo y ya no se movían.

“ _Toda una Jedi_ ”, dijo una voz en su cabeza llena de desdén ante su aspecto sucio y sudoroso. Sabía que Rose no lo había dicho con ironía ni sarcasmo. Realmente se alegraba de verla, pero no pudo evitar sentir que había fallado otra prueba.

Rey mantuvo la cabeza agachada, de repente sin saber que decir. Se quedó allí, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, esperando a que surgieran las palabras o a que Rose rompiera un silencio que empezaba a ser agobiante. Pero las palabras no llegaron. Era como si se le hubiese olvidado como era conversar con otra persona. Rey empezó a sentir el pecho cada vez más tenso, como si algo se lo comprimiera, un hueco en su interior frío y oscuro que latía junto a su corazón. Cerró los ojos un momento, respirando con fuerza por la nariz. Cuando creyó volver a estar bajo control, volvió a alzar la vista.

Rose la miraba con los ojos más tristes que había visto en su rostro. Pero aunque también había confusión y preguntas en ellos, no las dijo en voz alta. Rey lo agradeció. No habría sabido contestar en cualquier caso.

\- ¿Está Finn aquí? - preguntó por fin. Rose asintió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el _Orbak 1. -_ ¿Está muy enfadado?

\- Finn nunca podría estar enfadado contigo – respondió Rose con una seguridad en la voz que casi convenció a Rey. Pero no tardó mucho antes de que Rose torciera los labios y volviera a hablar – Él no debería preocuparte. Poe en cambio…

\- ¿Acaso hay diferencia entre ellos últimamente? - exclamó Rey de forma tan cortante que Rose abrió los ojos alarmada hacia ella. Rey alzó las manos en señal de disculpa, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa que esperaba resultara convincente – Perdona.

Rose simplemente asintió sin decir nada, esperando a que Rey continuase. Su paciencia hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Rey sonrió, las mejillas exageradamente tensas sobre los pómulos.

Al final, lo único que pudo hacer fue hacer un gesto hacia el _Orbak 1_ e ir para allá. Rose no la siguió.

En cuanto entró, Rey escuchó voces saliendo de la cabina de mando. Reconoció la de Poe, con la ligera distorsión que los hologramas daban a las voces, y justo después oyó la de Finn. Pero no fue hasta que se acercó hasta la puerta abierta que pudo distinguir las palabras que intercambiaban:

\- … regresamos a las naves. Conseguimos escapar de milagro.

\- ¿Muchas bajas? - preguntó Finn, con una ira en la voz que Rey no le conocía.

\- Siete muertos y once heridos.

Rey pudo verlo entonces, a Finn inclinado hacia delante en el asiento del piloto, la espalda vuelta hacia ella. Justo delante de su cara, sobre el panel de control estaba el holograma de Poe. Una versión diminuta y azulada de él, y que de alguna forma aún desprendía ese aire de rebeldía y descaro que le rodeaba. Aunque esta vez transmitía algo más. Rey vio ira y orgullo. Y también un profundo cansancio.

\- ¿Entonces ya está? - dijo Finn - ¿Arkanis nos declara la guerra?

\- El embajador sigue sin contestar. Pero hemos enviado refuerzos a la flota en el sistema.

Finn no contestó a eso. En su lugar se giró repentinamente y miró a Rey, que a pesar de ser la que había llegado en silencio y casi a escondidas, sintió que había sido ella la que había sido pillada por sorpresa.

Rey sintió una burbuja de felicidad al ver el rostro de su amigo después de tanto tiempo viajando sola. Dio un paso hacia delante, casi alzando los brazos para darle un abrazo, esperando encontrárselo a medio camino con la misma intención. Pero todo su cuerpo se quedó helado cuando vio que él no se movía. Se quedó allí rígido, observándola, como si no la conociera. Finn se volvió de nuevo hacia el holograma sin dedicarle ni siquiera una sonrisa de bienvenida.

\- Luego hablamos – dijo con voz tensa.

Poe soltó un leve suspiro e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

\- Da saludos.

La luz azulada del holograma se apagó, devolviendo a la estancia la tonalidad cálida del sol de Jakku que entraba a raudales por el transpariacero de la ventanilla principal. Finn se quedó quieto, dándole la espalda, su respiración tensa. Por un momento Rey estuvo tentada a extender su consciencia, alcanzar la de Finn, rascar en la superficie de sus pensamientos para saber que había en ellos. Detuvo esa idea en seco, horrorizada de haberse si quiera planteado la idea de hurgar en la mente de Finn solo por su propia impaciencia.

Finalmente Finn rompió el silencio.

\- Si hubieses estado allí esto no habría pasado.

Rey apretó la mandíbula. Finn se levantó y se giró hacia ella, los ojos encendidos por la rabia.

\- Finn...

\- ¡Lo prometiste! ¿Jakku? ¿En serio, Rey? - preguntó Finn. Su voz sonaba casi histriónica a sus oídos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Recibí una llamada de auxilio… - dijo Rey con calma, antes de ser interrumpida con una exclamación con tanto desdén que le pilló completamente desprevenida.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Cuál de ellas? ¡Ya he perdido la cuenta! - exclamó Finn alzando los brazos - ¿Cuál fue la última? ¿Dagobah? ¡Oh, si! ¡Allí hay tanta gente necesitada...!

\- ¡Finn! - le cortó Rey incrédula – Aquello…

Aquello había sido hace casi un año. Estaba de camino a Yavin IV para reunirse con sus amigos, cuando _El Grifo_ empezó a recibir noticias extrañas sobre el planeta Dagobah por la holored. En ellos se hablaba de un total colapso del ecosistema.

Cuando llegó al sistema, una corriente de energía la golpeó de lleno, le atravesó el cuerpo como una cascada, aplastándola contra el asiento del piloto. Un estallido de luz inundó su conexión con la Fuerza con tal intensidad que tardó unos minutos en recuperarse. El planeta emanaba pura Fuerza viva, y a medida que se acercaba a su superficie pantanosa, más potente era.

En el instante en el que entró en la atmósfera, una bandada de bogwings se abalanzó sobre el _Grifo_. Rey inclinó los mandos rápidamente para esquivarlos, pero aún así sintió como toda la nave temblaba cuando algunos de esos enormes animales chocaban contra el casco. Consiguió colocarse justo debajo de ellos, pero el respiro no duró mucho. Estaban por todas partes. Rey navegó entre bandadas de reptiaves que eran auténticos ríos negros en el cielo, que se movían en sincronía y se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Apenas tenía espacio para maniobrar.

Buscó un sitio para aterrizar en la superficie pantanosa, pero por mucho que buscara un hueco, no pudo encontrarlo. La vegetación formaba un manto verde imposible de atravesar sin destrozar la nave. Los árboles gnarl estaban aplastados unos contra otros, luchando por el espacio y por la poca luz del sol de Dagobah que pudieran obtener. Las copas de los árboles no paraban de moverse incluso sin viento, erizados por la vida que se movía y se agitaba entre sus ramas. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Pero Rey no entendió cuál era el problema del que hablaban en la holored hasta que el _Grifo_ pasó junto a una montaña de casi 1000 metros de alto y se dio cuenta de que no era una montaña. Eran árboles gnarl, amontonados unos encima de otros. En su pelea por la subsistencia habían trepado unos sobre otros hasta formar aquella monstruosidad, una maraña de troncos y ramas que ya se estaba muriendo por su propio peso.

A eso se referían. Colapso del ecosistema. De alguna forma, el ciclo que equilibraba la fauna y la flora de aquel sistema se había roto, provocando una explosión de vida que pronto devoraría el planeta. Los animales, todos, se quedarían sin alimento y todo moriría. Rey salió de la atmósfera y se quedó allí, orbitando alrededor del planeta, observando Dagobah a través del transpariacero sin saber que hacer salvo informar a la Alianza del problema. ¿Acaso podía hacer algo?

El lado luminoso emanaba del planeta como un faro de una forma cegadora. Pero entonces lo escuchó. Debajo de toda aquella luz que la rodeaba, la Fuerza estaba gritando. No era exactamente un sonido, sino más bien el eco de una perturbación. Una vacío negro que temblaba y se retorcía. Y estaba por todas partes.

Rey nunca había dejado de escuchar ese grito en la Fuerza. Lo oía ahora en Jakku. Una sombra sutil pero siempre presente al borde de su consciencia.

\- Aquello… Dagobah… - intentó explicarle a Finn.

Le miró fijamente, sin encontrar las palabras que le hicieran entender el horror que sintió cuando descubrió aquel vacío creciendo en la Fuerza. Pero sabía que no lo haría, daba igual lo que dijera. Estaba sola.

\- ¡Está pasando algo! ¡Tienes que verlo! - exclamó al final llena de frustración - Con la Fuerza, no lo se… ¡Algo no está bien!

Finn sacudió la cabeza, apartando la vista, como si no quisiera escucharla más.

\- Te necesitábamos, y tú huiste– insistió.

\- ¡Era una negociación de paz! ¡Para hablar! -estalló Rey incapaz de contener su frustración - Tal vez tener una flota en órbita no dio la mejor de las impresiones.

Finn se volvió hacia ella, los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de furia.

\- ¿¡Estás insinuando que es culpa nuestra!? ¡Gente buena ha muerto hoy! ¡Y no lo estarían si hubieses estado allí!

\- ¡No pienso ser el arma disuasoria de Poe Dameron! ¡Ni la tuya!

La voz de Rey quedó suspendida entre ellos. La Jedi miró a su amigo con los dientes apretados, como retándole a contradecir lo que acababa de decir. Si a Finn le pareció sorprendente su estallido de rabia no pudo decirlo, su expresión se había vuelto fría y rígida, una máscara imposible de leer.

Al final, fue Rey quien rompió el silencio, alzando los brazos con impotencia:

\- ¡Hago lo que puedo! ¡Voy con quien lo necesita!

\- ¿Excepto si es tu familia?

Rey se quedó sin respiración por un instante. Las palabras se le clavaron en la mente y en el pecho, que empezó a latir con un dolor sordo.

Ella no quería nada de todo aquello. No había querido que las cosas en Arkanis salieran así. Esperaba que todo fuera bien, ¡estaba segura de que estarían bien sin ella! Estaba tan cansada. Harta de ser una pieza en los planes de Poe, una estatua de pie junto a él en las negociaciones de la Alianza, sentimientos de recelo y desconfianza golpeándola constantemente a través de la Fuerza, tratando de ignorar las miradas de soslayo hacia su espada láser colgada en el cinto. El miedo de la gente hacia ella, y también la satisfacción de Poe por ello.

Pero Finn tenía razón. Había huido. No les había dado la prioridad que necesitaban y ahora ya era tarde. Había fallado a la única familia que conocía.

Algo de su dolor debió de reflejarse en su rostro, porque los ojos de Finn se suavizaron y luego bajó la mirada, como avergonzado.

\- Lo siento. Se que… - encogió levemente los hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza - No se.

Rey dio una paso hacia él, pero entonces dudó.

\- Finn… - susurró - La guerra ha acabado.

\- No – respondió él, negando con la cabeza - No lo ha hecho.

La contundencia en su respuesta llenó a Rey de tristeza. Pero lo peor era que sabía que era cierto. ¿Dónde estaba la paz prometida tras la derrota del Emperador y su flota? ¿Dónde estaba la unidad y la armonía entre todos los sistemas de la galaxia? Nada de eso había llegado. Los sistemas se habían encerrado en si mismos, desconfiando unos de otros. Viejas heridas habían estallado en forma de guerras entre vecinos. Los sindicatos del crimen aprovecharon la situación para afianzar su poder. Tras las revueltas que se habían levantado contra la Primera Orden, esta se había fragmentado, pero ahora se habían reorganizado y se habían hecho fuertes en muchos puntos de la Galaxia. Todo era caos.

Y la vieja Resistencia había intentado inspirar y liderar a una Galaxia agotada. Había formado una Alianza con sus aliados con la esperanza de cumplir el sueño de su fallecida líder, la General Leia Organa: una Galaxia unida bajo una república democrática. Que fácil había parecido aquel día de celebración en Ajan Kloss. Toda esa alegría convertida ahora en ceniza.

Esta vez Rey no dudó. Avanzó y le dio un abrazo. Finn tardó en contestar pero finalmente la rodeó con los brazos. Rey soltó un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estuviera conteniendo.

\- Te he echado de menos - murmuró contra el hombro de su amigo.

Finn simplemente hizo un sonido afirmativo con la garganta, y cuando volvió a hablar, fue para decir algo que Rey no esperaba:

\- Tengo que preguntar – la voz de Finn sonaba hueca contra su oído - Dijiste que Kylo Ren estaba muerto. ¿Estás segura?

Rey sintió como se le tensaba todo el cuerpo, y cuando Finn la cogió por los hombros para apartarla y mirarla a los ojos supo que él lo había notado. De repente volvía a ser una niña en aquel mismo planeta, cuando se había metido en la tienda de Plutt desesperada por comida, con el brazo metido en la caja de las raciones y la pegajosa mano del crolute retorciéndole la muñeca.

\- Hay una célula de la Primera Orden apostada en Coruscant – continuó Finn - Les hemos ordenado una y otra vez que entreguen las armas. Rechazan todos nuestros mensajes diciendo que solo reciben órdenes de su Líder Supremo.

Rey tragó saliva.

\- Sí – dijo en apenas un susurro. Odiaba lo pequeña que parecía su voz.

Rey acudió a la Fuerza, buscando la serenidad que estaba perdiendo por momentos. Pero cuando la corriente de energía le alcanzó el cuerpo, fue como si una lanza de hielo le atravesara el corazón. El dolor regresó con tal intensidad que su primer impulso fue doblarse por la cintura para buscar el aire que se le había congelado en los pulmones. Pero de alguna forma la misma Fuerza que le había traído aquel dolor, la ayudó a mantenerse erguida.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sufría una ataque así. El corazón le ardía con un fuego helado que se extendía por todo el brazo izquierdo, y por un segundo pensó que tal vez esa vez no tenía nada que ver con la Fuerza, sino que realmente estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón. Rey apretó los dientes, respirando como podía por la nariz, sosteniendo con la mirada el intenso escrutinio de Finn mientras sentía el pecho querer partirse por la mitad. “ _No preguntes._ ”, pensó con desesperación. “ _No preguntes nada más. Por favor._ ”

El dolor no cesaba. Rey se giró lentamente hacia el asiento del piloto y fue hacia allí lentamente, en lo que esperaba que pareciera enfado. Y debió de funcionar, porque a medida que se sentaba, la voz de Finn la persiguió.

\- Rey. Han pasado 3 años, no deberían seguir esperando órdenes. ¿Estás segura de que le viste morir?

Rey alzó la vista, el cuerpo rígido aún por el dolor, con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en Finn después de recibir una herida más.

\- Nunca antes habías desconfiado de mi.

\- No desconfío. - se apresuró a decir Finn. Demasiado rápido, demasiado débil - Solo… - suspiró - Los Sistemas del Borde Interior son muy importantes. Tenemos que controlarlos.

Rey ya sabía eso. Él y Poe se lo habían dicho muchas veces. Lo habían hecho con la esperanza de que ella volviera con ellos a la lucha. Rey se había hartado de explicarles que no se había ido de la pelea, solo que estaba en un frente distinto. Nunca la escucharon. Lo que no se esperaba era que se cuestionaran de alguna forma su lealtad hacia ellos. ¿Para eso había venido? ¿Para comprobar lo que estaba haciendo?

Rey miraba hacia delante, encogida en la silla, con las manos agarradas, esperando. A que el dolor pasase y la dejara andar para marcharse en el _Grifo_. A que la duda de Finn acerca de ella dejara de quemar lo suficiente como para permitirle mirarlo sin sentir ira. Estaba tan cansada de sentirse enfadada. El dolor latió una última vez antes de difuminarse poco a poco por su cuerpo. Rey suspiró profundamente, hinchando los pulmones aliviada.

Finn se agachó para ponerse a la altura de su vista. Toda la rigidez de su rostro desaparecida. Rey volvió a reconocer en sus ojos la amabilidad de su amigo. Estaba preocupado. Al parecer no había conseguido del todo ocultar el ataque de dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida.

Rey asintió, pero aunque sentía mejor el pecho, no así la punzada de traición que la duda de Finn había clavado en su mente.

\- ¿Algo más? - preguntó Rey en tono cortante - ¿O solo has venido a regañarme?

Los ojos de Finn se llenaron de tristeza. Cuando se alzó, Rey vio que detrás de él junto a la puerta estaba Rose, que la miraban con los mismos ojos que él. Rey apartó la mirada carraspeando un poco la garganta. Un silencio tenso se elevó en la pequeña cabina, hasta que Rose habló.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda. Nada de política. - añadió rápidamente.

Rey sonrió débilmente, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y cuánto había oído de su pequeña discusión.

\- ¿Conoces el sistema Dathomir?

\- Algo he oído.

Dathomir, el planeta rancor. Hogar de las Hermanas de la Noche, las brujas de la Fuerza. Sí, había escuchado rumores, charlas en cantinas entre contrabandistas y piratas. Y siempre eran historias de terror. Mujeres que controlaban con magia arcana a los hombres y al mundo a su alrededor. Cuentos de un ejército de no muertos, posesiones, y asesinatos a años luz de distancia. Unos decían que el sistema estaba deshabitado, que las brujas habían sido masacradas en una antigua guerra. Otros juraban y perjuraban haberlas visto, entonando sus cánticos malditos.

Rose avanzó al panel de control y empezó a pulsar una serie de botones:

\- Te lo enseñaré.

El holograma de un planeta apareció directamente ante el rostro de Rey, y entendió en el acto porqué Rose había pensado que sería mejor enseñárselo que contárselo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Rey sin apartar los ojos del holograma.

\- No lo sabemos – dijo Finn junto a ella, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Creemos que es una especie de tormenta de iones – siguió Rose – Pero no se parece a ninguna que se haya visto antes. Pensamos que tal vez era algo… bueno…

“ _Algo Jedi_ ” terminó Rey en su mente por ella. Y sabía porqué. Rodeando el orbe del planeta había una especie de nube, una niebla que lo envolvía por completo y se movía de forma ondulante, como si tuviera vida propia. Se expandía y contraía como si fuera un corazón pulsante, y con cada latido la niebla crecía un poco más, conquistando el vacío de su alrededor. Esa cosa no era una tormenta de iones. Aunque por la expresión dubitativa de Rose, estaba segura de que ella también lo sabía.

-Tenemos informes de transportes desaparecidos, probablemente estrellados contra la superficie, de pérdidas de energía, fallos en el sistema de navegación, naves que son sacadas de golpe del hiperespacio... - continuó la ingeniera – y ha empezado a afectar a la Vía Hydiana.

La Vía Hydiana era una de las rutas hiperespaciales más importantes de la Galaxia, atravesándola prácticamente de punta a punta. Si esa ruta se cortaba, se corría el riesgo de que algunas regiones del Borde Exterior llegaran a quedarse incomunicadas. El tiempo necesario para viajar podría multiplicarse casi por cien. Rey entendía la alarma que eso podría causar, y porqué la Alianza la querría. Especialmente cuando quieres controlar la Galaxia.

\- ¿Y queréis que yo vaya? - preguntó finalmente Rey.

\- El plan es ir allí, averiguar que ocurre, arreglarlo o colocar esto.

Rose pulsó unos botones más en la consola, y el holograma de Dathomir desapareció para ser sustituido por un intrincado diagrama de una especie de torreta metálica de no más de dos metros de alto llena de antenas.

\- ¿Señalizadores? - preguntó Rey después de estudiar el diseño por un segundo.

Rose asintió.

\- Funcionaran de faro para los ordenadores de navegación. Si funciona, los transportes no se saldrán de su ruta por el hiperespacio.

\- ¿Nos ayudaras? - preguntó Finn.

El antiguo soldado de asalto se habían mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación técnica entre las dos, pero ahora miraba a Rey con firmeza, las acusaciones pasadas aún presentes en el ambiente, esperando su respuesta.

Rey le devolvió la mirada apretando la mandíbula.

\- Me pondré en camino – dijo en el tono más firme que pudo.

\- Yo voy contigo – exclamó Rose a su lado.

Rey se volvió hacia ella. Vio en la cara de Rose sus ojos brillantes de alegría y su animada sonrisa, y como esta se desvanecía. Entonces supo que la sorpresa y la ira que sentía eran visibles en su expresión. No era culpa de Rose, pero después de viajar tanto tiempo sola sin que la Alianza dijera nada, aquella noticia no sonaba a un viaje lleno de aventuras de dos amigas, sino a una imposición del Consejo de la Alianza, un vigilante para que hiciera lo que se le decía. Una forma de controlarla.

Rey intentó dejar atrás la sensación de traición que la embargaba. Se obligó a asentir y a sonreír hacia Rose, cuyos ojos se habían llenado de dudas.

\- Alguien tiene que colocar los señalizadores – añadió.

\- Lo se, Rose. Será divertido – respondió Rey, intentando convencerse a si misma.

\- Además estaba pensando – dijo Rose en tono de conspiración, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella - ¿Te gustaría poder disparar cargas sísmicas en _El Grifo_?

Rey soltó una carcajada ante eso. El sonido le resultó extraño a sus oídos. No recordaba la última vez que se había reído. Tal vez sí fuera una buena idea tener compañía. Al menos por un tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Las estrellas. Las estrellas titilaban contra la oscuridad del vacío. Giraban_ _alrededor de un gran estallido de luz_ _, lentas, imperturbables. Inevitables. La Galaxia. La veía. Podía verla en toda su g_ _randeza_ _. Un disco de luz unido en la inmensidad del i_ _nfinito_ _. Era hermosa._ _La veía. Su reflejo en el telar de la Fuerza. Y algo más. Algo que caía. Algo negro. Un vacío. Justo en el centro._ _Y c_ _omo si_ _solo_ _fuera el reflejo e_ _n_ _un estanque negro la imagen cambia. Una perturbación, que se extiende en ondas perfecta_ _s_ _desde el centro hasta los extremos. Ondas cada vez_ _más_ _rápidas. Hasta que la forma de la Galaxia ya no puede distinguirse con claridad. Es solo un borrón. Un espejismo. La perturbación es tan fuerte que la Galaxia empieza a deshacerse. Se deshilacha hasta desaparecer. Y al final_ _no_ _queda nada. Nada. Algo se rompe. La negrura se quiebra en una enorme h_ _erida_ _. La luz se filtra por ella. La grieta se abre. Se abre y es como si todo un planeta se partiera por la mitad. Y entonces cae. Hacia aquel abismo lleno de luz, con los rayos de una tormenta_ _azul_ _estallando en su interior. Cae._

Rey abrió los ojos. Estaba empapada en un sudor frío, con las sábanas pegadas a la piel. La garganta le picaba, irritada. Sentía el pecho tenso, latiéndole con un dolor sordo. Instintivamente se llevó la mano sobre el corazón, como si de alguna forma eso pudiera calmar las palpitaciones que sentía bajo la piel. Un gesto que se había convertido ya en una costumbre, por muy inútil que resultase. La Fuerza vibraba a su alrededor, llenaba el ambiente de su pequeño camarote, como el aire lleno de electricidad estática antes de una tormenta.

Rose estaba sobre ella, mirándola con preocupación, la mano a pocos centímetros de su hombro. Así que había sido ella quien la había despertado.

\- Lo… lo siento – dijo dubitativa.

\- Está bien – respondió Rey sentándose sobre el delgado colchón, mirando a su alrededor.

La nave vibraba suavemente con el callado ritmo de travesía por el hiperespacio. El camarote estaba en penumbra, iluminado apenas por los paneles de luz del pasillo. La cama estaba en un lateral, en un nicho en la pared blanca que se elevaba en curva para formar el techo y se dejaba caer frente a ella trazando un arco. Allí se encontraba su mesa de trabajo, completamente cubierta por cables, bujías y pedazos de circuitos a medio montar, además de destornilladores de todos los tamaños y formas junto con un soldador. Y no terminaba en la mesa. La chatarra se extendía por el suelo. Junto a la pared había dos androides astromecánicos y la cabeza de uno de protocolo completamente abiertos, los cables desparramados por el suelo. Su viejo compañero androide C3PO se habría horrorizado ante tal visión. Rey ni siquiera recordaba porqué los había abierto o si estaba intentando arreglar algo. Solo que necesitaba tener la mente ocupada con algo. Al parecer no había cambiado mucho. Aquello seguía siendo el cuarto de una chatarrera.

\- Estabas gritando – murmuró Rose.

Rey asintió ausente. No le extrañó lo más mínimo. El sueño aún estaba presente en su mente. Lo había tenido otras veces y siempre había despertado con el mismo miedo recorriéndole las venas. Lo tenía con una intensidad y una presencia en la Fuerza que le había dejado claro que no se trataba de un simple sueño. Era una visión. Pero no quería ni pensar en lo que podía significar ver a la Galaxia desvanecerse en la oscuridad hasta su completa desaparición. Su caída a aquel abismo, y la sensación de que conocía ese lugar.

\- ¿Te duele?

Rey miró extrañada a Rose por la pregunta, y entonces bajó la vista. Aún tenía la mano apretada firmemente contra el pecho.

\- Instalamos un droide médico – continuó Rose, la preocupación evidente en su voz - ¿Lo activo?

\- No hace falta. No es nada.

\- No paras de sujetarte el pecho. Deberías mirarl...

\- ¡Estoy bien! – exclamó Rey cortante, sin dejar lugar a la réplica, bajando rápidamente la mano hasta el colchón, agarrándolo del borde con fuerza como si esa fuera la única forma de asegurarse de que su mano se mantuviera ahí.

Rey vio como la ingeniera apretaba los labios, con la misma chispa de rebeldía en los ojos que había hecho que una chica pobre de una colonia minera se infiltrara en el _Supremacía_ para desactivar un dispositivo de rastreo y salvar a todos los que amaba. La misma chica que nunca iba a dejar de preocuparse por ella, porque la había incluido entre sus seres queridos, pero a quien rechazaba una y otra vez en sus intentos de acercarse a ella.

\- En diez minutos salimos del hiperespacio – dijo Rose finalmente, dándose la vuelta y dejando a la Jedi sola.

Rey suspiró, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y dejando caer la cabeza sobre las manos. Al parecer era incapaz de hacer las cosas bien con sus amigos. Podía culpar a la falta de sueño o a su pesadilla, pero si algo estaba demostrando ese viaje es que ya no sabía cómo comportarse alrededor de la gente. Los silencios se habían hecho cada vez más pesados y más largos, y la sombra de la desconfianza aún estaba muy presente en su mente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por eliminarla.

Finalmente, Rey se levantó y se arregló lo mejor que pudo antes de salir de su camarote. Recorrió los una vez elegantes pasillos de la nave nubian, con sus formas suaves y redondeadas, pero cuyas paredes ahora estaban abiertas con decenas de cables sobresaliendo en todas direcciones. En algunos sitios ni siquiera podía caminar sin tropezarse con una caja de herramientas o trapos sucios.

La cabina de mando había sido otro ejemplo del gusto por la estética de los habitantes de Naboo. El espacio tenía forma ovalada, los mandos justo debajo de las ventanillas hacían una curva perfecta que rodeaba a las dos sillas del piloto. Las ventanas, puestas una junto a la otra, daban la apariencia de ser un gran ventanal que recorría toda la pared. Pero el paso de la Jedi se dejaba ver en los paneles arrancados para poder ver las entrañas de los circuitos, en el destornillador hidráulico tirado en el suelo, las manchas de grasa por la superficie blanca ya estropeada irremediablemente, un atenuador hiperconductor colgando de uno de los paneles de su izquierda, apenas sujeto por un alambre. Rey esperaba que ningún naboo viera nunca aquel desastre.

Rose estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Su figura se recortaba contra la luz que entraba por el transpariacero. A través de ellos se veía el túnel de luz que la nave recorría por el hiperespacio. El brillo de las estrellas alargándose y retorciéndose alrededor del _Grifo_. La ingeniera parecía estar concentrada en el sistema de navegación, comprobando que todo fuera bien, pero la forma en la que tensó la espalda cuando ella había entrado le dejaba muy claro que era muy consciente de su presencia.

Rey avanzó y se sentó directamente en el asiento del piloto, y sin querer demorarlo más, se giró hacia su amiga:

\- Rose, perdona. No he dormido bien y…

\- Está bien, Rey – respondió la ingeniera con calidez en la voz. Y Rey supo que era cierto - Se que solo soy… bueno. Yo. Solo me preocupo por ti.

Rey alargó una mano y la posó de forma cariñosa sobre el brazo de su amiga, inclinándose hacia ella. Esta vez no iba a huir. Iba a hacerlo bien. Necesitaba hacerlo bien:

\- Rose. Por favor no pienses eso de ti. Se que te preocupas y eres una buena amiga – dijo apretándole suavemente el brazo - Pero estoy bien de verdad.

Rose asintió con una sonrisa, pero Rey vio en sus ojos que no iba a darse por vencida:

\- Si lo necesitas puedes hablar conmigo – dijo al final con determinación - Puedes confiar en mi. De verdad. De lo que sea. No se lo diré a nadie. ¡Soy buena guardando secretos! Eso creo… ¡Pero si tú me dices algo no se lo diré a nadie! Además, lo sabrías enseguida con tu... Ya me callo.

Rey no pudo evitar reírse ante eso. Pero era una risa débil, una que se le cortó en la garganta sin fuerza. Miró a Rose, preocupada porque la hubiese malinterpretado. No es que no agradeciera su oferta. Simplemente… Bueno. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ni siquiera ella misma sabía a veces lo que sentía:

\- Rose. No es eso.

\- Solo quiero que no estés sola.

\- No, yo… - balbuceó Rey apartando la mirada. Un profundo cansancio le recorrió el cuerpo - No se si… No sabría por donde empezar.

\- ¿Por el principio?

Rey sonrió. Que sencillo parecía cuando Rose lo decía así. Por un momento casi estuvo tentada. Abrió los labios un instante saboreando las palabras. Pero entonces volvió a cerrarlos. Era posible que si empezaba no pudiera parar.

La alarma de salida del hiperespacio las interrumpió. Rey se giró rápidamente para comprobar las coordenadas a las que iban a salir. Todo estaba en orden. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había afectado a las otras naves no les había afectado a ellas. La nave pegó una pequeña sacudida indicando que el _Grifo_ acababa de regresar al espacio real. Las estrellas dejaron de ser líneas para volver a ser puntos en el cielo y Dathomir apareció ante ellas, cubriendo casi por completo la ventanilla principal.

El holograma no hacía justicia al espectáculo que Dathomir ofrecía. La visión era asombrosa. Y también aterradora. El planeta era de un intenso color rojo. Desde allí podía verse el perfil de la atmósfera a su alrededor con un brillo escarlata. Una gota de sangre perfecta flotando en la inmensidad de la galaxia. Pero lo más fascinante sin duda, era la niebla que las había llevado hasta allí. Un vaho espeso y verde que rodeaba el planeta como un campo protector. Como ya habían visto, se movía y retorcía, palpitando de forma lenta pero constante, avanzando unos pocos metros con cada latido.

Por un momento, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, casi hipnotizadas por las ondulaciones de aquella niebla verde, hasta que un pitido en los controles pareció sacarlas de su ensimismamiento. Rose se inclinó hacia una de las pantallas, donde parpadeaban una serie de números y diagramas. Tras un pequeño vistazo, la ingeniera soltó un carraspeo antes de informar de los resultados:

\- Según los escáneres no hay actividad electromagnética en esa… cosa.

Aquello solo confirmaba lo que ya sabían. Que no se trataba de una tormenta de iones. Rose se volvió hacia ella, como si esperara que dijera algo. Algo sobre la Fuerza, suponía Rey. Pero lo cierto era que no sabía que decirle.

Podía percibir como la energía fluía a través del planeta con una gran intensidad. Pero cuando la examinó más de cerca un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. El lado oscuro. Todo Dathomir estaba imbuido en él. El sistema era un punto frío y negro en la Fuerza que proyectaba una larga sombra sobre ella. Pero esa conexión no era destructiva ni amenazante. Simplemente era parte del planeta, un lugar donde había crecido y se había desarrollado de forma tranquila, al margen de la Galaxia.

Pero todo eso, le llegaba de forma apagada, amortiguada. Como una voz detrás de una pared. Era como si estuviera bajo el agua y sus sentidos apenas pudieran percibir su alrededor. Rey intentó extender su consciencia, alcanzar con ella el perfil de esa niebla que flotaba en el espacio, su fuente. Fue como si metiera la mano en una cascada de agua helada. La energía pasándole entre los dedos, adormeciéndole la piel. Sintió a ese ente estremecerse con su presencia, y luego acercarse voraz hacia ella, atraído irremediablemente. Asustada, Rey cerró de forma repentina su conexión con la Fuerza. La brusquedad con que lo hizo la dejó mareada por un segundo. Pero era mejor eso a dejar que esa cosa la tocara. No podía permitirlo. Porque algo dentro de ella también se sentía atraída por esa energía negra.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Rose y vio como esta tenía los ojos vueltos hacia abajo. Siguió su mirada y se encontró con que tenía la mano apretada en un puño, las uñas clavadas en la palma. Lentamente, abrió la mano y la dejó deslizarse por el muslo. Avergonzada, se inclinó ella misma sobre la pantalla para estudiar los números:

\- ¿Y en la superficie? - preguntó con un tono ahogado.

\- Es… raro – respondió Rose tras un momento de silencio – Parece que hay un poblado, pero no hay actividad… ¿Crees que son las brujas? - dijo volviéndose hacia Rey.

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

\- ¿Quieres atravesar la niebla? - exclamó Rose con voz aguda.

\- Para eso hemos venido, ¿no? - dijo Rey, intentando transmitir una confianza que no sentía. Se volvió hacia su amiga con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora - No te preocupes. Creo que puedo apartarla.

Rose asintió con vehemencia. Parecía preocupada, pero Rey vio el brillo en sus ojos, la promesa de ver algo nuevo y exótico, algo que casi nadie en la galaxia había visto. Vio en ellos la confianza que tenía en ella y en que la mantendría a salvo. Solo esperaba que fuera verdad.

\- Pues… allá vamos – dijo llevando la mano a la palanca de aceleración y empujándola con suavidad.

El _Grifo_ vibró levemente mientras la proa se inclinaba directamente hacia la superficie roja de Dathomir. Rey cerró los ojos y alzó la mano. Volvió a percibir la perturbación en la Fuerza que provocaba la niebla. Pero esta vez estaba preparada. Levantó barreras alrededor de su ser para que la esencia de esa energía no pudiera acercarse a ella. Aún podía sentirla, golpeando los muros de su consciencia, intentando tocarla, pero Rey no dejó que su voluntad se quebrara. Y entonces, empujó.

Escuchó a Rose soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, así que supuso que debía de estar funcionando, fuera lo que fuera. Se concentró aún más, presionando, abriendo un camino a través de ese campo de energía que intentaba una y otra vez atravesar sus defensas, aunque cada vez con menos entusiasmo. Hasta que de repente la presión oscura cesó.

\- Vale. El _Grifo_ aguanta – escuchó a Rose decir en la lejanía.

Se arriesgó a abrir los ojos, a volver al mundo real, y comprobó que ya estaban dentro de la atmósfera del planeta. Allí la niebla se disipaba dejando ver el cielo de Dathomir en todo su esplendor. Este era rojo, al igual que la superficie y que su sol, que podía verse como un disco perfecto escarlata suspendido sobre la nave.

Bajo ellas, Rey pudo ver un bosque de troncos negros y caídos, que creaban una maraña de ramas duras y espinosa. En su linde se elevaba una columna de humo iluminada desde abajo por un resplandor anaranjado. Cuando se acercaron Rey confirmó sus temores. Los árboles estaban siendo devorados por un enorme incendio. Tras de si solo había dejado una gran explanada negra, cubierta de cenizas y ascuas que se negaban a extinguirse. El suelo estaba resquebrajado, dibujando una telaraña de grietas, bocas abiertas a la espera de una sola gota de agua.

Rey alzó la vista al horizonte, solo para ver decenas de columnas de humo iguales elevándose en el cielo. Negro contra rojo. Dathomir estaba en llamas y nadie estaba mirando.

\- Allí – dijo Rose, señalando con el dedo hacia algo.

Más adelante, en medio de la tierra quemada, estaban los restos calcinados de un poblado. Apenas quedaban los cimientos de unas casas circulares de piedra ennegrecidas, derrumbadas por el fuego.

\- ¿A dónde habrán ido?

A Rey no le dio tiempo a contestar. De repente, el _Grifo_ se sacudió con violencia. La proa se inclinó peligrosamente hacia el suelo y giró hacia su derecha para luego volver a enderezarse con un crujido metálico. Los motores chirriaron por el repentino cambio de dirección. Un cambio que ninguna de las dos pilotos que ahora comprobaban los controles de forma histérica habían ordenado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Rose alarmada.

Rey no estaba segura. Con un vistazo a las pantallas supo que no era cosa de la nave ni de la atmósfera. Era algo más. Estaba ahí. Era como un hilo de energía rodeando al _Grifo_ , atándolo con firmeza y dirigiéndolo en contra de su voluntad. Alargó la mano hacia él y con ella sus sentidos. Buscó en la Fuerza el nudo que las tenía presas, hasta que lo sintió contra la mano. No exactamente la mano, sino su proyección en su interior. Era la única forma que Rey tenía para explicar sus sensaciones. Solo energía. La energía de aquella cuerda que tiraba de ellas llevándolas a algún lugar desconocido. La energía dentro de ella y la conexión entre ambas.

Con un movimiento seco cerró el puño y tiró. En su interior percibió como ese hilo en la Fuerza se partía en dos y se retraía con rapidez como una goma elástica hasta su origen. La nave se sacudió recuperando su libertad y Rose masculló algo entre dientes cuando volvió a sentir que el control volvía a estar en sus manos. Pero Rey la ignoró, porque al seguir el hilo de energía había visto que no estaban solas.

A ambos lados del _Grifo_ hubo un destello verde, un temblor en el aire como si de un espejismo se tratara, y entonces de la nada aparecieron dos pequeños planeadores. Estos tenían la forma de alguna especie de ave, con plumas marrones recubriéndolo todo y un mechón de escamas rojas en lo que sería la cabeza. Eran grandes, con las alas triangulares y las puntas curvadas en forma de garras. En lo que serían las patas de la bestia estaba una mujer. Su cuerpo colgado completamente en horizontal, siguiendo la dirección del planeador, con las manos sujetas a una barra que movía de un lado a otro, buscando las corrientes de aire ascendentes. Así que era así como lo manejaba. Pero lo más llamativo era que justo encima de las que conducían, de pie en lo que sería la cruz de las alas, estaba otra mujer. Las cuatro vestían completamente de rojo, con túnicas cortas y ceñidas, las extremidades cubiertas con vendas rojas y botas altas. La piel pálida, casi gris, con tatuajes negros que trazaban líneas en el rostro. Rey supo en el acto quienes eran por las historias que había oído. Las Hermanas de la Noche, las brujas de Dathomir, habían vuelto a casa.

Rey volvía la cabeza de un lado a otro, comprobando cada movimiento, especialmente las que estaban encima de los planeadores. Por un momento, las brujas miraron a su alrededor y hacia ella, sorprendidas por haber sido descubiertas. Pero entonces ambas levantaron los dos brazos a la vez, con las palmas vueltas hacia la nave y empezaron a moverse como en una especie de danza, moviendo los brazos de forma ondulante. Rey sintió en ese instante la cuerda de energía tensarse en el aire y entendió que estaban intentando de nuevo apresar al _Grifo_. Esta vez no lo iba a permitir.

Abrió los brazos, las manos vueltas hacia las brujas y entonces crispó los dedos. Las alas de los planeadores temblaron ligeramente, y de repente se combaron con un chasquido. Rey observó a la bruja de su izquierda luchar por mantenerse erguida sobre el pequeño transporte con las alas crujiendo y doblándose bajo sus pies, mientras su compañera de abajo luchaba por controlar la dirección. Las brujas de su derecha no estaban en mejor situación. Rey dobló un poco más los dedos y el planeador se sacudió con violencia, la bruja que estaba encima cayó sobre la cabeza y se aferró a ella desesperada por no caer al vacío. Las plumas que recubrían el aparato empezaron a caer lentamente, como si lloviera.

\- _¡No!_ \- el grito la sacó del trance, sobresaltándola. Porque el grito no había llegado a ella a través de sus oídos, sino que había ocurrido en su mente - _¡No hagas daño a mis hermanas!_

Rey bajó los brazos. Los sentía tensos, temblorosos, llenos de la energía que había imprimido en ellos para alcanzar los planeadores. Un picor frío le recorría los dedos. Sentía una fuerte palpitación en las sienes, una presión extraña, como si unos tentáculos invisibles intentaran penetrar en su mente. Reconocía la sensación. Ya la había sentido una vez. Cuando otra persona poderosa en la Fuerza había intentado penetrar en su mente sin permiso. Fuera quien fuera la que había gritado en su cabeza, seguía allí, escuchando.

\- _¿Quién eres?_ \- dijo proyectando sus pensamientos en la Fuerza.

\- _Mis hermanas te conducirán hasta mi, Jedi._ \- respondió la voz, profunda y con un eco extraño antes de desaparecer, llevándose con ella la sensación de intrusión.

\- ¿Rey?

Esta vez la pregunta sí resonó en sus oídos y venía de alguien conocido. Pero Rey no apartó la vista de los planeadores, que recuperándose a duras penas se colocaron justo delante del _Grifo_.

\- Síguelas – le dijo a Rose, y ella obedeció en el acto sin preguntar nada.

* * *

Durante un buen rato, lo único que vieron fueron bosques rojos y bosques negros consumidos por el fuego, hasta que el paisaje comenzó a cambiar. La vegetación desapareció para dar paso a kilómetros de tierra árida y pedregosa, acercándose poco a poco a una gran mole de piedra que se elevaba en el horizonte y que parecía ser su destino. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, vieron que tallada en una de las laderas estaba una puerta que se abría al interior de la montaña. Era tan alta que su parte superior casi alcanzaba la cima. Estaba decorada en el marco de forma sencilla, con líneas largas y rectas.

Las brujas que las guiaban señalaron a una pequeña elevación antes de hacer un giro cerrado y desaparecer por debajo de ellas. Rose siguió las indicaciones y aterrizó. El _Grifo_ tocó tierra con una suave sacudida, y tras las comprobaciones pos aterrizaje, se hizo el silencio en la cabina.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que otro grupo de al menos siete brujas se acercaran a la nave y se quedaran allí quietas con la vista alzada hacia ellas, esperando.

\- Rose, cuando salga cierras la rampa y bloqueas la nave.

\- ¡Y un cuerno! - exclamó ella, ya levantándose del asiento, pero Rey le puso una firme mano en el hombro y volvió a sentarla.

\- No sabemos lo que quieren – intentó razonar Rey - Y me están esperando a mi.

\- ¡Eso no lo sabes!

\- Lo se.

La seguridad en la voz de Rey pilló a Rose desprevenida. Rey vio como su amiga formaba miles de palabras en sus labios que no llegaban a salir en su confusión. Solo en ocasiones como esa recordaba que los demás no sentían lo que ella sentía, y que evidentemente Rose no había oído una voz espectral en su cabeza guiándola. Al final, Rose apretó los labios un segundo y decidió qué decir primero:

\- ¿De verdad pretendes que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?

\- Mantén informada a la Alianza – explicó Rey, y tras pensarlo un segundo, añadió - Y prepara al _Grifo_ para salir corriendo.

Rose la miró con los labios fruncidos y los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza nada.

Rey soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Un poco de razón sí que tenía.

\- Confía en mi – dijo finalmente y tras unos segundos de tensión Rose asintió.

Cuando salió del _Grifo_ , la rampa de la nave se elevó inmediatamente a su espalda, tal como le había dicho a Rose que hiciera. Le había hecho caso, pero aún así el ruido metálico al cerrarse la rampa de acceso y el zumbido de los escudos reflectores activándose casi hizo que se arrepintiera de haber insistido tanto en que lo hiciera. Tenía tensos todos los músculos del cuerpo y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Rey sentía el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho mientras el grupo de brujas que habían estado allí esperándola se acercaban. Cerró la mano en un puño, conteniéndose de llevarla a la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Acompáñanos, Jedi – dijo una de ellas, girándose y señalando al camino que llevaba hasta la puerta de la montaña sin esperar ninguna réplica.

Rey observó por un momento a las brujas que la rodearon en cuanto dio un paso hacia ellas.. Todas llevaban las mismas vestimentas rojas que las de los planeadores, pero fueron sus armas, las dagas de hoja curva y los arcos de energía ahora apagados en lo que más se fijó. Aunque no las blandían en ese momento, se dio cuenta que al igual que ella tenían las manos cerca de ellas, listas para usarlas.

La Jedi tomó aliento, y avanzó

* * *

El interior de la montaña parecía ser un laberinto de pasillos y escaleras, pero las brujas la guiaron sin vacilar. Todo estaba iluminado por unas extrañas antorchas de madera en cuyos extremos había esferas de cristal que emitían una enfermiza luz verdosa. A veces Rey conseguía ver en la penumbra símbolos o pinturas dibujadas en la pared. Retratos de mujeres pasadas pintadas con colores grises y rojizos, con las facciones angulosas y las formas desproporcionadas.

Finalmente, bajaron por una sinuosa escalera hasta una enorme cueva, donde se levantaba un pueblo de casas de base circular iguales a las que había visto desde la nave. Aunque estas no estaban destruidas por el fuego. Eran más altas de lo que se había imaginado, en forma de cono, con los muros de piedra ascendiendo en espiral. El poblado estaba situado sobre una serie de plataformas unidas entre si por puentes tan estrechos que cuando llegaron a ellos tuvieron que cruzarlos de una en una. Rey se asomó al abismo bajo ella mientras pasaba por uno, solo para encontrarse con un vacío negro apenas disipado por la luz verdosa de las antorchas. Allí no había nada, sin embargo Rey podía sentir en la piel el eco de algo poderoso proveniente de ahí abajo, una energía oscura luchando por volver a emerger.

Las brujas la condujeron directa a lo que parecía ser una especie de templo. Era el edificio más grande, tenía la misma forma de cono que las demás pero la punta casi rozaba el techo de la caverna. En la fachada dos enormes esculturas humanoides de rostro alargado y vestimenta parecidas a las de sus acompañantes flanqueaban la puerta, los brazos vueltos hacia arriba como si sostuvieran el peso de la montaña. El suelo de la escalera de entrada estaba cubierto de esferas, pero estas tenían una pequeña llama en su interior, proyectando una luz mucho más cálida al entorno.

Entraron sin dar tiempo a Rey a observar con más detenimiento aquel edificio y la llevaron directa a una habitación decorada con paneles rojos con diseños de líneas rectas negras que parecían simular las ramas de los árboles de fuera. Allí la esperaba una larga mesa sobre la que descansaba una enorme bola de cristal con una única silla ocupada.

Una mujer alta, de rostro alargado y piel gris, la miraba fijamente desde la cabecera de la mesa. Era algo mayor, se le notaba en las pronunciadas arrugas junto a la boca y los párpados. Tenía los ojos verdes, con una extraña intensidad, como si relampaguearan. Un tatuaje negro le cubría el rostro, uno que empezaba en el labio superior y luego subía rodeando la nariz y los ojos. Era como contemplar una calavera pero a la inversa, con el hueso de color negro y el vacío con el gris de la piel de la bruja. El pelo también era de color grisáceo. Lo tenía trenzado por completo, creando el efecto de una melena gruesa y salvaje, sujeta por una banda escarlata sobre la frente.

Rey escuchó los pasos de su escolta perderse a su espalda, dejándola a solas con esa mujer que esbozaba una gran sonrisa llena de dientes. Era como ver el rostro de una serpiente, con los ojos fijos en ella, evaluando a una posible presa.

\- Bienvenida, Rey, la última Jedi – dijo finalmente la bruja. Rey reconoció en el acto la voz que se había proyectado en su cabeza, la que había protegido a sus hermanas. Su voz delataba su edad mucho más que su rostro. Sonaba ronca y algo metálica, pero con una fuerza sorprendente - Sería un título impresionante, sino lo hubiesen llevado tantos antes de ti. Parece que sois duros de matar.

Y entonces la mujer soltó una fuerte carcajada, disfrutando una broma que solo ella entendía. Rey ignoró la risa pero no el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre.

\- ¿Me esperaban?

\- Vi tu llegada a nosotras – respondió - Soy la Madre Murdi’ra, la guía espiritual de este clan. Por favor, siéntate – dijo señalando a la silla de su derecha.

\- No gracias – contestó Rey, negando con la cabeza, pero aún así se acercó a ella, forzándola a levantar la barbilla para seguir mirándola. Eso la relajó un poco. Le hacía sentir que de alguna forma controlaba la situación aunque no fuera así - He venido en nombre de la Alianza por una misión.

Murdi’ra alzó una ceja negra, cubierta por el tatuaje.

\- ¿Para nuestra invasión? - preguntó con una voz sinuosa y un tono jocoso.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Rey alarmada por esa implicación. Y por un terrible momento, su traicionera mente se preguntó si no era en verdad así. Si todo aquella misión para poder atravesar la niebla de Dathomir no era un plan a largo plazo para controlarlo. No. No podía pensar así de sus amigos, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta - He… he venido a ayudar.

Ante eso Madre Murdi’ra alzó las dos cejas, los ojos muy abiertos. Su burla era tan evidente que Rey empezó a perder la paciencia.

\- ¿Con qué, niña?

\- El lado oscuro – dijo Rey con firmeza.

No sabía qué era lo que esperaba. Generalmente la gente solía quedarse en silencio, confusos, sin atreverse a preguntar y delatar su ignorancia, pero como mínimo parecían preocupados por la palabra “oscuro”. Pero Murdi’ra no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Sino que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada que llenó la habitación. Rey se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer, demasiado perpleja como para sentirse ofendida. Poco a poco, la bruja se fue calmando, y aunque su risa aún resonaba en las paredes de la sala, sus ojos destellaron con un brillo verde helado que llenó a Rey de miedo.

\- Si… El título de Jedi te sienta bien. Aunque… - dijo Murdi’ra en tono reflexivo, mirándola de arriba a abajo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Sus ojos se detuvieron por un instante en su espada antes de encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos - Que extraña eres, niña.

Esa sentencia perturbó a Rey de una manera que no supo explicar. Tal vez fuera la forma en la que no paraba de llamarla niña, o la forma en la que se sentía juzgada por su mirada verde, pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar. No cuando tenía una misión.

\- No se si lo ha notado, pero el fuego está arrasando el planeta sin que nadie haga nada. - dijo Rey con dureza - La Alianza puede ayudar con eso, si le permiten a mi compañera conectar una serie de señalizadores.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque hay una nube de energía cubriendo el planeta que está afectando las grandes vías hiperespaciales.

\- ¡Ah! Sí… - dijo Murdi’ra en tono ausente, con la mirada perdida como si buscara en sus recuerdos - Había notado un aumento de naves estrelladas.

\- ¡Está pasando algo! ¡Algo que no puede controlar! - gritó Rey irritada, entonces se obligó a controlarse, a ser la representante que la Alianza quería que fuera - Pero yo puedo ayudar.

Murdi’ra se reclinó ligeramente en el asiento, con una sonrisa llena de dientes amarillentos.

\- ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

Rey inspiró profundamente. Esa… no era una pregunta que supiera responder. Solo tenía su instinto. Es lo que la había guiado en los últimos tiempos. Recordó la sensación de la corriente de la Fuerza atravesando Dathomir, su intensidad y poder. Eso tenía que significar algo.

\- En este planeta hay un nexo de la Fuerza. Seguro que lo sabe. Si me guían hasta allí…

Esta vez Rey si se esperaba la risa de la bruja. Hasta ella misma se daba cuenta de que solo divagaba, dejando en evidencia que no tenía ningún plan. Pero eso no hizo que las carcajadas de Murdi’ra dolieran menos.

\- ¿Y qué harías? - dijo la Madre entre risas - ¿Mover de un lado a otro tu espada luminosa hasta que tu lado oscuro se marche?

Rey notó la cara caliente por la vergüenza, pero no apartó la vista de los ojos verdes de Murdi’ra. La risa se fue apagando, hasta que la habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo. La Madre siguió mirándola, como si buscara algo en ella que no acababa de encontrar. Al final, fue la misma bruja la que habló primero, esta vez con una voz ronca, la risa ya olvidada.

\- Sabes tan poco de la Fuerza como aquellos a los que intentas emular. Y cometerás sus mismos errores si no te liberas de ellos – dijo mientras hacía un gesto hacia la bola de cristal que tenía frente a ella, y en el acto su interior se llenó de un humo verde intenso, que se movía y giraba de la misma manera que la niebla que rodeaba el planeta - Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

El tono de finalidad en su voz alarmó a Rey.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La Madre Murdi’ra se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, y por un segundo Rey estuvo casi segura de poder verse en sus ojos. Una niña pequeña disfrazada de Jedi atrapada en un cristal esmeralda, congelada en el tiempo.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir – dijo la bruja, y Rey se descubrió negando con la cabeza, negando algo que no quería reconocer - Lo sabes porque has estado peleando contra ello en cada sistema, en cada planeta, contra cada persona con la que te has enfrentado en los últimos años. Lo sientes aquí. En todas partes. Yo también lo siento. Lo oigo. El eco de un grito. Veo desde aquí al firmamento apagarse estrella a estrella, hasta que la nada nos devore.

\- No…

\- Tú también lo has visto, ¿verdad, niña? - la interrumpió Murdi’ra volviéndose hacia la enorme bola, como si viera en aquel humo verde un futuro que se acercaba inexorable - La muerte de la Fuerza.

\- No – Rey dijo esa palabra con intensidad, como si fuera todo su cuerpo quien la dijera. Cerró los puños a los costados, para no mostrar que le temblaban las manos - Eso es imposible.

\- Y sin embargo, lo es – Murdi’ra se levantó con suavidad de la silla. Su presencia llenó la habitación de energía oscura - ¿Quieres ayudarnos, niña? ¿Salvar a Dathomir de la destrucción? ¿Como salvaste Jakku, Dagobah, Chandrila, y todos los lugares donde el vacío te rodeaba?

\- Basta – masculló Rey, sintiendo las lágrimas y la impotencia subiendo por su garganta.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? - la bruja dio un paso hacia ella y Rey se obligó a mantenerse firme, a ignorar el impulso de retroceder, de ir a buscar a Rose y escapar de allí a toda prisa. Pero al final fue el desdén en la voz de Murdi’ra lo que la paralizó en el sitio - No eres una Jedi, niña. Ya lo sabes. Ni siquiera estás completa.

Y con esas palabras, Murdi’ra levantó su dedo índice y tocó a Rey justo sobre el corazón. Fue apenas un roce, pero de repente Rey se encontró en el suelo. Su cuerpo se retorcía y se sacudía con movimientos espasmódicos. Una silla cayó a su lado con estrépito cuando la golpeó con una pierna cuyos movimientos no controlaba. Tenía las manos sobre el pecho, apretadas contra él, los dedos crispados, las uñas clavadas en la piel. Se estaba arañando. Pequeñas gotas de sangre se derramaron en su túnica blanca, gotas brillantes y rojas, como Dathomir en el vacío del espacio. Alguien gritaba. El sonido retumbaba en sus oídos, agudo y roto. Su propia voz. Y entonces llegó el dolor que su cuerpo ya sufría pero que su mente se había negado a experimentar, protegiéndose por unos segundos. Un dolor blanco que llenó cada rincón de su cabeza, corrompiendo sus recuerdos, los malos y los buenos, borrándolos, hasta que lo único que quedó fue el dolor. Solo dolor.

Rey se preguntó si era así como se sentía ser atravesada por una espada láser. El rayo de plasma atravesando la carne, calcinando las entrañas. ¿A cuántos había atravesado con su espada? ¿A cuántos había obligado a sentir aquel dolor?

Vio sobre ella a la Madre Murdi’ra, mirándola con las cejas ligeramente levantadas, como si no fuera más que un insecto que la importunara, pero que de alguna forma aún inspiraba su curiosidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba moviendo los labios, que su boca formaba una palabra que no conseguía salir de su cuerpo atravesado por el dolor.

Pero antes de perder la consciencia, por fin su voz formó algo más que un grito, y la palabra que ardía en su interior salió de ella como en un torrente.

\- Perdóname – susurró.

Y todo se volvió negro.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que estaba despierta. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero la oscuridad era total. Una negrura que casi pesaba sobre la piel como una losa. El aire olía a humedad y a algo dulzón que escocía en la nariz y en la garganta. Era un aroma sutil pero que Rey casi sentía pegajoso contra la piel en el ambiente cargado y cálido, uno que supo reconocer en el acto. Podredumbre y descomposición.

Estaba tumbada de lado, la mejilla contra un suelo pedregoso, las piernas encogidas en posición fetal. Aún tenía las manos pegadas contra el pecho. El eco lejano de un dolor insoportable aún vibrando en su interior. Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y apoyó las manos en el suelo para empezar a incorporarse. Tenía los músculos rígidos, doloridos. Debía de llevar allí horas. Fuera el lugar que fuera.

Las piernas le tambalearon inestables pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. Miró a su alrededor, pero fue inútil. Ni siquiera era capaz de verse a si misma y mucho menos ver donde se encontraba. Se llevó las manos al cinto en busca de la espada láser y con un movimiento fluido la encendió.

El brillo dorado del sable llenó su entorno y por fin pudo ver el lugar. Estaba en un pasillo que se extendía infinito delante de ella y a su espalda, con paredes de piedra lisa del color rojizo de la tierra de Dathomir, sin fisura o hendidura. Parecía estar bajo tierra, pero el calor le dejaba claro que estaba a mucha más profundidad que el templo de Murdi’ra donde se había desmayado. Era igual de ancho que de alto, dando la sensación de que estaba metida en un cubo sin final. No veía ninguna puerta ni ventana, pero habían tenido que llevarla allí de alguna forma. No podían haberla arrastrado muy lejos de la entrada solo para confundirla, ¿verdad?

Pero entonces recordó la risa de Murdi’ra y el destello de sus ojos esmeralda. La condescendencia en su voz, en como parecía saber mucho mejor que ella la razón de su llegada. Y ya no supo que pensar. Cuando saliera de allí se las iba a ver con esa maldita bruja y sus acertijos. Solo esperaba no tardar demasiado, y que Rose estuviera a salvo.

Para eso tenía que ponerse en marcha. Al avanzar, sus pasos sonaban blandos contra el suelo mojado, produciendo un eco extraño. Manteniendo firmemente el sable ante ella, alargó la mano para tocar la pared. Estaba cálida y húmeda, resbaladiza bajos los dedos, pero sin marcas ni nada que pudiera identificar.

Al poco rato, el pasillo se abría ligeramente y Rey se encontró ante una bifurcación. Delante de ella había otros dos pasillos idénticos al de su espalda, al menos hasta donde podía alcanzar la vista. Dos bocas negras esperando a devorarla.

Rey se quedó allí paralizada, mirando las dos opciones, comprendiendo por fin donde estaba. Un laberinto. Esas brujas la habían metido en un laberinto. Sintió el corazón acelerarse en su pecho, la sombra del miedo nublando sus sentidos. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Necesitaba estar centrada. Alejar la oscuridad que ya reptaba en los bordes de su consciencia.

Levantó la espada con ambas manos y colocó la hoja justo delante de la cara. Fijó la mirada en la luz que emanaba, y aunque al poco tiempo los ojos empezaron a lagrimear por su intensidad, no los apartó. Dejó que la luz entrara en ella y la cegara hasta que no pudiera ver más la oscuridad de su alrededor o de su interior. No era un método de meditación que hubiese practicado mucho, pero sonrió aliviada cuando el lado luminoso la envolvió con calidez. El cristal de kyber, el corazón de la espada láser, empezó a vibrar junto a la energía dentro de ella, a responder a su llamada. Todo resonaba en perfecta armonía. Cristal, espada, Jedi y Fuerza.

Estaba tan calmada, tan confiada de que con la Fuerza como su aliada saldría de allí en seguida, que cuando la conexión se apagó como quien aprieta un interruptor no pudo evitar soltar un grito de rabia. El sonido retumbó contra las paredes como si se encontrara dentro de un tambor, flotando en el aire sin apagarse nunca del todo.

Se quedó allí sobrecogida, alarmada por haber perdido el control de esa forma, sujetando con fuerza la espada, los nudillos blancos y los dedos doloridos, crispados. Se obligó a relajar las manos, pero no así sus pensamientos. Un millón de preguntas se le agolparon en la mente. Pero todas ellas, el dónde estaba, cuánto llevaba allí, cómo iba a salir, fueron apartadas posiblemente por la más inútil en aquella situación, pero la que más le quemaba: _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué a ella? Recordó su visión y las palabras de Murdi’ra. “ _La muerte de la Fuerza_ ”, había dicho. No quería ni pensarlo.

Pero cada vez que sentía la Fuerza disminuir en su interior, cada vez que perdía su vínculo con la energía luminosa que la conectaba a los demás, los planetas devorándose a si mismos, como Dagobah o Jakku, más inevitable parecía ese futuro. Un futuro en el que se romperían todos los hilos que ahora la unían al mundo. El pulso de la vida latiendo junto a su propio corazón convertido en solo un recuerdo. Sería como quedarse ciega, sorda. Peor que eso. Se quedaría… sola. Aislada de toda forma de vida y de su energía. Una soledad que no se parecía en nada a la que Rose se refería. Sino a algo más profundo. A la certeza de pertenecer para luego volver al vacío. No. Tenía que pararlo. No podía perder eso. Porque hasta el dolor insoportable de una conexión cortada, como un cable de alta tensión seccionado, peligroso de tocar, con la corriente aún soltando chispazos, era mejor que no sentir nada.

Rey alzó la cabeza y miró de nuevo a los dos pasillos que se abrían ante ella. Se aferró a la luz de su espada esperando que no le fallara también, eligió un pasillo y se adentró en él.

* * *

Rey perdió pronto la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo que escoger un camino por el que seguir. A aquella primera bifurcación le siguió otra, y otra. Todas iguales, sin ninguna señal con la que pudiera guiarse. A veces se encontraba con cruces del que partían cuatro pasillos, o cinco, todos idénticos, con la misma oscuridad inexpugnable que solo su espada era capaz de romper.

Al principio decidió ir siempre por el camino de la izquierda, una forma de tener un orden. Pero tras lo que parecieron horas, cambió de parecer y giró a la derecha. Después de tres cruces más tuvo que contener el impulso de retroceder corriendo para corregirse, convencida de que había cometido un grave error. Fue cuando empezó a hacer marcas en las paredes con la espada. Una flecha para indicar el camino escogido. Una cruz, para saber que había estado allí. Señales con las que empezó a encontrarse, por las que pasaba de largo casi sin mirar para tomar el otro camino, solo para volver a estar ante ellas. Dando vueltas en círculos. Siempre avanzando, sin detenerse, como si huyese de algo.

Y tal vez así era. Al cabo de las horas empezó a sentirse observada. Una mirada invisible que llegaba desde la oscuridad. Estaba segura de que algo la seguía. Una sombra. Pero cada vez que giraba la espada para arrojar luz a alguna esquina, esta se disolvía. Sin embargo la sensación no desaparecía.

Cuando se encontró con la misma quemadura de plasma en la pared por quinta vez, Rey se dejó caer para sentarse en el suelo, agotada. El sudor le recorría las sienes. Sentía la piel pegajosa por la humedad del aire y por las horas que llevaba caminando por aquellos túneles. Había empezado a tener un dolor constante entre los ojos que se extendía por la cabeza de tanto intentar ver algo en la penumbra.

Necesitaba descasar un poco, pero esa presencia que la había estado siguiendo la dejaba demasiado inquieta como para permitirse detenerse por un momento. Se giró hacia el punto oscuro donde sintió una perturbación, solo para encontrarse con la más absoluta negrura. Estaba segura de que allí había algo observándola desde las sombras, huyendo del brillo de la espada láser. Y tal vez, fue el agotamiento de saber que no iba a salir de allí si seguía dando vueltas por los pasillos donde estaba presa, o por curiosidad, o por una osadía que de vez en cuando la sorprendía, pero mientras miraba fijamente a las tinieblas, Rey alzó el sable láser y lo apagó.

La oscuridad la rodeó, como una manta que la envolvió por completo en el acto, pesada y fría. Un aire helado le acarició la piel, aliviándola del calor sofocante, haciendo que dejara escapar un suspiro. No veía nada, y solo escuchaba su propia respiración retumbar en la cámara, tensa, controlada. Pero entonces oyó algo más. Otra respiración junto a la suya.

Un aliento cálido y húmedo le sopló en la cara, acompañado del ruido de unos dientes entrechocando. Rey se obligó a permanecer quieta, a no hacer movimientos bruscos. Sin ver, solo podía adivinar por sus otros sentidos la presencia de algo justo delante. Tal vez lo que la había estado siguiendo. Una criatura que como ella, estaba perdida en el laberinto, sola, tan asustada por la luz de su espada que solo se había atrevido a acercarse cuando la había apagado.

Rey alzó la mano con cuidado, intentando enseñar de alguna forma que no era una amenaza. Sintió la respiración del animal acelerarse contra su rostro, y el sonido de un gruñido quedo. Y sin embargo, algo le decía que no debía tener miedo.

\- Tranquilo – murmuró, tan bajo que apenas escuchó su propia voz – Tranquilo.

Alargó el brazo, siguiendo el sonido, hasta sentir en la palma de la mano el calor que emanaba de la carne viva del animal, y entonces la detuvo. No quería asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Incluso sin su conexión con la Fuerza percibió su forma, la tensión de sus músculos y como temblaba. Tenía calmarlo, hacer que confiara en ella, evitar una pelea que no podía ganar en ese lugar.

Lentamente, fue bajando la mano, siguiendo su perfil, como si lo acariciara pero sin tocarlo, hasta que sobre ella sintió su aliento. Y entonces algo áspero y mojado la tocó y pasó entre sus dedos. La había lamido. Ese animal le había lamido la mano sin hacerle daño. Volvió a repetir el movimiento y el animal volvió a lamerle los dedos.

Rey se sorprendió dejando escapar una risa ahogada, el alivio y algo más cálido brillando en su interior, abrumada por la confianza del animal en ella, en que no le haría daño a pesar de que su espada lo había mantenido alejado, una que derretía la piedra de las paredes y chisporroteaba como el fuego. Con una oleada de valor, alargó aún más el brazo y se encontró con su lomo.

Notó un tupido pelaje, de pelos gruesos y largos, pero con una suavidad sorprendente. Los músculos se movían bajo ella fuertes, grandes. Parecía una especie de lobo de gran tamaño. Debía de llegarle al menos por encima de la cintura. Llevó la mano hacia la cabeza, recorrió las orejas con los dedos que se movieron nerviosas. Luego la forma de los ojos, la nariz, el hocico. Pasó las yemas de unos dedos temblorosos por el borde de la boca hasta que el animal la abrió ligeramente y pudo sentir sus dientes. Unos dientes afilados diseñados para despedazar a sus presas y que se mostraban ante ella indefensos.

\- Estoy aquí – susurró con calidez.

Y de repente, el lobo se apartó. Escuchó sus pasos recorriendo uno de los pasillos y luego detenerse, como si la esperaba. Rey se puso en pie, llevándose la mano a la espada para volver a iluminar el camino, pero un pensamiento la detuvo. Si volvía a encenderla, el animal huiría. Así que avanzó guiada por el recuerdo del ruido de sus pisadas, hasta que volvió a escucharlas con un paso acompasado al suyo. La estaba guiando. Hacia dónde, solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

* * *

El lobo, o al menos así era como se lo imaginaba, resultó ser un guía bastante considerado aunque impaciente. Rey escuchaba como ralentizaba sus pasos cuando ella dudaba al andar en completa oscuridad, pero también oía sus gruñidos cuando tardaba demasiado en localizarlo tras un cruce.

Era extraño, caminar de esa forma sin saber donde se encontraba ni hacia donde se dirigía. Intentó no pensar que estaba poniendo su confianza en una criatura potencialmente peligrosa, pero había algo en su presencia que la confortaba. Algo familiar y cercano que no sabía cómo explicar. Como una conexión diferente con la Fuerza, más visceral que racional. Sin duda una que los Jedi habrían rechazado por completo. Aunque Rey estaba empezando a pensar que los Jedi, es su afán por controlar la Fuerza, tal vez se perdieron lo que era dejarse guiar por ella.

Ya estaba de nuevo divagando. Hacía eso mucho últimamente. ¿Pero que más podía hacer mientras caminaba en la negrura más absoluta esperando a que en cada recodo apareciera la luz que la llevaría a la salida?

Y como si eso la hubiese conjurado, Rey giró una esquina y se encontró de lleno con un estallido de luz. Tuvo que retroceder un segundo para refugiarse completamente deslumbrada, con los ojos doloridos. Cuando por fin su vista se acostumbró, volvió a asomarse para confirmar que al fondo de aquel pasillo había una habitación completamente iluminada por una luz anaranjada, derramando su brillo sobre el suelo hasta ella, invitándola a entrar. El lobo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Rey avanzó lentamente y entró en una habitación vacía, que era completamente diferente a lo que dejaba atrás. Las paredes lisas como el metal daban paso a unas rugosas hechas de adobo, de color terroso claro. Aquí y allá, Rey vio la inconfundible marca de numerosos disparos de bláster. El suelo estaba cubierto de arena fina, excepto por una rejilla que estaba en el centro de la sala. Estaba dividida en distintos espacios por unos arcos abovedados que tenían una rudimentaria cenefa rojiza como decoración. En un lateral, Rey se encontró con una especie de escenario, una elevación desde la que se podía controlar toda la habitación. La luz entraba a raudales por unas pequeñas ventanas en el techo redondeado, proyectando círculos perfectos rallados por la sombra de las persianas.

Rey se acercó a uno de esos círculos y alzó la vista hacia la ventana. Entre las láminas de las persianas pudo ver el cielo. No el escarlata de Dathomir. Sino uno azul celeste, limpio y sin nubes, por el que viajaba la esfera perfecta de un brillante sol. No. Uno no. Dos soles.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse que significaba todo aquello, como era posible estar viendo un cielo de un sistema en el que no se encontraba desde el interior de un laberinto, escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas seguida de otra ronca y desagradable:

\- ¿Entonces tenemos un acuerdo?

\- Kee ato cha.

Rey se giró incapaz de creer lo que oía. Pero entonces vio ante ella a Poe, sentado en una silla frente a un enorme hutt, dándose una palmada en el muslo entusiasmado y esbozando una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. El hutt ocupaba con su enorme cuerpo casi cilíndrico de babosa la elevación que había visto antes. Era de un verde grisáceo y tenía bajo unos ojos anaranjados una enorme sonrisa llena de malicia.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! - dijo Poe – Que este sea el primero de muchos, Gran Hutt.

\- ¿Poe? - la voz de Rey sonaba extraña, con un eco que resonaba en la Fuerza, como si viniera de un holograma. Pero Poe no se dio por aludido y continuó animado:

\- Tenemos que celebrarlo.

Rey empezó a acercarse a su amigo, y a medida que lo hacía iban a pareciendo más y más figuras a su alrededor, como fantasmas que solo entonces se hacían visibles, hasta que la sala estuvo llena de personas.

Reconoció el rostro de muchas de ellas. Compañeros de la Resistencia, pilotos, soldados y estrategas, todos con el uniforme anaranjado que ahora había pasado a representar a la Alianza. La única diferencia con los antiguos era el nuevo logo cosido sobre el hombro. Algunos aún estaban manchados de partículas de carbono y grasa por la guerra interminable. Todos ellos formaban un bloque unido que se enfrentaba a otro grupo de personas mucho más difíciles de describir, pero de la que había estado rodeada toda su infancia.

Contrabandistas, piratas y cazadores de recompensas. Gentes de todas las esquinas de la galaxia reunidas en aquel lugar. Rey reconoció rodioanos, zabrak, durosianos, dug y muchas más especies, incluso vio el destello de una armadura mandaloriana, todos con miradas agresivas y gestos hoscos. Reunidos alrededor de un señor del crimen hutt que reía con impunidad ante los héroes de la Resistencia.

Frente a Poe estaba BB8 completamente quieto, algo extraño en un droide tan nervioso, holoproyectando por encima de él un gran texto escrito en básico.

Rey se acercó mirando a toda esa gente cuchicheando pero atentos al momento que se desarrollaba ante ellos, sus miradas pasando por encima de ella sin verla. Poe recogió una copa de la bandeja que trajo un droide de protocolo, ignorándola por completo a pesar de que estaba a su lado, como si fuera un espectro que observara una escena del pasado.

\- Por la Alianza, que pronto llevará la libertad a toda la Galaxia – brindó Poe mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios y bebía el brebaje que contenía de un trago.

El hutt soltó una grave y carraspeante carcajada.

\- _Y que el Clan Hutt lo vea, general_ – respondió en huttese. El droide de protocolo que estaba al lado del hutt alzó ligeramente el brazo dispuesto a traducirle, pero su voz metálica fue ahogada por el entrechocar de las copas y las exclamaciones de brindis.

Rey pasó de largo a Poe y levantó la vista para leer las palabras que BB8 holoproyectaba. Con un vistazo rápido Rey confirmó sus temores. Era un tratado. En frases largas y elaboradas, llenas de florituras y medias tintas, la nueva Alianza acordaba ofrecer su apoyo y protección a Rotta Desilijic Tiure, el Hutt, en su objetivo de unir el antiguo sindicato del crimen del Clan Hutt. A cambio, este uniría sus fuerzas con la Alianza para destruir lo que quedaba de la Primera Orden.

\- Poe – murmuró sin poder creer lo que leía - ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¿Que qué he hecho, Rey? - preguntó Poe a su espalda.

Rey giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un Poe en pie, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos estaban inusualmente oscuros y duros. Reconocía esa mirada. Era la misma que tenía cuando hablaba de la Primera Orden. Cuando hablaba con el enemigo.

Y no estaba solo. De repente en toda la sala cayó un pesado silencio y todos los rostros se volvieron a la vez hacia ella. Estatuas rígidas con los ojos brillantes, llenos del mismo desprecio que se reflejaba en los de Poe.

\- ¿Que qué he hecho? - insistió Poe, dando un paso hacia ella, y con él avanzaron los demás, soldados de la Resistencia y contrabandistas, acorralándola poco a poco mientras ella empezaba a retroceder, todas las alarmas de peligro inminente gritando en su mente - Lo que tenía que hacer, Rey. Ahora derrotaremos lo que queda de la Primera Orden y por fin habrá libertad en la Galaxia. Con esta alianza seremos más fuertes.

\- ¡Poe! - exclamó Rey incapaz de contenerse, señalando con la mano a las palabras azules que aún flotaban en el aire - ¿Una alianza con los hutt? ¡Sabes quienes son! ¡Y lo que hacen!

\- Ahora son nuestros amigos – respondió Poe con un tono de voz plano y apagado, cada vez más cerca.

\- ¿Amigos? - Rey sintió la histeria crecer dentro de ella.

En su mente se agolparon miles de recuerdos. Unkar Plutt reduciendo cada vez más sus raciones de comida para sacar más beneficio de sus piezas. Sus matones yendo y viniendo impunes, extorsionando a todo aquel que les pareciera más débil que ellos, tratándolos como esclavos a su servicio. Y en un mundo desértico donde se estaba a merced de la honestidad de un crolute sin escrúpulos, tal vez lo eran.

Esa gente. Esa era el tipo de gente con la que Poe había hecho una alianza.

\- ¿Esos… esclavistas? - preguntó, las palabras ahogadas en su furia salían casi ininteligibles - ¿Llamas amigos a esos traidores y asesinos?

Por un momento, Rey habría jurado que todo el mundo se paralizó junto a su corazón. Un instante congelado en el tiempo, todos estáticos mirándola mientras ella sentía la cabeza ligera y confusa por sus propias palabras, dichas con tanta rabia que era como si se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas. Como si no hubiesen venido de ella.

Dio otro paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella:

\- Esto no es real… - susurró Rey, intentando recuperar el control.

\- ¿Qué otra opción nos queda si nuestra Jedi no está? - preguntó Poe con voz oscura, sin escucharla.

\- No es real…

\- Si nuestra Jedi nos abandona para perseguir fantasmas.

\- Es una visión de la Fuerza...

\- Ahora ya no te necesitamos.

\- ¡No es real! - gritó llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de la espada láser y encendiéndola con un movimiento seco en el costado.

El Poe frente a ella bajó la mirada hacia el sable dorado, que se reflejó en sus ojos marrones. Entonces volvió a levantar la vista con una sonrisa de profundo desdén.

\- ¿Sacas la espada contra tus amigos? - preguntó Poe con un tono agudo lleno de sarcasmo, como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña a la que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender - Ese no es el estilo Jedi…

Y de repente, como si estuvieran sincronizados, todos los que estaban tras Poe y que no habían participado en la conversación, sacaron a la vez sus blásters y apuntaron directamente hacia ella. Rey casi pudo ver el destello de los haces de partículas saliendo de los cañones antes de que la Fuerza gritara en su interior. La sentía vibrar en el aire, señalando el camino que iban a seguir los haces mortales un segundo después, todos directos a su pecho. No iba a dejar que eso pasase.

Alzó la mano y de forma instintiva lanzó un empujón de la Fuerza. Vio como el cuerpo de Poe se levantaba en el aire y era lanzado hacia atrás como si una cuerda tirara de él. El muro de personas que los rodeaban sufrió el mismo destino, arroyados por una onda de energía. Pero ninguno llegó a tocar el suelo. Antes de que eso ocurriera, desaparecían en el aire sin dejar rastro, como si solo fuera un espejismo.

Algo en la Fuerza tembló y junto a ella la visión. Los bloques de piedra y ladrillo que formaban las paredes y el techo de la sala empezaron a desmoronarse como si fueran fichas de dominó. Rey se agachó, protegiéndose como podía la cabeza, esperando a que todo terminase. Cuando se hizo el silencio, volvió a alzarse solo para descubrir que la habitación había desaparecido. Estaba de vuelta en los oscuros pasillos del laberinto. Sola.

Rey se levantó, el corazón palpitando, mirando frenética de un lado a otro, porque aunque la visión parecía haber terminado, la sensación de peligro no desaparecía. Levantó la espada, preparada, en posición de defensa y esperó. Porque ahora estaba segura de que había algo más allí con ella. Pasos. Podía oírlos, amplificados por la Fuerza. No de un animal. Pasos pesados, junto al leve sonido del plastoide entrechocando entre si. Armaduras hechas de plastoide.

Y justo en ese momento, en la penumbra del túnel apareció el blanco de la armadura de un soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden. Rey no sabía quien de los dos estaba más sorprendido: si ella por descubrir que la Primera Orden había llegado a Dathomir, o el soldado que en su ruta se había encontrado de frente a la última Jedi con su espada de luz ya encendida en la mano.

Rey no esperó a que el soldado se recuperara. Dio un salto, impulsándose con la Fuerza, saliendo disparada hacia él con la espada por delante. El plasma dorado atravesó el pecho del soldado como si fuera de papel, sin apenas resistencia. Su cuerpo sin vida se desplomó en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

\- ¡Está aquí! - gritó una voz distorsionada por un modulador frente a ella.

Cuando Rey alzó la vista, se encontró con un muro blanco de soldados de asalto. Al menos unos doce, apelotonados en el pasillo del laberinto con las armas ya preparadas. Si esperaba que ese soldado no informara de su presencia para poder pasar desapercibido, eso acababa de esfumarse.

\- ¡Matadla! - ordenó uno de ellos, y todos abrieron fuego.

Rey levantó la espada, dejándose guiar por el flujo de la Fuerza, por la perturbación que los haces de partículas rojas creaban en el tejido de energía que la rodeaba para interceptar cada uno de los disparos, que se disipaban en un estallido de luz blanco. La hoja dorada de la espada se movía en círculos perfectos en la oscuridad a tanta velocidad que era como si dejara un rastro de oro, formando a su alrededor un escudo de luz. Cuando los disparos llegaban en el ángulo correcto, Rey los devolvía con un pequeño golpe en la Fuerza. Había conseguido derribar así a unos cuantos de ellos, pero no dejaban de llegar más y más. Y la cosa estaba a punto de empeorar, porque Rey escuchó pasos que se acercaban corriendo por su espalda.

Con un último revés de la espada, Rey se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante, esquivando los disparos que pasaban a apenas centímetros de su cabeza. Alcanzó la siguiente bifurcación justo cuando otro pelotón llegaba por uno de los caminos para interceptarla. Extendió la mano para lanzar una onda de energía y se precipitó por el otro sin ni siquiera pararse a mirar si los había empujado lo suficiente como para darle una ventaja.

¿Cómo era posible que la Primera Orden estuviera allí? Dathomir estaba lejos de los sistemas donde se refugiaban. ¿Eran capaces de adentrarse tanto en el Borde Exterior sin que la Alianza se enterara? ¿Y Rose?

Rey se obligó a seguir corriendo, a pesar de que el pensamiento de Rose casi la hizo tropezar. Si la Primera Orden había llegado al laberinto, significaba que también habían llegado al poblado de las Hermanas de la Noche y seguramente habían encontrado el _Grifo_. Una furia fría e intensa estalló en su interior, casi cegándola, haciendo que todo lo demás desapareciera, excepto un solo objetivo. Abrirse paso entre todos los soldados de la Primera Orden que se encontrara y salir de allí cuanto antes.

Tras dos giros cerrados más, el túnel se abrió a una enorme caverna. El cambio tan brusco pilló a Rey completamente desprevenida, casi dándose la vuelta, convencida de que se había equivocado de camino. Aunque eso era mucho decir cuando se estaba dando vueltas por un laberinto.

La cueva era completamente circular, de una forma tan perfecta que no podría haber sucedido de forma natural. El techo era una cúpula semiesférica de la que colgaban largas estalactitas rojizas. A lo largo de la pared, Rey vio las bocas de acceso de otros túneles idénticos a por el que había salido, como si diera igual el camino que hubiese escogido, siempre iba a acabar allí. En el centro del laberinto. En el suelo liso y pulido, unas líneas que resplandecían con un brillo verdoso recorrían la superficie trazando un enorme dibujo que Rey no podía distinguir desde tan cerca. Parecía una especie de estrella, rayos saliendo de forma agresiva desde un círculo central. Su luz enfermiza iluminaba la caverna produciendo sombras fantasmagóricas. Tal vez en otra ocasión Rey se hubiese parado a intentar descifrar que lo que ese símbolo significaba. Pero no en ese momento, cuando otro pelotón de la Primera Orden la esperaba en aquel lugar.

Eran unos quince, y todos ellos empezaron a disparar nada más verla. La espada dorada volvió a danzar alrededor de Rey, desviando y devolviendo los haces de partículas que golpeó a dos de ellos en el pecho. Extendió la mano, agarrando con la Fuerza uno de los disparos, envolviéndolo con su energía y enviándolo en la dirección de otro de ellos que cayó al suelo con un pequeño grito de sorpresa y dolor. Avanzó poco a poco hacia el centro luchando, hasta que solo quedó uno de ellos aún disparando ráfaga tras ráfaga.

Rey se agachó esquivando dos disparos que iban directos a la cabeza, dio dos pasos hacia él aún medio encorvada, agarrando la espada con las dos manos, y con un movimiento ascendente la hoja dorada se deslizó por el pecho del soldado, dejando una rastro negro y ardiente en el plastoide del pectoral, desde el costado derecho hasta el hombro izquierdo.

El soldado trastabilló pero de alguna forma consiguió mantenerse en pie a la vez que Rey se erguía ante él. Y entonces, extendió una mano hacia ella, como si quisiera sujetarse para no caer. Rey retrocedió un paso, mirando extrañada el rostro calavérico del casco de la Primera Orden. Del modulador de voz salió el crujido de un sonido burbujeante, una exhalación cada vez más rápida, algo que querían ser palabras. Pero entonces, con un último balanceo, el cuerpo del hombre cayó de espaldas con un estruendo sordo que resonó en la caverna, junto con el crujido del plastoide rompiéndose.

Rey se quedó allí, mirando confusa al soldado que acababa de matar. ¿Acaso había intentado decirle algo? Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué iba a decirle un soldado de la Primera Orden? Y sin embargo, no podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo sin vida que estaba ante ella. Dio un paso hacia él, y luego otro. El casco blanco estaba resquebrajado, su superficie llena de líneas negras que parecían hacerse más grandes a medida que se acercaba. Como hipnotizada por la visión, Rey se puso de rodillas junto al cadáver y extendió la mano. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron el frío plastoide, este se hizo añicos y Rey pudo ver por fin al hombre tras la máscara, y unos ojos opacos fijos en los suyos. Los ojos sin vida de Finn.

Por un momento la mente de Rey se quedó completamente en blanco. Le empezaron a temblar las manos de forma violenta mientras se tapaba la boca con ellas para contener un grito de horror que empujaba con salir. Sintió el ardor de la bilis subiendo por la garganta. De repente sentía el cuerpo débil, como si las fuerzas la abandonaran, una muñeca de trapo rota desplomada en el suelo incapaz de moverse, de apartar los ojos del rostro muerto de su amigo.

La Fuerza crepitaba a su alrededor, zumbaba como un enjambre de insectos furiosos amenazando con destrozarla. La sentía como el hielo en su interior, un incendio azul consumiendo sus entrañas. Una sombra en su corazón, que latía extrañamente lento y pesado.

\- Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras Rey, pero tienes un alma negra.

Rey alzó la vista buscando el origen de la voz, una que no había esperado escuchar nunca más. La Fuerza la estaba castigando, tenía que ser eso. O que se estaba volviendo loca.

\- Leia…

La antigua líder de la Resistencia estaba ante ella con una expresión pétrea en el rostro. Por un momento le costó reconocerla. Era como contemplar una máscara carente de emoción sobre la cara de una persona querida, alguien que siempre había sido cariñosa y paciente con ella. Pero ahora veía el porqué Leia Organa se había convertido en el mayor enemigo del Imperio y de la Primera Orden, como su fiereza había sido fuente de temor y de respeto.

Se la veía magnífica, el pelo canoso peinado en un elegante recogido, sencillo, con una trenza que le servía de diadema. Llevaba un vestido gris oscuro y una capa sobre los hombros con un entretejido de hilos plateados. La legendaria Princesa de Alderaan. Rebelde, Extermina-hutts, Senadora, General de la Resistencia. Leia era todas esas cosas y ahora dirigía su mirada de furia directamente al corazón de Rey.

\- ¿Es esto lo que haces con la vida que se te ha regalado? - preguntó de forma cortante. Rey casi pudo sentir el cuchillo en su voz atravesándole los pulmones - Vas directa a la oscuridad sin contenerte, porque sabes que es donde perteneces. Matas y lo disfrutas. Eres una asesina.

Rey se levantó negando con la cabeza, sintiendo la histeria crecer dentro de ella. Las líneas del suelo empezaron a brillar con más intensidad, el aire a su alrededor se espesó hasta que una bruma verde las rodeó, ondulándose y retorciéndose como volutas de humo esmeralda, dejándolas a ellas en el centro.

\- Era una guerra… Yo… - balbuceó Rey - Seguía tus órdenes. ¡Todos lo hacíamos!

La excusa sonó atronadora, como si la niebla la amplificara y la devolviera carente de vida, desnuda sus palabras de toda emoción para dejar expuesta solo la fría verdad.

\- Todo lo que tocas muere – dijo Leia con veneno en la voz, y Rey se quedó sin aliento.

Bajó la mirada solo para descubrir que el cuerpo de Finn había desaparecido. En la mano aún tenía la espada de luz encendida, pero ahora su luz parecía disminuir, como si estuviera agotada.

\- No. No eres real. Eres otra visión… - susurró sin aire.

\- Han, Luke – continuó la General sin mostrar piedad.

\- ¡No es verdad! – dijo con los dientes apretados, el rostro en llamas. Sentía un ácido corroerle por dentro, hecho de ira y arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Me sentiste morir, Rey? - preguntó Leia, con un tono cruel y casi cantarín - ¿Sentiste como daba mi vida para salvar la que tú quitabas?

\- Eso no fue lo que pasó...

\- Me mataste. Y luego mataste a mi hijo.

Rey sentía que se ahogaba. Un nudo se le cerró en la garganta impidiéndole respirar. El poco aire que entraba le arañaba la garganta llena de lágrimas. Miró con los ojos desorbitados a Leia, que decía frase tras frase con si fueran alegaciones en un juicio mientras ella solo podía escuchar allí presa sin decir nada. Culpable.

\- Si no fuera por ti mi hijo seguiría vivo – continuó la que había sido una mentora para ella, relatando un hecho incuestionable, que retumbaba en la caverna, haciendo que la acusación llegara hasta ellas desde todas direcciones.

La Jedi se dio la vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirando aquel rostro conocido y desconocido a la vez. Se obligó a mirar al frente, a la niebla verde que se movía hipnótica, como una nube de tormenta a punto de estallar con un resplandor esmeralda, conteniendo el impulso de cerrar los ojos, de escudarse de todo aquello, segura de que si lo hacía volvería al pasado. Volvería a Exegol y a la tormenta azulada que rugía en el interior del planeta. A la calidez de la Fuerza Viva penetrando en su cuerpo. A una sonrisa que se desvanecía en el aire. Y no podía. No podía soportarlo más.

\- Dio la vida por ti, ¿y para qué? ¿Qué bien has hecho desde entonces? La Galaxia arde. La hundes en la oscuridad.

\- Basta… - Rey sentía los labios extrañamente secos y fríos.

\- Pero todo termina aquí, Rey – dijo la voz hueca de Leia como si recitara una sentencia de muerte - No harás daño a nadie más.

Algo se movió en la bruma. Una sombra veloz que Rey apenas vio por el rabillo del ojo. De repente, un espantoso chillido atravesó el aire. Rey se giró por puro instinto, alzando la espada justo a tiempo para ver a una horrible criatura abalanzándose sobre ella. Cayó de espaldas con tanta fuerza que se quedó aturdida un momento, quedándose sin respiración, soltando la espada láser que se desconectó y salió disparada resbalando por el suelo pulido. Sintió el peso de ese espantoso ser encima de ella, sin parar de moverse, intentando encontrar un hueco para morderla con unos dientes grisáceos y podridos.

Parecía el cadáver seco y consumido de un humano, los brazos y las piernas delgados como ramas pero fuertes como el duracero. El cráneo estaba apenas cubierto por una fina piel reseca resquebrajada por las mejillas, pero en la que aún eran visibles los tatuajes que había visto en los rostros de las brujas. Las cuencas de los ojos resplandecían con el mismo color verde de la niebla que las rodeaba. Era el cadáver de una Hermana de la Noche, vuelta de entre los muertos para acabar con ella.

Apartando como podía los dientes de la criatura que no paraban de chasquear demasiado cerca de su cuello, Rey consiguió meter la rodilla entre ellas y empujarla con ayuda de la Fuerza por encima de su cabeza. El cadáver viviente golpeó el suelo con estruendo a pocos metros, pero al contrario de ella, no necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse antes de volver a estar en pie y lanzarse hacia donde estaba. Rey rodó para esquivarla y llamó con la Fuerza a la espada láser, que acudió a su mano con una lentitud casi perezosa.

Cuando volvió a tenerla entre sus dedos y la encendió, notó la empuñadura temblar de forma extraña. Como si la espada, el cristal y la Fuerza que este canalizaba estuviesen reacias a luchar, desalineadas con el corazón de su dueña. Rey lo sentía. La Fuerza fluctuando dentro de ella, pesada y difícil de manejar, completamente desequilibrada. Era como intentar correr a través de un pozo de arena movediza. Pero Rey no tenía tiempo de comprender lo que eso significaba. No cuando más de esas criaturas emergieron de entre la niebla rodeándola por todas partes. Leia, o su imagen, había desaparecido tras su sentencia. Rey alzó la espada, plantó los pies en el suelo y esperó a que esas cosas atacaran. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Rey giraba y giraba sobre si misma, cortando y clavando la espada a cada criatura que se le acercaba chillando con voz de ultratumba. Consiguió mantener un círculo alrededor suya, pero las no muertas no paraban de aparecer. Eran como un río descontrolado que llegaban en oleadas, que trepaban sobre los miembros cortados y los cuerpos inmóviles aún humeantes de sus hermanas para alcanzarla. Eran demasiadas.

Tenía la sensación de haber estado allí horas, retrasando una muerte que cada vez parecía ser más inevitable. La Fuerza apenas era el destello de una vela en su interior. Demasiado débil para empujarlas o dominarlas. Estaba envuelta en sudor y empezaba a costarle levantar el brazo, pero tenía que seguir moviéndolo. Porque sabía que solo bastaría un segundo y estarían sobre ella.

Y ese segundo llegó. Mientras atravesaba el pecho de uno de aquellos seres, otro la empujó por la espalda tirándola al suelo, clavando unas uñas negras en sus brazos desnudos. En el acto, decenas de cadáveres andantes se arrojaron a sujetarla, sin importarles que aún tuviera la espada en la mano. Algunas incluso tropezaban con su hoja y caían al suelo con los tobillos cercenados entre estridentes chillidos.

Rey se escuchó gritar. Más de rabia que de miedo, intentando sacudírselas de encima para solo conseguir ser aplastada más y más contra el suelo, incapaz de creerse que eso fuera todo. Iba a terminar allí, en un rincón oscuro de Dathomir, sumida en su dolor y arrepentimiento, impotente, como siempre lo había sido. Cerró los ojos esperando el final.

Y de repente, todas salieron volando. El impacto de un muro invisible arrolló a las criaturas que cayeron confusas a metros de distancia, algunas incluso sin vida. Rey se quedó allí, tirada, con la cara contra el suelo, sintiendo el aire encima de ella contraerse y extenderse con el rastro de energía que aquel pulso había dejado a su paso y que reconocía. Un empujón de la Fuerza. Uno que no había lanzado ella.

Fue entonces cuando la Fuerza regresó. Con una intensidad que hacía años que no sentía. Después de un camino que la había llevado a desconfiar, a no saber cuando podía abandonarla, volvía a ella como un torrente. No uno violento, sino cálido, como una acaricia después de un largo sueño. Rey sintió como se hundía en un mar de energía y luz, y por un segundo fue capaz de sentirlo todo. Percibió las formas del laberinto, la superficie en llamas de Dathomir y la vida que ardía en el fuego. La Fuerza estaba con ella y ella era la Fuerza.

La sensación no desapareció, pero Rey pudo volver poco a poco a su cuerpo, a concentrarse en la Fuerza Viva del momento. En como su cuerpo se movía libre, como si algo hubiese roto sus ataduras. Rey se alzó abriendo los ojos, que derramaron lágrimas de alivio sobre su rostro cansado. Dio una profunda inspiración y sus pulmones se hincharon libres. Se sentía ligera, con una seguridad que hacía tiempo que había olvidado. Y asombrada por la sensación de libertad, tardó en darse cuenta de qué era lo que por tanto tiempo la había mantenido presa. El dolor. El dolor en el pecho que la había acosado por años, el dolor atroz del vínculo en la Fuerza cortado, la unión de la díada, había desaparecido.

Pero a pesar de la paz que sentía en su interior, el caos y la tormenta parecían haber estallado en el exterior. Los no muertos seguían apareciendo de entre la niebla, con los brazos extendidos de forma amenazadora. Aunque ya no iban hacia ella. Pasaban de largo, casi saltándola, para enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo. A su espalda, reconoció el zumbido de una espada láser. Casi podía seguir su danza en la Fuerza, moviéndose certera de un lado a otro, protegiéndola. Rey se levantó, dejándose llevar por las corrientes de energía que emanaban de esa lucha y con un movimiento suave, partió por la mitad a una de las criaturas. Eso volvió a llamar rápidamente su atención.

Rey encontró pronto el ritmo de la pelea, luchando dentro de un semicírculo mientras su compañero peleaba en la otra mitad. Su presencia en la Fuerza era brutal y salvaje, ardía con tal ferocidad que sentía su calor en su interior, confortándola, llenando un espacio que por mucho tiempo había permanecido congelado. Se sentía como en trance, la espada dibujando líneas en el aire, enfrentándose con su luz a unas criaturas antinaturales. Como un baile.

Estaba tan llena de energía, que cuando la lucha acabó, su sangre aún hervía sedienta por más. Pero el silencio inundó la caverna, y con él, calló poco a poco el canto de guerra que corría por sus venas.

Se quedó allí, con el corazón y la respiración acelerada, tan exhausta por la lucha desesperada que no pudo evitar dejarse caer de rodillas, la espada de luz apagándose en la mano. A su espalda escuchó también el sonido de un sable láser desconectándose. Y de repente sintió miedo. Miedo a que solo fuera otro truco del laberinto y el lado oscuro, a que lo que sentía en la Fuerza no fuera más que un deseo enterrado durante mucho tiempo. Pero tenía que saberlo. Lentamente, volvió la cabeza.

Estaba ahí. Igual a la última vez que lo había visto. La misma ropa negra. Pero esta vez no estaba rota ni desangelada. Estaba impoluta, del mismo color del cielo nocturno. Rey creyó ver sobre sus hombros el reflejo de las estrellas. Su mera presencia parecía llenar todo el espacio. Tenía el pelo negro algo alborotado por la pelea y en la mano tenía la empuñadura en cruz de su espada apagada. Tenía los ojos oscuros brillantes y sus labios titubeaban con una sonrisa que finalmente terminó por salir. Una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro y de la que Rey no pudo apartar los ojos, bebiendo de su visión.

Y entonces, con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido, se desvaneció en el aire, llevándose con él la paz en la Fuerza, su intensidad y equilibrio, dejándola aislada, desconectada de lo que la rodeaba, trayendo de nuevo el dolor de su vínculo roto. La mitad de un todo.

Rey se quedó allí, mirando al vacío, inundada por un dolor que ahora resultaba nuevo, insoportable a pesar de que había vivido con él por tres años, porque ahora había recordado lo que era no sentirlo y ser libre. Sintió como algo dentro de ella se hacía mil pedazos y sus labios formaron la palabra que sabía solo la llevaría a liberar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Un grito de dolor y un llanto que nunca había podido dejar escapar por miedo a no poder parar nunca.

\- ¿Ben?


	5. Chapter 5

_Muerte. Frío. Violencia. Oscuridad. E_ _staba ciego. Un vacío inexpugnable insoportable de mirar. Dolía. Era un pozo negro en su pecho que crecía y crecía. Caía. No podía d_ _ejar_ _de caer. Y ya no hubo_ _poder_ _. Solo pérdida._

Ben Solo abrió los ojos de golpe. El corazón le retumbaba con fuerza contra el pecho, como si quisiera salirse de la caja torácica. Escuchaba sus latidos contra el tímpano como si fueran los golpes de un tambor de guerra, fuerte pero lento. La Fuerza se estremecía. Atravesaba su ser como una cascada de agua helada, con una energía que nunca antes había visto, intensa en el seno de su existencia. Solo tenía que alargar la mano y ser partícipe de su poder. Y sin embargo, era incapaz de traerle las respuestas que buscaba, daba igual lo mucho que lo intentara. Y maldita sea, no paraba de intentarlo.

Con un gruñido, Ben estiró las piernas entumecidas y se dejó caer de espaldas. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en postura de meditación, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda recta, pero los músculos se relajaron aliviados cuando se tumbó en el suelo. Sobre él se extendía la cúpula de un cielo nocturno infinito.

Después de pasarse más de media vida metido en naves espaciales, creía estar acostumbrado al paisaje negro agujereado por el resplandor de las estrellas. Pero lo que tenía delante no podía compararse con el triste telón de fondo que se vislumbraba a través de una ventana de transpariacero a velocidad subluz. Estaba seguro de que allí estaba contemplando todas las estrellas de la Galaxia: las que brillaron y se consumieron, las que aún estaban por nacer. Todas tan brillantes y tan luminosas que el negro del vacío retrocedía para llenarse de color. Azul, amarillo, rojo, morado. Ben no sabía que podía haber tanto color en la noche. Una noche que estaba viva, los astros moviéndose en arcos perfectos a lo largo de la capa celeste. Era hermoso.

“ _El Templo Jedi de Skywalker ardía en la noche. El humo negro ascendía violento cubriéndolo todo. Las cenizas encendidas sustituían a las estrellas del cielo.”_

Un repentino destello atrajo su atención. La luz de una de las estrellas creció de forma repentina y empezó a caer dejando un rastro dorado. La siguió con los ojos, directa a algún punto de su izquierda. Giró la cabeza y observó justo el momento en el que tocó el suelo negro en el que estaba tumbado. La pequeña esfera luminosa lo atravesó con un leve sonido de campana, apagándose rápidamente al otro lado, creando en la superficie ondas perfectas que crecían y crecían como si fuera un estanque. Las ondulaciones llegaron hasta él rozándole levemente el rostro inclinado. Había esperado sentir como le mojaba, pero era más bien como un cálido cosquilleo. A lo lejos, escuchó de nuevo el sonido de campanas y supuso que otra estrella había caído. Se incorporó con un suspiro, pensando en estrellas que caían como simples hojas de los árboles.

“ _La luz apenas pasaba entre las ramas de los bonshyyyr. Sus copas se mecían al unísono por culpa del viento._ _Quería ir a explorar, pero su padre le había dicho que no se moviera del sitio_ _y terminara de comer_ _…”_

Ben sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse los recuerdos de la mente. Había vuelto a pasar. Su consciencia había rememorado algo con tanta intensidad que era como si volviera a revivirlo. Aún tenía el sabor de la fruta muja en la boca, el olor eterno a tierra mojada de Kashyyyk en la garganta. Al menos ese había sido agradable, otros no lo eran tanto.

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, su mente había estado perdida en sus propios pensamientos, casi fracturada entre el pasado y el presente. En un instante contemplaba el cielo estrellado y al siguiente volvía a estar caminando sobre la nieve en la Base Starkiller, “ _sintiendo el frío incluso a través de la tupida túnica, los copos de nieve arremolinándose en el visor de la máscara.”_

Con otro gruñido de frustración se llevó las manos al rostro, descansando los codos sobre los muslos. La piel lisa de su mejilla aún se sentía extraña bajo unos dedos acostumbrados a la rudeza de su cicatriz. Se sentía cansado. Cada visión, cada momento pasado, incluso aquellos que ya había olvidado, eran un nuevo golpe en una herida lacerante que intentaba cerrarse en vano. Pero no tenía ni idea de como pararlo. Tal vez por fin su mente se había hecho pedazos. Después de años de intrusiones y de voces amenazadoras, se había roto. Como un muñeco destrozado por el uso.

Instintivamente, buscó consuelo en lo único que se mantenía imperturbable en la vorágine de sus pensamientos. Lo único que le servía de guía en el vacío de la Fuerza donde había acabado y lo único que le parecía real de todo aquello. Y el estallido de dolor que sabía que provocaría al acudir a él, limpió su mente de cualquier distracción que no fuese ese momento, el estar allí sentado sobre un mar en calma sobre el que caían estrellas. Fue solo un instante, pero el suficiente como para dejarlo temblando, el sudor mojándole las sienes, y una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro porque volvía a sentirse más presente. A existir. Solo para que, como siempre ocurría, le arroyara una oleada de culpa.

El vínculo de la Fuerza con Rey era un hilo de duracero atado a algún punto entre sus costillas. Un cable que tiraba de él constantemente y con tanta intensidad que era como si comprimiera sus pulmones en un doloroso nudo. Tan tenso que parecía que fuera a partirse en dos en cualquier momento. Algo que empeoraba de forma horrible cuando lo agarraba con la Fuerza como acababa de hacer e intentaba… No sabía lo que intentaba. Tirar de él. Comunicarse tal vez. Pero lo único que conseguía era dolor. Una agonía que subía desde el pecho y llenaba su mente de un fuego blanco haciendo que soltara la conexión. El dolor menguaba entonces hasta volver a ser soportable, pero sin desaparecer. Solo se transformaba en un hueco que quería devorarlo, un vacío que se sentía extraño e inestable, como el cristal kyber fracturado de su espada láser, a punto de explotar en su interior.

Ben sabía que no debería hacerlo. No debería aferrarse a su vínculo de esa forma sin saber lo que podía causar. Había intentado estudiarlo en el último año, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de como funcionaba. En su desesperación podía hacer que se rompiera definitivamente y que desapareciera. O tal vez aunque él lo pudiera soportar, también le estaba provocando ese dolor a Rey. Eso era lo último que deseaba. Solo era que… esa unión era lo único que le devolvía al presente, sacarlo del pasado y del recuerdo de todas las decisiones que había tomado hasta ser quien es.

Del único recuerdo del que no quería librarse, era el de ella. De una forma consciente o inconsciente, siempre estaba allí, en sus pensamientos. Y aunque no hubiese tenido el dolor de su vínculo como recordatorio constante, aunque estuviera completo y en paz, eso no habría hecho que dejara de pensar en Rey.

Lo último que recordaba antes de llegar allí era su rostro. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos brillando llenos de alegría inundándose rápidamente de confusión. Su mano aferrando la suya. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, fue a un cielo infinito lleno de estrellas. Las heridas que había sufrido en la lucha habían desaparecido, pero sus labios tenían aún el calor de Rey sobre ellos. El fantasma de sus caricias en el rostro.

No había dejado de maravillarse un solo momento por ese hecho. Le había besado. Rey le había besado allí en el fin del mundo. Y él la había abrazado, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, aplastándola contra él, bebiendo de su calor y de su sonrisa, de la felicidad que le llegaba a través del vínculo, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se enfriaba y se desvanecía, la Fuerza rodeándole como un manto. Realmente había pensado que ese era el final, y había estado dispuesto a aceptarlo, a estar en paz. Lo único que le quedaba era Rey y el regalo de sus labios sobre los suyos por fin.

Pero ese no había sido el final. Continuaba existiendo de algún modo. No se sentía muerto, pero tampoco vivo del todo, sin necesidad de dormir ni de comer. Una parte de él llena de un humor negro extrañamente familiar, se preguntaba si es que era tan desastre que ni siquiera podía morir en condiciones, solo a medias. Tal vez es que la Fuerza había decidido que no había acabado con él. O ese lugar era un vacío diseñado para él, un castigo por sus pecados.

\- _Ven a mi._

Ben alzó la cabeza. Más que escuchar la voz, la había sentido. Un eco viajando a través de la Fuerza. El fuerte tirón en el pecho lo hizo levantarse y caminar en dirección hacia donde la unión le guiaba, en busca de la orilla en la que nacían o acababan los senderos que iban a todas partes y a ninguna. Porque además de aquel extraño mar o estanque con la superficie tan quieta que parecía un espejo, sobre el que caían estrellas y podías meter la mano sin mojarla, pero sobre el que podías caminar, estaban los senderos. Y los portales.

Los veía desde allí. Pasarelas blancas que recorrían el firmamento, ascendiendo en enormes espirales imposibles de cruzar, pero por las que luego caminaba sin problemas, como si la gravedad no existiera. Y a los lados, estaban las puertas. Arcos circulares de líneas blancas tan finas que parecían estar suspendidas en el aire, sobre los que se podían ver distintos símbolos de animales. Normalmente, esos aros eran todo lo que Ben veía. Pero a veces, al pasar por delante, estos cobraban vida, los animales dibujados se movían y el espacio vacío que enmarcaban se volvía sólido.

La primera vez que ocurrió, Ben se había quedado como hipnotizado mirando. El círculo por el que hacía un segundo podía ver las estrellas se había vuelto negro, y a través de él, empezaron a salir unas voces que resonaron con cierta solemnidad, impregnadas con la indudable presencia de la Fuerza:

\- _No puedo hacerlo, mamá, no puedo_ – dijo un niño asustado.

\- _Ani…_ \- la voz de la mujer estaba llena de calidez, como solo una madre era capaz de hacer.

\- _¿Volveré a verte?_

\- _¿Qué es lo que te dice el corazón?_

Ben se había acercado al portal, escuchando con atención, y a medida que lo hacía, el muro negro se había ido aclarando hasta mostrar la imagen de un niño rubio con ropa desgastada, y la de una mujer de pelo negro y mirada tranquila, de rodillas para estar a su altura, con sus manos envolviendo las del pequeño. Creía reconocer la arquitectura y el paisaje de Tatooine, pero no los reconoció a ellos, aunque sus caras le resultaban cercanas y familiares, como un recuerdo lejano. Era como mirar a través de una ventana de transpariacero.

Fascinado, había alargado la mano para tocar el velo cristalino. Esperaba que su mano lo atravesara de alguna manera, tal vez transportarse hasta allí, pero en cuanto su piel hizo contacto, algo le aguijoneó los dedos. Ben apartó la mano sacudiéndose el repentino dolor, como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica.

\- _Eso espero_ – había continuado la voz del niño como si no hubiese pasado nada, lleno de duda, para luego volver a hablar con más decisión – _Sí. Eso creo._

\- _Entonces volveremos a vernos._

Y sin entender muy bien porqué, Ben había sentido una profunda tristeza al escuchar la respuesta. Un presentimiento convertido en casi certeza le decía que ni el niño ni la madre pudieron volver a verse como ellos querían.

“- _Querías demostrarle a mi madre que eras una Jedi pero no ha sido así. - dijo mientras miraba a Rey a los ojos en el interior de la imponente fortaleza de la antigua Estrella de la Muerte. Algo dentro de él se rompía con sus palabras - Ya no puedes volver con ella. Al igual que yo.”_

Su ojos dejaron el pasado para centrarse en el niño, que con determinación respondió a su madre, seguro de que lo que decía era verdad:

\- _Volveré para liberarte, mamá. Te lo prometo._

Ben se dio la vuelta para alejarse del portal completamente abrumado por las emociones que emanaba, por las que despertaban en su interior, tan intensas y pesadas que corría el peligro de verse arroyado por ellas. Caminó rápido, conteniéndose de salir corriendo, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar de nuevo a una madre hablar mientras perdía lo que más quería:

\- _Ahora se valiente, y no mires atrás. No mires atrás._

\- _Ven a mi._

La voz continuaba llegando hasta él cada vez más clara. Caminaba por uno de los senderos de luz, cada paso provocaba una pequeña perturbación en el suelo que se trasparentaba y dejaba ver el negro abismo infinito que tenía debajo. A su alrededor, se enroscaban un laberinto de caminos serpenteantes que conducían a infinitas puertas aún por descubrir.

Durante mucho tiempo, dichas puertas habían sido una buena distracción. Una forma de concentrar su mente en el sitio donde estaba y tal vez averiguar como salir. Había intentado encontrar una relación entre los portales que se abrían, ver si tal vez era él quien lo provocaba o era el simple azar. A veces reconocía los lugares, como esa vez Tatooine. A veces a las personas. Vio a un joven Hux con los ojos abiertos por el miedo, con una bandeja en la mano y los restos de la comida que acababa de tirar en el suelo. Reconoció a Mon Mothma, la primera Canciller de la Nueva República, regia como siempre a pesar de estar sentada en un simple sofá, girada para hablar con una hermosa mujer de ojos tristes, vestida con una elegante túnica verde que cubría un avanzado estado de embarazo. Vio a ese desertor, FN-2187 creía recordar, aún con la armadura puesta caminar bajo el sol de un desierto. Mirando siempre desde lejos, con un muro invisible rechazándolo cada vez que intentaba atravesar el umbral. En eso se había convertido. En un simple espectador de la vida.

Pero no había sido realmente consciente de lo que veía hasta que se escuchó a si mismo:

\- _Creo… creo que podría aprender de ellos._

La extrañeza de oír su voz se desvaneció ante el estupor que sintió cuando al acercarse se vio a si mismo. A un yo mucho más joven y mucho más ingenuo, aún vestido con la túnica blanca y la capa marrón que solía llevar como aprendiz de Jedi, caminando entre las plantas más extrañas, cultivadas allí como una forma de preservar la vida en medio del estéril espacio. Un oasis del lado luminoso.

Ben había observado con atención aunque no necesitaba ninguna visión ni ninguna brecha espacio temporal para recordar ese momento de su vida. El Templo Jedi aún ardía en la noche de Yavin IV y él había huido directo al regazo de su amigo, que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Lo que no recordaba era haber sido alguna vez tan joven. Parecía un niño. Un niño perdido y asustado, que apretaba los dientes para intentar ocultarlo, algo que nunca había conseguido. Ahora se daba cuenta del porqué. Estaba ahí, por todo su rostro: el miedo, el dolor y la ira. Si, ahora lo veía, al igual que lo había visto Snoke durante todos sus años de adiestramiento.

\- _Si, quizás los caballeros sea_ _n_ _una buena parada en tu camino. Ya no queda mucho_ _más_ _que yo pueda enseñarte_.

Ben sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso, porque por un instante fue como si su antiguo maestro se dirigiera a él y no a su contrapartida más joven. Snoke estaba ahí, a apenas a unos metros al otro lado del velo, vestido con una extraña túnica verde en sintonía con el ambiente, como si fuera el jardinero de aquel invernadero del lado luminoso que había convertido en su cuartel como insulto final. Su antiguo yo le daba la espalda, pero desde donde estaba, Ben pudo ver como Snoke le seguía con la mirada, los ojos llenos de una oscura satisfacción. Le observó esperando que en cualquier momento girara la cabeza y lo descubriera allí mirando detrás del portal. Y la forma en la que su corazón se aceleró de miedo, le lleno de vergüenza. Vergüenza por el terror que Snoke aún era capaz de inspirar en él. Pero sobre todo de ira por dejar que aún pasara.

“ _-_ _Usa tu miedo. Deja que se cristalice en ira. Convierte esa ira en_ poder _._ ”

Apretando la mandíbula, se había obligado a no moverse del sitio, a seguir allí hasta que la imagen se desvaneciera en el olvido, sintiendo como algo duro y frío descendía hacia el estómago, arañándole las entrañas.

\- _Al menos_ \- continuó Snoke con voz sedosa - _ya no tienes que reprimirte de la forma que Luke Skywalker_ _te_ _exigía. Pero, tengo que decirlo, ¿_ Ben Solo _… aspirante a Jedi? Puede que los Caballeros de Ren no estén interesados en_ él _._

\- _Odio ese nombre._

El desprecio en su propia voz lo había decepcionado, pero no sorprendido. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando recordaba muy bien sus propios pensamientos y emociones? El resentimiento ante su nombre y todo lo que representaba. Las esperanzas que su familia habían depositado en él y la certeza absoluta de que nunca podría cumplirlas. Nunca suficiente.

Cuando por fin la imagen se había oscurecido lentamente hasta desvanecerse en el aire, Ben había soltado un profundo suspiro, intentando controlar sus emociones, concentrándose en otra cosa que no fuera su antiguo maestro. Por ejemplo, en que ahora sabía con exactitud que lo que mostraban los portales era real. Hechos del pasado o del presente, tal vez incluso del futuro. No podía haber acabado en un sitio mejor, tan roto como él.

\- _Ven a mi._

Ben aceleró el paso, impaciente. Desde allí, ya podía ver el arco blanco activándose, los símbolos del marco girando mientras la ventana de su interior se abría. A dónde poco importaba. Solo el quién. El vínculo en su pecho saltaba y se retorcía a medida que se acercaba a su otra mitad, compitiendo contra su desbocado corazón. Porque entre tantos malos recuerdos y agujeros por los que espiar mundos que no podía alcanzar, aquel lugar, aquel mundo entre mundos, de vez en cuando le ofrecía un regalo. Solo momentos, pero que había empezado a atesorar como estrellas en el gris de su nueva existencia. Recordaba cada uno de sus encuentros, pero ninguno le había sacudido tan profundamente como el primero.

Había estado caminando por uno de los senderos, cuando escuchó un grito a sus espaldas. El sonido había irrumpido en el silencio de tal forma que Ben se había encogido, echándose la mano al cinturón en busca de una espada ausente, todo su cuerpo rígido listo ya para la batalla. Pero al darse la vuelta no vio a nadie, solo el vacío por el que llevaba horas deambulando y uno de los portales que había dejado atrás activándose lentamente. Los bordes blancos se movían despacio, casi con pereza, como si realmente no tuviera que estar abriéndose y solo lo hiciera porque una fuerza superior lo obligara.

Se había quedado allí mirando un instante, con el grito aún resonando en sus oídos, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran poco a poco. Pero una vez que el susto se había disipado, se dio cuenta de que había oído esa voz antes. La conocía.

Ben no había salido corriendo tan rápido en su vida. En unas pocas zancadas se había plantado frente al pequeño camino que conectaba al portal justo cuando este se abría. Por él se vislumbraba una especie de caverna gris donde se podía ver la silueta de una mujer que le daba la espalda, con la ropa oscura y el pelo suelto empapados.

\- ¿Rey? - preguntó sin aliento, titubeando.

Pero cuando la figura se dio la vuelta y pudo ver su rostro, todas sus dudas se disolvieron, como una sombra alcanzada por un rayo de sol. Un estallido de pura alegría inundó su pecho, y sin darse apenas cuenta esbozó una sonrisa que se sintió extraña en su cara poco acostumbrada a ello. Una sonrisa que se congeló, rígida, a medida que la felicidad de volver a verla se tornaba fría y dolorosa. Y por un instante deseó no haber acertado, que el velo se hubiese abierto en otro lugar y en otro tiempo lejos de ella. Porque era más soportable el castigo de no verla, que el de verla y no tocarla.

Ben se había quedado allí, sintiendo como su corazón latía de forma extraña, casi transfigurado, con miedo de moverse por si eso hacía que la conexión fallara y lo dejara de nuevo solo en la oscuridad. Observó su rostro serio aunque con cierta chispa de curiosidad en los ojos, mirando en dirección al portal desde el otro lado. Tras unos momentos Rey había levantado la mano y chasqueado los dedos. El sonido llegó hasta a él con una extraña reverberación, como la de un eco infinito. Después, como si hubiera decidido algo, bajó la mano, la apretó en un puño al costado y avanzó hacia él.

Se acercó hasta quedar justo al otro lado del velo que los separaba. Si hubiese dado un paso más, lo habría atravesado y habría llegado hasta él. Ben contuvo el aliento, con el vínculo vibrando en su interior, emitiendo una luz cálida sobre la Fuerza. Pero Rey no avanzó más. Se quedó allí mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, algo asustada pero decidida a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Entonces lentamente levantó el brazo y posó los dedos contra el muro invisible. La vio mover los labios diciendo algo, pero había sido apenas un susurro y él estaba demasiado lejos como para distinguirlo.

Ben dejó que la atracción de su unión tirara de él, incapaz de resistirlo más. A medida que avanzaba, los ojos de Rey siguieron su movimiento, y por un precioso segundo creyó que podía verlo igual que él a ella. Pero su expresión permaneció imperturbable, sus ojos carentes de cualquier alegría o alarma. Rey podía ver su movimiento pero no a él.

Una ola de decepción había amenazado con ahogarle. Casi tuvo que contener una carcajada de pura amargura. ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Qué de repente le viera y corriera a sus brazos? Su traicionero corazón dio un extraño latido ante esa idea.

Cuando llegó junto a ella, pudo ver como su expresión se tornaba en ansiedad. Tensa, miraba en su dirección intensamente, las puntas de los dedos blancas por la presión contra el muro invisible, esperando algo. El qué, Ben no estaba seguro, pero se dejó guiar por el instinto y como si se tratara de su reflejo, alzó el brazo y colocó la palma de la mano contra la de ella. Había esperado recibir en el acto la dolorosa descarga eléctrica que sufría cada vez que se atrevía a tocar la superficie del portal, pero cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre él no hubo nada, solo el calor de la piel de Rey, la ligera presión de sus yemas contra las suyas. Con cada segundo que pasaba el velo se volvía más y más fino, casi elástico. Parecía como si pudiera doblarlo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Rey.

Ben contuvo el aliento, maravillado, con una burbuja de esperanza hinchándose en el pecho porque quizás esa vez sí podría cruzar el umbral. Tal vez todo aquel lugar tenía un sentido después de todo y el vacío iba a terminarse. Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera entender que estaba pasando, la barrera se había vuelto opaca, como si un cristal se empañara, y el rostro de Rey desapareció tras él.

\- No… ¡Espera! - gritó al muro impotente.

Más tarde se arrepentiría de haber hecho lo que hizo, cuando la culpa y el miedo lo abrumó y tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre su impulsividad y poco juicio. Pero en ese momento solo había querido que ella volviera, mantener el portal abierto un poco más.

Colocó la otra mano sobre la barrera cristalina, concentrando toda la energía que tenía en su interior, canalizándola, empujando, intentando meter los dedos, atravesar el muro y entrar. La Fuerza acudió a él rauda, intensa, con una pureza que no había sentido nunca, como si toda su vida hubiese estado percibiendo apenas hebras de su verdadero poder. La Fuerza empezó a vibrar a su alrededor, sumergiéndolo en una tormenta de energía. Sobre él sintió una presión que había amenazado con aplastarlo si continuaba con su osadía. Pero no se había detenido.

Se inclinó sobre la barrera que se negaba a ceder, aprovechando todo lo que tenía, su peso, sus músculos además de la Fuerza, cualquier cosa que tuviera para impedir que el portal se cerrara. Las manos le quemaban, el campo de energía que solía repelerlo había vuelto. Sentía los brazos débiles de recibir descargas eléctricas, intensas como agujas al rojo vivo. Pero no se había detenido.

De repente todo tembló, como si algo hubiese golpeado el portal desde el otro lado. En el aire se elevó el sonido de un cristal resquebrajándose. Ben vio una quebrada línea blanca recorrer el muro bajo sus manos, una telaraña de luz que se iba expandiendo poco a poco. Y entonces, la barrera se hizo añicos.

Ben cayó hacia atrás empujado por una fuerza tan descomunal que al caer se deslizó por la pasarela, y tuvo que agarrarse a los bordes luminosos para no precipitarse al vacío. Cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza, los símbolos del marco ya estaban inmóviles y grises. El portal estaba cerrado y el velo donde había visto el reflejo de Rey se había roto en mil pedazos, los restos desperdigados por el suelo, cayendo al abismo negro de abajo. Algo lo había atravesado por el otro lado, destrozándolo.

Sobre su cabeza ese algo volaba en amplios círculos. Era un convor. Como era posible que un animal como aquel estuviera en ese lugar Ben no lo sabía, pero era sin lugar a dudas un convor. Ben lo reconocía de alguno de sus viajes a Takodana. Un ave de aspecto redondeado con una cola fina que usaba para agarrarse a las ramas de los árboles. Aunque normalmente eran de color pardo, este era de un blanco níveo, con plumas doradas alrededor de los ojos y en el borde de las alas, y verde claro sobre la cabeza.

Normalmente eran bastante pacíficos, y sabía que mucha gente los tenía como mascota, sin embargo aquel convor se había tirado en picado hacia él tras un rato de vigilancia. Ben levantó la mano entrelazando su energía con la Fuerza para intentar paralizarlo en el aire antes de que le alcanzara. Pero no sirvió de nada. El pájaro apenas tuvo un momento de duda en el que batió las alas con más energía, como si le hubiese alcanzado una molesta ráfaga de viento, y siguió directo hacia su cabeza. Si no hubiese rodado sobre si mismo le habría dado de lleno.

Sin perder el impulso se levantó con las manos por delante, esperando otro ataque, pero el convor simplemente pasó por su lado y entonces atravesó de nuevo el portal. Su forma se difuminó hasta fundirse con el firmamento, hasta que lo único que quedó de él fue una constelación de estrellas en el cielo.

Los ecos de aquel encuentro aún lo perturbaban hasta lo más hondo. Ver a Rey tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Descubrir que aquel lugar no era tan pacífico ni tan estático como había pensado. Había creído que estaba solo con la única compañía de la Fuerza. O tal vez aquella ave solo había sido una visión. Pero el portal cubierto de cristales seguía allí, un monolito de su fracaso.

Después de aquello había buscado de nuevo a Rey con una locura frenética. Había explorado durante días o tal vez meses, no estaba seguro en aquel mundo, corriendo cada vez que una de esas puertas se iluminaba, alejándose decepcionado cuando no veía el perfil de su figura. A veces era recompensado con una fugaz visión de su rostro recortado contra el desierto de Jakku o el brillo del hiperespacio. Solo segundos antes de que la ventana se cerrara y volviera a quedarse solo. No volvió a intentar forzarla. No sin saber sobre quién recaerían las consecuencias.

\- _Ven a mi._

Finalmente alcanzó el portal desde donde salía la voz. Al otro lado estaba Rey. No podía ser de otra manera. El hilo de luz que los unía se contraía y relajaba, enviando pulsos de energía hacia su pecho, directo al hueco que tenía junto al corazón donde se alojaba el fantasma de un sentimiento que ahora saltaba desesperado por huir.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo, hasta que sintió como lo empujaba la energía eléctrica que recubría el muro. Allí se dejó caer, para colocarse en la misma postura en la que estaba ella. Rey estaba sentada en el suelo, en una especie de terraza cortada a una montaña de color rojiza, en el mismo borde del precipicio, casi con las piernas colgando. Estaba de espaldas a él, recortada contra un cielo escarlata y un enorme sol que brillaba en lo alto como una gota de sangre. Meditaba en la Fuerza.

\- _Ven a mi._

Junto al susurro de su voz, Ben notaba el calor del sol carmesí en el rostro. Lo sentía porque ella lo sentía, suave y reconfortante. Y por un instante, fue como si estuviese a su lado, disfrutando del paisaje. Sino hubiese sido por las palabras que no paraban de llegar llenas de tristeza, habría sido agradable:

\- _Ven a mi. Ven a mi..._

Rey repetía esa frase una y otra vez, imbuyendo las palabras con la Fuerza, enviándolas a su seno con toda la voluntad que podía reunir. Tal vez era mucho esperar que esas palabras fueran para él, que fuera él a quien llamaba. Pero le habían guiado hasta allí, sintiéndolas llegar por el vínculo. Y eso, le daba… esperanza. Esperanza de que una pequeña parte de esa llamada fuera para él. Intentó acunar esa luz con su propia energía, recogiéndola como quien intenta recoger el agua del mar con los dedos. Con la desesperación de saber que en cuanto el portal se cerrara se quedaría sin nada.

Pero aún no. Ahora no estaba solo. Estaba con ella, aunque los separara la Fuerza y el destino. Estaba allí con ella, y haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para poder demostrárselo.

Así que reunió toda la energía que pudo en su interior y extendió su conciencia hacia el portal, por su vínculo en la Fuerza, esperando encontrarse con la superficie de los pensamientos de Rey, para enviar las únicas palabras que en ese momento tenían sentido. Y las repitió una y otra vez hasta que el portal se cerró dejándolo solo de nuevo con las estrellas. Y siguió repitiéndolas mucho después, mientras el vínculo se enfriaba y se volvía hielo en su pecho.

\- _Estoy contigo. Estoy contigo._


	6. Chapter 6

Rey se detuvo. Lo hizo tan repentinamente que no estaba segura de si había sido por decisión propia o que algo la había parado. Aún tenía los labios ligeramente curvados, listos para formar las palabras que llevaba horas susurrando. Una llamada llena de convicción que se había convertido con el paso de los minutos en una súplica. Pero ya no salía nada más de su boca. Tal vez fuera por el profundo cansancio que amenazaba con dominarla u otra cosa, pero por más que quisiera, se vio incapaz de continuar.

Abrió los ojos y contempló el paisaje que se extendía a sus pies. La esfera roja del sol de Dathomir rozaba ya las copas de los árboles del horizonte, y en la luz crepuscular parecía que toda la atmósfera había estallado en llamas. Rey intentó disfrutar de la vista, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en las columnas de humo negro de los incendios que seguían consumiendo la superficie, de la extensión vacía y seca que bajaba desde la montaña. La niebla de energía que rodeaba el planeta podía verse desde allí como hebras esmeraldas retorciéndose en el cielo.

Rose debía de estar ahí arriba en ese momento con el _Grifo_. Después del absoluto fracaso de Rey en averiguar que estaba pasando o si quiera qué iba a hacer, la ingeniera había tomado rápidamente el relevo y se había lanzado en la colocación de los señalizadores tal y como estaba planeado. La Madre Murdi’ra había accedido con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Por supuesto – dijo sin mirar siquiera a Rose o al holograma del esquema que le estaba mostrando, con los ojos verdes fijos solo en el rostro pálido de Rey, que bajó la cabeza incapaz de mantener la mirada – Lo que haga falta para no recibir visitas indeseadas.

Rose estuvo entusiasmada por probar su invento, aunque no tanto con tener que cargar con la compañía de una de las Hermanas de la Noche para asegurar que siguiera las instrucciones que la Madre le había dado, y no se extralimitara. Debía asegurar un paso seguro por la Vía Hydiana, no a través de la atmósfera de Dathomir. Las Hermanas de la Noche no estaban dispuestas a cometer los errores del pasado, aquellos que casi las habían llevado a la extinción. El secretismo y el misterio volvían a ser su defensa, y no estaban dispuestas a perderlo. Aunque reconocía que la bruja era bastante útil a la hora de mantener el _Grifo_ funcionando y que la niebla no lo derribara.

\- No es tan buena como tú apartando esa nube, y no me gusta mucho el… ya sabes… - comentó mientras alzaba los brazos y los movía de forma ondulante, imitando la forma en la que las brujas dominaban la Fuerza – Es raro. Pero nos ha ahorrado algún que otro susto.

Cada noche, cuando caía el sol, Rose volvía corriendo junto a ella para comentar los problemas con los que se había encontrado. Al parecer, no había tenido en cuenta la influencia de la niebla cuando en un principio realizó los cálculos orbitales. Así que en cuanto lanzaba uno de los señalizadores esperando que se mantuviese en órbita, este acababa estrellado contra la superficie en cuanto cruzaba la bruma y todos los componentes se fundían.

\- Ahora estoy haciendo pruebas – decía mientras comía un paquete de ración de los que tenían almacenado en el _Grifo_ – Si consigo poner varios a la distancia suficiente para que se guíen entre si, deberían mantenerse en órbita y empezar a funcionar como faros para la Vía Hydiana. ¿Qué opinas?

Rey no se había molestado en contestar esa tarde. No es que Rose hubiese esperado realmente una respuesta, simplemente se quedaba a su lado pensando en voz alta. Una retahíla de palabras técnicas que a veces se detenían para darle la oportunidad de intervenir. Pero cuando no lo hacía, Rose continuaba rápidamente como si no hubiese pasado nada. Cualquier cosa para evitar que se extendiera entre ellas un silencio incómodo.

Ojalá no lo hiciera. Sabía que con su parloteo constante solo intentaba animarla, sacarla del lugar oscuro en el que se había sumido los últimos días. Pero su exagerado optimismo solo le recordaba su propia pesadumbre, y entonces se veía arrojada al abismo de los remordimientos por despreciar los intentos de su amiga, haciéndola sentir como una desagradecida. Pero si solo la dejara en paz un día… Estaba agotada de ese círculo sin final.

Supuso que no podía culparla. Rose había estado allí hacía ya dos semanas, cuando había salido tambaleándose del laberinto, y seguramente la había asustado. No sabía muy bien como lo había hecho aquel día, solo que entre la bruma de dolor y confusión que llenaba su cabeza había aparecido una luz, y al seguirla se había encontrado desplomada en el exterior, sobre la ladera de la montaña. Allí la esperaba la Madre Murdi’ra rodeada de un séquito de Hermanas de la Noche, que rápidamente se acercaron para cargarla. Recordaba vagamente el rostro de Rose entre ellas, los ojos abiertos como platos llenos de preocupación. También había estado junto a su cama los días siguientes, mientras ella se retorcía de agonía, con un dolor renacido y vengativo, que se sentía como si le hubiesen abierto el pecho y hubiesen echado ascuas encendidas sobre el corazón. Y al dormir, sus sueños se llenaban de monstruos de ojos verdes y de tormentas azules en lo profundo de un abismo.

Cuando por fin tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, lo hizo únicamente para buscar el cielo abierto de Dathomir, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la sensación del peso de la montaña sobre ella. La Madre Murdi’ra la había conducido por interminables escaleras hasta una terraza cerca de la cima. Rey no había dejado aquel lugar desde entonces, segura de que allí encontraría la calma suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Rey bajó la cabeza, apartando la mirada del sol poniente. Entre las piernas cruzadas tenía un cuenco sencillo de cerámica, sin adorno alguno, lleno casi hasta el borde de agua clara. La superficie que debería haber estado lisa como el cristal, burbujeaba inquieta, como si estuviera hirviendo. Aunque Rey sabía muy bien que si metía la mano estaría fría como el hielo. A medida que la corriente de la Fuerza que había estado canalizando se disipaba, dejando su cuerpo exhausto y con la boca llena de un sabor metálico, así se calmaba el agua del cuenco, hasta que por fin quedó inmóvil. Contuvo el impulso de arrojar el cuenco al vacío del precipicio, tragándose un nudo de rabia que cada vez era más amarga en la garganta.

Escuchar las voces de los Lejanos, de los antiguos sabios que ya habían dejado esa vida, nunca había sido algo sencillo, ni siquiera para el más poderoso de los Jedi. Una tarea casi imposible según los viejos textos de Ahch-To. Pero en el momento en el que había empezado a intentarlo activamente, supo que ella podría hacerlo. Era como si su energía y la de ellos solo estuviera separada por un fino velo de seda, atrayéndose como polos opuestos de un imán. En su momento no se lo había cuestionado demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, toda su vida había estado rodeada de voces. En sus sueños, voces que llegaban hasta ella en las noches más agotadoras, bajo las olas de océanos embravecidos. Guiándola hasta un sótano en el que se escondía una espada. En Ahch-To, hacia un viejo árbol que contenía un antiguo tesoro. Como si la empujaran hacia un destino desconocido. Y ella lo había permitido, confiada. Porque, ¿qué iba a saber de la Fuerza o del universo una chatarrera de Jakku? Conducida por ellos había llegado a Exegol, donde por fin el velo se había levantado, y su consciencia se había unido a la de los Jedi que ya vagaban en la Fuerza Cósmica. Había ocurrido solo aquella vez, en el único momento que importaba. Pero después… solo hubo silencio. Como si ya hubiese cumplido su cometido y no les fuese de más utilidad.

Pero Rey volvía a necesitarlos. Los necesitaba ahora. Y para eso tenía que apartar todo pensamiento de su mente. Toda emoción. Porque para poder escuchar sus voces, Rey tenía que dejarse ir, abandonar su ser y convertir su energía en solo una diminuta gota en el mar de la Fuerza, sentir sus corrientes sin oponerse a ellas, dejándose llevar sin cuestionar nada.

Pero empezaba a tornarse en imposible con cada hora que pasaba sin resultados, con una frustración creciente que rompía su concentración. Tal vez si solo fuera eso podría dominarlo. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con eso, con la injusticia de pasar sus días trabajando bajo un sol abrasador solo para recibir las migajas que caían de la mesa de su amo. Pero ahora era diferente. Una impaciencia que encendía una rabia fría en su pecho y en su garganta había empezado a envenenar su mente, y lo que era peor, su conexión con la Fuerza. La ira encendía sus emociones descontroladas como una tormenta, que sacudía su interior y hacía añicos una apariencia de calma que a duras penas podía mantener.

El agua del cuenco no era más que un reflejo de esa lucha interna. En un desesperado intento de ejercicio para centrarse, había extendido la huella que dejaba en la Fuerza, enlazándola con el agua. Para la Fuerza no podía ser nada, su corriente de energía tenía que pasar por ella de la misma forma que pasaba por la superficie inanimada del agua, sin mancharla. Era nada, ni un pensamiento o emoción, ni carne ni hueso. Solo la Fuerza. Pero cada vez que abría los ojos, incluso cuando pensaba que había conseguido enfriar su corazón, el agua estaba burbujeando, restregándole su fracaso.

Estaba completamente desequilibrada. Su centro muy lejos de donde debería estar, más cerca de su corazón que de la razón. Eso ya lo sabía. Llevaba mucho tiempo sabiéndolo aunque lo hubiese ignorado. Era mucho más que la ceguera momentánea que a veces sufría cuando la Fuerza la abandonaba de repente, incluso en los momentos más dramáticos. Era algo más profundo. Algo que había intentado olvidar, algo que se había vuelto imposible en la oscuridad del laberinto de Dathomir. Algo que la había obligado a mirar a su propio dolor a la cara, a reconocerlo.

Con un hondo cansancio, miró con ojos vacíos a la superficie del agua, que devolvió su reflejo como un espejo oscuro. Rey vio el rostro de una niña perdida que no sabía que más hacer. Estaba pálida, los ojos marrones ligeramente rojos por la falta de sueño y viejas lágrimas. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y manchas rojizas por las mejillas y la nariz. Estaba deplorable. Se sentía deplorable.

Las brujas le habían hecho un recogido diferente al suyo. Tres trenzas a diferentes alturas partían desde ambos lados de su cabeza para unirse en un solo nudo, manteniendo la melena en su sitio, que caía sobre los hombros. Las Hermanas de la Noche también se habían ocupado de ayudarla con la ropa. Después de salir del laberinto, su túnica blanca estaba destrozada, hecha jirones por las garras afiladas de aquellos muertos vivientes. Casi se había sentido aliviada al ver las rasgaduras salpicadas de sangre, el saber que al menos eso había sido completamente real. Rose le había traído enseguida unas viejas botas altas junto con unos pantalones oscuros, y una túnica blanca algo amarillenta y gastada del _Grifo_. Cuando Rey se había negado a volver al interior de la montaña, una de las Hermanas le había ofrecido una chaqueta sin mangas rojiza, a juego con un protector de antebrazo de arquería del mismo color, y unas vendas rojas que se había atado a los brazos para quitarse los suyos sucios.

Le costaba reconocer a la heroína que según Finn todos veían en ella. Ni siquiera podía ver ya a la chatarrera que no le temía a nada y no había dejado de luchar. Tal vez solo una sombra de esas personas, si es que alguna vez existieron de verdad.

A su espalda escuchó los suaves pasos de Murdi’ra acercándose, y antes de que llegara hasta ella volvió a enderezar la postura y a cerrar los ojos. Esperó proyectar la suficiente energía para darle a entender que no podía ser molestada porque estaba sumida en su meditación. No funcionó demasiado bien.

\- Nunca había visto a una Jedi más obsesionada por los muertos que por los vivos – la voz de la Madre estaba llena de condescendencia, y entonces soltó una pequeña risa contenida, como si simplemente no hubiese podido evitarlo - Aunque siendo justas, nunca había conocido a una Jedi.

Rey abrió los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro, intentando dejar ir la irritación que la presencia de la Madre siempre provocaba en ella.

\- A no ser que hayas decidido por fin ayudarme, prefiero que te vayas - dijo esperando sonar cortante, pero para su horror su voz sonaba sin fuerzas, agotada.

\- ¿Cómo podría ayudarte, niña?

Rey se levantó lentamente sin dignarse a mirar a la bruja recién llegada, que parecía querer importunarla con su tono de burla. Sabía muy bien lo que Rey quería y se había negado a dárselo una y otra vez. Incluso durante su convalecencia, cuando la Madre se había acercado en sus momentos de claridad, de pie junto a su cama mirándola desde arriba, juzgándola, como había hecho desde el momento en el que había puesto un pie en Dathomir. La joven apretó los dientes, tragándose su orgullo, y volvió a decir lo que ya estaba harta de pedir.

\- El laberinto – masculló. Cuando no recibió respuesta, se volvió hacia Murdi’ra y se encontró con sus ojos verdes que relampagueaban con diversión. Su silencio la enervaba. La estaba provocando y Rey lo sabía y aún así mordió el anzuelo – El nexo de la Fuerza a donde me llevaste. Llévame de nuevo a él.

La Madre Murdi’ra entrelazó las manos ante ella y las dejó caer contra el cuerpo, como un gesto de infinita paciencia.

\- Como ya te he dicho – dijo arrastrando las palabras - el nexo solo se abrió ante tu llegada. No volverá a abrirse - su tono tenía esta vez un aire de finalidad, como si esa fuera la última vez que fuera a explicarle lo que ya había oído miles de veces pero que era demasiado cabezota para comprender - Lo que este tuviera que enseñarte ya lo has visto. Ahora debes entender y aprender.

Rey se volvió hacia el sol en el horizonte, fingiendo que el calor que sentía sobre las mejillas era por los últimos rayos de sol del día, y no por la humillación de ser reprendida como una alumna algo lenta que se negaba a escuchar. Aunque era cierto. Había oído esa respuesta antes, e incluso lo había visto una vez, en un burdo intento de volver antes de que los muros de su alrededor la agobiaran. Una pared de un color rojo intenso al fondo de un pasillo, llena de símbolos geométricos tallados. Dos estatuas de antiguas Hermanas de la Noche, los ojos vacíos mirando amenazadores, vigilaban el lugar que durante milenios había sido sagrado por los nativos de Dathomir, aunque fuera por distintas razones. Desde el otro lado del muro, Rey percibió el nexo de la Fuerza de Dathomir, cuya sombra ella había sentido desde fuera de la atmósfera, aquel que había esperado investigar cuando llegó. Supuso que había obtenido lo que quería, pero no había encontrado lo que esperaba. Había reflexionado mucho sobre las visiones que había tenido en el nexo, que ante ella se había presentado como un laberinto, algo que le había parecido muy gracioso a la Madre Murdi’ra:

\- _Encaja muy bien contigo, niña_ – había dicho entonces entre risas.

Recordó la oscuridad de sus pasillos, la sala llena de gente en la que se celebraba una reunión imposible. A Poe brindando con esclavistas. Los soldados de la Primera Orden y el rostro de Finn entre ellos. A Leia sentenciándola a morir allí. Visiones llenas de violencia y de odio, incluso por su propia mano. No. No iba a escuchar lo que ese nexo le decía. Solo quería volver a enfrentarse a él.

\- No hay nada que el Lado Oscuro pueda enseñarme.

\- Las Hermanas de la Noche no están atadas a las doctrinas Jedi – respondió Murdi’ra tranquila, como si ya se esperara esas palabras. Tal vez ya las hubiese dicho entre delirios - Lo que tú llamas Lado Oscuro, para nosotras solo es la naturaleza salvaje.

\- Es justo lo que diría alguien del Lado Oscuro – contestó Rey de mal humor, ganándose una pequeña risa de Murdi’ra. Volvió a girarse hacia ella, y descubrió sorprendida que a pesar de su tono aparentemente liviano, su rostro se había vuelto una máscara de seriedad, los ojos relampagueando con una irritación verde. La imagen era perturbadora - Lo siento en ti – continuó Rey, lanzando las palabras contra la bruja - El Lado Oscuro solo mata. Es el mal absoluto.

\- ¿Un lobo que mata para saciar su hambre es el mal absoluto?

Rey se encogió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo, como si acabara de recibir un golpe. ¿Por qué de todos los animales Murdi’ra tenía que nombrar al lobo? ¿Acaso era capaz de entrar en sus pensamientos? Rey cerró la mano en un puño como si aún pudiese sentir el húmedo aliento del animal que la había guiado en la oscuridad. Hacia una salida o una trampa, eso aún no lo había decidido.

\- Eso es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Murdi’ra, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada - ¿Porque lo dices tú, Jedi?

\- Como decía – dijo Rey, sintiendo como la provocación hacía de nuevo mella en ella. ¿Es que nunca iba a aprender? - Típicos argumentos de alguien del Lado Oscuro.

La risa de la bruja no fue ninguna sorpresa, pero Rey seguía sin tener claro qué quería aquella mujer. Parecía burlarse de ella constantemente, mientras al mismo tiempo le ofrecía su ayuda, como ansiosa porque cumpliera un deber que a ella misma le resultaba elusivo. Y Rey sospechaba el qué. Habían compartido una visión del futuro, uno que no era bueno para ninguna de las dos. Pero ahora ella solo tenía una idea revoloteando que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, una que echaba raíces en su corazón que latía ansioso por las posibilidades. No tenía tiempo para el destino de la Fuerza.

\- He visto lo que el Lado Oscuro puede hacer – dijo al final, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente, fijando los ojos en los de Murdi’ra. De alguna forma esperaba que la mujer pudiera decirle lo que quería saber sin tener que preguntar, que la leyera como el libro abierto que era para ella, temerosa de dar voz a sus propios deseos. Pero en esa ocasión la Madre permaneció en silencio, y Rey tuvo que romperlo con un suspiro tembloroso – El Emperador regresó.

Murdi’ra asintió con lentitud.

\- Los conocimientos del Emperador eran bastos e inexpugnables para aquellos poco dispuestos al sacrificio que exigían.

Rey esperó a que continuara, pero al extenderse el silencio, lo hizo ella:

\- Abajo, en el nexo – dijo, casi reprimiendo un escalofrío ante el recuerdo de lo que estaba a punto de decir - Vi a Hermanas de la Noche. No muertas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? - la interrogó con un tono directo, dando un paso hacia ella, incitándola a dejar de dar rodeos.

Rey tuvo que reprimir el impulso de retroceder, de volver a poner distancia entre las dos. Un nudo de una emoción que no pudo identificar empezó a subir por su garganta, asfixiándola. Pensó que se ahogaría si no dejaba escapar las palabras que llevaba dentro. Pero cuando estuvieron en su boca, sabían a desesperación y a súplica. Y con un estallido de orgullo, las apartó casi dolorosamente.

\- ¿Por qué el nexo se abrió ante mi?

Murdi’ra alzó las cejas poco impresionada por el esfuerzo de la Jedi por no rendirse a sus verdaderos impulsos.

\- ¿Es esa en verdad tu pregunta? - insistió la bruja.

El vínculo roto se retorció en su pecho. O tal vez fuera su corazón, latiendo acelerado contra sus costillas, gritando en su interior. Ya no podía distinguir de donde venía exactamente el dolor, si es que alguna vez había habido diferencia. La Fuerza y sus propios deseos tan entrelazados que eran indistinguibles. Años ignorándolo y ahora era como si una voz gritara desde lo profundo de su alma, una voz a la que por fin escuchaba, como si tuviera voluntad propia. Una que reconocía como la suya propia. Rabiosa e irracional. “ _¡Devuélvemelo!_ ”, gritaba, _“_ _¡Estaba allí!_ _¡L_ _e_ _he visto allí en la s_ _ombra_ _! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Devuélvemelo!_ ”.

Rey miró a Murdi’ra con la mandíbula apretada, como si solo así pudiera contener las palabras que sabía que no podía decir. Porque eran imposibles. Porque revelaban demasiado de ella misma. Porque la empujaban a un abismo del que llevaba huyendo mucho tiempo, tentador y peligroso.

Al final, fue la propia Madre Murdi’ra la que rompió el silencio. Soltó un profundo suspiro con una expresión que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Rey había vuelto a decepcionarla de alguna forma.

\- El Emperador no era el único con conocimientos arcaicos – explicó - El clan de las Hermanas de la Noche tiene sus propios secretos. Pero entiende esto. Somos una familia, y ni la muerte nos libera del pacto jurado de proteger al clan a toda costa. No dejas de ser una intrusa en Dathomir, por eso te atacaron.

Rey asintió levemente sin poder evitarlo, como tampoco pudo evitar el nudo de decepción que empezaba a bajar por su garganta. Porque aunque la bruja estaba diciendo lo que quería saber, no era lo que quería escuchar.

\- Pero eran… monstruos – dijo al final casi en un murmullo, girando la cabeza hacia el bosque en llamas a lo lejos.

El sol lanzó un último resplandor rojizo antes de ocultarse tras el horizonte. El cielo aún iluminado, empezaría pronto a mostrar estrellas. Rey lo observaba mientras parpadeaba para no dejar caer las lágrimas que le picaban en los ojos delante de aquella mujer, de una desconocida que no tenía derecho a contemplar su propia debilidad. Sin verla, sintió como la bruja se acercaba hasta ponerse a su lado, como si también quisiera disfrutar del comienzo de la noche.

\- Vi tu llegada a Dathomir – dijo Murdi’ra tras un pesado silencio - Te vi en el centro del vacío que está por llegar. No entendí porqué, hasta que te sentí.

Algo en el tono de Murdi’ra hizo que Rey se volviera, solo para encontrarse con su mirada fija en algún lugar de su pecho. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con un brillo fantasmagórico, como si estuviera viendo algo fascinante. Lentamente, la Madre levantó la mano y empezó a extenderla hacia ella, que se quedó allí petrificada, sintiendo un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda.

\- Hasta que sentí esto – terminó Murdi’ra, y entonces apretó dos dedos huesudos marcados por la edad contra su esternón.

Todo el cuerpo de Rey se tensó esperando la descarga de sufrimiento tal y como había ocurrido en su primer encuentro. El vínculo se estremeció ligeramente, retorciéndose, haciéndose más pequeño, como si quisiera huir de aquella mano extraña. Pero entonces, sin otra palabra mejor para describirlo, fue como si se hinchara poco a poco, apretando sus bordes contra su pecho. Una burbuja de energía helada que se extendía hacia su estómago, hacia sus extremidades. De repente, una bruma de debilidad se asomó en su mente y las piernas empezaron a temblarle como si hubiese estado corriendo durante horas.

Rey dio un paso hacia atrás, extendiendo una mano hacia Murdi’ra que llevaba un poderoso pulso de energía, importándole muy poco que ambas estuvieran casi al borde de un precipicio. La Fuerza empujó a la bruja hacia atrás, y habría caído al vacío si no fuera por la magia de las Hermanas de la Noche. Una vaporosa nube verde apareció de la nada rodeando las manos de la Madre, que se extendió y pareció abrazarla por completo, sosteniéndola. La Jedi no tuvo tiempo de sentirse aliviada de ver a la mujer firme y viva frente a ella, con los restos de su magia disolviéndose en el aire de la tarde, porque tenía la espada en la mano y una sensación conocida recorriéndole el cuerpo en oleadas heladas. Se llevó la mano libre al pecho, mientras llevaba la otra con la espada láser dorada hacia delante para defenderse. Bajo la palma de su mano sentía la piel mojada por el sudor, las líneas de los arañazos que se había hecho a si misma ya cicatrizadas, el corazón golpeando contra sus costillas de forma dolorosa. El estallido de miedo daba paso rápidamente a una ira cegadora.

\- Cómo te atreves – masculló entre dientes, con una furia roja tiñendo su voz.

Una furia ardiente y posesiva, porque había entendido lo que Murdi’ra había intentado hacer. Exactamente lo que les había hecho el Emperador en Exegol años atrás. La bruja había tocado su vínculo, y había absorbido su fuerza y su poder. Su vida.

\- Vuelve a hacer eso – continuó diciendo Rey señalando el pecho de la Madre con la punta dorada de la espada láser – y te mato.

La expresión de Murdi’ra no se inmutó lo más mínimo ante la amenaza, ni ante el brillo de la espada Jedi, ni por haber estado a punto de caer por la ladera de la montaña. Aunque no podía ocultar una chispa de desprecio en la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué los más necios son los recompensados con el mayor poder? - preguntó con un profundo desdén en la voz.

Rey casi se sintió enloquecer.

\- ¿Recompensa? ¿¡Poder!? - gritó, como si de alguna forma eso pudiera sacar el peso que tenía sobre el pecho y que nunca se iba. Sentía el rostro caliente y mojado por unas lágrimas que se derramaban de pura rabia - Todo lo que he recibido de esto es dolor y un recordatorio constante de lo que he perdido - dijo mientras se señalaba el pecho con el dedo, marcando cada palabra - Está roto, muerto ¿sientes eso?

Murdi’ra bajó lentamente los ojos hacia sus manos observándolas con fascinación. Rey siguió su mirada sin comprender, hasta que vio lo que la bruja veía. La diferencia era sutil, pero imposible de negar. Mientras una de las manos seguía siendo nudosa, la piel manchada por la edad, la otra, la que la había tocado, resplandecía de vida. La piel se había alisado y las protuberancias de los nudillos ajados se habían suavizado. Era la mano de una mujer joven.

Un vaho verde empezó a elevarse de entre sus dedos y recorrió su piel hacia el brazo lanzando pequeños destellos esmeralda, como acariciándola. Y con cada explosión de magia la ilusión de juventud se fue borrando hasta desaparecer, hasta que volvió a verse la mano de una mujer ya mayor.

Rey alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de la bruja, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sin creer lo que había visto. Pero al ver la expresión dura de la Madre, supo que había sido muy real.

\- A mi no me parece muerto – dijo la bruja bajando de nuevo los brazos.

Rey sabía tan poco de su propio poder. De la Fuerza. Luke le había intentado explicar que era, a su manera. Leia había tratado de guiarla, no tanto en los misterios de su poder, sino en la responsabilidad que eso equivalía. Pero ahora, frente aquella mujer que manejaba la Fuerza bajo la magia de sus ancestros, se sentía tan ignorante. Quería saber qué significaba la mirada de avaricia en sus ojos, las palabras de asombro del Emperador antes apoderarse del poder de su vínculo, el dolor de la ausencia que se había transformado en una presencia constante en su pecho, como algo sólido negándose a marcharse. Quería saber porque la sensación de estar incompleta se había desvanecido cuando Ben había aparecido ante ella. Porque la energía de su vínculo había vibrado feliz, casi elevándola porque estaba allí. _Estaba allí_ aunque supiera que era imposible. Si supiese más de su propio poder, ahora no le carcomería la duda de si había sido real. Ni se sentiría partida en dos entre lo que decía su mente y lo que le decía el corazón.

-¿Vas a preguntar ahora lo que realmente quieres saber? - dijo Murdi’ra en el silencio.

Apretando la mandíbula, Rey bajó la espada pero sin apagarla, aún sintiendo el frío que la magia de la bruja había provocado en ella, y por fin dejó hablar a su corazón.

\- ¿Es posible... resucitar a los muertos? - apenas susurró.

Sabía que la Madre lo leería en su voz. No solo si era posible. Sino si el Lado Oscuro era capaz de ello. Y durante un momento Rey no supo cuál quería que fuese la respuesta de aquella mujer envuelta en una magia salvaje que no entendía. Porque si decía que no, volvería al dolor y a la soledad. Pero si decía que si… no sabía si sería capaz de resistirse. Era como si literalmente su alma pendiera de la voz ronca de una bruja de Dathomir, como si la decisión ya estuviese hecha, simplemente era que ahora estaba alcanzando su destino.

\- Nadie que haya cruzado el velo de esta vida ha vuelto completo.

Eso era todo. Lo había escuchado por fin pero eso no hacía que doliese menos. Al final su destino siempre había sido estar sola. La vida le había enseñado eso, solo tenía que aceptarlo, calmar la sensación de vacío y ser la Jedi que todos querían que fuera. Sería más fácil hacer eso si pudiera arrancarse el corazón.

\- Aunque… puede que tú si puedas.

Rey había cerrado los ojos sin darse cuenta. Pero volvió a abrirlos para mirar a la mujer en cuanto pronunció esas palabras. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? ¿Le parecía divertido dar y quitar esperanza a una persona solo para ver como se quiebra bajo ella? Nunca había estado tan cerca de matar a alguien por pura frustración. El hecho de tener aún la espada en la mano la puso nerviosa. La bajó para apagarla solo para eliminar la tentación, horrorizada de necesitar eso.

Murdi’ra parecía ajena a todo su conflicto. Avanzó de nuevo hacia ella con decisión, sin apartar los ojos verdes que eran un bosque lleno de magia y poder.

\- Olvida lo que has aprendido, Jedi – dijo la Madre con tono suave por primera vez desde que la conoció - Escucha lo que la Fuerza te está diciendo. Lo que te ha enseñado. Lo que te está enseñando. Confía en el poder que tienes y sientes en tu interior. En lo que deseas. Sabrás que hacer.

Rey sintió que esbozaba una sonrisa forzada, húmeda.

\- ¿Por qué debo confiar en lo que dices? - preguntó negando ligeramente con la cabeza, la voz quebrada, recogiendo las chispas de rabia que aún no se habían hundido en la tristeza - ¿Después de lo que acabas de intentar? ¿Por qué ibas a querer ayudarme?

\- Porque puede que algún día volvamos a vernos, - respondió ella - y ese día, espero que recuerdes que una vez buscaste mi guía en contra de tus instintos.

Rey no estaba segura de si eso sonaba a una promesa o a una amenaza. Tampoco tenía ya más espacio en su interior para dedicar al acertijo de lo que era esa mujer.

De repente, el inconfundible sonido de una nave saliendo del hiperespacio demasiado cerca de la atmósfera interrumpió el momento. Rey se dio cuenta de que si una nave era capaz de hacer eso, los señalizadores de Rose debían de estar funcionando. Cuando alzó la cabeza reconoció el casco amarillo y la forma del _Orbak 1_ , la nave de Finn.

No tenía ni idea de que hacía allí, eso era algo que ya averiguaría y que ahora no importaba mientras se abalanzaba hacia la puerta que daba a los pasillos del interior de la montaña, dejando atrás a la Madre del clan de las Hermanas de la Noche, con la extraña sensación de que no iba a volver a verla en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó al pie de la montaña, la noche ya se había adueñado del paisaje de Dathomir. El cielo negro estaba lleno de estrellas, y contra ese telón resplandecía un velo esmeralda de seda ondulante que brillaba suavemente, dando al paisaje una luz fantasmagórica.

El _Orbak 1_ acababa de aterrizar junto a su _Grifo_ y aún tenía las luces encendidas de su interior, que arrojaban una luz anaranjada hacia fuera. Junto a su rampa bajada, se recortaba la inconfundible figura de Finn, hablando animadamente con Rose.

Debió de gritar su nombre, porque mucho antes de que llegara corriendo hasta él ya se había vuelto para recibirla, y tenía una expresión de ligero desconcierto en el rostro que no le dio tiempo de analizar antes de encontrarse aplastada contra él, la cara hundida en su hombro, los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Finn le devolvió el abrazo en el acto, rodeándola con fuerza.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? - susurró Finn en su oído. Una risa húmeda salió de la garganta de Rey. Sintió como los brazos de su amigo se tensaban aún más contra su espalda - Estás temblando.

Rey asintió contra su hombro. Era cierto. Notaba su cuerpo temblar ligeramente y ya era muy tarde para remediarlo. De todas formas no habría podido impedirlo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si a pesar de estar abrazada a él cada vez que cerraba los párpados recordaba? Su cuerpo sin vida ante ella, con un agujero humeante en el pecho hecha con su propia espada, su propia mano. Sabía que solo había sido una visión, una retorcida verdad que el Lado Oscuro le había mostrado de si misma. Pero como en una pesadilla, solo había terminado de disiparse cuando por fin lo había visto sano y salvo.

\- Solo… - murmuró Rey, soltando un suspiro de puro alivio junto a una pequeña risa que burbujeaba en su pecho - Me alegro de que estés bien. De que estés aquí.

\- Yo también, Rey – respondió Finn, rompiendo el abrazo. Posando los brazos sobre sus hombros la apartó con gentileza para mirarla a los ojos. Rey vio como estos estaban llenos de inquietud. - Rose me avisó. Me tenías preocupado.

Rey sintió como su sonrisa titubeaba mientras se volvía brevemente para mirar a Rose, que tenía una expresión tierna en el rostro al contemplarlos abrazados. Una chispa de alarma se encendió en su estómago, una astilla molesta y difícil de ignorar. ¿Qué le había dicho Rose exactamente? ¿Qué sabía ella de verdad? En sus primeras noches mientras volvía a acostumbrarse al dolor de su vínculo, balbuceando palabras sin sentido, ¿qué había oído ella? Volvió a mirar a Finn, reforzando una sonrisa que empezaba a sentirse tirante por los bordes.

\- Estoy bien – aseguró Rey.

Finn asintió. No estaba segura de si lo había convencido, pero al menos parecía conocerla lo suficiente como para no insistir. Al menos en ese momento.

\- Tenemos orden de reagruparnos en Nakadia – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el _Orbak 1_ , aún sin soltarla – Tenemos que irnos. Allí te cuidaremos bien.

Nakadia. El sistema mayormente agrícola que se había convertido en la segunda capital de la Nueva República, la República de Leia, antes de Hosnian Prime y de su destrucción a manos de la Primera Orden. Ahora era la Alianza la que había vuelto al planeta. En principio por la necesidad imperiosa de un lugar donde empezar a forjar una nueva república que gobernara la galaxia, y que mejor sitio que un sistema que ya había tenido ese papel. Los edificios que antiguamente se habían usado para el senado se habían llenado de nuevo de gente llena de ideas y esperanzas en la reconstrucción. Pero la verdadera razón para lo que sería esa capital provisional, era asegurar el suministro de alimentos al nuevo ejército de la Alianza. Al fin y al cabo, un ejército marcha al ritmo de su estómago.

\- Aún quedan algunos ajustes por hacer… - empezó a decir Rose.

\- Ya funciona bastante bien. No he tenido ningún problema al llegar – interrumpió inmediatamente Finn, y debió de darse cuenta de que había sonado demasiado brusco, los nervios empezando a aflorar. Con una pequeña sonrisa para ambas, continuó - Es una orden, Rose. Lo siento.

Y aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar que se vislumbrara la emergencia en su voz. Miró a Rey con una súplica callada en los ojos. De que fuera con ellos sin decir nada. De no repetir una discusión que era cada vez más común. De repente, Rey solo quería volver a estar sola. Volver a intentar lo que llevaba semanas intentando.

\- Vamos pues – dijo al final.

Finn resopló aliviado.

* * *

El _Grifo_ y el _Orbak 1_ despegaron al mismo tiempo apenas una hora después. Tras casi dos semanas en el sistema siendo toleradas entre las Hermanas de la Noche, las brujas volvieron a ser hostiles en cuanto la sombra de una invasión extranjera planeó con la presencia de Finn y de su uniforme de la Alianza. A pesar de que Rose había estado trabajando con ellas para que Dathomir pasara desapercibida, volvieron las miradas extrañas y el silencio. Rey quiso volver a hablar con la Madre Murdi’ra, pero sus seguidoras se lo impidieron. Mientras regresaba al _Grifo_ supuso que era mejor así. La Madre había sido una presencia cuyas palabras la habían confundido más que consolado, pero que de alguna manera había necesitado en ese momento. Una persona que entraba en su vida y salía de forma repentina. Como todas las demás.

Pero aún así, a pesar de la amargura del recuerdo de su estancia, en cuanto estuvo a bastante a altura, se separó del _Orbak 1_ para rodear la montaña y buscar a la bruja en la terraza donde habían conversado. Cuando el lugar estuvo a la vista, lo única prueba de que allí había ocurrido algo era el cuenco con agua que había usado en su meditación, olvidado junto al borde del precipicio.

\- ¿Rey? ¿Nos sigues? - la voz de Rose, que se había unido a Finn en el _Orbak 1_ , llegaba a través del transmisor del panel de control con un crepitar metálico.

\- Voy enseguida. Tengo que ver una cosa – contestó Rey, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el comunicador.

Esperó un segundo, tensa, hasta que escuchó la respuesta.

\- Nos vemos en Nakadia.

Rey soltó un suspiro aliviada. Porque si hubiesen preguntado el qué tenía que hacer, o que querían acompañarla, no habría sabido qué decir. De forma ausente, tecleó las coordenadas de Nakadia y dejó que el ordenador calculara la ruta hiperespacial más óptima. La pantalla parpadeó poniéndose en negro como si se desconectara por un momento, pero solo hasta que se conectó con los señalizadores y el ordenador se estabilizó. Rey sonrió ligeramente al ver de primera mano que el trabajo de Rose había funcionado. No había nada que su amiga no pudiera hacer si se lo proponía. Echaba de menos tener ese espíritu.

Tomó los mandos y llevó el _Grifo_ hacia los bosques que había estado contemplando tantas horas en la distancia. Pero de cerca, el espectáculo que ofrecían era desolador. Troncos como dedos retorcidos saliendo de la tierra reseca bañadas por un manto de luz verde ondulante. El resplandor de las cenizas formaban constelaciones de estrellas en un suelo arrasado. Sobre las copas negras, a lo lejos, un gigantesco monstruo alado batía sus alas de murciélago de forma lenta y cansada, buscando comida, famélico. Dathomir era hostil y salvaje, y aún así las Hermanas de la Noche lo defendían con uñas y dientes, porque para ellas era su hogar, y nadie se lo iba a quitar.

Podía entender ese sentimiento. Y también envidiarlo. El tener un sitio al que llamar hogar de verdad. Rey aún buscaba un lugar así. Una vez había creído que lo había encontrado con sus amigos, en la Resistencia, en la Alianza. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, alargando el momento de volver a encontrarse con los viejos amigos en Nakadia, como si algo le impidiera irse de aquel lugar.

Rey cerró los ojos un momento sobresaltada, cuando un nuevo pinchazo en el pecho le quitó la respiración, distraída como estaba en su reflexión. Pero esta vez, no corrió a hacer algo más para distraerse. No apretó los puños esperando a que la sensación pasase para volver a fingir que no existía. Eso se había acabado.

Durante demasiado tiempo había ignorado el dolor de pecho que la había atormentado en el silencio de la noche, en los peores momentos del día. Una punzada constante junto al corazón que no la había preocupado como para ir a un droide médico, porque sabía perfectamente lo que era. Su vínculo. Su unión en la Fuerza. La misteriosa conexión que una vez la había unido al Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, que no había llegado nunca a comprender, que le había sido arrebatado en el mismo momento en el que había entendido su importancia. Era como si alguien se lo hubiese arrancado del pecho, dejando una herida pulsante que no dejaba de sangrar. No había dejado de sentirlo, algo que tiraba de ella guiándola hacia un vacío insoportable, que era como un miembro fantasma. Presente pero intocable. Y aún así lo había ignorado, apretando los dientes. Tenía que olvidar el pasado y avanzar. Pero el pasado la había alcanzado, llenándola de recuerdos.

Recordar a Ben Solo era como abrir una puerta en su interior, que durante mucho tiempo había apuntalado con todo lo que tenía aterrada por ver qué había al otro lado. Pero ahora esa puerta estaba abierta y resquebrajada, y ya no podía volver a cerrarse. Pensar en él, era hundirse en un mar de contradicciones. Porque sabía muy bien lo que era sentir miedo y odio ante su presencia, pero también compasión y una profunda esperanza. Esperanza de haber encontrado aquello que instintivamente había buscado toda su vida, la última pieza del rompecabezas. De tener a alguien a su lado que la comprendiera, que conociera los rincones más oscuros de su alma. Pero le habían arrebatado todo eso justo en el momento en el que ya era suyo. Ahora lo único que quedaba era dolor, y el desgarro de lo que podría haber sido.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que le impedía irse todavía era ella misma, porque Dathomir le había devuelto a Ben Solo, aunque solo fuera por un instante.

Ben Solo había vuelto a ella, la había salvado, la misma imagen del hombre que había regresado en su momento de mayor desesperación. Había vuelto. En Exegol, en la oscuridad del laberinto, con los ojos encendidos por la promesa de que siempre estaría allí junto a ella, cuando más lo necesitara. Ni siquiera la muerte había hecho que rompiera esa promesa. Dathomir se lo había demostrado.

Rey dejó que un sollozo se escapara entre sus labios, por fin sola en el refugio de su propia nave, lejos de la vista de todos. Se dejó caer contra el asiento del piloto y como una fuente, el llanto brotó de ella sin control. La luz de los incendios lejanos se convirtieron en borrosas estrellas a través de las lágrimas que quemaban al caer por su mejilla. Los lastimeros gemidos que ya no podía guardar más en su interior hacían eco en los pasillos vacíos de la nave.

Había sido real, ¿verdad? Tenía que serlo. Tal vez a eso se refería Murdi’ra cuando decía que confiara en ella misma, en su propio poder. Porque a pesar de que la Fuerza le fallara, a pesar del silencio de los antiguos Jedi, había una cosa que nunca había desaparecido. Siempre presente. Su vínculo. Su vínculo con Ben Solo. Su unión que era poderosa y se hundía en lo más profundo de su ser, hasta que ya no sabía donde terminaba ella y donde empezaba él. Tal vez ese había sido su mayor error. Porque al tratar de ignorarlo para seguir adelante, se había ignorado a si misma. Sí, la Fuerza le había sido esquiva en los últimos años, engañosa en el laberinto, pero su vínculo no podía mentir. Al fin y al cabo estaba hecho de ella misma. Y ese poder había revivido bajo la superficie de Dathomir. La había hecho sentir fuerte, invencible como hacía tiempo que no había sentido, en perfecto control. Su unión por fin había encontrado su otra mitad. Y era más fuerte que la vida misma, como cuando él estaba vivo.

Una oleada de pánico se adueñó de ella un instante. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué había hecho? Le había visto desaparecer, había sentido la Fuerza a su alrededor. Creía que estaba en paz con su familia, pero no había sido capaz de contactar con él en los últimos días de meditación agotadora. ¿Acaso no se había unido a la Fuerza Cósmica? ¿Dónde estaba entonces? ¿Lo había abandonado a su suerte? ¿ _Qué había hecho_?

Rey subió las piernas al asiento y hundió el rostro mojado entre las rodillas, que aferró contra el pecho con los brazos. Las paredes de la cabina se alzaban aprisionándola, como si se inclinaran hacia ella, el espacio cada vez más diminuto. Ella se sentía pequeña, demasiado pequeña para contener toda la tristeza que tenía en su interior. Quizás era el momento de dejarla libre. El llanto sacudía su cuerpo en violentos temblores, y con cada jadeo, fue como si una parte de ella ardiera, junto al bosque negro de Dathomir. Lloró y lloró, hasta sentirse vacía y ligera, el casco viejo de una nave derribada, a la espera de ser despedazada por chatarreros.

Rey suspiró. Sintió como un profundo cansancio se apoderaba de ella, adormeciendo sus sentidos. El nudo apretado que no la había dejado respirar las dos últimas semanas se aflojó ligeramente, dejando un espacio hueco en su pecho, que la energía de su vínculo quiso llenar tímidamente. Y esta vez, se lo permitió. Una vibración de energía le recorrió el cuerpo, una que se entrelazaba con la red de la Fuerza, que se curvó hacia ella como atraída por un imán.

\- _Escucha lo que la Fuerza te está diciendo. Lo que te ha enseñado. Lo que te está enseñando. Confía en el poder que tienes y sientes en tu interior_ \- recordó.

Rey cerró los ojos, apretando la mandíbula, intentando que su respiración se tranquilizara y que acompañara el suave ronroneo del motor de iones del _Grifo_. Al ritmo de la Fuerza que revoloteaba a su alrededor. El vínculo en su pecho pulsaba contra las murallas de su corazón, ansioso ahora que por fin le prestaba atención, llamándola.

_Confiar_. Confiar en su poder significaba perder el miedo a que la Fuerza la abandonara en cualquier momento. Significaba abrazar el dolor de su interior, los restos de una unión que debería haber desaparecido con la muerte de una de sus mitades, pero que se aferraba a ella insistente, a la vida. Significaba que si extendía su fuerza vital hacia ella, no se hundiría en el vacío ni quedaría perdida en la nada buscando el otro extremo. Significaba que él estaría allí de alguna forma, para no dejarla caer, en que cumpliría esa promesa nunca pronunciada de luchar siempre a su lado. Era confiar en ellos. ¿Podía hacer eso?

\- Sí – dijo en la soledad de su cabina, y entonces se sumergió en su vínculo roto de la Fuerza.

_Vagaba en la oscuridad._ _Caminaba en una negrura tan densa que casi se podía sentir con la piel. Un destello azul parpadeó en la Fuerza, un rayo que se dibujó con trazos zigzagueantes en el vacío. Un relámpago sin trueno. Y tras él, estrellas. Una voz cálida susurró en su oído._

_\- Estoy contigo._

_Un estrella se descolgó del cielo y cayó ante ella. El firmamento se resquebrajó en silencio, apareciendo una grieta que lo abrió por la mitad. Pero no era el cielo. Era la tierra._

_\- Al igual que yo una vez caí – dijo una voz que quería olvidar - ¡así cae el último Skywalker!_

_El suelo se abría y se abría, mostrando en su interior una tormenta azul._

Rey abrió los ojos sobresaltada. La alarma del ordenador chillaba con estruendo en el panel de control, indicando que había terminado los cálculos. Ahora solo tenía que salir de la atmósfera y saltar al hiperespacio. Saltó del asiento, su cuerpo entrando en modo de acción, abalanzándose para detener el aviso. Una vez que volvió a estar en silencio, se quedó allí quieta mirando al vacío, impactada por una revelación.

Conocía ese lugar. La Fuerza se lo había mostrado miles de veces en sueños. Había estado allí. Rey parpadeó sin poder creérselo. Tuvo que contenerse de mirar a su alrededor para ver si había alguien a quien poder contárselo, maravillada, a pesar de saber que estaba sola. Llevaba años soñando con aquel lugar y solo ahora lo había reconocido. No lo había hecho porque hasta ese momento no había querido verlo. Ver el camino que poco a poco se abría ante ella. El único posible.

\- _Aunque… puede que tú si puedas_ – había dicho la Madre Murdi’ra.

El vínculo se retorció ligeramente junto al corazón, y por primera vez no provocó un estallido de dolor, sino algo cálido como una pequeña vela que se encendía tímida entre sus manos.

\- Sí – dijo soltando una risa húmeda mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho - Ya se lo que tengo que hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¡Te digo que no puede ser! – insistió Finn, inclinando inconscientemente el cuerpo hacia la puerta y alzando la voz para que Rose pudiera escucharla desde la bodega central del _Orbak 1_ – ¡Lo oíste mal!

Un suspiro de pura frustración resonó en los pasillos de la nave, antes de que unos pasos cortos pero decididos se dirigieran hacia la cabina. Finn se asomó ligeramente por encima del hombro, sin levantarse del asiento del piloto ni soltar los mandos, solo para encontrarse con Rose en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados.

\- Y yo te digo que no – dijo con tono firme, como si le retara a volver a contradecirla.

Y de alguna forma lo hizo, porque no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gruñido de la garganta. Supo que había sido un error en cuanto Rose abrió los ojos como si no pudiese creérselo y avanzó hacia él señalándolo con el dedo. Finn tampoco podía creerse que volvieran a tener esa conversación.

\- ¡Tú no estuviste ahí, así que no me digas lo que oí o no oí! - exclamó Rose.

Finn apretó la mandíbula y se volvió de nuevo hacia el panel de control, mirando con insistencia la pantalla que debía de darle la autorización para aterrizar en el sistema Nakadia. Sabía que Rose no lo había dicho con mala intención, pero desde que había recibido su mensaje de que Rey estaba enferma en Dathomir, no había dejado de sentir una punzada de culpa por no haber estado ahí con ella. Algo que no había mejorado al verla correr hacia él pálida y temblorosa, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

Pero la explicación que luego le había dado Rose de todo lo que había pasado, fue demasiado. Por más que quisiera, era incapaz de imaginarse a Rey, la misma Rey que había escapado de sus captores en la Base Starkiller sin ayuda, la que los había salvado en Crait y había matado al Emperador, completamente rota de la forma en la que Rose la describía. Retorcida de dolor en una cama desvencijada mientras balbuceaba el nombre de alguien que nunca iba a acudir a su lado porque la había dejado, la había dejado sola, muerto. Delirando, diciendo que lo había visto allí, estaba allí con ella cuando era imposible, llorando cuando se daba cuenta de ello… Finn se debatía entre el deseo de haber estado allí para ayudarla y el alivio de no haber visto a su amiga derrumbarse de ese modo. Porque si era sincero consigo mismo, le asustaba. Si Rey no era capaz de sobreponerse a todo, ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

Rose parecía igualmente afectada. Aún recordaba el rostro de la ingeniera lleno de preocupación e impotencia por su amiga, palpable incluso a años luz a través del holoproyector, preguntándole si podía ir porque ya no sabía que más hacer. Le había costado mucho convencer a Poe de que le diera el permiso para ir a por ellas en medio de todos los preparativos que estaba haciendo la Alianza, pero no quería posponer más el verla, el comprobar que estaba bien. No le había tranquilizado lo que había visto, ni lo que Rose le había contado de camino a Nakadia.

\- ¡Si te lo digo es porque creía que tú sabrías algo! - continuó Rose.

Finn giró su silla y miró a Rose con los ojos muy abiertos, señalándose el pecho.

\- ¿Yo? ¡No! - su voz sonaba algo histérica incluso a sus propios oídos, un tono defensivo que estaba cansado de tener.

Finn sintió como su propio pecho se iba deshinchando, casi al mismo tiempo que la postura de Rose se relajaba, aflorando una expresión de tristeza, la misma que empezó a sentir en su propio rostro mientras bajaba la mirada. La tristeza compartida de saber que una de sus mejores amigas había estado callando algo, sufriendo en silencio, y ellos no habían sabido verlo. Al final, Finn tuvo que dar voz a la pregunta que ambos se estaban haciendo:

\- ¿Y por qué no dijo nada?

\- No lo se – respondió Rose con un suspiro - Tal vez… pensó que no lo entenderíamos.

\- ¿¡Cómo que no…!? - exclamó Finn, volviendo a mirarla con los ojos desorbitados - ¡Todos perdimos a alguien en la guerra!

Un silencio sofocante envolvió a los dos cuando los recuerdos empezaron a elevarse, casi visibles entre ellos. Compañeros, amigos, hermanos que se fueron llenos de sueños sin cumplir y palabras por decir, dejando un vacío imposible de llenar. Finn vio como los ojos de Rose se empañaban con un dolor familiar al rememorar a su hermana Paige. Que no daría ella por tenerla de vuelta.

\- Lo que quiero decir es… - dijo Finn con voz queda tras un momento compartido - que lo habríamos entendido.

\- Pero ella es diferente.

La respuesta de Rose dejó a Finn más dolido de lo que ya estaba. Porque aunque no dijera nada, sabía a lo que Rose se refería. Sí, Rey era diferente. Como todos lo eran a su manera, pero ese no era el problema. El problema, es que todos la habían tratado diferente. Rey, que había luchado sola toda su vida, había seguido haciéndolo aunque estuviera rodeada de gente, y nadie se había molestado en decirle que no estaba sola, que no tenía que hacerlo todo ella. Ni siquiera él.

Fue como si la chica con la que había huido de Jakku, la que había estado desesperado por salvar, se hubiese desvanecido poco a poco desde el momento en que la había visto allí, rodeada de enormes rocas que hacía levantar con su poder, con la Fuerza. Nunca había dejado de querer protegerla, por supuesto, pero nunca pudo evitar la sensación de que era innecesario, un fútil intento por seguir a su lado, de tener un hueco en la vida de Rey, que parecía cada vez más inalcanzable con cada objeto que movía con un poder invisible, con su forma de luchar y el brillo de su espada láser. Y si Finn se había dado cuenta de los silencios cada vez más frecuentes y profundos, la tristeza en sus ojos y la forma en la que se hundían cada vez más sus hombros, como si cargara con un gran peso, no había tenido el valor para decir nada. Cuántos errores más había cometido. Y cuánto dolor había sufrido Rey por ello.

-Creo que piensa que nos debe algo – dijo Rose en el vacío de la cabina.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Finn con voz queda, aunque podía imaginarse a Rey pensando algo así. De alguna forma él también tenía esa sensación. Al fin y al cabo la Resistencia, y ahora la Alianza, le habían dado una dirección, un objetivo a cumplir, bueno y noble.

\- No lo se – respondió Rose, y entonces soltó otro suspiro de pura impotencia - Pero tal vez esperamos demasiado de ella. Estaba hecha polvo, Finn. Tú la viste.

Sí. La había visto.

Un estridente pitido interrumpió el momento. Finn se volvió hacia el panel de control girando la silla y pulsó un botón parpadeante. Una voz metálica y anodina salió de los pequeños altavoces de comunicación:

\- _Orbak 1_ , tiene permiso para aterrizar en el hangar de Quarrow. Prepárese para la inspección.

\- Recibido. Gracias – respondió Finn, y entonces tomó los mandos de la nave para controlar la llegada.

Durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Rose se quedó allí en silencio, esperando a que hablara o simplemente a que llegaran a Nakadia. Pero Finn aún tenía algo que decir, algo que quería dejar muy claro.

\- Está bien - dijo al final - Pero definitivamente, no oíste bien el nombre.

\- Finn – este escuchó la advertencia en la voz de Rose, pero no se giró.

No iba a discutir ese asunto. Rose tenía que estar equivocada y punto. Aunque con cada exclamación indignada de ella, era más difícil de creer. De hecho, el gruñido de frustración de Rose no se hizo esperar:

\- ¿Qué más da eso? - dijo Rose a su espalda sin comprender, sin entender que cada insistencia suya se sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago - ¿Acaso sabes quién era? ¡Que yo sepa, no había ningún Ben Solo en la Resistencia! ¿Tenía algo que ver con el General Solo? ¿Es eso? Entonces, también…

\- Lo oíste mal – interrumpió Finn, con aire de finalidad, casi masticando las palabras. Y esta vez, Rose debió de escuchar algo diferente en su tono de voz, porque no insistió más.

Finn la escuchó marcharse, sus pasos desapareciendo en la bodega. A los pocos segundos escuchó de nuevo el golpeteo de la llave hidráulica contra los pernos del panel que Rose había abierto y en el que había estado trabajando. Finn no había preguntado en qué, y sinceramente, no le importaba lo más mínimo mientras el _Orbak 1_ se mantuviera de una pieza. Si Rose había visto algo que mejorar, era mejor dejarla. Ella tenía sus formas de lidiar con lo que estaba pasando. Ojalá él tuviera las suyas. Pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era dirigir la nave hacia el hangar de aterrizaje y darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Ben Solo. ¿Que si sabía quién era? En un primer momento, había estado a punto de decir que no. No había conocido a nadie con ese nombre, pero entonces su mente empezó a conectar haciendo que sintiera casi un cortocircuito en el cerebro, provocando que lo que estaba diciendo se interrumpiera, quedando con la boca medio abierta con palabras ya olvidadas y dejando a Rose completamente perpleja.

\- _Entonces…_

\- _Debiste oír mal_ – había respondido él tajante, lo que había empezado una discusión que había durado hasta entonces, con Finn negando una y otra vez lo que estaba escuchando, más para convencerse a si mismo que a Rose.

Porque si, sabía quien era. Pero cuando lo conoció, no respondía a ese nombre. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviese otro hasta que Han Solo, el General laureado de la Alianza Rebelde, de una guerra anterior que brillaba bajo el foco del mito y la épica, le llamó por ese nombre sobre un puente.

Kylo Ren, había sido una figura solitaria y misteriosa entre muchos de los soldados de asalto. De hecho, Finn no se había cruzado con él hasta el asalto de Jakku, su primera misión, la que había cambiado su vida, pero había escuchado muchas cosas de él. Que era irascible y muy peligroso. Que solo respondía ante Snoke, y por tanto aunque no lo fuera, se le debía considerar como un oficial. Que era el primero en entrar en batalla junto a los soldados y el último en irse. Que estaba tan loco, que una vez se lanzó de cabeza a las fauces de una bestia Zillo para ganar una guerra incluso antes de que empezara. Que era una bestia.

Por eso, cuando vio a Han Solo exclamar un nombre desconocido y avanzar para encontrarse con él, no pudo apartar la vista, como hipnotizado, sin entender que esperaba Solo que pasase. Aquello solo podía terminar de la forma en que lo hizo. Pero mayor fue su confusión cuando escuchó en la distancia lo que ambos hombres decían. Ben, le había llamado. Ben, e hijo. Pero eso fue antes de que el General fuera atravesado por una espada láser roja y crepitante, la misma que minutos después el mismo probaría en sus carnes.

No había vuelto a pensar en aquello o en Kylo Ren como en algo diferente a un monstruo con máscara. Si realmente era un hombre que una vez había respondido al nombre de Ben, le daba igual. Lo único que era para él era un enemigo. El sorpresivo Líder Supremo que los había perseguido sin descanso desde Crait, donde casi los habían aniquilado. La sombra que había perseguido a Rey de manera incansable por todas las esquinas de la Galaxia, casi acosándola.

Y de repente, el último día de la guerra, tras la lucha con el Emperador, cuando parecía que por fin todo iba a terminarse, Kylo Ren desapareció. Lo último que supo de él, fue que estaba combatiendo contra Rey con las espadas láser sobre los restos de la vieja Estrella de la Muerte. Ni una palabra más. Solo la tibia explicación de Rey, que con voz temblorosa les dijo que no tenían que preocuparse más de él, que había muerto en Exegol enfrentando al Emperador, que ella misma lo había visto. Aunque no se había creído mucho la parte donde el Líder Supremo luchaba contra el viejo tirano había recibido entusiasmado la noticia de su caída, abrazando a Rey en un arrebato de alegría al verlos libre de él por fin.

Ahora sin embargo… empezaba a recordar otras cosas. La rigidez en el cuerpo de Rey al abrazarla, sus ojos llenos de algo que no supo identificar, abiertos como platos, mirándolo fijamente como esperando a que supiera leer en ellos. Algo que siempre asomaba a sus ojos cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Kylo Ren en los meses siguientes, cuando se hizo evidente que la Primera Orden no iba a caer tan fácilmente. Parecía que su larga sombra no iba a marcharse nunca del todo.

Incluso antes de eso. La forma en la que siempre sabía cuando él estaba cerca o cuando iba a llegar. Como siempre había querido enfrentarse a él ella sola, sin dejar que ningún otro intentara dispararle con el bláster siquiera. Como Kylo parecía hacer lo mismo con Rey. Solo ellos dos, enzarzados en un baile peligroso que dejaba a los demás fuera. Y hasta antes de eso, mientras reconstruían la Resistencia tras el desastre de Crait, Rey siempre había evitado hablar de él, con los labios curvados en una mueca triste. Nunca de odio.

¿Que si sabía quién era Ben Solo? Sí, lo sabía. Pero nunca le había dado importancia el saber cuál era el nombre verdadero de Kylo Ren. Han Solo no lo había mencionado cuando lo conoció. La General Leia no había mencionado a ningún hijo en el año y pico que estuvo a sus órdenes. De hecho, era difícil decir si alguien más sabía que había un hijo al que mencionar, salvo él y Rey, y solo por haber presenciado la tragedia que era esa familia.

Y ahora esto.

Un nudo caliente como una ascua encendida empezó a formase en su estómago. Por un momento, la furia hizo que no pudiera ni siquiera ver el panel de control que tenía delante, solo una nube roja que había bajado sobre sus ojos. Una rabia que echaba raíces en su confusión, en la duda y la sospecha. Su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos, y no sabía con qué idea quedarse. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Rey había conocido a Kylo Ren de una forma distinta a un enemigo? ¿Por qué derrumbada le había llamado a él, y no a ninguno de ellos? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Rey dijo que había muerto, ¿pero entonces cómo es que en sus delirios acabó diciendo que lo había visto? Apretando los dientes llegó a una sola conclusión posible: tenía que hablar con Rey. De manera urgente.

Pero no podía acelerar la nave y saltarse todos los procedimientos de aterrizaje, que los nativos de Nakadia habían convertido en una pesadilla burocrática. El gobierno de Nakadia, increíblemente protector con el ecosistema de su planeta y consciente de su valor, nunca permitía que nada que pudiera desequilibrar su biosfera llegara a siquiera acercarse a ellos. Por ello, si querías entrar en su atmósfera debías certificar que no llevabas a bordo ningún animal o vegetación de otros mundos, y aún así, al aterrizar, debías esperar a que los inspectores registraran la nave y la desinfectaran en caso de encontrar patógenos potencialmente peligrosos.

La orbe violácea y verde de Nakadia cubría ya casi por completo la ventana del _Orbak 1_. En órbita, un enjambre de naves se movían sin pausa alrededor de la _Colmena_ , una gigantesca estación espacial que servía como punto de reunión y de organización para todos los efectivos que llegaban al sistema. Parecía un monstruoso martillo, con su parte inferior acabando en punta como una flecha, como si señalara directamente hacia Quarrow, la capital que era su destino. El _Orbak 1_ inclinó el morro para alejarse del tráfico frenético de la estación y se dirigió directamente hacia la superficie.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el negro del espacio se fue aclarando hasta volverse de un azul púrpura, y ante él, apareció una extensión eterna de campos de cultivo. Un mar de espigas amarillas que resplandecían bajo su sol con una tonalidad dorada, lanzando destellos de oro. En otras latitudes, Nakadia escondía otro tipo de tesoros: filas y filas perfectamente paralelas de árboles frutales, legumbres que crecían en terrenos encharcados todo el año, enormes extensiones de invernaderos. Los nakadianos habían aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a sacarle el máximo partido a la tierra que pisaban, de una composición única que hacía crecer los cultivos fuertes y sanos como ningún otro sistema podía hacer.

Siempre había sido un planeta tranquilo, celoso incluso de su paz, pero la historia había puesto a Nakadia dos veces en el centro de la acción, y el planeta intentaba adaptarse como podía a la actividad frenética que conllevaba el ser la esperada capital de una nueva democracia galáctica.

Además de la presencia de la _Colmena_ , siempre visible como un espectro en los cielos, reflejando la luz de su sol, estaba el denso tráfico, extraño para un planeta tan rural. A pesar de que el aterrizaje en la superficie estaba restringido a personal imprescindible para la Alianza, se habían formado en el cielo dos carriles kilométricos de naves a velocidad de crucero, uno para salir y otro para entrar. Cientos de lanzaderas de todas las formas y colores esperaban su turno para poder aterrizar al único hangar realmente operativo. Finn se puso a la cola con los demás, intentando mantener las distancias con la lanzadera de delante, seguido por el _Grifo_ que entró en el carril justo detrás de él.

Cuando llegó su turno, llevó el _Orbak 1_ hasta el sitio asignado y aterrizó con una sacudida que con la práctica se iba volviendo cada vez más suave. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde aquel soldado de asalto que necesitó la ayuda de un piloto para poder robar una nave. Ahora tenía la suya propia, e iba de una punta a otra de la galaxia. A veces hasta a él le costaba creerlo, cómo cambiaban las cosas. Con una rutina ya aprendida, comprobó que todo estuviera en orden y abrió la rampa para que entrara el inspector. Este abordó el _Orbak 1_ cubierto de pies a cabeza con un traje anticontaminación de burbujas y una máscara que cubría su rostro. Bajo todo eso, debía de estar el fornido cuerpo anaranjado y los ojos enormes pardos de un nakadiano. O tal vez no. Lo mejor sería no interferir y que se acabara ese proceso cuanto antes.

Finn ni siquiera se levantó de su sitio mientras el nakadiano revisaba con un pequeño escáner que proyectaba una luz verdosa cada superficie de la nave en busca de contaminantes externos. En la bodega, escuchó a Rose abriendo y cerrando cajas y cajones para que el inspector viera que en efecto, no había nada que perturbara el ecosistema del lugar. Finn entendía las precauciones, de verdad que lo hacía, pero cuando tenía que pasar por eso cada vez que aterrizaba, empezaba a volverse un suplicio.

Por la ventana principal, vio el _Grifo_ aterrizar algo alejado de ellos, detrás de un muro de naves en pleno repostaje. Pero no fue el único que lo vio. Una marabunta de curiosos que habían reconocido la nave de la última Jedi se abalanzaron hacia allí corriendo, formando un rio de gente que desaparecía entre las naves y que empezaba a acumularse alrededor de donde debía de estar el _Grifo_. Incluso desde allí, Finn pudo escuchar como un murmullo emocionado empezaba a elevarse en el hangar y un feroz instinto protector demasiado familiar cuando se trataba de Rey le golpeó de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que se levantase del asiento y corriera hacia la rampa ignorando el grito de indignación del inspector y de Rose, que se vio obligada a quedarse para lidiar con él. Más tarde tendría que compensárselo. En un segundo, la preocupación borró toda la sospecha y el posible rencor que pudiera guardar en su corazón. Eso tendría que esperar. Ahora tenía que sacar a Rey de una situación para la que no le había advertido, a pesar de que se la había imaginado.

El calor húmedo del ambiente le golpeó de lleno. El aire era denso, y llevaba el olor de la tierra mojada y de los cultivos en flor. Corrió hacia el muro de personas y a codazos, se introdujo en la multitud, adelantando a la gente lo más rápido que podía hasta que entre las cabezas pudo vislumbrar al _Grifo_ con la rampa bajada y a sus pies a Rey, y algo del nerviosismo que le recorría el cuerpo en oleadas se calmó al ver que no estaba sola. La enorme y peluda figura de Chewbacca sobresalía por encima del resto casi dos cabezas, y su presencia imponente debía de mantener a la gente a raya, porque a su alrededor se había formado un pequeño círculo. Chewbacca tenía a Rey completamente engullida en un fuerte abrazo, alzada en el aire por sus enormes brazos, balanceándola de un lado a otro feliz de verla. Cuando volvió a dejarla en el suelo, Rey se separó de él, con las manos aún sobre los brazos del wookie, diciéndole algo que debió de alegrarlo, porque Chewbacca alzó la cabeza y soltó una risa entrecortada, con el tono ronco propio de su especie.

Entonces Rey se volvió hacia la multitud, que empezó a acercarse tímidamente. Una niña nakadiana, reuniendo más valor que todos los demás juntos, se adelantó lentamente y fue hacia ella para entregarle un ramo de flores grandes y de un amarillo intenso a modo de bienvenida. Rey se arrodilló ante ella para recibir el regalo, y la sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba a la niña era cálida, paciente, con un brillo diferente, una que Finn casi había olvidado. Verla de nuevo allí, en su rostro, le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había pasado sin verla, sin ver la chispa que hacía que Rey fuera Rey. Y entremezclado con el alivio por recuperar en cierta forma a su amiga, estaba la sospecha por saber qué había provocado ese cambio. Parecía distinta, portando una serenidad que no tenía cuando se había subido a la nave en Dathomir. No solo era el cambio de apariencia, a Finn aún se le hacía extraño verla sin su túnica blanca y su peinado, sino otra cosa. Se percibía en la forma tranquila con la que hablaba con la niña y miraba a los demás. Tal vez había descansado, o alejarse del ambiente maligno de Dathomir la había calmado, pero parecía algo más profundo, como si por fin se hubiese liberado de un peso que llevaba mucho tiempo cargando.

Rey se levantó y avanzó entre la gente lentamente, escuchando las palabras de bienvenida, de ánimo, preguntas de cuándo acabaría la guerra de verdad, de si protegería a los suyos con su poder. Recogía las flores que le entregaban, o que le ponían en la ropa o el pelo, y poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en la misma imagen de la Jedi que habían estado esperando, su salvadora en esa guerra y en todas las que vendrían, casi salida de una leyenda. No parecía real, como si estuviera más lejos que nunca de él. Algo de todo aquello le ponía nervioso. Más que eso, le asustaba.

Poco a poco, Rey se fue acercando hacia donde él estaba, empujada por la gente y por Chewbacca que no dudaba en soltar un rugido cuando alguien parecía querer detenerlos más tiempo del necesario. Empujando, consiguió interceptarla. Cuando estuvo por fin a su lado, le habían puesto una corona de flores doradas entretejida en la cabeza, y alguien muy valiente, había enrollado una alrededor de la espada láser. Rey se encogió ligeramente de hombros y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, como si no le diera importancia, pero el alivio que vio en sus ojos hizo que a Finn se le hinchara el pecho, el saber que aún podía ayudarla de alguna forma.

\- Venga, ¡fuera de aquí! ¡Asuntos de la Alianza! - empezó a gritar haciendo gestos con las manos para que todos se apartaran.

La gente así lo hizo, y por un segundo pensó que realmente había sido él y su poder de convicción. O que quizás habían entrado en razón y habían decidido a la vez dejar a la Jedi en paz. Pero entonces vio ante él a casi un pelotón entero de soldados de la Alianza, con su uniforme naranja y sus rostros impacientes. Y en medio de todos ellos, se encontraba el General Poe Dameron, el que se había convertido en líder de la Resistencia con el fallecimiento de la General Leia Organa, y cuya voz tenía un peso decisivo en la nueva Alianza aunque se había establecido un Consejo de gobierno de los distintos sistemas miembros. Líder del ejército, en la práctica, lo que Dameron decía, la Alianza lo acataba. Y ahora estaba allí, con el peso apoyado sobre una pierna en una pose desenfadada mientras veía a su Jedi y a su compañero acercarse hasta él. Junto a ellos estaba C3PO, que alzó el brazo de forma rígida en una pobre imitación de un saludo. Su presencia no pasó desapercibida entre el público nativo, que le miraron con evidentes expresiones de odio. Nakadia se había declarado a si misma libre de droides después de la invasión sufrida en las Guerras Clon por parte de los separatistas. Su memoria era larga y su rencor profundo, y nunca más habían permitido la entrada al sistema a ningún droide a menos que se declarara que era imprescindible para la realización de ciertas tareas. Al parecer C3PO había entrado como traductor casi universal en esa categoría, y los pobres BB8 y R2 no, que se habían quedado en la _Colmena_ y estallaban en furiosos pitidos cada vez que Finn los veía.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, Rey no tardó en entregarle el ramo de flores que tenía entre las manos a Finn y se adelantó para dar un cálido abrazo a Poe, que se lo devolvió efusivo.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Rey – dijo Poe con una sonrisa tanto en el rostro como en la voz. Aunque Finn, consciente de todo el peso de la responsabilidad que cargaba su amigo, vio las profundas ojeras que empezaban a ser permanentes en su rostro moreno y los hombros ligeramente más hundidos que cuando se fue a Dathomir.

\- Bienvenida a Nakadia, Maestra Rey- dijo lentamente C3PO, como para hacerse entender con claridad, con el tono metálico característico de los droides de protocolo.

Rey se separó de Poe, y se volvió hacia el droide sonriendo. Con el movimiento cayeron algunos pétalos amarillos de la corona de flores, enmarcando su rostro que por una vez parecía irradiar felicidad.

\- Hola, 3PO. Me alegro de verte.

El droide se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, como si las palabras de Rey le hubiesen tomado por sorpresa, soltando un pequeño sonido de admiración.

\- Maestra Rey, siempre es un placer verla – dijo con un asentimiento rígido – Ha llegado justo a tiempo para la reunión del Consejo.

Finn pudo ver el instante en el que la sonrisa de Rey pasó de ser de alegría por ver a su gente, a solo ser una mera formalidad, algo que se esperaba de ella, rígida por las comisuras, tensa, con los ojos apagándose. Y Finn la entendió de corazón. Como si se hubiese roto un hechizo, el tiempo de los reencuentros había pasado, y sin piedad todos habían sido devueltos a la emergencia de la realidad. Ojalá supiera cuando esta les iba dar un respiro para ser simplemente amigos.

* * *

La que una vez fue Cámara del Senado de la Nueva República, volvía a llenarse de voces solemnes que hablaban de reconstrucción, control, democracia y muchas más palabras cuya grandilocuencia deberían haber hecho que el aire de la sala se estremeciera, aunque solo fuera por la importancia de saber que allí se estaba decidiendo el destino de la galaxia. Y sin embargo, Finn no sentía que fuera diferente de las reuniones que habían tenido sentados en cajas de herramientas durante lo peor de la guerra contra la Primera Orden. La sala era relativamente pequeña para ser una sede galáctica, una habitación recubierta de madera más cercana a un cobertizo que a un senado. Los asientos no eran más que tocones colocados en semicírculo con un hueco en medio donde estaba el ordenador, que holoproyectaba todos los puntos a discutir o diagramas estratégicos de la guerra. Normalmente, el tono político de aquellas sesiones ahuyentaba a los más activos, a los que creían que allí solo se parloteaba sin dar soluciones contundentes, pero aquel día era diferente.

La sala que apenas tenía el tamaño justo para los representantes de los sistemas miembros y pocos acompañantes más, se encontraba casi al doble de su capacidad. Junto con los asistentes habituales, se encontraban decenas de pilotos y mecánicos. Sus uniformes ajados contrastaban con la de los representantes de los sistemas, que aunque no excesivamente vistosos, si estaban limpios e inmaculados, claramente alejados de la acción. Pero ese día iban a cambiar muchas cosas, y nadie se lo quería perder. Porque ese día, se discutía la ofensiva final contra la Primera Orden. Por fin.

Allí estaba Rose, que al verlo empezó a quejarse de cómo el inspector le había pedido que abriera todos los paneles de las paredes para mirar entre los circuitos, junto al equipo de mecánicos con los que había trabajado mano a mano el último año, manchados de grasa como si acabaran de salir de los intestinos de una lanzadera. También pilotos ya veteranos contra la Primera Orden: Bastian, Karé, Nien Nub, Jessika Pava y tantos otros con los que había luchado codo con codo. Entre ellos estaban algunos superiores, como la Teniente Connix con su pelo rubio y recogido en un estético moño, además de la Comandante D’Acy que lo saludó con una expresión afable en el rostro. Tal vez en otro momento ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que estaban todos, pero Rey se había parado con cada uno de ellos al entrar en la sala, saludándolos y abrazándolos, abrazos que todos correspondían alegres, pero con la misma chispa de extrañeza en sus miradas, porque no recordaban la última vez que Rey se había acercado a ellos tan llena de sonrisas y palabras cálidas. En los últimos años se habían acostumbrado a la expresión triste y adusta de una Jedi, algo que realmente no se habían cuestionado mucho, demasiado distraídos con una paz que nunca llegaba. Finn acabó encogiéndose de hombros cada vez que uno de sus compañeros lo miraba con la misma revelación en sus ojos que él cargaba en su conciencia. Una revelación cargada de confusión y vergüenza. Por lo poco que sabían de ella. Que sola debía de haberse sentido.

Ahora, estaba sentado junto a ella en un estrecho banco de madera presidiendo de alguna forma la reunión, con Poe al otro lado y C3P0 de pie que miraba de un lado a otro de forma cómica, poco acostumbrado a que hubiese tanto público. Finn se vio contagiado por las emociones que emanaban de la gente, de su evidente nerviosismo, pero también de una rabia fría que parecía saturar el aire, haciendo que fuera difícil respirar. O tal vez solo fuera el calor sofocante que impregnaba la sala a pesar de que se hubiesen dejado las puertas y ventanas abiertas, el aroma de decenas de seres vivos apelotonados flotando entre ellos. Rey también debía de percibir todo aquello, porque notaba su cuerpo rígido contra el suyo. Tuvo el impulso de darle un pequeño empujón con el hombro, algo amistoso, juguetón, una forma de hacerle saber que estaba allí con ella. Pero el recuerdo de lo que sabía y no sabía, de su conversación pendiente, lo retuvo. La hora de los juegos había pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco, los que tenían asiento se sentaron y los que no encontraron un hueco contra la pared o contra la espalda de un amigo, pero todos fueron ocupando sus posiciones, haciendo que el murmullo de la multitud se fuera apagando hasta culminar en un pesado silencio. Fue entonces cuando Poe se levantó y se dirigió al centro del semicírculo de sillas, junto al ordenador.

\- Amigos – empezó diciendo, y su voz se volvió distinta. Más profunda al proyectarla para que todos le escucharan, más solemne. Finn se habría reído si no fuera porque la situación no estaba para bromas – Gracias por venir tan rápido. Habéis demostrado una vez más vuestro compromiso, vuestra lealtad para con la Alianza en un momento crucial.

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió la sala, como si la gente se sintiera satisfecha por la felicitación dada por Poe. Sin embargo, Finn apretó los dientes ante esa reacción. Un humor oscuro que había empezado a crecer en él cada vez más, le recordó que no tendrían que estar agradeciendo a los presentes que estuvieran allí si hubiera más compromiso por parte de los sistemas. Demasiadas veces había visto a Poe devastado, desesperado porque una partida de hombres no había llegado a tiempo, por unos créditos que nunca eran enviados con excusas del pago de antiguas deudas, o cruceros de guerra que acumulaban polvo en los hangares y cuyos dueños alejados del frente no veían necesidad de mover. No eran cosas que pudiera olvidar fácilmente mientras miraba a los representantes del Consejo asintiendo los unos a los otros como si todo ya estuviese hecho. Pero al mirar a Poe allí, con todos los ojos sobre él, también sintió una pizca de orgullo. Porque a pesar de todo, habían llegado hasta allí.

\- Diré directamente lo que todos estáis esperando escuchar – continuó Poe, y al hacerlo, empezó a caminar como despreocupado por el poco espacio que tenía, un toque de teatralidad que sin duda no pudo evitar - ¡Por fin tenemos la fuerza para dar un golpe definitivo a la Primera Orden!

Un estallido de gritos y aplausos inundó la sala al mismo tiempo que Rey se ponía más rígida de lo que ya estaba a su lado. Y Finn pudo entender porqué. Al fin y al cabo, recordaba muy bien la acusación que Rey había lanzado de que Poe y él solo la estaban utilizando como arma disuasoria. La indignación que había sentido en ese momento le había cegado, incapaz de creer que pensara así de sus amigos. Pero allí en el Consejo, cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella ante la mención de Poe de que ya estaban preparados, era difícil no darle la razón. Sí, su presencia era importante aquel día, allí junto a ellos, y esa había sido una de las razones por las que Poe le había dicho que fuera a por ella a Dathomir, que se asegurara de que llegara hasta allí de una pieza. No era que no estuviera preocupado por el mensaje de Rose, claro que no, pero tampoco pudo esconder el brillo de emoción al darse cuenta de que ese día en el Consejo iba tener a una Jedi a su lado, una que era abiertamente su amiga y cuyas hazañas se conocían en muchos lugares de la galaxia. Con ella, su opinión tendría aún más peso, y se convertiría en realidad más rápido. Finn apartó la mirada para que Rey no viera la vergüenza en sus ojos. “ _Pronto la guerra acabará, y podremos olvidarnos de t_ _odo esto_ ”, pensó. O más bien deseó.

Poe esperó a que todos se calmaran antes de continuar:

\- Ya conocéis mi opinión. No debemos esperar más – se dirigió hacia el ordenador, y al pulsar un botón el holograma de un mapa de la galaxia iluminó la sala.

Todos los rostros se alzaron al unísono, y quedaron iluminados de azul por la luz espectral que emitía el disco que no era más que un cúmulo infinito de estrellas, un conjunto de orbes luminosos que por el destino o por la casualidad habían quedado unidos por la gravedad. O quizás por la Fuerza, convirtiéndose en el hogar de millones de seres vivos. Pero Finn no tenía tiempo de ese tipo de reflexiones. Él solo veía líneas que eran fronteras y puntos que eran sistemas a defender. El mapa estaba dividido de forma que se señalaban las zonas de influencia que en aquel momento se disputaban el control de la galaxia. Lo que hacía unos años había sido una galaxia uniforme bajo la tiranía de la Primera Orden, ahora estaba dividida en decenas de áreas.

En el Borde Interior, con Coruscant como sistema más codiciado, se encontraba lo que quedaba de la Primera Orden, después del forzado repliegue tras el repentino levantamiento de miles de sistemas, inspirados por la Resistencia y su lucha. Pero lo que en su momento había parecido como una frontera temporal a punto de caer, se había convertido en una fortaleza que repelía todos los intentos por entrar.

En el Borde Medio y Exterior prevalecía claramente la nueva Alianza, algo que se había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo. Negociando con cada sistema, prometiendo una y otra vez que en esa ocasión todo sería diferente, garantizando que ahora estarían seguros, que no se permitiría que volviera a caer la democracia. Incluso se había luchado contra células de la Primera Orden y contra señores de la guerra que habían aprovechado el caos para imponerse, sistemas cuya protección se había convertido en una prioridad para la Alianza.

Pero entre tantos éxitos, también estaban los fracasos, y en aquel mapa se hacían dolorosamente visibles. El territorio de la Alianza no era todo lo uniforme que les hubiera gustado, con numerosos espacios en blanco correspondientes a sistemas reacios o directamente hostiles a la nueva oportunidad de tener una República galáctica. Su desconfianza, o directamente su orgullo, habían hecho que se consideraran independientes. Algunos estaban hartos de guerra, de las promesas incumplidas o simplemente destruidas. Otros, y Arkanis era el ejemplo más reciente, se habían visto en la incómoda situación de haber perdido la posición privilegiada que tenían con la Primera Orden al quedarse fuera de sus fronteras, y aún esperaban que la situación se revirtiera. En un intento de hacerles ver que la tiranía de la Primera Orden se había terminado, se había negociado con cada uno de ellos. Algunos habían visto la luz, otros… bueno, habían escogido la violencia. De todos los problemas con los que se habían encontrado, este era el que Finn menos entendía. No comprendía como era posible que alguien aguardara el regreso de la Primera Orden con todo lo que habían hecho, el miedo y la destrucción que habían provocado.

_\- Lo mismo pasó la última vez -_ le comentó una vez un veterano de la anterior guerra, su voz llena de una impotencia y una angustia que le hacía temblar el corazón - _Está pasando de nuevo_.

“ _No, esta vez no_ ”, pensó con fiereza Finn, conteniendo en el pecho un fuego frío. Sus ojos se movieron por el mapa hacia el este galáctico, hacia un espacio entre los Bordes Medio y Exterior. Una zona indómita durante siglos que por primera vez en aquella reunión, tenían el símbolo de la Alianza sobre ella, como nuevos aliados. “ _Esta vez haremos lo que haga falta_ ”

\- Sabemos que la Primera Orden ha estado experimentando con su tecnología sub-hiperespacial, y aunque aún no han sido capaces de adaptarla a sus destructores, es cuestión de tiempo que lo consigan – dijo Poe mientras pulsaba un botón y el mapa desaparecía por un momento para mostrar una serie de diagramas y de destructores que seguramente Rose entendería mucho mejor que él. El General volvió a apretar algo y el mapa de la galaxia regresó, esta vez con una serie de líneas dibujadas sobre ella, que la atravesaban como venas - Si lo logran podrán aparecer en cualquier lugar sin necesidad de las rutas hiperespaciales y en la mitad de tiempo que nuestros navegadores.

Para mostrar el peligro, Poe había preparado un ejemplo de lo que tardaría un crucero de la Alianza en realizar un salto hiperespacial, frente a uno de la Primera Orden si tuviese la tecnología sub-hiperespacial. Un estilizado crucero estelar Mon Calamari recorrió lentamente una línea recta a lo largo del holoproyector. Al mismo tiempo, el destructor triangular de la Primera Orden desapareció con un parpadeó y apareció de nuevo justo delante, ya en posición de ataque. Finn no sabía mucho de los tecnicismos. Según le había contado Rose, mientras que el hiperespacio era un plano de energía paralelo en el que se podían trazar rutas para viajar por la galaxia, la tecnología sub-hiperespacial de la Primera Orden se movía _a través_ de la galaxia. Aparentemente, era capaz de raspar el continuo espacio-tiempo y viajar por ese agujero hasta la otra punta de la galaxia de manera casi instantánea. O algo así.

Lo entendió mucho mejor cuando le explicaron que esa fue la razón por la que la Primera Orden fue capaz de destruir el sistema Hosnian Prime y la Nueva República desde la base Starkiller, un rayo que atravesó la galaxia en un segundo, provocando un desgarro tan brillante como una supernova, roja como la sangre, visible en cada punto de la galaxia. Los colores de la Primera Orden anunciando su llegada. Poe no tardó en recordarlo.

\- Muchos ya fuimos testigos en Hosnian Prime de lo que es capaz esta tecnología - un murmullo de preocupación recorrió la sala, pero entonces Poe alzó la cabeza y los miró a todos con unos ojos llenos de determinación – Por eso tenemos que adelantarnos. Tenemos el número de nuestro lado. Tenemos el control de gran parte del Borde Exterior y de las rutas hiperespaciales. Tenemos la justicia de nuestra parte. ¡Es el momento de atacar y acabar con esto!

La sala estalló en aplausos. Una ola de energía recorrió la habitación, levantando a los presentes en un momento de emoción conjunta. Estaban juntos y unidos en esto, y por fin iba a acabar la pesadilla. Finn también se vio arrastrado por el discurso de Poe, aunque realmente solo era una introducción para abrir el debate de si lanzar un ataque definitivo y votar en consecuencia. Pero él sabía al igual que todos que era prácticamente un hecho, y se sentía como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera las venas y fuera saltando de persona en persona, conectándolos como un solo ser. Tal vez si no hubiese estado tan emocionado aplaudiendo con los demás, se habría dado cuenta antes de que no todos estaban en pie celebrando. Unos pocos representantes se mantenían sentados con el rostro serio, mirando casi hacia abajo, como si quisieran pasar desapercibidos, y solo al sentarse vio que Rey era una de esas personas.

Cuando por fin todos se calmaron, C3PO dio la palabra al primer representante:

\- La embajadora de Chandrila, Kala Lijl, desea ejercer su derecho a hablar – dijo con voz solemne mientras una mujer alta, de pelo corto e increíblemente negro, con una elegante túnica gris se levantaba y se inclinaba a modo de saludo hacia los demás.

\- Gracias – su voz era serena, con una profundidad sorprendente, que demandaba ser escuchada – Todo el sufrimiento y el esfuerzo ha llevado a este momento. Tenemos una oportunidad de acabar con esta guerra para siempre. De acabar con la tiranía y con todo lo que amenaza nuestra democracia y libertad. La Alianza puede contar con nuestro apoyo incondicional.

Otra nueva ronda de aplausos, mientras la embajadora se sentaba y se levantaba el siguiente.

\- El embajador Uma-Char, de Mon Cala – anunció C3PO a la vez que se alzaba un mon calamari vestido con el uniforme militar blanco de su planeta natal. Sus enormes ojos estaban encendidos de pura emoción, contagiados por el ambiente.

\- Amigos – dijo con voz atronadora, alzando un dedo al cielo, gesticulando casi de forma exagerada - Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, y quien me conoce lo sabe. Hace mucho tiempo que deberíamos estar discutiendo una estrategia de batalla, no si debemos atacar o no. Me alegro de que el General Poe haya dado por fin su visto bueno, sin duda preocupado por nuestra propia fuerza. ¡Hace mucho que tenemos la fuerza suficiente para aplastar a esos miserables! ¡Acabemos con ellos de una vez!

Uno a uno, los embajadores fueron levantándose, anunciados por C3PO, para hacer proclamas similares, con palabras de entusiasmo y de casi revancha ante el enemigo que por fin parecía al alcance de la mano. Pero entonces se levantó Mia Filen. Casi en el acto, una avalancha de murmullos inundó la sala. Los rostros sedientos de acción se convirtieron poco a poco en máscaras de impaciencia y resignación, y en algunos de ellos de hasta desdén. La actitud de todos cambió de forma tan repentina que hasta Rey se giró hacía él con las cejas levantadas con una pregunta en la mirada. Finn se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, pero no pudo evitar removerse inquieto, porque el mismo estaba conteniendo un gruñido de frustración.

Mia Filen. Finn la conocía bien. Y no solo por las veces en que la había visto allí en el Consejo, sino también por las continuas quejas de Poe y de otros compañeros.

\- _¡Te juro que a veces habla como si fuésemos peores que la Primera Orden!_ \- había exclamado una vez con una copa de más, los dos juntos tomando algo después de un día particularmente estresante.

La embajadora de Tehar era una mujer de rostro moreno, ojos de un intenso color verde y pelo completamente blanco. Era más bien bajita, y emitía esa energía que tenían algunas personas que hacía que quisieras ir a abrazarla, con una apariencia de fragilidad por su avanzada edad. Pero al mismo tiempo, su mirada era firme y clara, y transmitía una presencia de liderazgo que hacía que la gente la escuchara aunque no pudiera soportar lo que decía, algo que a Finn le recordaba a Leia Organa, aunque se guardaba mucho de decirle eso a Poe.

Porque la verdad era que la mujer se había ganado cierta fama de agitadora. Bueno, esa no era una descripción muy justa siendo como eran todos de la Resistencia, pero era difícil no pensar en ella de esa forma. Era rara la propuesta a la que no votaba en contra, siempre con una queja o una exigencia que hacer, o la intervención que no acababa con intercambios de viejas injurias. Pero no era eso lo que hacía que Finn apretara los dientes cada vez que la embajadora se levantaba para hablar. Era el saber por quien hablaba.

Tehar, junto con otros muchos mundos que se localizaban en las Regiones Desconocidas, era uno de los sistemas que más había sufrido a la Primera Orden, que había aprovechado el secretismo de su nacimiento para hacer con ellos lo que quisieran: robo de recursos, destrucción de pueblos enteros en meras pruebas de armas ode los templos a sus dioses para quebrar su espíritu. La pesadilla por la que esos sistemas habían pasado en silencio parecía innombrable, pero sorprendentemente para todos, por lo único por lo que pedían justicia una y otra vez en el Consejo, una petición mil veces repetida en una sala que bajaba la cabeza intentando no pensar demasiado en la denuncia de aquella mujer, era por el robo de sus hijos. En su necesidad por engrosar la máquina de guerra en la que se estaba convirtiendo la Primera Orden, esta se había dedicado sistemáticamente a robar a los niños y niñas de cada mundo que encontraban para convertirlos en soldados y pilotos. Niños y niñas de decenas, si no cientos de sistemas, arrancados de los brazos de sus padres a una edad lo suficientemente temprana como para que estos no se acordaran de su hogar, ni del rostro de sus familias,y así asegurar su completa lealtad a la Primera Orden.

Finn había sido uno de esos niños. Así que no entendía porqué cada vez que aquella embajadora alzaba la voz, su estómago se retorcía de una rabia que arrastraba hebras de algo más oscuro y más hambriento. ¿Qué quería que hicieran? ¿Firmar la paz? ¿Perdonar a todos los de la Primera Orden con los que se encontraban por si acaso alguno era de su sistema? Las cosas no funcionaban así. Y entonces ahí estaba: un odio que nacía del cansancio y de la impotencia por ver sufrir a tantos de sus amigos por culpa de la Primera Orden, sin ver nunca su final, un deseo de venganza por todo lo que les habían hecho. Pero también había culpa en él. Porque debería entenderlo mejor que nadie, y sin embargo se veía incapaz. Porque Finn había sido uno de ellos aunque su deserción lo había colocado en el bando correcto, pero tal vez… podía haber hecho algo por los demás. Jannah había intentado hablar con él de ello, pero no había sabido escuchar.

\- _Me voy a por los nuestros. Si alguna vez quieres unirte, llámame_ – había dicho antes de irse. No había sabido nada de ella desde aquella conversación, poco después de Exegol. Y él tampoco había ido a buscarla.

Quizás Mia le recordaba todo eso. Y al mirarla, a veces se encontraba preguntándose cómo sería el rostro de su madre, si aquella mujer se parecía o no a ella, si había peleado de la misma forma por recuperarlo o si acaso lo había olvidado. Finn no quería pensar en nada de eso. Solo quería que todo acabase de una vez, pero la embajadora parecía empeñada en todo lo contrario. Y por eso, apretó la mandíbula mientras la miraba, esperando el desastre que sin duda iba a provocar.

\- La embajadora de Tehar, Mia Filen – dijo C3PO, el único que no había perdido su entusiasmo en la sala.

La arrugada mujer se inclinó en un saludo respetuoso hacia la sala que la miraba con hostilidad:

\- Hace más de un año – comenzó a decir, su voz firme, aunque algo ronca por la edad - que la Alianza llegó a nuestro planeta, y a muchos otros en nuestro sector, liberándonos de la Primera Orden y dándonos la oportunidad de unirnos a esta Alianza como miembros de pleno derecho, algo que ninguna república galáctica anterior había hecho. Nos unimos con la esperanza de poder construir una galaxia más justa, pero sobretodo para reconstruir nuestros hogares y nuestras familias. Hoy hablo en su nombre.

El silencio era tan pesado que se habría escuchado el caer de un alfiler al suelo. La embajadora no perdió el tiempo en paradas efectistas y continuó hablando:

\- Una vez más, este Consejo vuelve a centrarse más en el camino de la venganza que en el de la paz – conversaciones indignadas resonaron todas a la vez, obligando a la embajadora a alzar la voz para hacerse oír - Nadie mejor que nosotros sabe de lo que es capaz la Primera Orden. Lo hemos denunciado una y otra vez en este Consejo, que ha hecho oídos sordos a nuestras súplicas. Hemos sufrido una destrucción mucho peor que la pérdida de casas o de campos, y todo por culpa de la Primera Orden, una que la Alianza ha ignorado una y otra vez.

Finn cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, para contener el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a asomar.

\- Nuestro voto para este ataque es no – y entonces llegó el caos.

Las voces indignadas se mezclaron unas con otras mientras Finn intentaba bloquearlas de alguna forma, sintiendo una bola caer hacia su estómago, caliente y pesada. Lo había visto una y otra vez, como aquella mujer y su voz firme y penetrante, su aspecto regio y sabio aunque frágil, conseguía con sus palabras arrastrar votos hacia ella. De los sistemas que habían sufrido el mismo destino que Tehar, los que habían quedado arruinados por la guerra o estaban simplemente agotados. Puede que nunca los suficientes para hacer que las propuestas de la Alianza no se aceptaran, pero si para hacer que se preguntaran si había merecido la pena. Era como si una brecha cada vez mayor se abriera en el corazón de una democracia que ni siquiera había nacido todavía. Finn no podía evitar pensar que eran como niños dando tumbos en un pasillo oscuro, sin guía, sin saber a donde ir, solo con una cierta idea de cuál era la meta, pero que se tropezaba impotente en cada obstáculo.

Mia Filen seguía hablando, dispuesta una vez más a provocar más demoras, más reuniones, más discusiones, cuando deberían estar pensando en la estrategia de batalla.

\- Y siempre será no, mientras la Alianza solo contemple este camino. No porque no queramos ver el fin de la Primera Orden, sino porque no podemos aceptar que para llegar a ello, se tenga que derramar la sangre de nuestros hijos.

\- ¡El mío murió para liberar Tehar! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? - gritó una voz desde el fondo de la habitación. Finn no la reconoció, pero Poe tenía los labios apretados y miraba fijamente a un nutrido grupo de pilotos - ¡Acabemos con ellos de una vez!

-¡No vamos a salvar a todos los soldados! - exclamó alguien más, mezclándose con la cacofonía de voces.

\- ¡Exigimos que por una vez se nos escuche! - gritó Mia para hacerse oír - ¡Ni una vez este Consejo ha hablado de paz, o de un intento de rehabilitación para los prisioneros, o ni siquiera de identificación, como se ha pedido una y otra vez! ¡En esta sala solo se habla de guerra y de cómo ganar más poder! ¡Hasta el punto de aliarse con criminales solo por más naves que mandar a la batalla! ¿Cuando van a enviar los Hutts a su representante a este Consejo?

Finn sintió como Rey se ponía rígida a su lado en el acto, volviéndose hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos. En ellos había incredulidad y una luz que se fue apagando por la decepción cuando él no contradijo lo que la embajadora había dicho. No podía hacerlo con todos los gritos que había en la sala en ese momento. Pero aunque hubiese podido responder no habría sabido como hacerlo. Conociendo a Rey como la conocía, y especialmente su pasado, sabía que se iba a oponer en cuanto se enterara de la unión con los sindicatos del crimen del Borde Exterior. Aunque ya poco podía hacer la Jedi para remediarlo. Esa era una historia vieja y estaba hecho. Una maliciosa voz interior le susurró al oído que Rey se habría enterado mucho antes si hubiese estado donde debería. Con ellos. Finn se volvió de nuevo hacia la embajadora, que parecía crecer a medida que hablaba.

\- Hay toda una generación perdida, arrancada de decenas de sistemas – decía, su voz vibraba ominosa, como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una maldición - Y este nuevo gobierno, esta Alianza, no solo no parece interesada en recuperarla, sino que abiertamente habla de eliminarla, como si solo fuera un error sin importancia. ¿Tal vez si nuestros sistemas fueran más ricos se nos escucharía? ¡Son nuestros hijos y no vamos a rendirnos con ellos! ¡Aunque eso nos cueste la protección de la Alianza!

El ruido empezó a ser insoportable. Una maraña de exclamaciones en el que a veces se reconocían frases o palabras: “¡Es intolerable!” dijo alguien. “¡Expulsad a Tehar de la Alianza si tanto nos odian!”. C3PO miraba de un lado a otro en un amago de intentar dar el turno de palabra, pero acababa dando pequeño saltos como si se sobresaltara cuando era ignorado una y otra vez. Al final, solo Poe al dar un paso y alzar los brazos hizo que la sala se calmara lo suficiente como para dejarle hablar.

\- Embajadora Filen – dijo Poe con lo que Finn llamaba su voz de político. Una que le resultaba petulante y demasiado sarcástica como para ser considerada seria, pero que gustaba mucho entre los pilotos veteranos – Se muy bien lo que su pueblo ha pasado. Lo hemos visto en muchos sistemas de esta galaxia, y por eso le pido que no lance ese tipo de acusaciones. Todos somos iguales en este Consejo – un murmullo de asentimiento se elevó de entre los representantes mejor vestidos - La recuperación de los niños secuestrados de las Regiones Desconocidas, al menos “desconocidas” hasta ahora – un coro de risas por el improvisado chiste del General irrumpió en el Consejo. Pero estas eran secas, nerviosas, sin verdadera alegría. La mirada gélida de la embajadora de Tehar hizo que Poe bajara la cabeza un momento carraspeando la garganta antes de continuar – Como decía, la recuperación de esos jóvenes es uno de los objetivos de la Alianza. Pero nuestra prioridad dada la emergencia de la situación, es mantener a salvo los sistemas liberados. No podemos continuar con una amenaza como la Primera Orden.

Poe fue recibido con un estruendoso aplauso que se fue apagando, incómodo, como avergonzado de que hubiese aparecido.

\- General – respondió Mia Filen tranquila - Espero que nunca tenga que ir a decirle a una madre cuyo hijo ha sido arrancado de sus brazos, que su niño no es una prioridad.

El debate continuó un buen rato más, pero todo estaba realmente dicho. Poco a poco, cayó sobre la habitación un silencio tenso que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Con ese ambiente, se llegó por fin a la fase de votaciones, y el resultado fue el que Poe y Finn habían estado esperando: Sí al ataque decisivo a la Primera Orden con una amplia mayoría. Solo los sistemas que pertenecían a las Regiones Desconocidas votaron en contra.

Fue como si todos al mismo tiempo soltaran un suspiro de alivio. Finn podía jurar haber sentido como un peso se le quitaba de los hombros. Por fin iban a dar una respuesta rápida y contundente a un problema urgente. Por fin la máquina podía ponerse en movimiento sin más demoras. Las conversaciones y las risas empezaron a llenar la sala y todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse para irse.

Poe pasó por su lado dándole una palmada en el hombro y guiñándole un ojo, contento por como había quedado todo. Finn le sonrió, pero cuando se giró para decirle a Rey que si le apetecía ir a comer algo, descubrió que se había quedado solo en el banco. Se levantó como un resorte buscando entre el gentío. Cuando la encontró, sintió como se evaporaba en el acto el poco buen humor que le quedaba. Estaba ante Mia Filen. Las dos mujeres tenían las manos entrelazadas, y Rey estaba hablando, con una emoción en la expresión que Finn no supo identificar, y que fuera lo que fuera, logró algo que Finn nunca se hubiese imaginado. Logró que el duro rostro de la embajadora de Tehar se arrugara un instante, como si estuviera a punto de sollozar en cualquier momento.

Finn se quedó paralizado, confuso por lo que estaba viendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era el único que estaba viendo aquel intercambio, pues se había empezado a formar un corro de personas a su alrededor que sin duda estaban viendo lo mismo que él: a la Jedi de la Alianza con las manos unidas con la representante de aquellos que querían minar su avance.

Antes de que se levantaran sospechas o rumores, Finn se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí, dispuesto a parar lo que estuviera pasando y evitar también que se formara otro espectáculo alrededor de Rey como el de su llegada. Pero apenas llegó a tiempo para escuchar a Mia despedirse de ella, con un tono de voz suave, casi maternal:

\- Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Rey.

* * *

La noche en Quarrow, como todo en Nakadia, era tranquila y pacífica, y tuvo en Finn un efecto casi reparador. O tal vez eso se debía a los dos vasos de whisky corelliano que le calentaban el estómago y que Poe había abierto más por necesidad que por celebrar algo.

Finn llevaba un buen rato sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra las patas de aterrizaje del _Grifo_ , simplemente esperando. La ausencia del zumbido típico de los droides yendo de un lado a otro hacían que el hangar hubiese caído en un profundo silencio, tanto que desde allí se podían oír el crujido de los insectos nocturnos en los campos, iluminados de forma tenue por el resplandor púrpura del cielo, por fin libre de los dos ríos de transportes, paralizadas las entradas y salidas con la caída de la noche. La _Colmena_ resplandecía en el firmamento, como una aguja plateada junto a las estrellas, con apariencia casi fantasmagórica. Hacia el sur, se vislumbraba el humilde perfil de Quarrow. El edificio que se había convertido en sede del Consejo de la Alianza sobresalía sobre los demás, con su base cuadrada y sus paredes de adobo pintadas de azul intenso. Aunque eso no era demasiado complicado. La mayoría de los edificios de Quarrow no pasaban de los tres pisos, otra muestra de la naturaleza rural de ese mundo.

Llevaba tanto rato allí que casi podía decirse que estaba disfrutando del momento, solo ahí con sus pensamientos, aunque ahora estos no eran más que un torbellino de colores.

A su lado tenía un pequeño montículo de flores amarillas, regalos de las gentes que no habían podido ver a su Jedi esa mañana. Con su vista algo borrosa, era como una masa de ojos negros y amarillos que lo miraban acusadores. O tal vez era él el que se sentía así respecto a ellas. No estaba muy seguro del todo. No estaba seguro de nada realmente.

Después de la reunión del Consejo, había buscado a Rey por todas partes para hablar con ella, aunque la razón para ello se fuera diluyendo poco a poco. Quizá quería preguntarle qué le había dicho a Mia Filen, o directamente qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella. Pero cada vez que la encontraba estaba con alguien más, charlando y riendo, y por más que quisiera no conseguía verla a solas. Finn tuvo que esforzarse para recordar frustrado cuando Rey había estado tan sociable, y realmente no sabía porqué eso hacía que se pusiese cada vez más nervioso. No fue hasta que el parloteo de Poe y el alcohol hicieron su magia, y consiguieron calmar su mente lo suficiente como para que las piezas encajasen y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Poe no le había seguido cuando había salido corriendo, prefiriendo seguramente la compañía del whisky corelliano.

Afortunadamente para él y su cabeza, unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba interrumpieron sus pensamientos, unos firmes y lentos, que anunciaron la llegada de la dueña de la nave. Rey avanzó hasta estar casi encima de él, que tuvo que alzar la cabeza sentado como estaba para poder mirarla. Estaba seria, sin ninguna muestra de sorpresa por verle allí medio borracho tirado junto a su nave. Tal vez le había sentido o algo así. Quien sabía como funcionaba la Fuerza. Él no la había necesitado para saber que Rey estaría allí esa noche, y ese pensamiento hizo que una risa amarga burbujeara en su garganta, una que sabía a alcohol y a cierto resentimiento.

\- Sabía que vendrías aquí – dijo señalándola con el dedo, una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro - Te conozco… Te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Finn se encogió exageradamente de hombros.

\- Hemos estado celebrando – dijo a modo de explicación, y sintió tal amargura en sus palabras que tuvo que tragar saliva para quitarse el sabor. No podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que nada de todo aquello iba a terminar como ellos esperaban. Nada lo había hecho, ¿por qué empezar ahora? Pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Lo que importaba era Rey, y el como se encontraba exactamente en el lugar que había previsto - Poe te estuvo esperando pero… Estabas demasiado ocupada escabullendote. Otra vez.

\- Finn… - dejó escapar Rey con un suspiro, mirando a su alrededor como si allí estuvieran las respuestas que buscaba, pero al final simplemente se volvió hacia él con una expresión de casi piedad. A Finn no le gustó nada - Lo siento. Se que no es lo que esperabais… Pero tengo que irme.

\- No – respondió Finn con tono duro y seco - Lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte. ¿Ves esto? - preguntó mientras señalaba con la mano las flores que tenía a su lado, las ofrendas a una heroína que se marchaba en el momento de mayor necesidad. Rey miró las flores con ojos oscuros, los labios duros y apretados - ¿Ves? Te necesitamos aquí.

Un silencio pesado se extendió entre los dos, como si Rey estuviera reflexionando sobre todo lo que veía. Pero Finn la conocía mejor que eso. Sabía que ya había tomado una decisión, lo único en lo que estaba pensando era en cómo decírselo. Al final, fue bastante decepcionante.

\- Lo siento.

Finn bajó la cabeza, de repente fascinado con las losas de piedra pulida del suelo, más firmes para soportar el peso de las naves, lejos de las arenosas calles de la ciudad.

\- ¿Para qué has venido entonces? - preguntó - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Rey exhaló un suspiro tembloroso por encima de su cabeza, pero su voz era decidida cuando por fin respondió:

\- Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Ya lo he demorado demasiado. Pero quería veros y bueno… desearos suerte.

Finn alzó la cabeza para mirarla, guiado por una sensación pesada que caía por su garganta hasta su estómago, una piedra de hielo que pinchaba y quemaba. La realización de una resignación que Rey intentaba ocultar.

\- Has venido para despedirte – susurró casi sin voz. Rey apartó la mirada, una mueca triste contenida en los labios - No sabes si vas a volver.

\- No… Voy a volver – y Rey lo dijo con tanta convicción, volviendo unos ardientes ojos avellana hacia él, que Finn casi pensó que realmente lo creía. Pero entonces algo se apagó en ellos, llenándose de dudas - Quiero hacerlo. Pero… En la guerra… ya dejé muchas cosas por decir. No quería volver a cometer ese error.

Finn asintió levemente, como si comprendiera, aunque lo único que entendió fue que estaba acertado en cómo Rey veía toda la situación.

\- En la guerra… - dijo Finn mientras se levantaba lentamente. Titubeó un instante, el calor del estómago subiendo a la cabeza de golpe, pero al final consiguió erguirse y volverse hacia Rey, que tenía una mano extendida hacia él como si hubiese querido sostenerle. Pero la apartó pronto cuando se encontró con sus ojos, que ardían como ascuas en la noche - Ojalá entendieras de una vez que la guerra no ha acabado. ¿No has prestado atención? Por fin estamos listos para acabar con la Primera Orden, y nuestra Jedi se marcha en sus viajes místicos el día en que lo anunciamos. ¡Otra vez! ¡Te necesitamos aquí! ¡Luchando!

La garganta le quemaba, las palabras cubiertas de una rabia amarga. Rey apenas reaccionó, una estatua rígida y casi solemne, con la espada láser al cinto y las flores a sus pies. Nunca había parecido más distante. Más inalcanzable.

\- Mi lucha es diferente a la tuya – dijo ella tranquila, y Finn sintió como se le erizaba la piel.

\- No me vengas con tu rollo Jedi – masculló entre dientes - Eres nuestra mejor guerrera. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para acabar con ellos.

Los ojos de Rey brillaban en la oscuridad, y por un segundo Finn pensó que estaba usando uno de sus trucos Jedi para leerle la mente. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, sabía muy bien que eso no era necesario. Rey lo conocía bien, conocía sus deseos y temores, y con el alcohol en su sistema, seguramente todo lo que quisiera Rey saber lo tenía escrito en el rostro.

\- ¿Es cierto entonces?

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Finn frunciendo el ceño, repentinamente confundido.

\- Que la Alianza ha hecho un trato con los Hutts.

Finn apartó la mirada y fue toda la respuesta que necesitó Rey, que lanzó un suspiró tembloroso.

\- ¿En qué nos diferenciamos ahora de nuestros enemigos?

Cuando Finn se volvió a mirarla se encontró con el rostro triste de su amiga. Sus ojos estaban bajos, sin brillo, muy lejos de allí, como en profunda reflexión. Pero ninguna de esas cosas impidió que Finn sintiera la fría daga de la traición en sus entrañas. No se le ocurría otra cosa que Rey pudiera haber dicho que le hubiese hecho más daño. Si tan solo ella supiera las horas trasnochadas que había pasado discutiendo con Poe, con Rose, con embajadores y amigos sobre aquella unión, los gritos e insultos, la sensación de impotencia de no ver otra salida. “ _Leia no habría permitido_ _esto_ ” había dicho Rose lúgubre un día, provocando otra oleada de gritos. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podían hacer?

Los sindicatos del crimen, los señores de la guerra y otras bandas que se alimentaban del caos, se habían adaptado increíblemente bien al estado inestable de la galaxia. Entre ellos se encontraba el legendario clan Hutt, que había perdido mucho de su poder después de la muerte de Jabba Desilijic Tiure, conocido simplemente como el Hutt, a manos de la mismísima Leia durante la guerra contra el Imperio. Sin embargo, su hijo Rotta había reunido los restos del viejo clan y tras haber sobrevivido a la Nueva República, había visto su oportunidad con la Alianza, lanzando una oferta a un confuso Consejo que en ese momento se debatía en una guerra que se estancaba cada vez más. Con una habilidad casi sobrenatural, Rotta había leído la situación y había hecho su oferta en el momento propicio: una semana antes, y el Consejo se habría reído confiado por su superioridad estratégica y moral, una más tarde, y el caos causado por los sistemas más ferozmente independientes y por los movimientos de la Primera Orden y su tecnología sub-hiperespacial, y tal vez la Alianza no habría tenido realmente nada que ofrecer. En pocas palabras, Rotta ofrecía su apoyo, su dinero, sus rutas y sus hombres, a cambio de que la Alianza mirara hacia otro lado en los sistemas que este dominara. Cuánto estupor había creado entre los veteranos de la Resistencia, encontrarse de repente en una maraña política en la que decidieran lo que decidieran, saldrían perdiendo. Cuánto más había provocado cuando Poe anunció por fin el resultado de la votación: el Consejo aceptaba las condiciones. El clan Hutt era a partir de entonces un aliado. Sin duda habían ganado en fuerza militar, pero habían sacudido la confianza de muchos sistemas, una confianza que tardaría mucho en recuperarse.

Pero Rey no había vivido nada de aquello. Ella había estado en sus viajes, uniéndose de vez en cuando y solo cuando le suplicaban ayuda.

\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Rey. Si hubieses estado aquí no te atreverías a juzgarnos así – dijo sintiendo una presión en el pecho, como si algo le apretara los pulmones impidiéndole respirar.

Rey le miró de forma tranquila y en silencio, recibiendo su reprimenda sin responder, como si esperara que siguiera hablando para recordarle todas las veces en las que habían sentido su ausencia. En las que él había sentido su ausencia, no solo como compañera de armas, sino como amiga. Y fue aquella calma, aquel control para que en esa conversación no se dijera nada que luego pudiera lamentar, lo que hizo que Finn comprendiera que realmente Rey iba a marcharse. Había tomado una decisión y estaba tomando los pasos que consideraba necesario para poder cumplir su objetivo. Casi la envidiaba por esa resolución. Estaba muy cansado de estar continuamente lleno de dudas.

\- No importa lo que diga, ¿no? Vas a irte igualmente.

\- Lo siento – confirmó Rey en apenas un susurro. Y debió de pensar que ahí se acababa todo porque alargó la mano para frotarle brevemente en el hombro en un gesto cariñoso.

Entonces, se apartó para ir hacia el pequeño panel de control que estaba en una de las patas de aterrizaje del _Grifo_ , y tras pulsar una serie de botones, la nave se estremeció a la espalda de Finn, y una rampa que había perdido su lustre bajó desde su vientre. Cuando el filo metálico de la rampa se posó sobre el suelo con un ruido sordo, Rey se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale? - dijo con calidez, antes de poner un pie en la rampa para entrar en su nave y marcharse.

\- Ben Solo.

Realmente no sabía que era lo que le había empujado a decir eso, pero al ver como Rey se paraba en seco, su cuerpo rígido, sin avanzar más hacia el interior del _Grifo_ , sin alejarse de él, algo parecido a una oscura satisfacción se retorció en su estómago.

\- Kylo Ren – insistió, solo para dejarle claro que sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, y si vio a Rey encogerse por un instante, Finn decidió ignorarlo – Esto tiene que ver con él, ¿verdad?

Rey se volvió lentamente. Y ahí estaba. Esa mirada que Finn por fin había sabido descifrar. La que tenía al decir con voz robótica que Kylo Ren ya no iba a ser un problema para la Alianza.

\- Dijiste que estaba muerto – recordó Finn diciendo las palabras lentamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que esta vez, nada quedara en entredicho.

\- Eso dije, si – respondió Rey, bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Dijiste, que le viste morir.

\- Es lo que creía – la voz de Rey era increíblemente pequeña. Pero mientras Finn se sentía cada vez más tenso y furioso, el rostro de ella se relajó imperceptiblemente, casi con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

\- Pero ya no lo crees.

Rey le miró con ojos tan brillantes que bien podían haber sido dos estrellas del cielo morado que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

Había acertado. Finn había averiguado antes que nadie lo que pasaba con Rey y ahora no sabía realmente que hacer con ello.

\- Rose me lo contó – se encontró explicando.

\- ¿Ah, si?

\- Dijo que le llamabas en sueños.

Rey esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza, con la mirada muy lejos de allí, como si estuviera viendo algo que estaba fuera del alcance de Finn. No le gustó ni un pelo.

\- Supongo que si – murmuró Rey para si, como si la confesión de que había llamado a su eterno enemigo en un momento de necesidad en lugar de a sus amigos no fuera una gran sorpresa para ella. Algo oscuro y caliente se retorció en las entrañas de Finn.

\- Rey – dijo, y su voz debía llevar una forma de advertencia, porque ella se volvió hacia él, cayendo sobre su rostro una máscara rígida y casi vacía - ¿qué piensas hacer? - y en cuanto hizo la pregunta, supo la respuesta, porque Rey era Rey, y solo había un camino posible para ella - Intentas salvarle… No se cómo, pero es lo que quieres hacer... ¿Has perdido el juicio?

Si a ella le ofendió la última pregunta no lo mostró. Más bien la recibió con una indiferencia que empezaba a poner a Finn muy nervioso.

\- Es posible… - murmuró Rey, con un leve encogimiento de hombros, uno que por fin hizo que Finn sintiera un estallido de cólera que había estado esperando agazapado para saltar.

\- Dijiste que estaba muerto – insistió Finn con los dientes apretados. Cada palabra impregnada con el recuerdo de cada vez que habían tenido esa conversación, de cada vez que había asegurado que en la Primera Orden no había ya ningún Líder Supremo. ¿Cómo podía haberles mentido de esa forma?

\- Sí… - susurró ella, y debió percibir la furia que empezaba a bullir dentro de su amigo, porque en el acto dio un paso hacia él con las manos vueltas hacia arriba como mostrando su inocencia, los ojos muy abiertos - Y le he seguido sintiendo todo este tiempo. Constantemente. Aunque no me había dejado a mi misma sentirlo, era él. No estaba escuchando. Pero ahora sí. - explicó, pero para Finn era como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

Rey dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, el mismo que siempre soltaba cada vez que intentaba explicar como era la Fuerza, como era percibirla y estar conectado a ella. Como era capaz de sentirlo en una nave en la distancia e incluso saber a veces que se encontraba bien. La Fuerza. Otra vez la Fuerza. A veces Finn sentía verdadero rencor por esa energía invisible que no lograba comprender, pero que de alguna forma le había arrebatado a su amiga poco a poco, como si la consumiera. Ahora solo era la Fuerza, y su sino. Tal vez Rey pensaba que era su destino salvar a Kylo Ren, o que la Fuerza se lo había impuesto. Finn casi intentó convencerse de ello, pero había algo distinto, un candor casi dulce, como si en esta ocasión fuese una misión que no solo debía cumplir, sino que realmente lo necesitara. Lo deseaba.

\- Creo que está atrapado, y creo que se donde. No voy a abandonarle – terminó de decir Rey.

Ahí estaba. Esa luz que a veces Rey proyectaba sin darse cuenta. Finn ni siquiera tenía que imaginárselo, Rey misma se lo estaba diciendo todo. Puede que más de lo que ella misma esperaba. Y Finn se sintió enloquecer.

\- No te dejaré – masculló con una ira que apenas le dejaba respirar. Finn escuchó su propia voz fría y lejana, como si viniera a través de la estática de un holograma - No te dejaré, ¿me oyes?

Rey se tensó en el acto, la luz desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido. Ahora solo quedaba la guerrera, la que no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiese en su camino. Le recordó vagamente a la primera vez que la había visto, cubierta de arena del desierto armada con una enorme vara que había sentido en los huesos cuando había creído que era un ladrón.

\- Te oigo – dijo Rey con un tono duro - Y si crees que vas a pararme, es que no me conoces realmente.

\- Si haces esto no te molestes en volver – respondió él, haciendo que los ojos de ella relampaguearan con un dolor profundo. Finn sabía el daño que sus palabras podían provocar, pero Rey tenía que entender lo que estaba haciendo - Estás diciéndome que vas a ir a por Kylo Ren. ¡El líder de la Primera Orden! ¡Nuestro enemigo!

\- Él ya no es tu enemigo – se apresuró ella a corregirlo, pero él no escuchó.

\- ¡Mató a Solo! ¡Intentó matarnos! - gritó con un nudo en la garganta, viendo aún el fuego de su espada resplandeciendo contra la nieve de Starkiller, si no se hubiese estado consumiendo en las ascuas de su propia rabia e impotencia, habría sufrido un escalofrío al recordar lo que ocurrió después. - ¡Aún tengo la cicatriz en la espalda que lo demuestra! ¿Te importa algo de todo eso?

\- Claro que me importa, Finn – respondió Rey tranquila - No creas que he olvidado nada de eso.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué significa todo esto? - preguntó incrédulo, alzando los brazos en un gesto de pura impotencia. No tenía sentido, nada de aquello tenía sentido, a menos que la peor de las situaciones fuera verdad, lo que ocultaba esa luz que aparecía y desaparecía, lo que estaba detrás del pozo de sus ojos - Actúas como una… ¿Hubo algo entre los dos?

Rey solo suspiró.

\- Finn… No es tan sencillo.

\- ¡Pero no lo niegas! - la incredulidad estalló dentro de su cabeza aturdida, casi como si hubiese explotado una granada cerca de él. La resignación en el rostro de Rey, su aceptación de algo tan absurdo, eran tan imposibles de negar que Finn habría asegurado que se estaba volviendo loco. Y Rey debió percibir el caos de su interior, porque dio un paso hacia él alargando la mano para tocarle el brazo, pero Finn no pudo evitar retroceder. Con un destello de tristeza que recorrió su expresión, Rey bajó el brazo e intentó explicarse. Como siempre, a su manera:

\- Teníamos… Tenemos, una conexión en la Fuerza. Y es… Es como si él fuera una parte de mi. Y desde que se fue, es como si no hubiese sido yo misma.

\- Es… ¡traición! - exclamó Finn.

Solo de imaginar contarle algo de todo eso a Poe hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando reorganizar sus pensamientos. No podía ni pensar en Poe ahora. Poe, que contaba con ella, que había hecho tantos planes alrededor de la imagen de su Jedi, de como con ella a su lado todos estarían a salvo. A los pies de ambos estaba el resultado de todo eso, el suelo cubierto de los pétalos amarillos que habían servido casi de ofrenda. Finn se había preocupado esa mañana, pero también sabía que era responsable en parte, por la forma en la que habían alimentado una ilusión que Rey debía de haber sentido sobre sus hombros estos años. Las mejillas le ardían contra las palmas. No sabía si de vergüenza o de rabia. Rabia porque todo iba a desmoronarse, porque Rose tenía razón y no habían estado ahí para Rey cuando más los necesitaba. Tal vez si lo hubiesen hecho, ahora ella no querría lanzarse a un viaje a la desesperada. Cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza, vio que Rey tenía una expresión dura en su rostro.

\- Se… - continuó Rey - que mi marcha y mi silencio estos años no han ayudado… Pero no te atrevas a llamarme traidora, Finn. Nunca podría traicionaros. Pero si buscas enemigos en todas partes al final los encontrarás. Si te niegas a ver más allá, no verás nada. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó él, alarmado, porque de repente era él el que era cuestionado, y no estaba preparado para eso. Ya tenía bastante consigo mismo.

\- Esa mujer… Mia Filen. Te afectó lo que dijo.

Finn se contuvo de mirar a los lados, invadido de repente con el impulso de salir corriendo. ¿Mia Filen? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella ahora? No dice más que tonterías – dijo, las palabras encendidas por meses de frustración, de pasos entorpecidos por aquella mujer, haciendo que aquella guerra fuera interminable. Pero al parecer no podía escapar nunca de aquella discusión - Esos niños están perdidos. La Primera Orden los ha convertido en soldados, y no pararán hasta acabar con todos nosotros. Y cuanto antes acepten eso, mejor.

\- Tú no lo aceptaste – dijo Rey firme. Era sorprendente como su voz no titubeaba ni lo más mínimo, mientras que el corazón de Finn parecía querer salirse del pecho - Tú pudiste elegir, ¿no quieres dar a otros esa opción?

\- Lo que pide es imposible – dijo Finn demasiado brusco, demasiado rápido.

\- Querer recuperar a un ser querido no es un imposible.

\- ¿Eso es lo que Kylo es para ti? ¿Un ser querido? - espetó Finn sin poder contenerse.

Rey no respondió, los ojos oscuros, los labios apretados. Su silencio empezaba a sacarle de quicio, pero también le hizo preguntarse si es que ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que era o lo que sentía, haciendo que todo fuera un poco peor.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes comparar la situación de Tehar con la de Kylo Ren? - añadió sin poder contenerse - ¡Es muy diferente!

La voz se le rompió ligeramente en el último grito, el hilo quebrado por un miedo irracional que nunca había terminado de irse del todo. Una incomodidad que le hacía revolverse por llevar un uniforme con un símbolo sobre el pecho, daba igual lo mucho que se repitiera que eran los buenos, que ellos no hacían las atrocidades que los otros perpetraban. Pero, ¿y si eso les cegaba en cometer otro tipo de errores? ¿En olvidarse de que es la justicia? Gruñó ligeramente, mirando a Rey casi implorante. ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Como pensaba que iba a ser su reacción cuando básicamente estaba comparando su historia y la de muchos infelices como él, raptados de sus hogares, con la de ese monstruo que los había comandado por un tiempo? ¿Cómo podía insinuar algo así?

\- Para Leia no lo era.

Finn sintió como la furia contenida en su pecho se deshinchaba agotada. Por un momento, pensó de nuevo en aquel puente donde Solo había caído. En la forma en la que Solo había hablado de Snoke, de cómo sabía que se estaba aprovechando del poder de Kylo Ren, un poder que Rey compartía y que Finn no entendía. Recordó lo preocupado que Solo estaba por alguien a quien él mismo temía y a quien hasta hacía unos días había tenido que obedecer. Recordó como le había pedido que volviera a casa y como por un instante, parecía que Kylo iba a aceptar, antes de arruinarlo todo. Y ahora delante de él estaba Rey, dispuesta a recorrer un camino parecido para traer de vuelta a esa misma persona. Que afortunado era, de que hubiese tanta gente dispuesta a arriesgarse para traerlo de vuelta. Finn se preguntó con un cinismo que pinchaba más de lo que quería admitir, si alguien haría algo así por él.

\- Yo lo haría – dijo Rey de inmediato como si le hubiese leído la mente. Finn la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, dándose cuenta de que quizá eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido - Y Poe desde luego.

Finn esbozó una sonrisa tímida que Rey acompañó un instante después, en un entendimiento silencioso. Pero tras ese momento de calma, la sonrisa de Rey volvió a desaparecer.

\- ¿Vas a detenerme?

\- ¿Puedo hacerlo? - preguntó Finn a su vez junto con un profundo suspiro de resignación.

\- No.

Finn apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que casi le rechinaron los dientes, los puños apretados en el costado, intentando encontrar una forma de responder a una pregunta que Rey había dejado en el aire. Porque era posible que físicamente no pudiera pararla, pero Rey estaba pidiendo de alguna forma su apoyo, que confiara en ella, en que estaba haciendo algo que no les perjudicaría aunque su mente gritara lo contrario, en que la escuchara. Finn sabía que Rey siempre lo consideraría su amigo. Lo sabía porque para él siempre estaría unido a ella con el fuerte lazo del cariño, daba igual las decisiones que tomara, pero eso también significaba que en ese momento podía herirla profundamente, o hacer que viajara con más tranquilidad, sabiendo que alguien la estaría esperando.

Tras un buen rato en el que solo se escucharon los pequeños insectos nocturnos de los campos de Nakadia, Finn se encontró parpadeando para no dejar que unas lágrimas desprevenidas se derramaran por sus ojos, y supo entonces que había tomado su decisión.

\- No daré el aviso hasta mañana. Después de eso, no se lo que Poe hará. Cuenta contigo demasiado – no quería ni pensarlo. ¿Poner un precio a su cabeza? ¿Declararla públicamente traidora? Contuvo un escalofrío - Intentaré contenerlo.

De repente, Rey se abalanzó hacia él y lo rodeó con fuerza con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, la mejilla húmeda pegada contra su cuello.

\- Gracias – susurró con una voz temblorosa, con una calidez con la que no podía competir, más peligrosa que un bláster o un caza TIE.

\- No lo entiendo – murmuró en respuesta, haciendo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, devolverle el abrazo y esperar a que realmente todas las esperanzas que Rey guardaba en su corazón se cumplieran.

Rey se apartó de él sin soltarlo, para mirarle al rostro con los ojos llorosos:

\- Ojalá pudiera explicártelo – dijo con una voz entrecortada por la emoción - Solo tienes que saber que si estoy aquí ahora es gracias a él. Estuvo a mi lado contra el Emperador. Me salvó la vida. Varias veces. Me eligió a mi al final, como tú elegiste otra vida. Ahora me toca a mi elegirlo a él. Espero que eso sea suficiente.

\- No lo es – respondió él.

Rey asintió levemente, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa titubeaba en sus labios. Entonces, fijó los ojos en los suyos, adelantándose ligeramente, como si estuviera diciéndole un gran secreto que solo pudiera escuchar él.

\- Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio destino, Finn. El tuyo también se te revelará, con el tiempo.

Finn se quedó un instante en silencio, mirándola como si estuviera reflexionando en lo que había dicho, pero al final acabó con un resoplido entrecortado.

\- No te ofendas, pero me gustaba más todo cuando no eras una Jedi.

Rey soltó una pequeña risa, que llevaba con ella la nostalgia de un tiempo ya pasado, aunque era posible que nunca hubiera existido realmente.

\- Si. Todo era más fácil – dijo Rey moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, pero no se dejó llevar por la pequeña broma, porque sin apartar los ojos, le aseguró con firmeza - Te prometo que volveremos a vernos.

\- Vale – respondió Finn apenas sin voz, sin saber que más decir.

Y ella tampoco debía de saberlo, porque le apretó ligeramente los hombros y finalmente le soltó. Por un momento, ambos amigos solo se miraron, hasta que con un asentimiento Rey se volvió hacia su nave y subió por la rampa con paso decidido. Lo último que vio Finn de ella, fue su figura recortada contra la luz blanquecina del interior, firme como una estatua mirándole, con una mano ligeramente levantada a modo de despedida, justo antes de que la rampa se volviera a cerrar dejándolo fuera en la oscuridad de la noche nakadiana.

Finn sabía que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, que era muy posible que esos destinos a los que Rey se refería hicieran que sus caminos no volvieran a cruzarse. Sin embargo, una voz cálida le susurró en su interior que eso no iba a ocurrir, y con una certeza que no sabía muy bien de donde venía, supo que volvería a verla. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero ese no era el final. Ya había confiado en sus instintos antes. Ese era un buen momento para volver a hacerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Tres años habían pasado, y sin embargo por un instante fue como si no hubiese sido así, como si el viaje que ahora iba a emprender fuera el mismo de entonces. Las mismas coordenadas parpadeando en la pantalla del navegador, la misma sensación de estar asomándose a un abismo sin saber si habría algo debajo. Hace tres años, conseguir aquellas coordenadas la había llevado a una carrera contra reloj, en un intento de llegar hasta el escondite del Emperador antes de que este liberara sus hordas contra la galaxia. Tanto tiempo intentando no pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido esos días y ahora, era como si volviera a revivirlo.

El viaje por el hiperespacio estaba resultando insoportablemente largo y breve al mismo tiempo. El navegador había hecho lo que podía trazando un camino que recorría casi por completo la Espina Comercial Corelliana, junto con un pequeño salto en las Regiones Desconocidas, justo en la entrada de la tormenta energética que daba acceso a Exegol, si es que no se había movido de sitio desde la última vez. En principio Rey había estado de acuerdo, sin duda era la ruta más segura para atravesar la galaxia casi de punta a punta, pero tal vez podría haberse ahorrado casi un día de viaje si hubiese buscado entre otras menos convencionales, como las que usaban los contrabandistas y que acostumbraba a consultar en la base de datos del _Halcón_ , cuando aún era suyo.

Ya era tarde para eso. Rey estaba sentada en el asiento del piloto del _Grifo_ , iluminada solo por la tonalidad azulada del hiperespacio, su mirada fija en el punto donde confluía el túnel de luz, como si ya estuviera contemplando su destino. Detrás quedaba Nakadia, la Alianza y la batalla en ciernes que pronto iba a engullir a sus amigos. Con el corazón encogido, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no la odiaran cuando descubrieran que se había ido. Había sentido una gran alegría al verlos a todos de nuevo, y había intentado atesorar cada encuentro, la calidez en la mirada de sus amigos antes de que su marcha la ensombreciera. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que Finn no le guardaría rencor. El recuerdo de su abrazo aún la hacía sonreír con afecto, por el cariño que había sentido, y la carga que de alguna forma se había liberado de sus hombros. Se sentía más ligera, más decidida, porque en el momento en el que Finn se había enfrentado a su determinación, había decidido apoyarla, aunque no la entendiera. Siempre le iba a estar agradecida por eso. Esperaba que los demás pudieran perdonarla.

De alguna manera, también esperaba que su ausencia los hiciera tomarse las cosas con más calma, en lugar de ir en busca del enemigo de esa forma tan a la desesperada, sin escuchar a aquellos a los que se suponía tenían que proteger. Aunque no lo creía probable. Desde que había puesto un pie en Nakadia, la había rodeado una energía roja, una que se sentía como tentáculos helados acariciándole la piel, emanando de cada uno de sus amigos. Pudo percibir sus emociones como un vaho más sofocante que el calor húmedo del planeta, más empalagoso que el olor de los campos en flor, algo que se le quedó en la garganta incluso horas después de haber abandonado el sistema. El odio, el rencor, el miedo, el deseo de venganza que podía sentir como si fueran propias, enturbiando su reencuentro. Reconoció el lado oscuro en ellos, con una intensidad que había crecido en los últimos años.

Pero también se encontró con el lado luminoso, pues donde hay oscuridad, siempre hay luz, irreconciliables e inseparables: en la esperanza de la gente, de los pilotos e ingenieros, el deseo de una vida en paz, en Poe y su firmeza por querer hacer lo correcto para todos aunque las cosas estuvieran cada vez más difíciles, en Finn y su confianza en ella, en la embajadora Filen, que seguía peleando por los suyos a pesar de que todo estuviera en contra. Tenía que aferrarse a eso.

El vínculo en el pecho dio un pequeño tirón, reclamando su atención. El dolor no se había ido del todo, a veces tenía la sensación de que nunca lo haría, la herida demasiado profunda por su separación. Pero ya no era el tormento que la hacía doblarse por la mitad para poder respirar, o que no la dejaba levantarse. Más amable ahora que reconocía su presencia. De hecho, podía sentir como a medida que el _Grifo_ avanzaba, su unión se intensificaba, como un cordón que se iba haciendo cada vez más grueso, más tangible. Deseó que eso significara que estaba tomando el camino correcto, que había interpretado bien la visión que durante tanto tiempo la había asustado. Tenía que confiar en la Fuerza.

El corazón empezó a latirle desaforado cuando por fin el ordenador de la nave indicó que estaba llegando a su destino. Cuando llevó las manos a los controles para prepararse para el regreso al espacio real, se dio cuenta de que las tenía sudadas, las palmas frías por los nervios. Intentó respirar hondo, recoger todo el aire reciclado que podía y mantenerlo en sus pulmones hasta que empezara a sentir la calma que llegaba con la meditación y la Fuerza, pero esta no llegó. De hecho, fue todo lo contrario. Unas hebras eléctricas se filtraron a través del manto de energía de luz que la rodeaba, pinchándole la piel y los nervios. Supo que algo iba mal un segundo antes de que la luz de las estrellas volvieran a ser puntos lejanos, y el _Grifo_ saliera por fin del hiperespacio

Por el ventanal de la cabina, vio la nube roja que era la entrada a Exegol. Una tormenta de energía que se movía y ondulaba dejando escapar de vez en cuando el brillo escarlata que ocultaba en su interior, una luz tan intensa que era como si estuviera ocurriendo una fusión nuclear. En la distancia, parecía una esfera, la superficie de una estrella atrayendo gas hacia su núcleo en su nacimiento, ardiente y salvaje. Pero al acercarse, uno podía ver que realmente era una brecha que se abría como una herida sangrante en el espacio, un corte tan violento que los bordes deshilachados se movían sin control llenos de poder oscuro.

Rey contuvo un escalofrío cuando una corriente de energía helada le atravesó el cuerpo, y como hace tres años, reconoció el lado oscuro emanando en oleadas, el mismo que rodeaba impune a Dathomir, pero más punzante, como agujas de hielo. No esperaba nada menos para el camino oculto al escondite del Emperador, al mundo secreto de los Sith, la orden que durante siglos había luchado y maquinado en las sombras para eliminar a los Jedi de la galaxia. Rey no podía evitar pensar que en cierta forma habían triunfado. Ella era la única Jedi que quedaba, y algo en su interior le decía que sería la última. Con un gruñido se adelantó para comprobar lo que le mostraba el ordenador. No tenía tiempo para eso.

La vibración en la Fuerza que le había advertido del peligro no disminuía, pero el _Grifo_ estaba en perfectas condiciones, y las lecturas de la brecha no eran diferentes a las que obtuvo en el pasado. No fue hasta que vio un reflejo rojo destellear a su derecha que comprendió qué era lo que la Fuerza intentaba decirle. No estaba sola.

Con una veloz maniobra, una nave sin bandera ni señal de ningún tipo se colocó justo delante de ella, interponiéndose entre el _Grifo_ y la tormenta de energía. Con un hábito que era muy difícil de romper después de una vida rebuscando entre motores, Rey identificó enseguida la inconfundible forma de media luna del JM-5K, una nave corelliana con un hipermotor clase 3, la cabina desplazada sobre uno de los laterales, mientras que sobre el otro extremo descansaba una cañonera láser cuyos orificios apuntaban directamente hacia ella, amenazantes.

Por lo que parecieron unos segundos eternos, ambas naves quedaron suspendidas en el espacio simplemente mirándose una a la otra. A través de los ventanales de la cabina, Rey pudo ver la sombra del piloto sentado a los controles, quieto como ella. Con las manos listas para maniobrar en caso de que el JM la atacara, esperó mientras profundizaba su conexión con la Fuerza, que se movía aún inquieta, como el zumbido de un insecto detrás de la oreja, pero no consiguió percibir con ella las intenciones del piloto: solo cierta reserva y curiosidad por su presencia.

Pero no era curiosidad lo que Rey sentía. Había estado tan concentrada en llegar lo más rápido posible, en llegar hasta el lugar de sus visiones, que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que hubiese alguien más allí, como si fuera un lugar regido por completo por la Fuerza y no uno real donde podría haber más personas. Estaba vergonzosamente perpleja, como si hubiese irrumpido en una reunión a la que no estaba invitada. ¿Quién era? Pero sobretodo, ¿qué hacía allí?

La luz parpadeante que indicaba una comunicación entrante rompió el hechizo de quietud en el que se habían sumido. Lentamente, Rey pulsó el botón para darle acceso.

\- _Esto es zona restringida, amigo_ – dijo una voz en nikto por el comunicador, con un tono ligeramente juguetón.

Rey se quedó un instante sin saber qué decir, confusa por oír el idioma de los niktos tan lejos de Kintan y el espacio Hutt. Volvió a echar un vistazo a la nave con más detenimiento, y esta vez, vio las marcas de carbono por todo el chasis, las placas de duracero de un tono diferente al resto del casco, de haber sido reparada recientemente, la boca de dos cañoneras añadidas debajo de la cabina. Era claramente la nave de un contrabandista. Tal vez un cazarrecompensas o un pirata. ¿Pero era de los suyos o iba por libre?

Sus labios esbozaron una mueca ante ese pensamiento. Aún no podía creerse que hubiese un cartel del crimen al que pudiera llamar de los “suyos”, pero en ese momento saberlo habría sido una gran ventaja. Finn no había dicho nada de zonas “restringidas”, pero tampoco le había dicho hacia donde se dirigía.

Al final todo eso daba igual, el piloto seguía ahí, esperando en un silencio tenso una respuesta suya, una que salió de ella sin pensar de toda una infancia escuchando ese idioma:

\- ¿Hay buenas piezas aquí? - preguntó Rey a través del comunicador, haciendo que arrugara la nariz ante su propia estupidez.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Era evidente que no eran chatarreros. Y aunque lo fueran, no daban el perfil de los que darían indicaciones a una compañera para compartir el botín, como algunos que se habían apiadado de ella cuando era niña.

Realmente ya no importaba, porque no hubo ninguna respuesta. Y antes de que pudiera aventurarse a volver a intentar algo, sintió un estremecimiento en la Fuerza. Como si el vínculo se hubiese hecho palpable, tiró de ella repentinamente hacia delante, una cuerda gruesa tirando de sus costillas. Rey no se contuvo, siguió el movimiento y empujó con ella la palanca que tenía agarrada, haciendo que el morro del _Grifo_ se inclinara justo a tiempo para esquivar por debajo un pulso láser verde. El destello esmeralda iluminó la cabina cegándola un instante, antes de que el brillo rojo de la brecha volviera a iluminar al JM con el que había hablado y a una nueva nave que había aparecido justo debajo, una mole sólida y rectangular con apenas unos salientes que servían para estabilizar el vuelo, que sin esperar ya se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia ella disparando otra ráfaga de láseres. Estaba claro que no era bienvenida.

Rey continuó el movimiento del _Grifo_ hacia abajo, con la mente funcionando a toda velocidad. No tenía ni idea de qué hacían allí esos contrabandistas, pero definitivamente estaban haciendo guardia, con órdenes de disparar a matar a cualquiera que se acercara. Un papel perfecto para la nave que le había disparado, una nave patrulla D5-Mantis, con la suficiente potencia de fuego como para servir de apoyo a grandes cruceros estelares. Rey tenía unos valiosos segundos de tiempo mientras la Mantis giraba de nuevo para tenerla a tiro, para pensar qué hacer: seguramente lo más sensato sería dar media vuelta, informar a la Alianza que acababa de abandonar sin apenas decir palabra que en Exegol volvía a pasar algo raro, buscar refuerzos, hacer que sus amigos desviasen fuerzas a un sector de las Regiones Desconocidas demasiado alejada de su zona de influencia. Si es que decidían ayudarla. Pero eso significaría perder mucho tiempo en volver allí, tiempo que no estaba dispuesta a dar cuando por fin había llegado, al sitio donde debía estar. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si el vínculo tuviese miedo de que se marchara después de haber estado llamándola incansable. Rey se contuvo de llevarse la mano al corazón como si pudiera así tranquilizar su unión. Porque no, no iba a marcharse, y nadie iba impedírselo.

Apretando los dientes, empujó los controles, haciendo que la nave se sacudiera con un pequeño crujido metálico ante el cambio brusco de aceleración, y el _Grifo_ se precipitó a toda la velocidad que podía hacia la única dirección posible: la nube roja, que la abrazó con un estallido de energía cuando atravesó su umbral.

El interior de la tormenta de energía era exactamente como recordaba. Un túnel envuelto en un vaho escarlata, que era como un ente orgánico en medio del espacio. Una arteria de algo más monstruoso y malvado, llena de columnas y ramas que parecían nervios retorciéndose a su alrededor. De vez en cuando, zigzagueando con el _Grifo_ para esquivar aquellas protuberancias, veía los restos de otras naves despedazadas que no habían sido tan hábiles. A medida que avanzaba, sentía como unas hebras frías y pegajosas le acariciaban el rostro y la piel, como si atravesara una telaraña de hielo, y en más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de levantar la mano para quitársela de la cara, como si fuera algo físico, y no una energía que bombardeaba sus sentidos en aquel seno del lado oscuro, lleno de voces que susurraban palabras de miedo y de odio.

Recorrer aquella senda requería casi toda su concentración. No solo por la invasión constante del lado oscuro en su conexión con la Fuerza, sino por los recovecos y los giros que tenía que seguir con apenas segundos de reacción. Por eso se quedó aún más sorprendida, cuando los escáneres del _Grifo_ pitaron indicando que tenía dos perseguidores, y cuando una explosión que solo podía venir de una ráfaga de láseres hizo sacudir la nave y a su piloto con ella.

\- Pues si que os deben de pagar bien… - masculló entre dientes agarrando con más fuerza los mandos y haciendo que el _Grifo_ se balanceara de un lado a otro para intentar despistarlos.

En momentos como ese era cuando más lamentaba no tener a BB8 o a R2 a su lado, o a cualquier otro astromecánico que la Alianza le había ofrecido. Ella y su maldita paranoia de no querer que nadie la controlara. Sin un astromecánico, tenía que mirar la ruta calculada por el navegador a través de aquél camino sinuoso, pero sin fiarse demasiado porque ya había comprobado que las ondas energéticas de aquel lugar confundían los sistemas, y al mismo tiempo tenía que estar atenta a los escáneres para saber dónde estaban las naves que la perseguían, además de apuntar con las cañoneras para disparar. Por lo menos Rose había instalado un apuntado automático que aunque no muy fiable, si hacía que cada disparo fuera peligroso. Y tenía la Fuerza. Esperaba que eso hiciera la diferencia.

Una señal de alerta en la pantalla atrajo su atención. En los escáneres apareció un nuevo punto que se acercaba a gran velocidad, parpadeando y con un pequeño cartel que indicaba que el ordenador había comparado las lecturas y había encontrado en su base de datos lo que era: una carga sísmica.

Rey giró los controles con violencia para guiar la nave hacia arriba, casi en perpendicular al túnel. Dejaba el costado del _Grifo_ completamente expuesto a sus perseguidores, pero solo así le dio tiempo a esquivar la destrucción cuando la carga explotó. Estaba bajo ella, y casi podía jurar haber visto como esta, un pequeño dispositivo cilíndrico, se contraía para luego soltar todo su poder en una onda de energía devastadora. Un disco azul que crecía y crecía atravesó el espacio y cortó como una cuchilla con todo lo que encontró a su paso. El _Grifo_ vibró y la cabina se llenó de un sonido penetrante y grave, como el de una campana. Los tímpanos aún le retumbaban cuando otro destello blanco le informó de que venía otra explosión.

\- Si, deben de pagar pero que muy bien… - dijo en soledad, mientras esquivaba otro disco azulado, esta vez con otra inclinación.

Aquello era una locura. El túnel ya era bastante inestable e imprevisible como para encima tener cargas sísmicas destrozando el lugar. Con cada explosión, la brecha parecía retorcerse y convulsionarse, navegando en el interior de la garganta de un monstruo que gritaba de dolor con cada una de esas ondas explosivas. Las columnas que se retorcían como nervios se hacían pedazos con un estallido eléctrico. El vaho que los rodeaba se hacía cada vez más espeso, hasta estar navegando a través de una masa viscosa, que pintaba de rojo el ventanal de transpariacero. A ciegas, Rey tuvo que confiar más que nunca en los sensores que Rose había instalado, que pitaban enloquecidos bombardeándola con alertas y avisos. Pero sobretodo en la Fuerza, siguiendo sus corrientes que se retorcían a su alrededor.

Y fue a través de la Fuerza, por donde sintió la muerte de uno de sus perseguidores, antes de que el escáner lo registrara y la señal que indicaba su posición en la pantalla desapareciera. En la red de la Fuerza no fue tan insignificante como un simple punto que parpadeaba y se desvanecía. Era una estrella que latía llena de luz y calor, que se convulsionó antes de colapsar sobre si misma y dejar tras de si un vacío que era doloroso de mirar. Cuanto más conectada a la Fuerza estaba, más intensas eran esas muertes. Rey no tenía ni idea de cómo eran capaces de luchar los Jedi en el pasado si tenían que sentir con precisión como la vida que arrebataban se apagaba en la Fuerza, en su propio interior. Quizás no era el mejor momento para reflexiones del pasado, porque aunque había perdido a su compañero, aún tenía un perseguidor que había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente como para volver a disparar.

Intentando no desconcentrarse, Rey empujó una de las palancas del panel de control hasta al fondo, y el _Grifo_ aceleró lo máximo que podía. Los estallidos de luz y de energía que se veían a través de la masa roja, empezaron a pasar a toda velocidad, como si hubiese saltado al hiperespacio. Y el cazarrecompensas debió de pensarse mejor lo de perseguirla, porque a los pocos segundos, consiguió abrir una distancia suficiente como para que dejara de disparar.

“ _Sabia decisión_ ”, pensó Rey sombría, mientras maniobraba con una velocidad de reacción que solo la Fuerza era capaz de darle. Era como si pudiera recordar el camino aunque aún no había pasado por él. Una forma de predicción que posiblemente le estaba salvando la vida.

El _Grifo_ tembló con una fuerte sacudida, y la espesa niebla roja, se desvaneció para permitirle ver la eterna tormenta eléctrica que se cernía sobre el planeta escondido. Los rayos caían sobre un horizonte que resplandecía con un intenso color azul, una línea de luz helada suspendida en la negrura más profunda. Exegol tenía la misma oscuridad densa y palpable que recordaba, la misma aura fría, pero a medida que se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que el paso de la guerra había añadido más dolor y odio en las corrientes de la Fuerza que rodeaban el sistema.

La última vez que había estado allí, tuvo que marcharse lo más rápido que podía sin mirar ni un momento hacia atrás, como si tuviera miedo de que al hacerlo algo demasiado parecido al dolor la agarrase y no la dejara marchar, esquivando los restos de cazas y destructores cayendo despedazados a la superficie del planeta tras la batalla. Los escombros encendidos por los láseres y la entrada a la atmósfera seguían en llamas incluso años después de su caída, soltando bocanadas de humo negro que hacían que la tormenta fuera más oscura, más sucia, con una tonalidad gris que manchaba el casco del _Grifo_ de hollín cuando atravesó las primeras nubes. A sus pies, Exegol estaba salpicado de cráteres de los que salía una maraña de metales retorcidos, iluminados de naranja por las ascuas en su base. ¿Cuántos destructores habían caído estallando en llamas contra el planeta aquel día final? ¿Cuántos soldados había en su interior? Rey no quiso ni pensarlo. Exegol había quedado reducida a una tumba del lado oscuro, casi un monumento a su destrucción.

Y así era como había esperado encontrarlo, un cementerio gris y sin vida. Ni siquiera el encontronazo con los contrabandistas, le había quitado esa idea de la cabeza. Pero mientras llevaba el _Grifo_ hacia la ciudadela donde se había enfrentado al decrépito Emperador, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Abajo como hormigas, vio un río de personas y droides trabajando mano a mano entre los restos estrellados de las naves imperiales. Reconoció el destello rojizo de los soldadores trabajando sin descanso, extrayendo toda tecnología que se pudiera reutilizar, carros llenos de piezas, que dejaban un surco profundo por el peso sobre el suelo desértico.

Realmente no debería sorprenderle. Si había piezas, había chatarreros. Pero no era solo eso. Tantos de ellos, tan alejados de las rutas comerciales usuales, solo podía significar una cosa. La paga era buena. ¿Quién podía permitirse movilizar a tantos chatarreros solo para escarbar entre los restos imperiales? La respuesta a esa pregunta se hizo visible cuando otro rayo azulado quebró la oscuridad del cielo.

La enorme silueta triangular de un destructor de la Primera Orden se camuflaba en la oscuridad del ambiente, pero la luz del relámpago iluminó su casco, que se tiñó por un instante de azul. Estaba suspendido justo sobre la ciudadela, la gigantesca mole de piedra lisa que se erguía como una pirámide invertida, con su cúspide hundida en la tierra, tal vez apuntando al corazón del abismo al que Rey se dirigía. La sombra del destructor se proyectaba sobre los cazas TIE que revoloteaban bajo su panza como niños buscando la protección de la madre. Seguramente una forma de evitar los rayos que caían imprevisibles con un estallido blanco.

Rey había bajado la velocidad instintivamente ante tal visión, pero volvió a acelerar cuando el ordenador dio la alarma de que su perseguidor, que había salido tras ella de la brecha, ya estaba casi en rango. La pantalla ofreció la imagen de la nave con forma de media luna del JM, encuadrado en la mirilla de disparo de las cañoneras de iones. Pulsó una serie de teclas confiando en que el apuntado automático bastase para mantener a raya al cazarrecompensas aunque no lo derribase, y volvió a acelerar, directa al muro de cazas que a una, giraron sus cabinas en su dirección volando en formación perfecta. La habían visto.

Poco importaba qué estaba haciendo allí la Primera Orden después de la derrota que había sufrido en ese sistema, o porqué estaba extrayendo tecnología de forma tan concienzuda. Estaba atrapada de la peor forma posible: delante una máquina militar cuyos pilotos habían sido entrenados desde la niñez para derribar cualquier nave enemiga, y a su espalda, un superviviente lo bastante hábil como para haber atravesado la brecha a ciegas y cuya vida era cazar a presas como ella. Y sin embargo no sintió miedo.

Era extraño. Se sentía casi liberador, la forma en que la Fuerza la llevaba, guiándola como un río que caía directo hacia la ciudadela, con un poder arrollador, empujándola. Era su vínculo, que había crecido hasta envolverla por completo, llamándola en oleadas de energía hacia un destino cada vez más cercano. Se sentía… inevitable.

Cuando el caza TIE líder lanzó la primera andanada de láseres, Rey giró la nave, siguiendo la cresta de esa ola de energía, que se abría y dibujaba ante ella la ruta que debía seguir. A su alrededor podía sentirlo todo. A donde iban a girar los cazas que se abalanzaban sobre ella ya disparando, hacía donde apuntaban, incluso podía sentir la frustración del cazarrecompensas a su cola, al ver que era incapaz de apuntar con claridad a un objetivo relativamente grande como su nave nubian. El _Grifo_ avanzó sin un arañazo entre una cascada de láseres verdes que iluminaron las bases de las nubes de esmeralda. La formación de cazas TIE se acercaba cada vez más, pero ya no parecía un muro impenetrable. Ahora Rey veía las grietas y huecos, suficientemente grandes para ella, solo tenía que elegir uno. Aceleró al máximo, haciendo que el _Grifo_ dibujara una espiral directa hacia ellos. Rey sintió una oleada de confusión y sorpresa de los pilotos al verla acercarse con esa velocidad. A sus espaldas, el JM del cazarrecompensas frenó casi en seco en el aire al ver a donde iba, pero eso solo hizo que no pudiera esquivar los láseres que iban destinados a ella. Lo último que vio de él, fue su nave media luna soltando un espeso humo negro cayendo en barrena.

No fue hasta que estuvo tan cerca que Rey pudo ver a través del transpariacero los cascos negros de los pilotos, que por fin los TIE se movieron asustados para evitar chocar con ella. No es que realmente fuera a pasar eso, pero la imagen de una nave cinco veces más grande que el caza que pilotaban yendo directo hacia ellos a toda velocidad debía ser demasiado. El instinto de los soldados hizo que la formación se rompiera, con los cazas girando y dando vueltas de repente sin saber si ir a por ella o que hacer. Había ganado una pequeña ventana de tiempo antes de que se reorganizaran y tenía que aprovecharla. Esquivó un par de andanadas antes de hundir los controles y hacer que el morro del _Grifo_ se inclinara hacia el suelo, casi en picado, entrando a toda velocidad en la sombra que proyectaba el destructor que estaba sobre su cabeza.

La visión del templo Sith llenó la ventana de la cabina. Desde allí podía ver la entrada, un corte limpio en la piedra paralelo al suelo que se extendía por casi toda la base, dando la sensación de que toda la estructura estaba simplemente levitando sobre la yerma explanada. Pero ahora no estaba tan vacía como en el pasado. Hace tres años había llegado allí sola, y había podido aterrizar tranquilamente en la puerta porque la estaban esperando. Ahora en cambio, Rey se encontró con los cascos blancos de los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden, que corrían de un lado a otro mientras algunos apuntaban en su dirección, colocándose ya en formación para recibirla, poco dispuestos a dejarla aterrizar.

Sintió un estallido de rabia, una ira líquida que se vertía en las venas quemándola, cegando su razón y haciéndola casi temblar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que estar allí? ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? Se obligó a respirar hondo y a calmarse, consiguiendo ver a través de la nube de furia que ya había caído sobre ella, solo para darse cuenta de que los dedos ya estaban preparados para apretar los gatillos de las cañoneras de iones delanteras, lista para lanzar una ráfaga y barrer a quien pillara por delante. Con las manos crispadas, apartó lentamente los dedos de la tentación de elegir el camino fácil. El que posiblemente le abriría paso hasta la entrada el suficiente tiempo como para entrar en la ciudadela hasta que llegaran más soldados, que sin duda llegarían. O, podía elegir otra opción, porque siempre había otra opción, una más compasiva de la que siempre había escogido en la guerra. Tenía que haberla.

Al final, fue sencillo. Habría sido mucho más difícil si realmente luego necesitara un plan para salir de allí. Pero sabía que ese no era el caso. Agarró firmemente los controles, manteniendo la proa del _Grifo_ directamente hacia abajo. Los soldados de asalto en el suelo empezaron a disparar. Los cazas a su espalda ya recuperados de la conmoción empezaron a disparar. Rey zigzagueó con la nave de un lado a otro, intentando esquivar los pulsos de energía cruzados, que empezaron a rozar su escudo reflector a pesar de su habilidad, los disparos cada vez más densos, pero sin poder detenerla. El suelo se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad amenazador, pero no se detuvo. Debía de ser toda una visión, ver la nave de aquella extraña yendo directamente hacia el suelo en lo que inevitablemente sería una colisión fatal.

De repente, Rey tiró de los mandos hasta el fondo, frenando en seco y encendiendo los propulsores de apoyo. Tuvo que usar toda la potencia de sus brazos, e incluso llamar a la Fuerza para obligar a los controles a moverse cuando estos se bloquearon ante el cambio de dirección repentino. El _Grifo_ se sacudió con violencia, con un atroz chasquido metálico, como si las placas soldadas de su casco lucharan entre ellas. La parte trasera descendió bruscamente, haciendo que la nave se enderezase paralela al suelo, cayendo a plomo sobre su panza. Pero justo cuando apenas quedaban unos metros para el choque, Rey volvió a empujar los controles haciendo que los motores y los propulsores traseros volvieran a la vida, que chillaron como si estuviesen a punto de despedazarse. Toda la nave chillaba como si quisiera partirse por la mitad. Pero aguantó, quedando por un instante suspendida sobre el suelo desértico de Exegol, para luego salir disparada hacia delante, el plasma de los propulsores quemando la tierra a su paso.

A su alrededor, los soldados de asalto corrían de un lado a otro, disparando sin parar, pero ya era muy tarde para derribarla. La entrada de la ciudadela estaba ahí, e iba directa hacia ella. Ahora tenía la franja que cortaba el edificio a la altura de los ojos, y vio que apenas cubría la altura de dos hombres. Por un pequeño instante, la idea de volver a tirar de los mandos y salir de allí cruzó por su cabeza, pero eso solo hizo que empujara con más ahínco, inclinando el cuerpo también como si eso hiciera que la nave fuera más rápido. El _Grifo_ pasó como una exhalación delante de los soldados de asalto que se apartaron corriendo, y su estilizada cabina por fin entró bajo la sombra de la ciudadela, dentro de la franja. “ _Rose me va a matar_ ”, pensó de forma ausente justo antes de que el techo y la base de la nave impactaran contra la piedra.

El _Grifo_ se deslizó a lo largo del hueco soltando chispas rojizas a su alrededor tan intensas que parecían querer incendiar el lugar. La cabina vibraba salvaje haciendo que a Rey le castañearan los dientes. El metal raspando la piedra hacía un sonido agudo y desagradable, como el de un gemido. La nave gritaba de dolor mientras penetraba en la guarida de su enemigo, el roce contra el suelo y el techo frenándola, el metal calentándose bajo los pies de Rey, hasta que entonces todo paró. El _Grifo_ se detuvo con una sacudida, como si se hundiera sobre si mismo en un último estertor. Los motores se apagaron junto a todos los controles, y Rey quedó envuelta en penumbra, el único sonido el de su respiración acelerada y una risa entrecortada resonando en su garganta. Lo había hecho, pero aún no había acabado.

Rey se levantó del asiento del piloto sintiendo los miembros entumecidos, el cuerpo rígido y dolorido de haber estado tanto tiempo en tensión, con la nave sacudiéndose y esperando a que no se destrozase. El techo de la cabina estaba completamente aplastado, el duracero había quedado arrugado y algunos paneles habían saltado de la presión dejando los circuitos al aire. Al encajonarse el _Grifo_ en la franja no lo había hecho completamente en perpendicular, así que el suelo estaba ligeramente inclinado. El pasillo que daría acceso al resto de la nave estaba destrozado y lleno de trozos de duracero que habían saltado en el choque. Al fondo, vio lo que quedaba de la rampa desencajada y doblada. Era evidente que por allí no iba a poder salir. Tomó del cinturón el sable láser que se encendió con un chasquido de plasma y se encaramó en el panel de control. “ _Definitivamente Rose me va a matar_ ”.

El transpariacero del ventanal dio un chasquido cuando Rey clavó la punta de su espada en ella, sin apenas ofrecer resistencia. Alrededor de la hoja de plasma, se formó un círculo rojo, del que caían gotas incandescentes de transpariacero derretido, que se escurrían lentamente hacia abajo. Rey movió la espada hacia arriba y hacia el lado, escuchando como el cristal crujía a su paso, dibujándose sobre él unas finas líneas que se alargaban quebradas, pero que se detenían a los pocos centímetros. Rey terminó el semicírculo que estaba haciendo, un hueco por donde salir con los bordes ardientes y brillantes. Le pegó una patada y entonces si, la ventana se hizo añicos y Rey pudo salir por fin.

Apenas puso un pie en el casco cuando por su lado pasaron los primeros disparos de bláster. Rey se inclinó hacia delante y saltó para salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía, dejando atrás los restos de la nave y a un pelotón de soldados de asalto que ya se acercaban yendo tras ella.

A su espalda hubo gritos, más disparos que iluminaron la piedra grisácea sobre su cabeza, y la boca negra que se abría delante de ella, que era el acceso al templo Sith, el mismo por el que había entrado hace años. Entonces había descendido por una plataforma que bajaba con un sistema de poleas, pero había tenido que ascender trepando por gigantescas estatuas que representaban a antiguos Sith, y la larga cadena que lo sostenía. Ahora, del hueco sobresalía una enorme estructura cuadrada de vigas cruzadas, envuelta por una capa de polímero blanco con la insignia de la Primera Orden: un ascensor completamente operativo. Quizás debería haberse preguntado qué hacía allí una estructura semejante, o cuánto llevaba en Exegol la Primera Orden como para acomodarse de esa manera. Pero cuando llegó hasta el hueco corriendo a toda velocidad, lo único que tenía en su interior era una burbuja de alivio porque el descenso iba a ser rápido.

Saltó con decisión sin mirar atrás, tomando la espada con ambas manos en el aire y colocándola por encima de su cabeza, la punta hacia delante. Al llegar a la estructura, la espada se clavó como si el polímero no fuera más que papel, hundiéndose hasta la empuñadura. Y entonces comenzó a caer, deslizándose a lo largo del panel hacia abajo, con la espada trazando una línea recta roja de polímero fundido para frenarse. Desde luego, bajar así era mucho mejor que escalar entre las rocas como había planeado en un principio. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sacó con un movimiento fluido la espada del ascensor y empezó a correr.

La luz dorada de su espada proyectaba su sombra sobre las paredes derruidas y rotas mientras corría, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, sintiendo en su interior la urgencia y el miedo por no llegar a tiempo, una emoción que venía de ella misma, y de las piedras que la rodeaban reverberando como un eco lejano, pero familiar. Al sonido de sus pasos, pronto se le unió el de los disparos bláster cuando algunos empezaron a alcanzarla en los laberínticos pasillos. Se apoyó en la Fuerza, y buscó el vigor en ella que había empezado a flaquear en sus piernas. Con ese nuevo impulso, consiguió esquivar los disparos y siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Ya quedaba poco.

Giró en la última esquina, y la antigua sala del trono se presentó ante ella. O lo que quedaba. Las enormes gradas donde los espíritus de los Sith habían observado su enfrentamiento con Darth Sidius no eran más que polvo, derrumbadas por la explosión de energía que había destruido al Emperador y a su séquito con él. Lo único que quedaba en pie en la arena, era el enorme trono negro, que se alzaba sobre ella con el respaldo esculpido como dedos retorcidos dirigidos al cielo, como si quisieran agarrar la galaxia que estaba sobre sus cabezas y aplastarla. Y al fondo de la sala, se encontraba su destino.

Rey corrió los últimos pasos hasta quedarse justo al borde de una gigantesca grieta en el suelo, y a pesar de que ya la había visto cientos de veces en sueños, el estar allí la sobrecogió de una forma que no esperaba. Como en su visión, el abismo que se abría en aquel lugar como una boca hambrienta, parecía llegar al mismo núcleo del planeta. En su interior resplandecía la luz azulada de los relámpagos que anidaban en su seno. Rey podía sentir un poder ancestral y hambriento viniendo de aquel lugar, uno que la reclamaba ansioso, deseando consumirla, llamándola, de la misma forma que el vínculo la llamaba, tan intenso que creía poder agarrarlo con las manos saliendo de su pecho, un cordón que tiraba de ella hacia abajo inexorable.

Detrás de ella escuchó los pasos de varios soldados de asalto llegando y posicionándose a su alrededor. Gritos de que no se moviera y de que soltara el arma. Rey bajó la mirada hasta la mano que aferraba la espada láser, el arma de un Jedi. De alguna forma esperaba que su luz la guiara ahí abajo de la misma forma que los Jedi la habían ayudado en esa sala contra el Emperador.

Al final, con un pequeño asentimiento, Rey tomó impulso y saltó a la negrura que se abría a sus pies y a la tormenta que rugió satisfecha para recibirla. Y entonces, el abismo la engulló.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando en Ahch To sintió la llamada de la cueva que estaba en lo más hondo y profundo de la isla, había acudido cautelosa, acercándose gateando hasta el borde para ver que había en el agujero en el suelo del que surgían oleadas de energía. La curiosidad y una extraña necesidad dieron paso al miedo cuando algo la agarró de repente y tiró de ella hacia la oscuridad. Golpeó la superficie del mar que lamía los acantilados y que había entrado en aquella cueva, y se hundió en el agua fría y negra, sacudiéndola hasta lo más hondo de su ser. La Fuerza también estaba allí, alzándose junto a las olas del mar para hundirla, pero también para empujarla hacia la orilla con la misma intensidad. Y Rey solo pudo dejarse guiar, y al mismo tiempo, luchar.

Saltar al abismo que se abría en Exegol se sintió de la misma manera. La tormenta azul que ocultaba le acarició la piel con energía estática, y ahora la sentía tensa, casi con un cosquilleo que subía y bajaba. Luego atravesó algo invisible que era casi sólido y la niebla densa empezó a diluirse para dar paso a una noche sin estrellas. Una oscuridad sin final que nunca terminaba, daba igual donde mirara, sin horizonte. Caía en el vacío más absoluto. Aunque eso no era completamente cierto, porque estaba la Fuerza.

Su presencia golpeaba cada nervio y cada fibra de su ser con una violencia como nunca había sentido. De alguna forma, comprendió que había cruzado un umbral que llevaba a otro mundo, uno que era el mismo seno de la Fuerza.

Estuvo cayendo por lo que parecía una eternidad, hasta que ya no lo hizo. En un parpadeo, sus pies pasaron de estar en el aire a estar caminando sobre un suelo sólido negro, uno que apenas emitía el sonido de sus pasos y que no reflejaba la luz del sable láser que aún tenía en la mano encendido. Al mirar el sable, Rey vio como la hoja apenas brillaba y tenía un pálido color amarillo en lugar de su habitual dorado, como si la oscuridad que la rodeaba la devorase. Pero aún sentía su calor. Por ahora tendría que ser suficiente.

Rey caminó, concentrándose más que nunca en su vínculo. Si la había guiado hasta allí, seguro que podía seguir haciéndolo. Su unión, que se había intensificado en la boca del abismo, saltaba en oleadas, más en sintonía con el entorno que la rodeaba de lo que había estado nunca, como si estuvieran hechos de la misma esencia. Le recordó a como era antes, cuando eran capaces de tocarse la piel a años luz de distancia, en contra de la lógica y la razón.

Pero por mucho que eso la impulsara a correr en todas direcciones, se obligó a tener la cabeza fría. Siguió caminando en el silencio absoluto, el corazón palpitándole en el pecho, en las sienes, en los oídos. Caminó dejando atrás las dudas sobre la decisión de estar allí y sus preguntas sobre lo que encontraría. Estaba allí y eso es lo que importaba.

Y como el lento desmoronar de las montañas, no cambió nada hasta que lo hizo. Al principio, no fue más que un punto blanco en la lejanía, como si alguien hubiese perforado con una aguja el telón negro por el que se movía. Un punto reluciente e imposible de no mirar por su contraste. Y entonces apareció otro, y luego otro. Hasta que se encontró engullida por un cielo estrellado, sus pasos suspendidos sobre un firmamento que había visto nacer y crecer ante sus ojos sin darse cuenta.

Rey miraba a su alrededor fascinada por la extraña belleza de aquel campo de estrellas. Estrellas que no formaban ninguna constelación conocida, como si fuera una noche que no perteneciera a la galaxia, sino a otro mundo. Sus ojos empezaron a buscar formas y patrones de forma instintiva para intentar orientarse, de la misma forma que hacía en el desierto de Jakku, cuando se le echaba la helada noche encima y aún no había llegado a su refugio en el AT-AT.

En el reducido mundo de su niñez, Rey encontraba en el cielo la triangular forma de un destructor, su aerodeslizador, un droide astromecánico, tal vez incluso un vigilante nocturno. Ahora su mundo era mucho más grande. Había visto mundos en guerra y en paz, había conocido sus gentes y preocupaciones, mundos verdes llenos de vida y mundos acuáticos tan yermos como el propio Jakku. Por eso no le pareció tan extraño el percibir con claridad la forma de un ave en el cielo. Rey unió mentalmente las estrellas como puntos para formar la figura de un pájaro en pleno vuelo. Era increíble lo bien que podía verlo, y cuanto más miraba, más definida era la forma y más relieve tenía. Unas líneas de luz blanca empezaron a moverse por el cielo, dibujando de forma perfecta uno de aquellos pájaros que había visto agarrado en los árboles de Takodana: un convor. Por un momento, creyó que había sido algún efecto óptico, porque estaba segura de haber visto como las alas empezaban a moverse. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, se dio cuenta de que era real. El convor que era una constelación en el cielo estaba cobrando vida, y estaba batiendo las alas y volviéndose cada vez más sólido con el movimiento.

Rey lo miró fascinada, como el brillo de las estrellas se filtraba por las plumas de nácar, como la cabeza redondeada se movía de un lado a otro hasta que los ojos que resplandecían con el tono verde de los bosques de Ajan Kloss se centraron en ella, y entonces el convor voló hacia donde estaba. Con una simple inclinación de las alas, el ave realizó una elegante curva a su alrededor, un círculo completo con el ojo verde fijo en ella, para luego impulsarse en una dirección, dejando un rastro de oro que parecía polvo estelar.

Y Rey lo siguió. Ni siquiera fue un acto consciente. No realmente. Tampoco era que tuviera muchas otras opciones. Pero no había sido eso. Era más parecido al instinto, como si hubiese sabido que ese convor fuese a aparecer y la fuese a guiar a donde debía ir, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes.

Sin saber si estaba yendo en línea recta o no, Rey persiguió la estela del convor. Este mantuvo su elegante vuelo, balanceándose ligeramente de un lado a otro, hasta que de repente ascendió de forma brusca, y se giró en el aire hacia ella bajando lentamente hasta posarse sobre un rayo de luz. Al menos eso es lo que parecía en la distancia. Pero al ir acercándose, se dio cuenta de que esa luz era algo sólido. Una especie de marco de una gran ventana completamente redonda, que había aparecido de la nada y parecía estar hecha completamente de la luz blanca de las estrellas que la rodeaban. El marco era fino y esbelto, y aún así soportaba el peso del convor níveo, que la miraba con unos enormes ojos centelleantes que le recordaba al poder salvaje que había en los de Madre Murdi’ra.

Lo que sería el cristal de la ventana, era una lámina perfecta de un blanco inmaculado. Un muro sólido que se estremecía mientras se acercaba. Del otro lado llegaban voces ahogadas. Un murmullo en el que no podía distinguir palabras, como si las estuviera escuchando de debajo del agua. Pero aún así era posible discernir el tono de diferentes personas conversando, y un silencio que se repetía y que la llamaba de alguna forma, como si estuviese destinada a llenarlo con su propia voz.

Rey alzó la vista hacia el convor, que tenía la cabeza redondeada vuelta hacia abajo. El brillo verde de sus ojos amenazantes fijos en ella, con sus pupilas siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. No iba a encontrar el ánimo ni el permiso para entrar allí, por mucho que la hubiese guiado hasta el lugar. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pedirle permiso a nadie. Así que apretó la mandíbula y tomó aliento antes de dar un paso, como si fuese a zambullirse de nuevo en el mar helado de Ahch To.

El cambio de escenario la dejó casi tambaleándose mareada. De la oscuridad de una noche llena de estrellas, pasaba a una habitación iluminada con una luz cálida que entraba por unos enormes ventanales cuyo alfeizar estaba decorado de pequeñas flores rojizas, separadas entre sí por grandes columnas de aspecto metálico. Detrás del transpariacero se extendía un cielo color ámbar, y una gran ciudad salpicada de rascacielos y de aerodeslizadores yendo de un lado a otro, adelantando los transportes más lentos del denso tráfico.

Era una sala amplia y circular. Olía a limpio y todo en el ambiente transmitía paz y serenidad. Pero no fue eso lo que dejó a Rey completamente descolocada, sintiendo como los ojos se le abrían de asombro y que le hizo apagar rápidamente la espada láser alarmada. Era que la habitación estaba llena de niños.

Niños que la ignoraban como si no pudieran verla, y probablemente era así. Todos estaban vestidos con las mismas túnicas color crema y llevaban una pequeña trenza que les caía de detrás de la oreja derecha, ya fuera con su pelo natural, o con coloridos abalorios si su especie no tenía cabello. No debían de tener más de cinco años, y sin embargo ninguno gritaba, ni corría o jugaba, o se quejaba de estar allí encerrado en un día tan soleado. Desde luego no se parecían en nada a ella a su edad, que se revolvía y chillaba con cada injusticia con la que Unkar Plutt la golpeaba. Todos estaban sentados tranquilamente, concentrados en unos textos que cada uno tenía frente a ellos, leyendo, escribiendo, o comentando de forma serena lo que estudiaban en ellos. Alrededor de una niña humana, flotaban y se movían en círculos unas pequeñas cuencas de cristal, como si ella fuera la estrella de un pequeño sistema solar. Debía de estar haciéndolo sin darse cuenta, porque cuando se acercó a ella una mujer mirialana con una larga túnica marrón que solo dejaba al descubierto su rostro verde, las mejillas de la niña se encendieron por la vergüenza y las canicas cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Un anhelo conocido creció en el pecho de Rey, uno que había reprimido y comprimido hasta convertirlo en algo pequeño, algo que se clavaba en sus pensamientos nocturnos cuando menos lo esperaba. Pero ahora era imposible de ignorar, cuando lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. En la forma en la que esa niña miraba a su Maestra, en la que buscaba su cariño y aprobación. Pero también en la paciencia que emanaba de la expresión de la mujer mayor, en el murmullo de sus palabras tranquilizadoras. La imagen de un futuro que con el paso del tiempo, se había sentido cada vez más lejano, más improbable.

\- Lo habrías tenido si hubieses querido.

La voz parecían ser dos voces en una, una con una tonalidad cristalina y la otra más baja, como su propio eco. Otra mujer que como su compañera estaba de rodillas junto a un niño ithoriano para ayudarlo, se levantó y se volvió hacia ella. Era alta y esbelta, su piel albina casi traslúcida. El largo cabello era de un verde pálido sujeto por una diadema blanca con reflejos de oro que tenía sobre las orejas dos enormes esferas que servían a modo de pendientes. Llevaba un largo vestido del mismo tono que la diadema, con mangas largas de capa y una redondeada cola.

Rey se sintió completamente desnuda cuando la mirada de la mujer la capturó como una polilla, igual de indefensa, igual de frágil. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes del pájaro que la había llevado hasta allí. El mismo poder. Un poder que se reflejaba también en la forma en la que todo su ser resplandecía, con un aura brillante que no solo podía percibirse a simple vista. La mujer era una supernova de luz y calor en la Fuerza. Perturbaba sus alrededores solo con su presencia, como si la energía del lugar se doblara y orbitara en torno a ella. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Y ahora tenía todo ese poder mirándola directamente con verdadera desaprobación.

\- Podrías tener esto. Si quisieras. Es tu destino – insistió la mujer, avanzando hacia ella con tanta suavidad que parecía flotar sobre el suelo, haciendo un vago gesto a la escena que dejaba a sus espaldas. - Y sin embargo aquí estás, despreciando tu legado, ignorando el dolor de la galaxia por tu propio egoísmo.

Tal vez en otro momento se hubiese avergonzado de tardar tanto en reaccionar, pero creía tener una buena excusa para quedarse completamente paralizada, cuando un ser de otro mundo que parecía capaz de desintegrarte con un chasquido te miraba con un profundo rencor, uno que no podía comprender.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó cuando encontró su voz, mirando de reojo hacia su espalda. La puerta de luz por la que había entrado había desaparecido - ¿Una Jedi?

\- Si y no – respondió la mujer sin apenas cambiar de expresión, solo el brillo de sus ojos verdes delataban su irritación - Soy Hija. ¿No me reconoces, Rey?

“ _No_ ”, quería contestar Rey en el acto, la palabra ya llenándole la boca. Pero esta no salió de sus labios, porque no era capaz de decirla sin sentir que era mentira. Había algo en ella, aunque no supiera el qué, cercano y conocido. Se encontró rebuscando entre sus rasgos para ver si ahí había algún parecido, como si fuera un olvidado miembro de la familia. Hubo un tiempo en que hacía eso con cada persona nueva que conocía. Que triste y vacío le parecía ahora. Como en cada ocasión anterior, no encontró nada que pudiera indicar un vínculo entre ambas, pero tampoco podía negar que había cierta conexión que las hacía semejantes. Pero al mismo tiempo, también percibía una barrera imposible de superar.

\- Yo te elegí, Rey – continuó aquel ser que se autodenominaba Hija cuando Rey permaneció en silencio. Su voz cargada con una vehemencia que parecía golpearla casi físicamente - Te elegí para que te elevaras por encima de todos los demás. Para que llevaras la Luz a todos los rincones de la Galaxia y destruyeras el Lado Oscuro de una vez para siempre. Para que devolvieras el equilibrio a la Fuerza.

A medida que hablaba, el resplandor que la envolvía se intensificaba, como si cada frase la emocionara hasta lo más profundo.

\- Y superaste todas mis expectativas, Rey – dijo con una tierna sonrisa, casi maternal - Brillaste con tanta fuerza. ¿Lo recuerdas? Estuve allí contigo. En la batalla contra la oscuridad.

Rey se vio incapaz de responder. El poder y la luz que irradiaba la Hija en la Fuerza la sofocaba, la quemaba. Le costaba escuchar las palabras, pero sí entendió lo que esa mujer estaba intentando decirle, la imposibilidad de su afirmación. Y sin embargo, la creyó. Supo que era verdad. Los sueños y visiones, las voces, la misma forma en que la Fuerza respondía a su llamada de una forma en la que el mismísimo Luke Skywalker había encontrado alarmante. Pero al mismo tiempo, no la creyó. Tal vez era porque la idea de que alguien más aparte de ella hubiese estado guiando sus pasos, que hubiese determinado su camino, hacía que una rabia blanca le inundara el pecho. O porque no podía creer que alguien hubiese visto por las pruebas que había pasado y pudiera sonreír satisfecha de la forma en que esa mujer lo hacía, con una expresión de satisfacción que la horrorizaba.

¿Que si la recordaba en la batalla contra el Emperador? Recordaba la desesperación al creer que había perdido, y el poder de los Jedi en su interior, pura y luminosa quemándole en las venas. Un poder que reconocía en la mujer que tenía en frente, toda luz.

\- Esa batalla me costó la vida – respondió Rey, sujetándose al estallido de rabia y rebeldía que se encendía en su pecho, el mismo que le había permitido sobrevivir por tanto tiempo, con curiosidad por saber qué respondía Hija. ¿O acaso eso también había sido un éxito para ella?

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó Hija con una sonrisa complaciente - Pero estás viva, ¿no?

Rey se quedó sin habla, sin saber que contestar. Sí, estaba viva, pero no por intervención de ningún Jedi ni de ningún poder extraño a ella. Si estaba viva era gracias a Ben Solo. Era gracias a que había vuelto a Exegol a ayudarla, a luchar con ella. Era gracias a que no había aceptado el destino que al parecer alguien había dibujado para ella. Pero al mirar a Hija, se dio cuenta de que ella no pensaba que nadie hubiese roto ningún diseño, sino que todo había salido según el plan. Como si insinuara que no solo la había guiado hasta su muerte, sino que también había hecho posible su regreso.

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cabeza, porque no fue hasta que vio que la mujer tenía levantada la mano y que no podía moverse, que se dio cuenta de que había avanzado y de que tenía la mano que aferraba el sable láser de nuevo encendido adelantado. Había intentado entrar en acción incluso antes de comprender lo que Hija estaba insinuando. El vínculo se removía inquieto, pero esta vez no era para llamar su atención, sino que había sido ella quien lo había alterado. Un miedo profundo empezó a agitarse en su interior, uno que aún no podía contemplar.

\- ¿Dónde está él? - preguntó con los dientes apretados, luchando contra las cadenas de energía que la mantenían congelada en el sitio, porque al final era la única pregunta cuya respuesta realmente importaba.

Y debía de ser una que Hija se esperaba, porque apretó los labios en un gesto de profunda decepción.

\- El vínculo me ha guiado hasta aquí – insistió Rey - ¿¡dónde está!?

\- Hace tiempo que deberías haberte librado de esa unión – respondió Hija alargando las palabras mientras bajaba la mano para liberar a Rey de su agarre, que trastabilló ligeramente. Era obvio que intentaba actuar como una maestra paciente con su aprendiz, una ira sin límites asomando por el pozo de sus ojos verdes - Te está desviando de tu camino.

\- ¿El que tú has elegido para mi? - preguntó Rey sin poder esconder su desdén - ¿Qué eres?

Hija alzó la barbilla, atrapándola con la mirada.

\- Somos los Guardianes del Poder. Somos la mitad, el comienzo, y el fin.

\- ¿Somos?

Rey nunca había oído hablar de algo así como los Guardianes del Poder. Ningún conocedor de la Fuerza con los que se había encontrado había mencionado algo así. Tampoco estaban en los Textos Jedi que había estudiado con tanto detenimiento durante la guerra. Estaba a ciegas, a solas con su instinto y con la Fuerza, una esencia en la que había aprendido a confiar. Pero en ese momento ambas se contradecían. Porque mientras una le gritaba al oído que huyera, la otra intentaba mostrarle que compartían algo. Intentaba decirle que se encontraba ante un ser nacido de la misma Fuerza, y que por tanto, podía confiar.

Hija no respondió a su pregunta. En su lugar se giró abriendo un brazo hacia la escena que se desarrollaba detrás. Los niños y niñas seguían ensimismados en sus tareas, ajenas a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar.

\- Este era tu destino, Rey. ¡Míralo! - exclamó mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia ella con los ojos encendidos - Mantener el equilibrio de la Fuerza y entrenar a la próxima generación Jedi. ¿Por qué luchas contra él?

Rey volvió a mirar más allá, pero ahora veía las grietas en la visión idílica de paz y serenidad. Porque los niños sonreían y reían si, pero cuando se daban cuenta de que lo hacían se obligaban a recuperar una expresión adusta en el rostro. A veces hablaban entre ellos, pero solo frases breves que terminaban enseguida antes de volver a sus quehaceres, concentrados, pero solos. Aislados. Había cariño en los ojos de la maestra mirialana, pero este era lejano, como el que se puede tener por un desconocido que te recuerda vagamente a un ser querido. Algo de la quietud del lugar empezó a ponerla realmente nerviosa. Había algo antinatural que no podía discernir, pero de la que quería huir. Era lo mismo que había sentido en muchos lugares de la galaxia en sus viajes con el _Grifo_.

\- ¿Equilibrio? - consiguió decir al final, intentando expresar con una palabra todo lo que había sentido y visto tanto ahí mismo como fuera - He sentido la Fuerza, y he visto su fin. ¿Es ese tu equilibrio?

\- Lo único que has visto es tu propio egoísmo – respondió Hija con una voz fría como el hielo - Ves dolor porque es lo que tienes en tu interior. Porque no lo dejas marchar.

La mirada gélida de Hija no le dio opción a la réplica. Rey vio su reflejo en sus iris y fue como verse a si misma atrapada en una cuenca de jade. No importaba el nudo que se le formó en la garganta ni la rabia y la duda que ardían en su estómago, no conseguía librarse de la acusación que Hija acababa de lanzarle. “ _No es justo_ ”, quiso decir Rey, sin poder abrir los labios. No era justo y no era verdad.

Un golpe repentino llamó su atención por encima del hombro de Hija. En el rincón más apartado, un niño se había levantado. Agachaba una cabeza grisácea sin pelo y adornada con una especie de tatuaje rojizo, y miraba fijamente al libro a sus pies que acababa de caer de la mesa. O tal vez que acababa de tirar, porque incluso en la distancia, Rey pudo ver su postura rígida, los puños apretados a los costados, la respiración acelerada, con una furia a punto de estallar. Pero a pesar de que era evidente que algo le pasaba, nadie se volvió hacia él. No recibió ninguna mirada de sus compañeros y la maestra no se acercó para ver que ocurría. Era invisible.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad en soledad, el niño se hartó y salió corriendo hacia una puerta al fondo de la sala. El cuerpo de Rey se inclinó hacia delante como si algo tirara de él, dispuesto a seguirlo, pero Hija dio un paso lateral, y a pesar de que Rey aún no se había movido le cerró el paso.

\- Déjalo. Es un caso perdido – dijo Hija casi con desdén.

Rey, con una firmeza que venía de un pozo muy oscuro en su corazón, uno lleno de otros que como ella la habían considerado también un caso perdido, una simple chatarrera que nunca podría salir del desierto, esperando inútilmente, la empujó. Y quizás eso debería haberla asustado, de hecho casi había esperado que la mano se le convirtiera en cenizas. Pero la mujer no hizo ningún indicio de moverse o de volverse a pararla.

Sin mirar atrás, se abalanzó hacia la puerta. Al otro lado se desenrollaban unas elegantes escaleras blancas, que bajaban en caracol como en una torre. La luz del día de su espalda era lo único que iluminaba el pasillo en el descenso. Aún se escuchaba el sordo golpeteo de unos pequeños pies contra los escalones, un eco al que pronto se le unieron sus propios pasos. Bajó y bajó hasta que necesitó del sable láser para poder iluminar el descenso, y siguió bajando incluso aunque dejó de escuchar los pasos del niño.

Solo se detuvo por un momento, cuando el sonido de un combate entre disparos de blásters y de sables láseres estalló por encima de su cabeza. No había visto ninguna otra puerta, así que solo podía venir de la sala donde había estado.

Rey pensó en la luz dorada del sol iluminando la estancia, en los niños en paz aprendiendo, y con el corazón encogido, dio un paso para seguir bajando. Y luego otro, y otro, hasta terminar corriendo con el sonido de la lucha cada vez más lejano, en el pasado.

\- Solo es una visión. Solo intenta distraerte. Solo una visión.


	10. Chapter 10

_E_ _l resplandor_ _púrpura de la luna entraba por la ventana creando_ _sombras extrañas en la pared. Sombras que se movían_ _a pesar de la quietud de la habitación_ _. Una voz susurraba en la oscuridad. Le daba miedo. Se levantó sobre la cama para alcanzar la ventana, buscando_ _v_ _er una_ _luz aunque fuera solo la_ _suave y pequeña_ _de las estrellas._

Ben tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que había vuelto al presente. Significara lo que significara estar en el presente. Y también volver, cuando realmente solo había sido su mente la que había viajado, esta vez a un pasado lejano. En la boca aún tenía el sabor metálico del miedo que su yo infantil había sentido en ese momento, los labios moviéndose mecánicos en una especie de oración. Reconoció en la forma de las palabras que acariciaba con la lengua una canción que creía olvidada.

“ _Brillo de espejo, brilla la luna, su brillo es como una brasa.  
_ _Veo la luna, brillo de espejo, y me siento cerca de casa._ ”

Como en el pasado, Ben también miraba las estrellas en aquel lugar. Estaba tumbado en una de las pasarelas luminosas. No recordaba cuando lo había hecho, si es que era porque se había cansado de caminar o porque se había dado cuenta de lo inútil que era seguir de un lado a otro sin saber a donde ir, sin que nada cambiara. Esas estrellas no se parecían en nada a las de su infancia, las que podía ver si se agarraba al alfeizar de la ventana y miraba hacia el cielo. No podía negar que eran más hermosas, lejos de la contaminación lumínica de Ciudad Hanna, pero más lejanas y frías. Sin el calor del consuelo. Quizás por eso había empezado a canturrear de forma casi inaudible, con una voz mucho más grave y masculina que la última vez que lo había hecho.

“ _Aquellos que te aman pero se han marchado,  
_ _los que en noches frías te han resguardado._ ”

Era la canción que había aprendido a recitar cuando las paredes de su habitación parecían acercarse para encerrarlo en un cubículo cada vez más pequeño. Cuando la voz que había en la oscuridad le asustaba y quería que se fuera, cubriéndola con la suya propia.

“ _La luna y su brillo de espejo te permite ver  
_ _a aquellos que están más allá del amanecer._ ”

Era la canción que su madre le había enseñado de niño. Una canción de cuna de Alderaan, tal vez demasiado triste para un niño que se agarraba a los pocos momentos que podía pasar con su madre. Recordaba entonar la canción sentado a su lado, con ella corrigiéndole cuando se equivocaba en una palabra, pasándole el legado de su cultura desaparecida, y así mantenerla viva. Eso no había terminado muy bien.

“ _Brillo de espejo, brilla la luna, mientras el fuego se vuelve brasas.”_

Era increíble que aún pudiera recitarla sin titubear después de tantos años, como si fuera una parte integral de él mismo, a pesar de que con el tiempo había ido perdiendo su significado. De hecho, podía recordar el momento en el que había perdido todo su poder, la última vez que acudió a sus labios.

“ _Los que te aman nunca te han de dejar,  
_ _la luna y su brillo te ayudan a recordar._ ”

A Ben se le tensó todo el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que la última estrofa no estuvo sola, sino que vino acompañada por otra voz que como un eco se acomodó a la suya. Y no una voz extraña, pero si una que hacía mucho que no escuchaba, cambiada con el paso del tiempo. Tumbado como estaba, inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha con un ligero bamboleo, ya preparándose, el cuerpo casi encogido para otra fugaz visión del pasado.

Justo delante de sus ojos se levantaba una de aquellas puertas redondas, ya activa, el velo de su interior emitiendo reflejos acuosos, los símbolos del marco girando de manera hipnotizante. Pero esta tenía algo diferente a las otras que había visto y que le habían acompañado. Las líneas de luz de las que se componía su forma no eran del blanco níveo al que estaba acostumbrado, sino que eran azules, un azul tan brillante como la hoja del sable láser que había pertenecido a su abuelo.

Ben se puso en pie con rapidez, entre alarmado y emocionado por ver un cambio, algo diferente que no fuera la eternidad llena de estrellas a la que parecía condenado a vagar, pero tardó un par de segundos en avanzar hacia la puerta, el murmullo que atravesaba el velo apagándose hasta que ya no se escuchó nada, el silencio más atronador que cualquier voz.

Dio un paso hacia delante y poco a poco, la barrera acuosa se hizo lo bastante nítida como para ver que le ofrecían esa vez las puertas. Como esperaba, lo reconoció en el acto: era el sistema Christophsis, no había lugar a dudas. La puerta mostraba el interior de una caverna que parecía estar echa de hielo, pero que en realidad eran gigantescas formaciones de cristal de fluorita verdosas. Las paredes eran completamente lisas y pulidas, tanto era así que la estancia estaba ligeramente iluminada con un tenue resplandor aguamarina gracias a solo una pequeña linterna, cuya luz rebotaba en cada superficie que tocaba hasta crear ese etéreo ambiente. Había enormes bloques cristalinos hexagonales que crecían del suelo como si no fueran más que follaje, algunos lo bastante altos como para parecer las columnas que sostenían la cueva, otros tan pequeños que no superaban la longitud de un dedo.

Christophsis era realmente un sitio único. Las placas cristalinas de fluorita cubrían toda la superficie del planeta, que reflejaban la luz del sol de tal forma que su brillo podía verse a parsecs de distancia, como una diminuta estrella esmeralda. Sus habitantes no solo habían aprendido a vivir en sintonía con esas formaciones geológicas, sino que habían construido sus casas imitando sus formas rectangulares para que no hubiese un impacto con el paisaje. Y ese respeto fue de alguna forma recompensado por la Fuerza, cuando se descubrió que en sus cuevas crecían los preciados cristales kyber, los cristales de la vida. Desgraciadamente, eso también los había puesto en el punto de mira del Imperio, que lo consideró un objetivo de alta prioridad para explotar tan escaso recurso, usados en su arma más mortífera.

Pero no fue por su fama por lo que Ben reconocía ahora el sitio que veía a través de la puerta, sino porque recordaba muy bien ese lugar y ese momento. Era como si él mismo lo hubiese invocado con sus pensamientos. Pero eso era imposible, no tenía capacidad para influir en aquellas puertas. ¿O si?

Era difícil concentrarse en ese tipo de preguntas cuando pegado a la pared, en un pequeño hueco que habían creado los bloques de cristal, vislumbró de repente al niño que una vez fue. En esa cueva no había nada que pudiera hacerle daño, Skywalker se lo había asegurado, pero aún así, había buscado un refugio medio escondido, la pared cubriéndole la espalda, una costumbre que no había abandonado nunca cuando se encontraba solo. Aunque nunca había sido el daño físico lo que le asustaba.

Ben se observó detenidamente. La túnica blanca de aprendiz, la mata de pelo negro que le caía sobre la frente arrugada apenas lo suficientemente largo como para cubrirle las orejas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño arrugado por la concentración. Justo delante de él, danzando en el aire como un pequeño sistema solar, estaban los componentes necesarios para la construcción de un sable láser, un cristal de kyber justo en el medio, como el sol sobre el que orbitaban los demás.

En ese momento tenía 9 años. Llevaba apenas unos meses en el Templo Jedi cuando Skywalker decidió que ya estaba listo para su propio sable láser a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba allí. Tenía que ser así. Era el más rápido, el más hábil, el más poderoso en la Fuerza. Los demás lo habían mirado con rencor. Y con ese fin, se dirigieron a Christophsis, cuyos habitantes los recibieron encantados de tener con ellos al gran Maestro Jedi.

\- _N_ _uestra unión con la Orden_ _Jedi_ _es el_ _legado de Christophsis, como_ _fue_ _una vez_ _antes del Imperio_ – les había dicho un hombre lo bastante anciano como para efectivamente haber visto el fin de la Orden que tanto parecía añorar.

Les guiaron hasta una de las cuevas más antiguas. Las señales de las excavadoras imperiales aún eran visibles en las paredes de la entrada, pero como una herida cicatrizada, habían nacido y crecido otros bloques de cristal para cubrirlas. Allí sería donde tendría que pasar una de sus primeras pruebas como aprendiz Jedi. Él creía que también sería la última. Que equivocado estaba.

Skywalker se lo había explicado con sencillez: debía entrar en aquella cueva, encontrar un cristal de kyber y construir su sable láser. Solo entonces, podría salir. En ese momento no había sabido si lo que le decía su Maestro y tío llegaría al extremo de dejarlo allí si algo iba mal. Y a decir verdad, a día de hoy aún no lo sabía. Le dijo que ahí dentro había un cristal kyber destinado a él, que le elegiría y respondería a su llamada, y que debería enfrentarse a sus propios miedos para conseguirlo y para poder construir su espada, que solo debía de confiar en su adiestramiento y en la Fuerza. Que todo iría bien.

Y él había lo encontrado y había salido de allí con el arma que había blandido toda su vida. Pero era bastante obvio que sus miedos no se habían quedado en aquella cueva. Ben lo había sabido en ese momento. Era posible que su Maestro también.

De repente, el claqueteo de distintas piezas metálicas chocando contra el suelo cristalino lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su yo infantil había fracasado en su intento de encajar todos los componentes para formar la futura espada láser. La alineación del cristal era un proceso tan delicado y preciso que se necesitaba la Fuerza para ello, elevar cada pieza en el aire y sin ningún contacto que pudiera perturbarlas, unirlas una a una. No era sencillo, y por la expresión de rabia en su propio rostro del pasado, tampoco iba a ser rápido.

Ben estaba por darse la vuelta y permitirse seguir intentándolo a solas, incómodo por ver su propia frustración desde fuera, cuando el niño alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Fue como si le hubiese alcanzado un rayo. Paralizado, por un instante se agarró a la idea de que solo era un efecto óptico, que simplemente se encontraba en la línea de visión ya que no era posible que realmente lo estuviese viendo. Pero cuando el niño no apartó la mirada y se levantó del suelo con los ojos fijos en él y una expresión tensa, supo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Eres mi prueba? - preguntó el niño, y Ben se encogió ante lo aguda que sonaba su voz, casi chillona - Eres una visión, ¿no?

Ben contuvo una mueca. No sabía que le sorprendía más, su descaro de preguntarle si él era la prueba que tenía que superar, o su inocencia al esperar que esta fuera a contestar como si nada.

\- ¿Puedes verme? - preguntó a su vez, solo para verse asentir lentamente - ¿Puedes ver la puerta también?

\- Solo a ti.

Ben casi pudo sentir como todas las ideas que se le iban pasando por la cabeza le presionaban el cráneo. Había pasado mucho tiempo observando escenas perdidas en el tiempo, pero nunca había sido capaz de interactuar con ellas. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su papel de espectador, que ahora se encontró incapaz de reaccionar, como si se le hubiese olvidado que era tener una conversación. Además, estaba el problema de saber si las imágenes que veía eran reales o no. Había asumido que lo eran, pero ya no estaba tan seguro, porque si lo fueran, entonces, recordaría ese momento, ¿no? Un encuentro con tu yo del futuro seguramente era algo lo bastante memorable. Y sin embargo tenía la mente en blanco.

Desvió los ojos a los pies del niño, los componentes del sable láser desperdigados por el suelo, el cristal kyber relampagueando con destellos azules. Ver el cristal que le había elegido, que había decidido conectarse con su propia esencia tirado ahí como si nada hizo que una punzada extraña le atravesara la garganta. Contuvo las ganas de reprenderse. Al fin y al cabo no había mejorado mucho. Recordó el momento en el que lleno de pura tristeza y determinación lanzó su sable al mar de Kef Bir y a su cristal con ella. En cierta forma, había tirado una parte de él mismo, una que había conservado incluso ante la insistencia de Snoke de que se librara del cristal del Jedi, el de su pasado. Una de las pocas chispas de rebeldía que había tenido con su antiguo maestro. Había sido un compañero que le había seguido todo el camino. O al menos lo sería si su yo niño conseguía construir la espada.

\- Lo estás pensando demasiado – le dijo al final, con un gesto vago hacia las piezas tiradas, rindiéndose al impulso de dar instrucciones - Tienes que sentirlo.

La oscura mirada que el niño le lanzó le dijo dos cosas. Una que con su tierna edad no se había dado cuenta de que realmente estaba mirando a su propio yo del futuro, tal vez aún seguro de que solo era una visión de la Fuerza. Y dos, que no se fiaba nada de él.

\- Se lo que tengo que hacer – respondió en un tono casi petulante.

\- Entonces hazlo.

El niño bajó la cabeza hacia los componentes. Ben vio la forma en la que cambiaba el peso de pierna disimuladamente y como apretaba los puños a los costados. Casi podía ver los engranajes dentro de su cabeza intentando averiguar si debía escucharlo o no.

\- De nuevo, piensas demasiado. Eso no te va a traer nada bueno, confía en mi.

Esta vez si que se merecía la mirada recelosa que su yo infantil le lanzó. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado ya esa frase a esa edad? ¿Y cuántas veces esa confianza había sido recompensada? Pocas. Muy pocas.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Eres un Jedi? - le preguntó con enfado en la voz.

\- No – respondió en el acto sin dudar. Porque no era un Jedi, nunca lo había sido. Nunca lo había deseado realmente - Pero se mucho de sables láseres.

Y como sabiendo ya que el chico iba a aceptar su ayuda, se sentó ante la puerta, las estrellas a su espalda, como un maestro en espera de su discípulo. Y tal vez lo sabía porque de alguna forma ya lo había hecho, o lo hará… No tenía ni idea. Lo único que quería hacer era que su yo pasado pudiera volver a casa de una vez y dejara de deambular por una cueva de cristal solo.

\- Ven, trae todo eso – dijo sereno señalando al cristal azul y a las piezas, y el Ben Solo de nueve años se agachó lentamente, lo recogió todo y se acercó a él con pasos lentos pero decididos - Siéntate.

Mientras el niño colocaba todo cuidadosamente ordenado delante de sus rodillas, intentó recordar ese momento, y las dificultades que había encontrado. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, toda su mente estaba como envuelta en una bruma alrededor de esa caverna. Lo que sí recordaba era haber diseñado cuidadosamente la espada perfecta las semanas previas en el Templo Jedi. Sabía que en la maleta con provisiones con la que había entrado a la cueva, además de todos los componentes necesarios como placas de activación, matrices emisoras, celdas de energía y distintos interruptores, tenía el dibujo en papel con lo que había querido que fuese su sable láser. Y ese fue su primer error. Pero era un poco tarde ya para cambiar su propia meticulosidad.

Cuando por fin su yo del pasado terminó, levantó el rostro hacia él casi expectante. Era increíble lo abierta que era su expresión, a pesar de lo mucho que había creído en ese momento que era capaz de esconder sus propias emociones y pensamientos. No estaba seguro de poder darle lo que ese niño quería o necesitaba, pero al menos tendría su espada. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

\- Cierra los ojos y extiende las manos abiertas– le dijo al niño que obedeció en el acto, y al verse así tan indefenso, instintivamente imitó la postura, como un extraño reflejo a través de esa puerta – Se que has pensado en como querías que fuera tu espada, pero no es así como funciona. No debes imaginarla con tu mente, sino sentirla en tu mano. Concéntrate en tu conexión en la Fuerza y solo en ella, hasta que puedas sentir su peso, la forma en la que se equilibra sobre tu mano.

El niño no respondió, pero Ben pudo escuchar como su respiración se acompasaba y se hacía más profunda, reconociendo en ella como realmente le estaba escuchando. Contuvo una sonrisa nostálgica y se concentró con él. La Fuerza se enroscó a su alrededor como un abrazo. Una picazón casi placentera le recorrió los dedos de las manos extendidas.

\- ¿La sientes? ¿Sientes la espada en tu mano?

\- Si… - susurró su yo infantil.

Él también lo sintió. Sintió como la Fuerza inundaba sus sentidos de tal forma que su realidad se transformó. Siguió las perturbaciones de la Fuerza que se agitaba sin control, el aire vibrando con intensidad, volviéndose pesado, hasta que notó como se condensaba contra su piel, hasta tal extremo que era como si estuviera sumergido en agua. Y cuanto más forma tomaba esa idea, más real se volvía. De repente, estaba hundido hasta casi la cintura en un agua fría que se mecía junto a las ondas de la Fuerza. Contuvo un estremecimiento al sentir como las mareas de ese agua subían y bajaban, un mar que no le mojaba la ropa pero que si le erizaba la piel con cada movimiento. Nunca había sentido algo tan extraño.

El sonido del mar le acarició los oídos, junto a un viento que rozaba unas olas lejanas, y en el murmullo creyó escuchar su nombre. El corazón le latía en la garganta enloquecido, el aliento atascado en los pulmones. Algo cálido le rozó la palma de las manos. El contraste de tenerlas hundidas en esa agua helada que había aparecido de la nada, hizo que ese contacto casi quemase. Pero al mismo tiempo era un roce suave, como una acaricia, una mano familiar. Y esa mano, le entregó algo. El picor que le estaba recorriendo la palma se convirtió en algo sólido y concreto: un objeto cilíndrico que encajó perfectamente en los pliegues de la mano. Conocía esa forma, ese peso, las pequeñas protuberancias que ya rozaban las durezas que habían provocado.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Si – respondió sin aire al niño cuya voz parecía confusa y algo dudosa. Porque a pesar de lo que le estaba pasando, no quería dejar que pensara que lo había abandonado en un momento tan vulnerable – Ahora constrúyela, exactamente como la sientes en la Fuerza. Y cuando cierres tu mano, será real.

Y al mismo tiempo que lo decía, cerró uno a uno los dedos alrededor de un pasado que de alguna forma se le había devuelto, apretándolo con tanta intensidad que el brazo le tembló por el esfuerzo. Era su sable láser. Lo reconocería en cualquier sitio.

Sentía la cabeza ligera, el cuerpo entumecido. No sabía que estaba pasando. Tal vez era un reflejo de lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado en el mundo real, si es que era el mundo real. O quizás, en ese lugar donde todo tiempo parecía conectado, había llamado a su antigua espada de alguna forma. Era como tener otra oportunidad con ella.

Respiró hondo, buscando una serenidad que siempre le había sido esquiva, pero que ahora necesitaba. Dejó que la Fuerza le guiara, siguió su movimiento, el flujo que atravesaba el cristal del interior de la espada como la corriente de un río, cayendo con una cascada de energía, entrando con intensidad pero saliendo agitada, revuelta por las cicatrices con las que cargaba el cristal. Intentó conectar con él, como antes, cuando su ser y el cristal estaban alineados y la Fuerza los atravesaba sin obstáculos.

Cuando forzó al cristal a seguirlo al lado oscuro, sangrándolo para que se tiñera del rojo intenso con el que brillaba ahora en lugar del zafiro original, había proyectado toda su ira, su dolor y su miedo, hasta que la presión se hizo insoportable. Cuando su superficie se resquebrajó, no solo fue el cristal lo que se rompió. Algo muy dentro de su alma se partió con él. Recordó el dolor, como si una lanza hecha de puro hielo le atravesara los pulmones. Recordó apretar los dientes para no soltar el grito que anidaba en la garganta, y como al abrir la mano el cristal estaba rojo, agrietado y cubierto de sangre. Aún no estaba seguro de si esta venía de su mano o del propio cristal. Pero a pesar de eso, del daño que le había hecho, percibió su lealtad, porque el sable láser podría ser el arma del Jedi, pero el cristal, era el verdadero corazón, y el reflejo en la Fuerza de su propia alma. Parecía casi obvio que encontrara su espada ahora que él también se había perdido.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a verter en el cristal todo lo que había en su interior. Todo lo que había pasado y aprendido desde su caída: la sed de poder y la satisfacción de tenerlo aunque fuera por unos instantes, lo que era inspirar temor al mismo tiempo que sentirlo constantemente, la ira, pero también los momentos de paz, el sentir esperanza y ver como se le escapaba entre los dedos. Pero sobretodo, pensó en cada uno de sus éxitos y fracasos, y como cada uno lo había cambiado de algún modo. Y a medida que insuflaba esa nueva vida en el cristal, sintió como este vibraba. Vio en la Fuerza como se encendía un pequeño resplandor, apenas una vela en la tormenta de energía, pero que poco a poco fue creciendo, hasta que fue como tener un corazón pulsante de luz y calor acunado entre las manos.

Frente a él, escuchó el claro chasquido de los componentes encajando entre ellos, seguido de la exclamación de asombro del muchacho.

\- ¡Guau!

Ben abrió los ojos, solo para repetir como un eco lejano la exclamación de su yo infantil.

\- Guau – murmuró, porque realmente no sabía que más podía decir al ver como todo lo que había sentido en la Fuerza era completamente real.

El mar había inundado la cueva de cristal, cubriendo el suelo que resplandecía con destellos verdes a través del agua en movimiento. A pesar de que le llegaba al niño más allá de la cintura, este no parecía darse cuenta, invisible para él. Pero no para el Ben adulto, que observó fascinado como toda aquella agua atravesaba la puerta para llegar a él, derramándose por los bordes del pasillo de luz hasta el vacío, en sendas cascadas infinitas a los lados. La espuma de las olas al caer resplandecía contra el negro del espacio.

Tenía las manos hundidas en el agua hasta las muñecas. Sobre la superficie flotando, se encontraban unas pequeñas flores blancas de pétalos abiertos con forma de estrella. Y entre los dedos apretaba con fuerza el sable láser que creía que no volvería a ver cuando lo lanzó al mar. Lentamente, sacó la espada del agua. Las gotas caían entre las hendiduras de la empuñadura, reflejando con destellos plateados la luz de las estrellas que le rodeaban, testigos del milagro.

\- ¿Empuñadura en cruz? – dijo el niño frente a él.

Al alzar los ojos, vio que el chico le miraba, sin darse cuenta de que la base de sus espadas eran gemelas. En su expresión aún se percibía la alegría y el orgullo de haber logrado construir el arma que aferraba contra el pecho, pero quedaba ensombrecida por el aire de burla hacia la que él tenía entre las manos.

\- Es un diseño milenario – respondió Ben casi a la defensiva - El más antiguo data del Gran Azote de Malachor.

\- Ya lo se – dijo el niño petulante, y el adulto tuvo que contener una sonrisa que le empujaba la comisura de los labios.

\- Si… - murmuró - se que lo sabes – un silencio cálido cayó sobre los dos. Supuso que era un alivio sentirse a gusto con su yo de nueve años. Dudaba que eso fuera a ocurrir con un Ben más adolescente.

Antes de hundirse en recuerdos más sombríos, Ben se fijo en la emoción que intentaba ocultar el niño, la forma en la que apretaba la espada y como se movía nervioso de un lado a otro.

\- Pruébala – le animó, sabiendo que había acertado cuando al chico se le iluminó el rostro.

Ben se vio dar un paso atrás y extender los brazos para alejar la espada del cuerpo todo lo posible, y sabiendo que los sables recién ensamblados podían ser ligeramente inestables, era una precaución a la que estuvo apunto de asentir con orgullo si no fuera porque le parecía extraño felicitarse a si mismo. Aunque no iba a pasar nada, él lo sabía bien.

La cueva verdosa de Christophsis se iluminó con un intenso azul cuando la hoja de color zafiro cobró vida. Vio en sus propios ojos el reflejo de la espada atrapado en sus iris marrones llenos de fascinación, la hoja brillando con intensidad, el cristal canalizando la Fuerza de forma limpia y clara. El chico se rió, y el sonido fue como una puñalada en el costado.

\- Primer paso, hecho – dijo al final, la voz llena de emoción.

\- ¿Primer paso para qué? - preguntó Ben confundido.

\- Para ser un héroe. Como papá – dijo su yo de nueve años como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

Ben abrió ligeramente los labios para volver a cerrarlos una y otra vez, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, y si en ese momento alguien le hubiese apuñalado, era muy probable que no lo hubiese sentido. Cielos, era probable que ni siquiera hubiese sangrado, porque estaba seguro de que la sangre se le había helado en las venas. Un nudo afilado le cerró la garganta, y por un instante pensó que así era como se debía sentir el tragar cristales. Volvió a abrir los labios, esta vez para decir algo, lo que sea, una advertencia tal vez, una exigencia de que jurara no escuchar las voces oscuras de su cabeza, que confiara más en su corazón, lo que fuera antes de...

\- ¡Ahora tú! - exclamó el niño entusiasmado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ignorante a todo, feliz, los ojos fijos en la empuñadura en cruz tan llena de cicatrices como su futuro yo.

Ben bajó la vista hasta el sable indeciso. Podía sentir la emoción del niño pero no quería asustarlo cuando al encender la espada viera la hoja escarlata del lado oscuro crepitando inestable. No, realmente no era eso. Aunque no lo hubiera reconocido, una parte de él no quería que viera la vergüenza de lo que le había hecho a la espada que tenía en las manos, y todo lo que ello significaba. Pero hubo un tiempo, en el que habría preferido saber lo que vendría, aunque solo fuera para prepararse. El no saber que esperar, o que se esperaba de él, había sido una agonía constante en su vida. Tal vez aquello no era para asustarlo, sino para advertirle de alguna forma, aunque luego no lo recordara. Y con un aire de finalidad, encendió la espada.

Un rayo de plasma blanco surgió de la boca de la empuñadura, seguido por dos rayos más pequeños de los quillones. El haz que olía a ozono y a mar, zumbaba tranquila y estable, emitiendo una suave luz albina que le iluminaba las manos y el torso. Aunque el color no era totalmente blanco. Al fijarse mejor, Ben vio como una ligera sombra oscura parpadeaba y se movía por la superficie de la hoja de energía haciendo que tuviera una tonalidad plateada, como el reflejo de las estrellas sobre la nieve de Starkiller, sobre el Lago de Retiro de Naboo. La única señal que mostraba el daño sufrido en el cristal, ahora cicatrizado.

Ben se levantó y dio un paso atrás, y con movimientos entrenados, esgrimió la espada de un lado a otro para probarla. Se sentía diferente, mucho más liviana, sin cargar con el peso que el cristal agrietado proyectaba en la Fuerza, las corrientes de energía fluyendo a través de él con suavidad. La hoja plateada cortaba el aire dejando un rastro de plata. Empezó a girarla, con una velocidad que antes el peso no le había permitido, y se sintió cómodo, como si por fin pudiera blandirla como siempre había querido, porque a pesar de la nueva hoja, y de su nueva estabilidad, el suave zumbido tan diferente del crepitar anterior, seguía siendo su espada, la reconocía.

Una burbuja de una risa queda salió de entre sus labios entreabiertos, y el sonido le resultó tan extraño a los oídos que lo interrumpió con un gorgojeo ahogado. Levantó la vista, aún sintiendo el asombro en su rostro, y vio como el pasado le miraba sonriente.

\- Es bonita.

Y cuando iba a contestar que si, que lo era, si que lo era, una oleada de energía le dejó sin respiración. El vínculo latió de forma tan intensa que fue como si una bomba de energía le estallara entre las costillas. Lo sintió crecer hasta que le llenó todo el pecho con su calidez, haciendo que desapareciera un frío que ni siquiera sabía que tuviera hasta que el calor lo confortó. Hacía tanto que no sentía esa plenitud, esa gloriosa sensación de estar completo, que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Pero no podía ser. Era imposible.

\- Rey – exhaló sin apenas aire.

Estaba allí. Había entrado a ese mundo. Con él.

El grito de miedo del niño lo advirtió demasiado tarde del peligro que se cernía sobre él. Había estado demasiado ensimismado en su vínculo con Rey como para prestar atención a la enorme presencia que se acercaba en la Fuerza. Pero se concentró completamente en ella cuando sintió como esta le golpeaba como un ariete en la parte superior de la espalda, y le agarraba por los hombros tirando de él hasta levantarlo del suelo. En pocos segundos se encontró mirándose los pies pateando el aire, y bajo él, la puerta por la que había podido hablar con su pasado, el azul intenso del marco desapareciendo hasta volverse de un blanco apagado, el mar aún cayendo al vacío desde la pasarela. Observó como la puerta se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeña a medida que ascendía. A su alrededor se sucedían más puertas blancas y más caminos, retorciéndose hasta el infinito.

Con un gruñido de rabia intentó revolverse, sacudirse, algo, pero un latigazo de dolor en los hombros se lo impidió. Las afiladas garras que lo tenían sujeto se le clavaron en la carne con el movimiento. Levantó la cabeza y vio al monstruo al que pertenecían esas zarpas, la enorme extensión del torso de lo que parecía un animal enorme. Le recordaba a un gigantesco murciélago gris de Ruusan, pero sin pelo y la piel lisa y escamosa, que se sentía fría y áspera cuando Ben levantó la mano libre para intentar zafarse. Las alas membranosas se agitaban lanzando poderosas ráfagas de viento, los huesos visibles bajo la fina piel, que se curvaban como garras.

Intentando mantener quieto el hombro para que las zarpas no le despedazaran, alzó la mano con la que blandía la espada aún encendida y tocó con la punta la pata del animal, esperando que le soltara por el dolor. Pero la bestia no aflojó su agarre, ni siquiera se inmutó a pesar de que un rayo de plasma incandescente le estaba rozando una extremidad.

\- Estate quieto – dijo una voz oscura, clara pero lejana, como si viniera del fondo de un pozo. Una voz que Ben no escuchó a través de los oídos, sino que las palabras se proyectaron directamente a su cabeza, telepáticamente.

“ _Genial_ ”, pensó lúgubre, y la criatura debió de escucharlo en su mente, porque desde las profundidades de donde había venido esa voz, emergió una risa rasposa.

Era obvio que esa cosa no era un animal. No solo porque pudiera comunicarse con él, sino que nunca había sentido nada parecido en la Fuerza. Cada vez que extendía su energía para intentar percibir la suya, era como tocar un agujero negro. Un abismo tan oscuro y profundo en la Fuerza, una negrura que se sentía helada en el pecho y que llenaba sus sentidos. Un vacío que tiraba de él de forma poderosa e inexorable, ofreciéndole el consuelo de lo conocido, de lo familiar.

\- Tranquilo – dijo la voz grave de forma melosa, para luego añadir con tono de burla – Ha sido difícil encontrarte.

“ _Y más que lo va_ _a ser_ ”, proyectó en su mente, y entonces con un movimiento seco de muñeca, lanzó la espada hacia delante, haciéndola girar sobre si misma hasta que no parecía nada más que un disco de plasma plateado. Extendió la mano para seguirla y guiarla con la Fuerza. La espada se adelantó a ellos y trazó una curva perfecta en el aire para dirigirse directamente a la cara del monstruo. Puede que esa cosa fuera poderosa en la Fuerza y resistente a los sables láseres, pero pocas criaturas se resistían a una hoja de plasma yendo directamente hacia los ojos.

El monstruo batió las alas frenético para detenerse en el aire, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Ben sintió como la espada golpeaba en su objetivo haciendo que la bestia se retorciera y lanzara un grito de dolor, o tal vez de rabia. El sonido llenó el vacío del firmamento con su estruendo. Ben apretó los dientes, aguantando como podía el forcejeo, hasta que notó como las garras que le sujetaban perdían su fuerza. Sin esperar más, lanzó un poderoso pulso de energía hacia arriba para empujar a la criatura y las zarpas se abrieron.

Por un segundo, fue como si se quedara suspendido en el aire, el tiempo paralizado. Y entonces empezó a caer al vacío. Sobre él, la criatura se retorcía, mirando hacia abajo buscándolo. Vio su cabeza ligeramente triangular moviéndose de un lado a otro, con unas franjas rojizas en la frente que se alargaban hacia el lomo y unos ojos rojos, que no parecían heridos a pesar de que les acababa de alcanzar una espada láser, resplandeciendo como ascuas encendidas, y que destellearon llenos de rabia cuando se cruzaron con los suyos. Extendió la mano para llamar a la espada que acudió rauda a él al mismo tiempo que la bestia se inclinó hacia delante dispuesta a ir en picado hacia él.

Apoyándose en la Fuerza, giró el cuerpo y buscó un punto, algo al que poder agarrarse. En el momento en que lo hizo, vio una de esas etéreas pasarelas blancas yendo directo hacia él a gran velocidad, y no tuvo tiempo para pensar, solo puro instinto. Lanzó otro poderoso pulso de la Fuerza hacia delante, agarrando los hilos de energía que percibía a su alrededor, que entretejían la realidad como una telaraña, y se aferró a ellos con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba. Sintió como su caída se ralentizaba ligeramente antes de conseguir pararse en seco con la nariz a apenas centímetros de la pasarela. Suspiró aliviado. Daba igual lo finos y delicados que aparentaban esos senderos, estaba seguro de que el golpe habría dolido.

Se liberó del agarre de la Fuerza y cayó con cierta torpeza al suelo. Con un gruñido, se levantó rápidamente solo para encontrarse con una de esas puertas encendidas del mismo intenso color azul que la puerta que se había abierto a su yo de niño. La única ocasión en la que había podido hacer algo más que observar, algo más que lamentarse de los errores. Había podido interactuar, influir de alguna forma. Tal vez, podía hacer algo más. Tal vez esa nueva puerta, tan diferente a las demás, era una señal. Quizás… podría…

Sobre él sintió a la criatura acercarse a toda velocidad. Sino hacía algo ya, volvería a cazarlo, y no tenía ganas de saber qué ocurriría después de eso. No tenía muchas más opciones, así que sujetó la espada con fuerza, apretó los dientes y se abalanzó hacia delante.

El umbral de la puerta le dejó pasar.


	11. Chapter 11

En algún momento de su descenso por las escaleras de caracol, de lo que parecía una enorme torre, Rey atravesó el velo que separaba una realidad de otra. No podía explicar muy bien como estaba tan segura, pero sabía que en cuanto saliera de aquella espiral, la sala llena de niños habría quedado atrás, junto a la ciudad que se veía por el ventanal. Estaba avanzando en lo desconocido y se adentraba más y más en él con cada escalón que descendía. Se preguntó como sería verse desde fuera, quizás como una luciérnaga subterránea del sistema Aleen, llevando su propia luz en las entrañas de la tierra, bajando y bajando.

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba nada más que sus pasos y su respiración entrecortada, el ruido de batalla muy lejos sobre su cabeza, y los pasos del niño que en un principio había empezado a perseguir ya casi olvidados. Lo que no podía olvidar era a Hija, la enorme cantidad de energía y de luz que emanaba en la Fuerza, como una bomba nuclear a punto de estallar. Ni la creciente sensación de que a pesar de estar alejándose de ella, seguía observándola. Percibía su presencia entremezclada con la energía de ese lugar, hasta tal punto que casi se confundían, como si la Hija y ese mundo fueran lo mismo. Rey sacudió la cabeza para librarse de todo pensamiento que no fuera seguir el hilo dorado que le tiraba de las costillas, siempre hacia delante, siempre hacia abajo.

Con la luz del sable, pudo comprobar que aunque los escalones seguían siendo del mármol blanco que uno esperaría ver en las grandes ciudades, las paredes se habían vuelto poco a poco de color pardo, de aspecto más áspero y tosco, lejos del lujo de los mundos del Borde Interior. Al alargar los dedos para tocarla, sintió la rugosidad del adobe bajo ellos, haciendo que incluso pedazos de tierra se desprendieran por el roce. A pesar de su aspecto rústico, Rey pudo ver que estaba decorada con líneas rectas que se bifurcaban en todas direcciones y que conectaban diferentes circunferencias perfectas, todo dibujado con una pintura de un hermoso tono dorado, que cobraba vida centelleando cuando la luz de su espada la alcanzaba. A veces, Rey veía símbolos extraños dentro de esos círculos, ninguno que hubiese visto antes, además de dibujos simples de distintos animales pintados sobre las líneas. Reconoció un tooka, con su rostro felino vuelto hacia ella y las orejas puntiagudas tiesas. También vio a un rancor, un majestuoso purrgil, e incluso a un vornskr acechando entre las sombras. Y entonces vio al lobo.

Su silueta brillaba exageradamente, como si hubiesen puesto piedras preciosas u oro en ella para resaltarla mejor. Aunque sencillo, el dibujo era realmente hermoso. Con simples trazos el artista había dibujado el pelaje del animal, su esbelta figura capturada en pleno movimiento, como si estuviera corriendo sobre el camino que la línea recta trazaba, mirando hacia delante con determinación. El ojo rasgado en su cabeza puesta de perfil la miraba con un resplandor gualdo. Al tocar la pintura, esta se sentía suave y cálida. Apartó los dedos dispuesta a continuar bajando, pero en el momento en el que se giró un destello dorado la detuvo. Se volvió para mirar el dibujo, solo para encontrarse de frente con el morro del lobo vuelto hacia ella, los dos ojos fijos en los suyos.

Rey dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo la espada entre el cuerpo y la pared, con una parte de ella esperando que solo hubiese sido un efecto óptico por las sombras que formaba el sable. La otra parte sin embargo, parecía hambrienta de algo más. Tal vez respuestas a preguntas que Hija había despertado en ella, u otras que había guardado en el pecho durante mucho tiempo. El lobo de la pared la observó durante un momento, antes de alzar la cabeza con un movimiento suave, las líneas doradas que lo formaban deslizándose con suavidad por el muro, y lanzó un aullido que envolvió a Rey como una abrazo. El sonido retumbó en el pasillo, y también en la Fuerza, donde Rey percibió oleadas de tristeza y nostalgia, como si el mismo lobo de la pared supiera que no era un animal real, y añorara las praderas que nunca había conocido. Entonces, sin volver a mirarla, se abalanzó hacia delante con elegancia y empezó a correr a lo largo de la pared.

Rey lo siguió sin dudar, con una clara sensación de que ya había vivido ese momento. Perdida en la oscuridad, siendo guiada por ese animal, como si tuviera algún tipo de conexión con él. Recordó al lobo de Dathomir, el como la había acompañado entre los pasillos imbuidos del lado oscuro para luego desaparecer sin rastro, y sin saber porqué, deseó con un hilo de esperanza que los dos lobos fueran el mismo.

Mientras avanzaba, con los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, notó como la negrura iba cediendo mucho antes de que dejara de necesitar el sable para avanzar. El negro dio paso al gris, y el gris al tono ocre de la tierra. En la penumbra, Rey vio como al primer lobo se le habían unido otros hasta formar una extraña comitiva a lo largo del muro. De repente, las imágenes de los lobos aceleraron para adelantarla, pero no lo bastante como para que los perdiera de vista. Vio como el primero ascendía en una curva cerrada, seguido por el siguiente y el siguiente, hasta que todos estuvieron dando vueltas alrededor de un punto, formando un anillo perfecto.

Rey corrió hacia delante sin apartar los ojos de la pintura viviente, y quizás por eso se encontró tropezando y casi cayendo al suelo, cuando la escalera llegó a su fin sin previo aviso. Algo avergonzada, Rey se adelantó y comprobó que en efecto, las escaleras la habían conducido directamente hacia una pared. La misma pared en la que los lobos se habían reunido. La poca luz que le había permitido avanzar venía del interior del círculo que formaban, arrojando como un foco una luz mortecina sobre ella. Era como si el muro fuera mucho más fino en ese lugar, tanto que no podía ocultar el resplandor que había afuera. Rey se acercó, atraída por el brillo y el calor que entraba por esa puerta, muy parecida a la que ya había cruzado para llegar a la sala llena de niños. Esta vez no se lo pensó mucho. Respiró hondo, y cruzó al otro lado.

El olor a tierra mojada fue lo primero que percibió. Cegada un instante por el cambio repentino de luz, el aroma a campo y a lluvia la tranquilizó de una manera profunda, como si la anclara en la tormenta de energía que crepitaba a su alrededor. Parpadeando, poco a poco, empezó a vislumbrar el paisaje. Ante ella se extendía una gran pradera desnuda, la tierra parda moteada con zonas algo más oscuras por la humedad aún pesada en el ambiente. En el horizonte se podían ver grandes formaciones de piedra cónicas, que como dedos se alzaban al cielo completamente encapotado. El sol apenas era un disco brillante a través de las nubes, que dejaban pasar su luz lo suficiente como para que el cielo se tiñera con una ligera tonalidad anaranjada.

Todo en aquel paisaje transmitía paz y una extraña serenidad, una que Rey no pudo sentir cuando con un sudor frío se dio cuenta de que había visto aquella pradera, aquellas agujas geológicas. Lo reconocía. Estaba en Lothal. Y no en cualquier sitio de Lothal.

Solo había estado allí una vez, acompañando a Finn apenas meses después de la batalla de Exegol. Lothal, sistema históricamente muy unido a la Alianza Rebelde, fue de los primeros en recibir con los brazos abiertos a la Resistencia y a la promesa de un futuro más democrático. Su ejemplo había sido muy importante en aquel momento, cuando en su ingenuidad pensaban que en poco tiempo podrían estar disfrutando de una república. Pero Rey no había acudido a esa reunión. En su lugar había explorado el planeta sola, maravillándose con sus grandes praderas pardas y sus atardeceres que encendían todo el cielo de un intenso color naranja, como si estuviera en llamas. Pero el viaje terminó cuando se dio cuenta de que la Fuerza la había estado guiando hacia un sitio en concreto. Al llegar, no había nada. Una gran explanada, con solo dos círculos de piedra en la tierra, demasiado perfectos como para ser naturales. Bajo el suelo, Rey había sentido un río de energía que corría bajo sus pies, tan intenso como inalcanzable. Y ahora había vuelto justo a ese lugar, lo supo casi al instante a pesar de que donde antes había encontrado una gran nada, ahora estaba al pie de una de aquellas formaciones geológicas.

Al mirar por encima del hombro para ver por donde había salido, no encontró ningún hueco ni agujero, solo la pared terrosa que se extendía hacia arriba, cubierta como una telaraña de los hilos dorados que habían servido como decoración en el interior. Rey retrocedió alzando la cabeza. El pico de piedra sobresalía por encima de las agujas gemelas que estaban a su alrededor y que se podían ver en el horizonte. Una serie de estrías se extendían por todo el cono en espiral, tal vez siguiendo las escaleras por las que ella había bajado en su interior. Aunque Rey creía improbable que esas escaleras estuvieran dentro realmente. Había estado bajando horas en la oscuridad, era imposible que la altura de la formación pudiera cubrir ese espacio. No sabía que pensar de eso, pero lo que estaba claro, es de que eso no estaba cuando estuvo en Lothal.

Sin saber a donde ir, empezó a caminar a lo largo de la pared, sin querer alejarse de la fuente de la Fuerza que rugía bajo el suelo, siguiendo las líneas doradas. Cuando estas se unieron en un nudo de hilos que venían en todas direcciones justo en el centro de un gran mural, Rey se quedó sin aliento.

En el fondo del dibujo, continuaba el patrón de líneas y constelaciones doradas que la habían llevado hasta allí, junto con una representación de la propia aguja de piedra en la que estaba el mural. El cono resplandecía de oro por el sol anaranjado de Lothal. Rodeando el conjunto, tres círculos concéntricos, y en el centro la imagen de tres personas, de las que sorprendentemente conocía a una de ellas. De hecho, acababa de hacerlo. Rey fijó los ojos en el dibujo de su izquierda sin saber exactamente lo que veía, pero muy segura de que no se equivocaba. Se trataba de Hija.

El dibujo representaba de forma increíble su etérea belleza, sus facciones finas, el largo y resplandeciente cabello verde. Sobre el hombro, estaba el mismo convor que había visto en la oscuridad después del salto en Exegol, el que la había llevado hasta la puerta. Al otro lado como su igual, estaba pintado un hombre de piel grisácea, los ojos y unas líneas, que caían por sus mejillas y recorrían su cráneo desnudo, rojos como la sangre. Las ropas tan sombrías como su expresión, pero igual de elegantes que las de Hija. A sus pies, estaba la figura de un lobo de líneas doradas recostado contra él, aunque este no se movía como el de antes, daba igual lo mucho que Rey guiñara los ojos al mirarlo esperando cualquier atisbo de movimiento. Alzándose entre él y la Hija, se encontraba un hombre mucho más mayor, el rostro arrugado y una larga barba blanca puntiaguda, el brazo levantado en un gesto que podía ser igualmente de bendición como de condena. O tal vez solo era una forma de pedir calma entre las dos personas que a su lado parecían tan opuestas entre si.

Fuera quien fuera el que hiciera aquel mural antiguo, consiguió su propósito al intentar representar esas personas de la forma más gloriosa posible. Porque Rey se sentía diminuta, insignificante, a merced de su poder. Casi, como si fueran dioses. Y ella había hablado con uno de ellos, y con bastante enfado debía decir. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

\- No debes tenerme miedo, Rey. No soportaría que me tuvieses miedo.

Rey ni siquiera se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Hija a su espalda. Parecía obvio que estuviera allí, que recorriera en un instante lo que a ella le había llevado horas, porque ya era evidente que pertenecía a ese lugar. Tal vez incluso lo dominaba.

\- Es difícil no hacerlo – respondió Rey tras volverse hacia ella, su expresión emanando la misma serenidad que la imagen del mural.

\- Nunca debes dejar que el miedo te domine, Rey. Está en contra de tu naturaleza. De nuestra naturaleza.

Otra vez. Otra vez ese intento de Hija por crear una conexión, o de señalar el que Rey ya sentía entre ellas. Reprimió un escalofrío, pero no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás.

\- Rey, por favor – dijo Hija, la voz llena de amabilidad, de paciencia, avanzando hacia ella – Confía en tus sentimientos y en la Fuerza. Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño.

Rey le devolvió la intensa mirada verde. En cierta forma tenía razón. No percibió de ella nada que no fuera una inmensa calma, amabilidad y piedad, emociones que llenaban la Fuerza que la rodeaba de luz, pero que se sentían frías y lejanas, como desde un recuerdo. Y tal vez por eso, o porque odiaba que alguien sintiera lástima por ella, Rey dejó ver que relajaba la postura, pero no apartó la mano de la espada. Por ahora eso debió de bastar, porque Hija se acercó a ella con aire complacido, mirando el mural en el que estaba dibujada.

Siguió su mirada, aún intentando entender que significaba todo aquello.

\- Reconozco este sitio – dijo Rey al final – Pero no era así cuando lo conocí. Aquí no había nada.

\- Las construcciones van y vienen, pero no la Fuerza. Los primeros Jedi construyeron este templo siguiendo el poder de este lugar. Y los últimos lo destruyeron para proteger sus secretos.

Rey se volvió hacia ella, comprobando quizás que no había oído mal.

\- ¿Estás diciendo, que esto es… el pasado?

\- Tú pasado. Mi presente – y sintiendo quizás las preguntas que bullían en el interior de Rey, continuó - En este lugar se unen el pasado, el presente, y si estás abierta a ello, el futuro. Pero no creo que a ti te pase eso. Te aferras demasiado.

\- No lo entiendo…

\- Supongo que no – dijo Hija con un suspiro final, volviéndose para mirarla. Los ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas - Lo único que debes saber es que este no es tu lugar, y debes volver, antes de que sea tarde.

\- No te preocupes, no planeo quedarme más de lo necesario – respondió Rey cortante.

Su tono irónico encendió una chispa de irritación que Rey agarró ansiosa, sintiéndose más ella misma, lejos de la niña que parecía cada vez más pequeña al lado de un poder que brillaba como una supernova en la Fuerza.

\- Pareces una diosa – dijo tras un momento de silencio, los ojos fijos en el retrato de la mujer. No sabía si en tono de burla, de duda o simplemente de descaro. Tal vez era solo curiosidad - ¿Lo eres?

\- Las personas dan nombre a aquello que no entienden.

“ _¿Eso es un si?_ ”, pensó Rey casi con resignación por no recibir una respuesta directa. Hizo un gesto vago hacia el mural antes de seguir preguntando.

\- ¿Quiénes son los otros? ¿Están aquí también?

Hija extendió un largo y blanco dedo para señalar al hombre mayor de barba larga, la túnica y el sombrero puntiagudo oscuros.

\- Él es Padre. Nos cuidaba. Nos protegía. A mi hermano y a mi.

Rey percibió unas hebras de energía llenas de tristeza rozándole la piel, como una telaraña flotando sobre ella.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

\- Mi hermano intentó matarlo – Rey desvió la mirada inmediatamente a la tercera figura de la pintura, sus ojos rojos brillando como rubíes bajo el sol - Pero en su lugar morí yo. Conseguí salvarlo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

La Jedi se volvió hacia la mujer sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, buscando tal vez un atisbo de engaño y mentira, pero su presencia en la Fuerza era luminosa y clara. A esas alturas, Rey no creía que un ser con tanta luz pudiera mentir, pero tal vez si que podía manipular la verdad.

\- ¿Por eso acabaste aquí? - preguntó Rey al final, sin poder contenerse – Al… ¿morir?

\- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Hija se alejó de ella con pasos suaves y el movimiento tan fluido que por un momento Rey pensó que estaba flotando sobre el suelo. Continuó hacia delante, siguiendo el perímetro del templo, las manos unidas recatadamente por delante. A Rey no le quedó otra opción que seguirla en silencio a cierta distancia.

A los pocos minutos, Rey vio a lo lejos una protuberancia saliendo de la pared que parecía una especie de columna algo irregular. Pensando que ese sería su destino aceleró ligeramente el paso. No llegó mucho más lejos.

Antes de darse cuenta de que Hija se había detenido, el reflejo del sol en la pintura luminiscente atrajo su atención hacia otro magnífico mural. Igual de grande que el anterior, una serie de círculos en cuyo interior se representaban distintas escenas orbitaban alrededor de una figura central, que se alzaba de forma altiva y etérea, como la representación de la Hija ahí atrás. Salvo que esta vez no era un dibujo de Hija. Sino un retrato de ella misma. Y no un simple retrato.

En él, una Rey más hermosa, más imponente le devolvía la mirada con severidad. Llevaba su antigua túnica blanca, limpia impoluta, con los pliegues ondeando al viento. Tenía la espada láser encendida en la mano, la punta hacia abajo, su color dorado confundiéndose con la nube de pétalos de flores amarillas que la rodeaba, las mismas que las gentes de Nakadia le habían regalado. Era ella sin duda, pero le costó reconocerse con todo el aire de solemnidad. Se preguntó vagamente si era así como la habían visto en Nakadia. La última Jedi. No le gustó.

\- ¿Qué es esto…? - balbuceó perdida. En aquel mundo que canalizaba la Fuerza como poder puro, el suelo tembló a sus pies levantando nubes de polvo ante la oleada de emociones que la embargaron. De repente se sentía atrapada, en un juego al que no sabía jugar. Se volvió hacia Hija con los ojos muy abiertos, ella solo le devolvió una calmada mirada verde - ¿¡Lo has hecho tú!?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. En este lugar, se unen el pasado y el futuro. Yo soy el pasado – respondió Hija, girando levemente la cabeza en dirección de donde habían venido, al dibujo que ya habían perdido de vista, pero tal vez no para sus fantasmagóricos ojos. Entonces, se volvió hacia ella, el semblante pétreo – Tú eres el futuro.

Rey miró de nuevo el mural. Se vio magnífica, heroica. E increíblemente sola.

\- Esa no soy yo.

\- Lo eres para los demás. Eres su Maestra Jedi. Y así es como contarán tus historias.

\- Pero…

En las esferas que rodeaban su imagen, Rey se dio cuenta de que había pintadas diferentes escenas de su vida. Vio a una niña pequeña en el desierto, el pelo peinado en tres moños en línea, el brazo extendido hacia una nave que se iba. Vio un sótano y una espada en un baúl. Una lucha en un bosque nevado, las espadas azul y roja entrelazadas lanzando chispas. Vio a Luke y a la isla, y a ella misma con el brazo extendido rodeada de rocas enormes que se habían movido a su voluntad. De una forma u otra, recordaba esos momentos. Aparecían embellecidos, sin el miedo o los deseos que había sentido en ese momento, lejanos, como si pertenecieran a otra persona.

Pero no fueron esas escenas las que hicieron que se le erizara la piel. En una sala del trono roja, se vio a si misma luchando contra los pretorianos que habían fracasado en proteger a su amo, muerto en el suelo. Allí estaba Ben, pero no espalda contra espalda, juntos, sino frente a ella, en su contra. En los restos de una antigua arma imperial, los dos luchaban a muerte, el momento congelado en el instante en el que ella le atravesaba el pecho con la espada azul, derrotándolo para siempre. Ella alzando la legendaria espada Skywalker ante un decrépito Emperador, sola.

-No fue así como pasó – murmuró casi sin aire – No fue así…

Pero a pesar de lo mal que estaba todo, no podía dejar de mirarlo y de estremecerse cuando una vez más un simple atisbo de él le aceleraba el corazón. En el dibujo era completamente Kylo Ren, el brazo armado en la sombra de la Primera Orden que a sus órdenes había encabezado incursiones y batallas. Su expresión era feroz, sin ninguna chispa de empatía hacia ella en sus ojos tintados de amarillo. No era él, no era lo que había visto en él, y sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo sin verle, poder contemplar una imagen suya y no una fugaz visión, una imagen duradera, hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. En ocasiones había creído poder olvidarle. A veces daba la sensación de que la galaxia lo había hecho. Sin hologramas ni nada que le recordase. Pero ella no pudo. Que ilusa había sido. Sintió el vínculo crecer en su interior cálido, como si quisiera reconfortarla.

\- Lo sabes, ¿no? - dijo en un susurro húmedo, que poco a poco se convirtieron en gritos a medida que su ira iba insuflando vida a las palabras - No fue así como sucedió. Él estaba conmigo… ¡Él mató a Snoke, no yo! ¡Luchamos juntos!

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Hija con los ojos encendidos, ella le devolvió tranquila la mirada.

\- Estás cambiando la historia – Rey notó las palabras salir de su boca teñidas de histeria, haciendo casi irreconocible su voz. Enderezó la columna e intentó controlar su respiración y las corrientes de la Fuerza que habían empezado a moverse caóticas en su interior.

\- Esto es el reflejo de lo que cree la gente, no yo. Tal vez deberías escucharles.

\- Le estás borrando – insistió Rey, sin escuchar - Y no te dejaré.

\- Tu papel en esta historia continúa. El suyo ha terminado – sentenció Hija.

\- No para mi – y tal vez fuera por la vehemencia en su voz, la Fuerza proyectada desde su interior, que por fin consiguió que Hija reaccionara. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y una tensión que antes no estaba ensombreció su belleza. Rey avanzó, viendo tal vez una ventana que podía abrirse, una rendija en la firme fachada de la mujer o diosa que tenía delante - Solo tienes que guiarme hasta él y me iré.

El silencio las envolvió, aunque el de Rey estaba lleno de los latidos de su corazón y su propia respiración tensa.

\- Está aquí, si – respondió al final Hija, y casi al mismo tiempo alzó una mano en un gesto autoritario haciendo que Rey se detuviera en seco, que ya había empezado a avanzar hacia ella con el anhelo desbordándose por cada poro de su piel – Pero no puedo llegar hasta él. Y tú tampoco.

Y entonces, sin darle tiempo a responder, Hija bajó la mano y extendió la otra para tener ambas ante ella, las palmas hacia arriba. Lentamente, empezó a subirlas, y de repente el suelo empezó a sacudirse. Rey se tambaleó con torpeza buscando estabilizarse al lado de la etérea mujer que parecía imperturbable a pesar del estruendo y el temblor. Por un momento, Rey pensó que estaba provocando un terremoto, pero entonces vio como el mural se movía lentamente en diagonal hacia arriba. Al alejarse vio que no solo la pared del dibujo se estaba moviendo, sino que toda la aguja de piedra se alzaba girando en espiral, de forma lenta pero constante.

\- Rey – la llamó Hija, pero ella no apartó la vista de la columna que giraba y giraba, hasta que del suelo emergió una puerta que con un crujido, se detuvo y asentó justo ante ellas, como si la roca y la tierra soltaran aire después del esfuerzo. Se volvió hacia Hija, que la miraba con paciencia – Déjame mostrarte qué es este lugar, y entonces comprenderás porqué debes dejarlo marchar. Porqué ese es el único camino.

Y con eso, Hija avanzó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, como si no lo necesitara para saber que Rey la seguiría, ya fuera porque no parecía que hubiese otra opción en ese momento, o porque necesitaba saber todo lo posible de ese lugar para derrotarlo, Rey fue tras ella al interior del templo, que la tragó voraz, volviendo a hundirse en la pradera de Lothal.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben jamás pensó que echaría de menos el vacío del firmamento. Los senderos blancos y sus puertas. Pero seguramente aquello era mejor que ese desierto. Literalmente un desierto. Una enorme extensión de arena que se extendía en todas direcciones y en el que se había quedado varado cuando la puerta por la que había entrado desapareció tras él, arrojándolo sobre la arena fría con un quejido sordo. En ese momento había sido un alivio comprobar que esa cosa alada no podría seguirlo hasta allí, pero ahora era posible que apreciara la compañía.

Ben sacudió la cabeza, casi avergonzado por pensar de esa forma, quejándose como un niño pequeño cuando Rey había soportado esa vida durante años. Él no llevaba tanto tiempo deambulando por ese desierto maldita sea, pero ciertamente se sentía como una eternidad. Tenía frío. Un viento gélido le calaba los huesos y borraba las pisadas que dejaba. Tenía arena en las botas que se hundían con cada paso lastimoso, debajo de la ropa, en el pelo, en la boca. Pero no era tanto la incomodidad y el cansancio como la soledad. La soledad que pinchaba como lanzas de hielo en los pulmones, más punzante ahora sin las voces ni las puertas a las que se había acostumbrado. Era como un castigo, uno por haberse atrevido a pensar que antes sabía lo que era la soledad, ahora ese lugar se lo iba enseñar, como si tuviera voluntad, le iba a mostrar lo que era el temer la posibilidad de no volver a escuchar otra voz humana.

En otros tiempos ese miedo lo habría paralizado, habría nublado su mente con una negrura infinita, pero eso se había terminado. No podía permitirse el hundirse otra vez en sus propios pensamientos. No cuando Rey estaba allí.

No tenía ni idea de cómo era posible, o qué había hecho Rey, pero sabía que era cierto. La forma en la que el vínculo había reaccionado de repente, el como había crecido y fortalecido, llenando todos los huecos fríos que guardaba en su corazón con luz y poder. El como había anclado su mente de la vorágine de sus recuerdos, en el aquí y el ahora. Se sentía más concentrado, menos aturdido. Hasta podía respirar mejor, sin tanta opresión en el pecho. Las nubes se habían abierto, y ahora podía ver por fin el sol.

Pero por mucho que la cercanía de Rey hiciera que una energía poderosa le recorriera el cuerpo, más lo hacía la preocupante pregunta que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía allí? Acaso había… como él… ¿muerto? No, eso no era posible. Lo habría sentido. Si algo le hubiese pasado a Rey lo habría sabido al instante. No solo por el vínculo en la Fuerza, sino por algo más profundo, algo que echaba raíces en la base del corazón y crecía por sus venas y nervios. No estaba seguro de querer ponerle nombre a esa certeza, a esa seguridad de que podría sentirla daba igual donde estuviera. Solo… lo sabría.

Tal vez la habían empujado allí, o se había perdido. No se le ocurría ninguna otra razón por la que ella pudiera estar allí. A no ser… pero eso no era posible. Intentó extinguir la chispa de esperanza que se encendió testaruda en su interior, arrojando una tímida luz, como una vela en la tormenta. “ _No ha venido por ti, olvídalo_ ”, pensó severo. No era justo esperar algo así de ella, y tampoco lo era para él.

Con todo eso dándole vueltas en la cabeza, le costaba apreciar la extraña belleza de ese desierto nocturno, pero incluso con la nube negra de las preocupaciones sobre él, tuvo que reconocer que no había visto nada igual. Cuando al frente de un pelotón de soldados de asalto había atacado un pueblo de Jakku, buscando el mapa que conducía a Skywalker, también era de noche. Pero entonces el desierto era negro, el fuego que consumía la aldea la única luz en kilómetros a la redonda. Una luz roja como la sangre, del mismo color que su rabia. Pero esta vez no era así. Esta vez el desierto de Jakku era plateado. Porque era Jakku, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Un Jakku diferente, como sacado de un sueño.

Estaba en una noche sin oscuridad, donde la luz del firmamento y de una gran luna llena era tan intensa que iluminaba la arena hasta el horizonte. Ben podía ver a su alrededor como si fuera de día, pero con una tonalidad grisácea y violeta. El brillo de las estrellas se reflejaba en la arena que titilaba como si estuviera sembrado de diamantes. El disco de la luna arrojaba una luz del mismo color morado intenso que la superficie del satélite. A lo lejos, pintado de plata y púrpura, reconoció el perfil de un destructor imperial, un monstruo caído desde los cielos que había sido desvencijado por dentro y por fuera por decenas de chatarreros ansiosos por encontrar algo de valor que intercambiar. Esa visión venía acompañada por una sensación de profundo cansancio, una incertidumbre que le golpeó el esternón. Emociones unidas a unos recuerdos que no eran suyos, sino los de Rey. Los que había visto en su mente cuando la interrogó en la Base Starkiller. Eso era lo que Jakku significaba para ella, y por tanto, lo que ahora significaba para él.

Sin embargo había algo aún más extraño en ese Jakku, y no solo era la luz de ensueño que lo envolvía. El Jakku que conocía tenía dos satélites. Uno enorme que casi podría haber sido catalogado como planeta y cuya sombra había aprovechado el destructor de la Primera Orden para esconderse mientras orbitaban Jakku, y otro mucho menor que giraba a su alrededor. Y lo que había en el cielo no era ninguno de las dos. Pero tampoco era una luna desconocida para él.

Chandrila también tenía dos lunas: Chandra y Chandrakant, que en básico significaban punto y contrapunto, y como sus nombres, ambos satélites no podían ser más diferentes entre si. Uno era grande y el otro pequeño. Uno era de un bonito color morado y a el otro lo cubría una atmósfera ámbar que lanzaba destellos dorados con los reflejos del sol del sistema. Cuando ambas lunas estaban en el cielo ofrecían un espectáculo grandioso. Él lo sabía bien, las había observado mucho de niño, con un pequeño telescopio que Lando le había regalado. Había sido un buen entretenimiento cuando estaba solo. No podía creer que una de esas lunas le hubiese seguido hasta allí.

Chandra, la mayor de las lunas de Chandrila, arrojaba su luz violácea sobre el desierto de Jakku. La luna de su infancia, y las dunas de las de Rey, juntas. Sin duda estaba rodeado de fantasmas.

Con un gruñido en la parte baja de la garganta siguió caminando hacia el destructor, la única referencia que tenía, acelerando el paso, como si de esa forma pudiera huir de todos los recuerdos que parecían empeñados en acompañarlo allá donde fuera.

* * *

En la distancia, había creído que el destructor estaba hundido en la arena. Lo había asumido por los recuerdos de Rey, por su propio conocimiento de la batalla de Jakku. La última batalla de la Guerra Civil Galáctica que había enfrentado al Imperio Galáctico y la Alianza Rebelde que había liderado su madre. El último intento de recuperar el control antes de retirarse a las Regiones Desconocidas, antes de reagruparse y convertirse en la Primera Orden. Ben recordaba haber leído sobre la estrategia de batalla, las fuerzas que cada bando tenía, las bajas sufridas. Pero al final, para él no era más que una historia, algo que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, no más importante que una obra de ficción. Nunca había visto los restos que habían quedado por si mismo, solo en la mente de Rey, y tampoco se había preguntado lo que habría sido ver como una de aquellas fortalezas espaciales caía desde los cielos. Ya no tenía que hacerlo.

Sobre su cabeza, la nave de guerra flotaba en una caída eterna. Como congelado en el tiempo, el destructor estaba suspendido en el aire, con la proa puntiaguda a apenas unos metros del suelo, siempre a punto de chocar, nunca entrando en contacto. En distintos puntos del destructor el casco estaba rajado, heridas de batalla por las que salían torrentes de arena que se derramaban en cascadas de plata hasta el suelo, como si la nave estuviera sangrando.

Era imponente. Desde el interior de esas naves a uno le costaba apreciar el verdadero tamaño que podían alcanzar. Incluso cuando estaba en su Silenciador TIE, el casco de los destructores no era más que una línea de referencia, una forma de orientarse en el espacio. Nunca se había parado a pensar en la monstruosidad que eran esas naves de guerra. Ben se sentía pequeño e insignificante a su lado.

Viéndolo así, derribado, se preguntó vagamente como debió haber sido estar dentro cuando ocurrió la caída. ¿Habían logrado huir todos y lo que chocó en Jakku no era más que un cascarón vacío? ¿Cayó el capitán con su nave, como era su deber, sobretodo entre los oficiales imperiales? ¿Pasaron miedo? Él era muy diestro en transformar su miedo en ira, a bordo de su Silenciador TIE, colándose en el hangar del crucero enemigo para lanzar unos torpedos de protones y destruir todos sus cazas de un solo golpe. Su rabia le había hecho sentir invencible. Lo malo de la rabia, es que luego solo se siente el frío del cansancio. De lo remordimientos.

Un tirón impaciente en las costillas lo devolvió al presente, alejándolo del pozo de sus emociones. Una corriente de energía que iba desde su corazón hacia arriba, hacia el interior del destructor, pulsando como una promesa. ¿Era posible que…? Con la boca seca corrió hacia la proa de la nave, tropezándose, hundiéndose en la arena hasta las rodillas, tan lento que resultaba casi agónico. Cuando llegó hasta el punto donde la nave estaba más cerca del suelo, Ben la observó con determinación, la máquina de guerra cubriendo casi toda su visión, apuntándolo directamente. Por un momento consideró atrapar la nave con la Fuerza para obligarla a aterrizar. La mente se le llenó con la gloriosa imagen de él extendiendo la mano y de esa gigantesca nave obedeciéndole con la Fuerza. Una parte de él estaba convencido de que podría hacerlo, que tenía el poder necesario, pero otra muy cansada, se recordó que ya no tenía que impresionar a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo. Era mucho más fácil abordarlo. Así que con un movimiento fluido, saltó impulsándose con un pulso de energía, y la Fuerza lo alzó hasta el destructor.

Ayudándose de la Fuerza para no deslizarse y volver a caer a la arena, avanzó trepando entre cables y planchas de duracero hasta una de las brechas por las que salía la arena. Con cuidado para no ser arrastrado, volvió a impulsarse y con otro salto entró por la grieta del casco.

El hueco daba paso a un pasillo, no muy diferente a los que había conocido en los destructores de la Primera Orden, salvo porque estos estaban inclinados junto con la nave. El suelo estaba lleno de arena, que amortiguaba y estabilizaba sus pasos. Había esperado encontrarse con la oscuridad total, la nave solo un cascarón sin energía para encender los paneles luminosos, pero descubrió que podía ver con claridad. El aire resplandecía como si reflejara la luna de fuera, etéreo y delicado. Era como caminar por un espejismo, una realidad entretejida del sueño.

A medida que caminaba, los pasillo se fueron volviendo más familiares, siguiendo una dirección con la misma inercia con la que millones de veces lo había hecho en la Primera Orden, directo hacia el hangar principal, en el vientre del monstruo metálico. A no ser que los planos de los destructores imperiales fueran diferentes a los que conocía. Pero no era así, porque en pocos minutos, el pasillo inclinado se abrió a una enorme cueva de duracero. A diferencia del corredor, el viejo hangar tenía las paredes desnudas por el paso del tiempo. A la vista estaban las vigas de la estructura, los paneles oxidados y los cables caídos. La puerta por la que una vez salieron los cazas TIE para la batalla, ahora no era más que una boca rectangular sin dientes, apagada y sin vida. Del techo agrietado entraba a raudales la luz de la luna violeta, dándole una apariencia más melancólica al lugar en ruinas. Si quedaba algún caza para cuando el destructor cayó, hacía tiempo que había sido desvalijado por los chatarreros, si es que eso tenía sentido en un destructor que estaba suspendido en una caída eterna.

No, no tenía sentido. Nada lo tenía. Lo único que tal vez lo tenía era la forma en la que el vínculo pulsaba dentro de si como un corazón dorado, con una conexión que ahora parecía más abierta, más pura, en la que empezaba a formarse con claridad emociones que antes no eran más que energía dolorosa en su pecho. Ahora podía darles forma, nombrarlos, y solo la cercanía de Rey lo había hecho posible. A Ben le habría gustado alegrarse por ello, sino fuera porque lo único que recibía en ese momento por el vínculo era una tristeza infinita. Rey lloraba, la sensación en la Fuerza tan clara como si realmente estuviera viendo la imagen. Y saber eso hizo que un nudo ardiente le pinchara en la garganta.

Sus pies se movieron antes que su cabeza, siguiendo espoleados por el dolor compartido el hilo que los unía. Con una exhalación, cruzó el gran espacio del viejo hangar, buscando entre el amasijo de hierros el camino que llevaba hasta el hueco de un viejo ascensor, siguiendo la Fuerza y los recuerdos de Rey, que le invadían cuando veía con sus propios ojos los lugares en los que Rey había vivido y trabajado. En los que se había escondido huyendo de la soledad. Y fue justo allí, donde la encontró. Pero no como a él le habría gustado.

Ante él, la niña que una vez fue Rey, lloraba desconsolada. Estaba sentada sobre la arena, las rodillas contra el pecho y la frente apoyada sobre ellas. El mismo peinado con el que la había conocido pero en miniatura coronaba su cabeza, deshecho y lleno de arena, con el mismo aspecto desaliñado que la ropa que llevaba, grisácea y sucia. Tenía las rodillas y las manos llenas de arañazos, pero no por alguna caída en un juego infantil, como así debería haber sido, sino por el arduo trabajo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir desde que había puesto un pie en ese planeta.

Paralizado, Ben la contempló sin poder reaccionar. Allí no había ninguna puerta, ninguna barrera de cristal que lo separara de su presencia, pero aún así el verla de tan cerca se le antojó irreal, como si el vacío y las puertas le hubiesen protegido de alguna forma, tanto a él como a ella, de sus propias emociones.

Parecía ella. Se sentía como ella en la Fuerza. Su vínculo iba hasta la niña con una intensidad casi visible, pero el cordón no terminaba ahí. La Fuerza la atravesaba como un río, concentrando todas las corrientes de su alrededor en uno solo, un cable de duracero que atravesaba el pequeño cuerpo de la joven, giraba y continuaba en algún lugar por encima de su cabeza. Era extraño, como si ella fuera alguna otra especie de puerta, una que debía atravesar para llegar hasta la Rey que él conocía y con la que estaba unido. Reprimió un suspiro. Al parecer las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Ben dio un paso hacia delante, el corazón repiqueteando en el pecho, el estómago contraído entre la incertidumbre de saber que estaba viendo y la esperanza, porque aunque no era la Rey que había esperado encontrar, seguía siendo una parte de ella.

\- Rey – la llamó, apenas un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la niña alzara la cabeza con los ojos increíblemente abiertos, las mejillas manchadas.

Ben se sintió atrapado por los ojos avellana de Rey, más grandes, más redondeados en su forma infantil, pero con el mismo brillo, los mismos toques de verde en su iris. Con los puños cerrados, la niña se limpió la cara con rapidez y apretó la mandíbula mientras lo miraba con una ferocidad que quedaba atenuada en la redondez de su rostro. Parecía asustada, pero muy dispuesta a no demostrarlo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -preguntó, la voz húmeda por las lágrimas y mucho más aguda que su yo adulto.

“ _Porque te conozco. A veces creo que te he conocido de siempre_ ”, pensó Ben, pero sus labios permanecieron cerrados. No creía que una revelación así fuera apropiado para una niña, ni siquiera para una tan fuerte como Rey. Si tal vez hubiese sido igual de fuerte que Rey de niño, nada de esto hubiera pasado. De todas formas Rey niña no esperó a que contestara antes de volver a hablar:

\- ¿Estoy soñando? - preguntó - Siempre sueño cosas raras.

\- Si, creo que estás soñando – respondió Ben casi aliviado. Y sintió mucho más alivio cuando vio como Rey relajaba perceptiblemente su pequeño cuerpo. Confiado, se acercó y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella. Rey solo lo miró con curiosidad - ¿Por qué lloras?

En el acto, el rostro de Rey volvió a arrugarse. Un pequeño puchero asomó en sus labios mientras señalaba con un dedo en miniatura hacia algo en el suelo entre sus pies. Al bajar la vista, Ben vio lo que quedaba de una pequeña flor marchita. Su tallo delgado estaba doblado, seco y consumido por el calor del desierto. Quedaban solo unos pocos pétalos resistentes, que en su momento debieron de ser amarillos pero que ahora eran marrón oscuro.

\- ¡Está muerta! - exclamó Rey enterrando de nuevo el rostro entre las rodillas, y la intensidad de su llanto pilló a Ben por sorpresa, que de repente se vio ante la tarea imposible de calmar a una niña pequeña.

\- Ey, no llores, por favor. Solo es una flor – dijo en tono ligero.

Pero en cuanto pronunció la última frase, la niña alzó la cabeza para mirarlo como si no pudiera creer lo que oía y volvió a enterrar la cara entre los brazos estallando en un llanto aún más intenso. Ben se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error. “ _Solo es una flor... Maldita sea, Ben Solo_ ”, pensó en reprimenda.

\- ¡Es muy difícil que una flor sobreviva en el desierto! - exclamó intentando justificarse, intentando parar la fuente de lágrimas - ¡No es su sitio! Es extraño que la encontraras…

Ben la escuchó sorberse la nariz, restregándose la cara con los puños tras el escondite de sus rodillas.

\- Estaba sola – murmuró con una voz débil. Y entonces, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una gran idea, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con unos ojos brillantes y enrojecidos. Llena de energía, se puso de rodillas sobre la arena que cubría el suelo de duracero y enterró las manos en ella buscando las raíces de la pobre flor marchita. Al poco rato, la sacó de la aridez del suelo acunada entre sus manitas, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, la niña alargó los brazos para acercarle la flor a modo de ofrenda.

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada? - dijo llena de una esperanza que maravilló a Ben. ¿Cómo podía seguir conservándola con la vida que sabía que había tenido? ¿Después del hambre y las penurias?

Por instinto, alargó las manos hacia las de Rey, envolviéndolas por completo, casi engulléndolas con sus manazas. Se las apretó con suavidad, pues temblaban nerviosas como un pajarillo herido, esperando tranquilizarla, la flor marchita asomando solitaria en el hueco de sus palmas unidas.

\- No, lo siento... – empezó a decir, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, sintiéndose como un verdadero inútil, sin ser capaz siquiera de ayudar a una niña pequeña.

Como si fuera suya propia, sintió en su interior como la esperanza de Rey se iba apagando poco a poco con sus palabras, y como de repente volvía a encenderse con un estallido de luz. Confundido, siguió los ojos de Rey, que se abrían maravillados, y miró la flor que ambos sostenían.

Lentamente, el tallo torcido empezó a enderezarse, el color negruzco se fue disipando hasta volverse de un verde intenso, los pétalos marchitos se hincharon de humedad y de vida, el color pardo convirtiéndose poco a poco en un amarillo vibrante, tan brillante como un sol.

\- ¡Lo has hecho! - exclamó Rey entusiasmada. Al mirarla todo su rostro brillaba lleno de alegría - ¡La has curado!

“ _No he sido yo_ ”, pensó Ben incrédulo. Él no había hecho nada, y sin embargo la flor había renacido ante sus ojos, sus pétalos abriéndose llenos de color. Pero entonces vio sus manos unidas, la Fuerza arremolinándose alrededor del punto de contacto, y lo entendió. “ _No he sido yo. Hemos sido nosotros._ ”

Durante mucho tiempo, Ben se había preguntado que tipo de conexión era la que Rey y él compartían. La había sentido, utilizado incluso, pero realmente nunca la había comprendido del todo. No parecía ser un vínculo normal, aquellas uniones Jedi que había estudiado. Parecía más profundo, más instintivo. Como si siempre hubiesen estado destinados a ello. Cuando descubrió que se trataba de una díada en la Fuerza, ni siquiera lo cuestionó. Le parecía obvio. Tenía que ser algo más. Pero no fue hasta ese momento, con una flor renaciendo entre ellos, que empezaba a entender que era ese algo más.

“ _La Fuerza Vital de vuestro vínculo. Una unión en la Fuerza. Un poder como la vida misma. No visto durante generaciones_ ”. Las palabras del decrépito Emperador empezaron a dar vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Lo había llamado el poder de dos. No había sabido a qué se refería, pero él lo había usado para recuperar sus fuerzas, lo había usado como un simple pozo de energía sin importarle qué le ocurriría a quienes lo portaban. Aún recordaba la sensación de unos dedos helados entrando en su pecho, arrancándole la vida de su interior hasta casi acabar con ella.

Lo triste era que durante un tiempo él también lo había visto de esa manera. Había querido que Rey trabajara con él para explorar las posibilidades de su poder, tal vez incluso para experimentar. Pero ahora, sintiendo la alegría de Rey llegarle a través del vínculo en oleadas, la Fuerza pasando por ellos limpia y clara, como un río de las montañas, esa idea se sentía perversa. Habían dado vida a algo que ya estaba muerto y marchito. Lo habían hecho juntos, sin que nada les arrebatase su energía o los forzasen. Tenía que significar algo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Y con esa certeza, Ben soltó las manos de Rey, que se las llevó con delicadeza contra el pecho, y esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

\- Todo va ir bien, Rey – le dijo sin poder contenerse – Ya lo verás.

La niña le miró como si su mera presencia ya fuera un milagro, como si las palabras que acabara de decir contuvieran el sol y las estrellas. Aunque solo fuera una visión, iba a recordar esa mirada el resto de la eternidad. Ojalá hubiese durado más.

De repente, una oleada de oscuridad invadió la Fuerza. Una negra y espesa, que se colaba en cada conexión con la Fuerza y cuya presencia ya conocía. Era la misma que emanaba de la criatura que le había empujado a ese desierto. Había conseguido llegar hasta él y ahora estaba allí, en algún lugar del destructor. Pero esta vez no iba a pillarlo desprevenido.

\- Espera aquí – le dijo a Rey con un gesto de la mano mientras se levantaba. La reacción de ella fue instantánea.

\- ¡No, espera! ¡Voy contigo! - gritó, poniéndose también en pie.

Cuando Ben se volvió a mirarla, le sorprendió lo pequeña que realmente era. Apenas le llegaba por la rodilla, tenía su flor aún apretada contra el pecho, la cara aún manchada por las lágrimas, pero aún así tenía una ferocidad en los ojos que recordaba a los guerreros más grandes, a los más valientes. Ben estaba seguro de que si se lo pidiese, Rey le acompañaría a luchar contra quien hiciera falta.

\- Lo siento, no puedes – respondió agachándose para ponerse a su altura, agarrándola por los hombros huesudos. Le dolió al sentir lo delgados que estaban – Tienes que esperar aquí, ¿vale? Volveré por ti, cariño. Te lo prometo.

No había podido evitar llamarla así. No cuando Rey le miraba en silencio con esos enormes ojos avellana, llenos de emoción, como si deliberara profundamente si creer en sus palabras o no. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al darse cuenta de lo que realmente representaba para ella una frase así. ¿No había visto en su mente la esperanza y la paciencia con la que había esperado a sus padres durante años? ¿Segura de que iban a volver a por ella? Pero él no le iba a hacer eso. Él iba a volver.

Al final, Rey asintió con la cabeza lentamente, haciéndole sonreír.

\- Quédate aquí – dijo levantándose de nuevo.

A pesar de la tentación no giró la cabeza para volver a mirarla. Si lo hubiese hecho tal vez no habría podido irse.

El pasillo por el que había llegado lucía igual, pero Ben sabía que era muy diferente. La presencia oscura en la Fuerza era tan intensa que impregnaba las paredes. El mismo aire parecía volverse espeso, manchando la etérea luz lunar, volviéndola cada vez más mortecina con cada paso que daba. Un frío conocido le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Estaba allí y estaba cerca.

Con un movimiento rápido, Ben agarró su sable láser del cinturón y lo encendió veloz, girándose hacia donde la oscuridad era mayor, ya en posición de ataque, la espada perfectamente en horizontal, recta como su brazo, listo para embestir a quien fuera que hubiese allí. La hoja de plasma plateada iluminó el pasillo y por fin pudo ver al intruso, la punta de la espada apuntando directamente a su barbilla, a solo centímetros de distancia.

No era la criatura murciélago, pero tenía exactamente la misma aura en la Fuerza, su mismo sello. Era un hombre alto y oscuro, que vestía con ropajes negros y rojos, conjuntando con su propia apariencia. En el rostro gris dos ojos rojos le observaban fijamente, con sendos tatuajes escarlatas que caían por sus mejillas como lágrimas de sangre.

\- Cuanta ternura – dijo el hombre, con voz pausada y grave, la burla evidente en el tono y en la expresión de su rostro sombrío - Dime, ¿eso es algo tuyo, o es solo con ella? - preguntó mirando a su alrededor como si no se dirigiera a él en concreto y solo estuviera formulando la pregunta al aire, hasta que se volvió hacia él, las brasas encendidas que tenía por ojos atravesándole por completo - ¿Acaso lo sabes?

Ben lo observó detrás de la empuñadura de la espada, refugiándose de algún modo tras el plasma del sable. Pero a pesar del arma que le apuntaba al pecho y de la distancia que había entre ellos, Ben sintió que era él el que estaba indefenso.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿No sabes quién soy? - preguntó ese ser llevándose una mano al pecho fingiendo estar ofendido, solo para al final hacer un gesto de desprecio con esa misma mano - No, supongo que no, aunque me conoces muy bien – hizo una pausa, como si quisiera darle tiempo para que lo recordara, pero cuando Ben permaneció en silencio, continuó sombrío - Me has sentido. Solo, en las tinieblas de tu habitación, en las voces de tu cabeza.

La luz plateada que los rodeaba dudó cuando el sable láser comenzó a temblar por la fuerza con la que Ben lo estaba agarrando, los nudillos blancos, los dedos apretados hasta el punto del dolor. Un dolor que Ben recibió casi aliviado, algo que lo anclaba al presente, lejos de los recuerdos de aquel niño débil y asustadizo.

“ _Yo he sido todas las voces que has oído dentro de tu cabeza._ ”, recordó conteniendo un escalofrío. Pero el Emperador ya no tenía más poder sobre él. Eso se había terminado.

\- Se quien fue el causante de eso – respondió rechinando los dientes - Y está muerto.

\- Aunque no por ti, ¿cierto? - dijo el hombre burlón - Dime, ¿te habría gustado? ¿Matarle con tus propias manos? ¿Vengarte por haberte manipulado? ¿Como hiciste con Snoke?

La imagen de su viejo maestro partido en dos aún en su trono le cruzó la mente. Se vio a si mismo de nuevo ante él, con la respiración agitada y una tormenta negra formándose en su cabeza. La fría realidad de lo que acababa de hacer, todas las mentiras, y también las verdades que Snoke le había dicho alguna vez repitiéndose una y otra vez, todas las posibilidades que ese trono ofrecía, la posibilidad de por fin hacer las cosas bien, como deberían ser. Y la presencia de Rey llenando la sala en llamas, a su lado, y el irresistible deseo de que ese hecho fuera para siempre. Pero por encima de todo, Ben reconoció el alivio de saberse por fin dueño de su propio destino. En cuantas cosas se había equivocado en un instante.

\- Si, si que te habría gustado – dijo el hombre oscuro con la satisfacción de alguien que cree tener la razón. La tenía.

\- Tú no sabes nada de mi – dijo en su lugar, casi escupiendo las palabras, su propia vergüenza.

\- Lo se todo de ti – continuó su interlocutor, dando pasos lentos hacia delante, obligando a Ben a retroceder si no quería empalarlo por el pecho, reafirmando la sensación que tenía de que aunque tenía el arma, no tenía el control - Yo te vi. Con la sangre del Elegido corriendo por tus venas. Puede que Darth Sidius te eligiera solo por eso, una venganza familiar. Pero fui yo quien vio tu potencial. Tu verdadero poder.

Ben contuvo una risa oscura que le llenó la boca de un sabor amargo.

\- Ya he oído eso antes. Y estoy harto – respondió con un gruñido, enseñando los dientes, y esta vez plantó firmes los pies dejando claro que no iba a moverse más. El hombre se paró solo cuando la punta del sable estuvo justo debajo de su barbilla. Si a Ben le fallaba el pulso lo más mínimo, le cortaría el cuello – Dime de una vez quién eres y qué quieres.

\- ¡Cuanta ira! - exclamó el hombre - ¿Se siente bien verdad? Has estado tan apagado desde que llegaste aquí, sin todo ese fuego… Necesito tu fuego, Kylo Ren. ¿O prefieres Ben Solo? El nombre no importa.

Una vez más, no parecía estar realmente hablando con él o siquiera esperar su respuesta, lo que era extraño porque parecían palabras diseñadas para provocarlo. Tenía el deje de aquellos que llevan mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie y ahora compensaba el tiempo perdido.

\- Si no importa – dijo Ben - di de una vez quien eres.

Y como respuesta, sin que Ben pudiera reaccionar, el hombre dio un paso hacia delante. Pero el plasma de la espada no se le clavó en el pecho, sino que como si fuese sólida, la espada chocó contra su piel, empujando la hoja y la empuñadura hacia atrás. Ben observó como ocurría todo completamente anonadado, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había visto algo así. Pocas criaturas eran capaces de resistir el calor y el poder del láser concentrado de ese tipo de espadas, pero estas solían tener fuertes caparazones.

Tras un rato, como si se hubiese hartado de esperar a que hiciera algo, el hombre alzó el brazo y agarró la hoja de la espada con la mano desnuda, apartándola con desprecio. Ben retrocedió alarmado sin poder mantener la fachada de valentía que creía haber conservado durante el encuentro. Sintió como abría ligeramente los labios por la sorpresa y como dejaba escapar un gruñido. Casi echaba de menos su casco. En ese momento le habría venido muy bien para ocultar sus expresiones, para dejar de estar desnudo ante él.

Lentamente apartó la espada apagándola. No iba a servir de mucho de todas formas.

\- Puedes llamarme Hijo – dijo el hombre, los ojos rojos fijos en él – y llevo mucho tiempo buscándote.

No le gustó nada como sonaba eso.

\- No intentes pensar si has escuchado hablar de mi – continuó - Pocos nos conocen, y sin embargo, todos nos han sentido.

Seguía sin gustarle como sonaba eso, y además no tenía sentido. ¿Acaso había más seres como él?

\- No entiendes, es natural – dijo Hijo a pesar de que Ben no había expresado sus dudas. Parecía haberlo hecho simplemente para seguir mofándose de él - Lo importante es que por fin te he encontrado, y mi hermana no ha podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Todo gracias a tu chica.

\- Rey no es mi chica - respondió sin poder evitarlo, cerrando como un resorte la boca alarmado.

Era casi asombroso como después de todo lo que le había dicho, eso había sido lo que más le había hecho reaccionar. Una corrección que le hacía más daño a él que al hombre con el que hablaba, que sonrió al ver la vergüenza reflejada en su expresión. No, Rey no era su chica. Pero como le habría gustado que lo hubiese sido, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

\- Está aquí, ¿verdad? Rey - dijo tras un momento de pausa, casi sin voz.

\- La sientes, ¿no? Cerca pero lejos. - Ben dudó, pero al final asintió, el vínculo enroscándose a su alrededor - Es por este lugar. Es como un laberinto de tiempo y espacio. Una convergencia en la Fuerza que creó un mundo entre los mundos, que lo conecta todo. Lo que acabas de ver, - dijo señalando en dirección hacia donde había visto la visión de Rey niña - es una de esas conexiones.

\- Entonces, ¿esa Rey era real?

\- Lo era – respondió - Tal vez un sueño de su infancia para ella, que está teniendo ahora mismo, tanto en su pasado, como en su futuro.

“ _Siempre estuvimos conectados._ ”, pensó maravillado. Por eso había podido hablar con ella, verla y tocarla. Si hubiese sabido que no era una simple visión le habría dicho algo más. Algo, no lo sabía. Quizás que lo sentía.

\- Debes saber que está con mi hermana- dijo Hijo en un tono mucho más serio - y que corre el grave peligro de quedar atrapada aquí.

Ben sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso? - preguntó apenas sin voz, sin comprender del todo aún sus intenciones.

\- Porque podemos ayudarnos – respondió Hijo - Nuestros caminos se unen en uno solo. Tú quieres llegar hasta Rey, sacarla de aquí, irte con ella… - comentó señalándolo, caminando a su alrededor con una calma enervante - Yo también quiero salir de aquí.

Había algo más. Ben sabía que había algo más. Recordaba a Luke diciéndole que el lado oscuro era siempre mentiroso. Pero su tío, al igual que los Jedi que él seguía, no habían conocido el lado oscuro como él. Les habría sorprendido saber que en realidad, el lado oscuro no suele mentir. No activamente al menos. Oculta la verdad que no quiere que sepas, o apela a tus creencias más profundas, retorciéndolas hasta que son irreconocibles. Pero uno no descubría dónde estaba el engaño, hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Ben no dudaba que Rey estuviera en peligro. No sabía qué la había empujado a ir hasta ese mundo, pero sabía que no debería estar allí. Cuál era el papel de Hijo y de su supuesta hermana en todo eso, no tenía ni idea.

\- ¿Y qué quieres exactamente de mi? - preguntó al final lentamente, marcando cada palabra.

\- Solo que pase lo que pase no te detengas, yo te cubriré – respondió - Y que recuerdes quien os ha ayudado cuando por fin os reunáis.

Un silencio tenso se extendió entre los dos. El escepticismo debía de ser muy evidente en su rostro, porque Hijo esbozó lentamente una sonrisa.

\- ¿No me crees?

\- No me creo que eso sea todo – respondió cortante – Llámalo experiencia.

Hijo lanzó una carcajada que resonó en las paredes metálicas del pasillo.

\- Que voy a decir – dijo alegre, encogiéndose de hombros - Tal vez soy un romántico. Seguro que a tu abuelo le habría gustado saberlo.

Ben sintió como el pozo negro que se abría en la Fuerza desaparecía al mismo tiempo que Hijo se desvanecía en el aire. Lo último que quedó de él fueron sus ojos rojos, que ardieron incandescentes mirándolo justo antes de desaparecer junto a su dueño.

De repente, antes de que pudiera respirar aliviado por volver a estar solo, un ruido metálico llenó los pasillos. El destructor tembló y gimió como si hubiese sido alcanzado por un misil de impacto, y el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el estruendo venía del hueco donde había tenido su encuentro con Rey.

Salió corriendo, intentando no pensar en placas de duracero arrugadas y ennegrecidas, en cuerpos aplastados por los escombros, los chillidos por la alarma de ataque recorriendo cada centímetro de la nave. Con una sacudida se quitó esas imágenes de la cabeza. Ya no estaba en una batalla estelar.

Al girar el último recodo, entró de nuevo donde había hablado con el pasado de Rey, pero ni ella ni su flor estaban ya allí. Todo parecía igual, para nada el agujero en el casco hecho por un misil que se había imaginado encontrar, solo metal y arena. Al acercarse, una brisa extraña agitó sus cabellos, una que venía con el silbido del viento contra el metal, y un eco lejano que solo podía ocurrir en espacios mucho más abiertos. Siguiendo el sonido, alzó la cabeza, y entonces vio qué había ocurrido. El hueco del ascensor que antes solo era una maraña de cables y placas de metal se había abierto. Sobre él se extendía un pasillo que parecía cubrir cientos de pisos. De hecho, era incapaz de ver el final. El aire se filtraba entre las grietas de metal, y traían un olor a aceite y a óxido.

Ben observó el hueco del ascensor como si de alguna forma esperara que este bajara a recogerlo. Estaba claro que Hijo había sido el causante de aquel cambio, y si confiaba lo más mínimo en lo que había dicho, lo había hecho para ayudarlo. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que tenía que subir por allí? El vínculo parecía indicarle que si. Cuando se concentraba en sus emociones y en la Fuerza, el cable de su pecho tiraba de él con insistencia hacia arriba, con la misma intensidad con la que se había sentido unido a la visión de esa niña, pero con más urgencia, menos inocente. Ya fuera su Rey o la de otro momento en el tiempo, su vínculo lo tenía muy claro: la otra mitad de la díada estaba allí arriba.

No necesitó mucho más. Apretó la mandíbula, y apoyándose en la Fuerza tomó impulso para saltar lo más alto que pudo. Alcanzó una viga de la estructura del ascensor, que aguantó su peso con un ligero temblor. Había sido un buen salto, pero aún le quedaba mucho que recorrer, así que sujetándose a las columnas de duracero del armazón, comenzó a trepar con solo una idea en la cabeza. Le daba igual quien era ese Hijo o su supuesta hermana, lo único importante ahora era encontrar a Rey, porque una vez que estuviera con ella, podrían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que ese mundo quisiera lanzarles. Juntos.


	13. Chapter 13

Por un momento no hubo nada. Ni sol, ni lunas, ni estrellas que iluminaran el vacío que las había tragado cuando entraron en el templo de Lothal. Y aún así, Rey no caminaba en total oscuridad, porque Hija estaba delante de ella guiándola, resplandeciendo con su propia luz, blanca y cálida. Era la luz que una madre pondría a sus hijos por la noche para que no les asustase la oscuridad, la luz del sol tras una tormenta. Rey se encontró envuelta por ella, reconfortada de una forma que no había conocido nunca.

Pero eso duró poco. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando empezó a ver como la negrura se llenaba de pequeñas chispas de colores. Como luciérnagas que revoloteaban agitadas cuando Hija pasaba a su lado, emocionadas por su presencia. A sus pies, las motas de luz empezaron a alargarse, a convertirse en hilos que se retorcían en espirales de colores. Hilos que como pintados por una mano invisible dibujaban formas en el aire. Árboles y flores hechos de luz que crecían ante el paso de su señora, y que volvían a apagarse a espaldas de Rey, cuando la lejanía de Hija era demasiada como para seguir insuflándoles vida. Rey observaba el espectáculo de luz sobrecogida en un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera roto por el sonido de sus pasos.

De repente, Hija se detuvo. Delante de ella, Rey pudo ver como se elevaba otra puerta blanca, hecha de la misma luz que el bosque que crecía su alrededor, igual a la primera que había encontrado al llegar allí, salvo que en esta, la vegetación crecía y se enroscaba alrededor del marco. Un convor blanco y verde las esperaba posado en la parte superior, perfectamente equilibrado aunque la puerta no tuviera grosor.

\- Lo he visto antes – comentó Rey, devolviéndole la mirada al pájaro. Podía verse reflejada en sus orbes esmeralda.

\- Son mis ojos y mi voluntad allá donde yo no puedo ir – respondió Hija.

“ _¿Hay sitios a los que no puedes ir?_ ”, pensó Rey. La idea de que un ser que emanaba tanto poder en la Fuerza no pudiera hacer algo le parecía algo difícil de creer. Casi inconcebible.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó en su lugar.

Hija no respondió. Simplemente avanzó con gracia y atravesó el umbral desapareciendo ante sus ojos. Rey la siguió, mejor eso que quedarse bajo la incisiva mirada del convor.

El mundo se convirtió en un espejismo tembloroso cuando atravesó la barrera de energía. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a eso, y de alguna forma esperaba encontrarse con un escenario completamente nuevo y lleno de color. Pero cuando la ilusión se volvió sólida de nuevo, le sorprendió su aspecto siniestro.

Bajos sus pies el suelo era de piedra y a su alrededor se elevaban inmensas paredes que se extendían decenas de metros sobre sus cabezas. La sala era tan grande, que Rey sintió el vacío que contenía. Estaba sobre una especie de puente, decorado con sendas columnas a los lados sobre las que descansaban unos discos negros con los bordes perfilados de una pintura azul resplandeciente. A los pies de las columnas, había una cenefa de lo que parecía una escritura extraña. Al acercarse hasta el borde, Rey vio el abismo sobre el que estaba, tan hondo que no podía ver el final.

Rey nunca había estado en ese lugar, ni en ningún otro sitio parecido. Pero no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que lo conocía. El puente suspendido en el aire, sin pilares de apoyo evidentes, las columnas que salían de él, como caminos que llevaban a los círculos de piedra, tan similares a las puertas que ella misma había atravesado para llegar allí. Era como una extraña representación del mundo que había dejado atrás, ese que conectaba tiempo y espacio.

La sala estaba en una tenue penumbra, solo iluminado por un rayo de sol que entraba oblicuo como un foco desde su espalda. Al darse la vuelta, Rey se sobresaltó ligeramente al encontrarse con dos gigantescas esculturas que flanqueaban un trono. La de la izquierda representaba un grifo, un enorme animal con cuerpo de felino y unas alas emplumadas de ave. Tenía la cabeza afilada y con un porte elegante, y los ojos refulgían con un tono verdoso. Al otro lado, debía de haber otra escultura igual de imponente, pero ahora solo quedaban sus restos. La obra tallada en piedra estaba partida por la mitad, el busto justo al lado de los pies en forma de garra. Parecía una gárgola, la cabeza con ángulos mucho más agresivos, los ojos pintados de un brillante color rojo.

Ver tal destrozo hizo que Rey se fijase mejor en todo lo que la rodeaba. Se dio cuenta de que la escultura del grifo no estaba tan impoluta como en un primer vistazo había pensado. Las puntas de las alas estaban rotas, la barbilla desgastada, y tenía huecos que rompían la suavidad de la piedra. En el suelo se abrían grietas, algunas de las columnas estaban resquebrajadas, los discos que querían ser puertas mostraban las mordidas del tiempo. Frente a ella, la luz que se derramaba por el lugar entraba por una ventana circular, los fragmentos de cristal de colores rotos aún enganchados en el marco.

Hija estaba ahí, a los pies de la escultura del grifo, a la izquierda del trono, mirando el hueco vacío que este formaba. El respaldo se alzaba entre las dos figuras como una pirámide invertida. A media altura, dos medallones con símbolos extraños servían de decoración. El de la izquierda parecía una flor con cuatro pétalos redondeados, muy similar al de la derecha, pero con los bordes afilados y puntiagudos.

Toda aquella grandiosidad la ponía incómoda. Le recordaba demasiado a otros tronos inmensos con los que había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse. Pero este no resultaba tan amenazante, aunque sí imponía respeto, y estaba visiblemente vacío, a pesar de la anhelante mirada de Hija.

\- ¿Qué es este sitio? - preguntó Rey. Su voz reverberó en el espacio vacío.

\- Mortis. Era mi casa. Hace mucho tiempo para mi, no tanto para ti. – respondió Hija sin apartar los ojos del trono - Aquí vivía con mi padre y mi hermano. Ahora solo queda una imagen, el resplandor de una chispa que hace tiempo se apagó. Lo mismo que yo.

Rey miró a su alrededor. Más que un hogar, parecía un templo. Una catedral que ahora sucumbía bajo su propio peso.

De repente, un golpe quebró el silencio sobresaltando a Rey, seguido de otro y otro. Al girarse para buscar su origen, Rey vio una sombra junto a la columna más lejana. Al fijarse mejor, vio que era la figura de un niño que golpeaba con un palo el pilar de piedra, vestido con una túnica color crema y una mata de pelo negra como la noche, que le caía sobre el rostro con cada choque. Aunque tenía agarrado el palo con ambas manos como si fuera una espada y la postura era correcta, no lo eran sus movimientos. El niño balanceaba su arma de un lado a otro sin control, sin ninguna precisión, el palo astillándose más y más con cada golpe. Debía de estar haciéndose él mismo daño, pero no parecía importarle. Una sombra de furia y de miedo serpenteó a través del vínculo, la misma que desprendía el niño con cada descarga.

Rey no se dio cuenta de que había dado un paso para acercarse hasta que sintió una mano fría en el antebrazo, los dedos cerrándose como unas tenazas de duracero.

\- No te distraigas, Rey – le dijo seria, apretando su agarre hasta que Rey pensó que le dejaría cardenal.

\- Pero...

“ _Pero es él_ ”, pensó aturdida. Ni siquiera se cuestionó como sabía que era Ben, un Ben del pasado que se presentaba ante ella sin ningún filtro, la tristeza evidente en su rostro, su desesperanza colándose hasta sentirla como propia. Quería ir hacia él, ver qué le pasaba, pero Hija la mantuvo en el sitio con un poder que empezaba a sospechar no era solo fuerza física.

Al final, la imagen del niño tembló, como un espejismo que se disipaba, pero antes de desaparecer del todo, a Rey aún le dio tiempo a ver como Ben soltaba el palo y se agachaba tapándose los oídos con fuerza, intentando dejar de escuchar algo que ella no oía, que solo venía de su interior. Cuando por fin se quedaron de nuevo a solas, Rey tenía un regusto salado y amargo en la boca.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que toda la Fuerza de la Galaxia convergía en este lugar. Aún quedan sus ecos.

Hija la soltó y cuando Rey se volvió hacia ella solo se encontró con su espalda, el rostro de la resplandeciente mujer vuelto hacia los restos desperdigados de la escultura de la gárgola.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió aquí?

\- El destino – respondió Hija - El Elegido.

Una voz oscura y llena de odio resonó en la sala. Parecía venir del abismo sobre el que se había construido el lugar:

\- _**Al traer al Elegido me has mostrado mi potencial…**_

Rey retrocedió mirando a su alrededor, pero al ver como Hija ni se había inmutado, volvió a acercarse, el cuerpo rígido pero dispuesta a no volver a reaccionar a cualquier cosa que viera u oyera. “ _Son ecos. No te distraigas_ ”, se recordó. Tal vez el consejo no era tan malo.

\- ¿Sabes algo del Elegido, Rey? - preguntó Hija aún sin mirarla.

\- He leído la Profecía – respondió Rey, pero entonces negó con la cabeza al pensarlo mejor – Solo fragmentos.

\- Cuando resplandezca el kyber que no es kyber, el tiempo de la profecía estará próximo – empezó a recitar Hija de repente. Cuando se giró hacia Rey sus ojos resplandecieron con un verde fantasmagórico - Habrá uno que ascenderá a lo más alto de los Jedi a pesar de las premoniciones de aquellos que cumplen con su deber a su lado. Cuando el justo pierda la luz, el mal que estuvo muerto regresará. Aquella que nacerá de la oscuridad, partirá para la oscuridad. Solo a través del sacrificio de muchos Jedi, la orden se librará del pecado cometido contra el que no tiene nombre. El peligro del pasado no está en el pasado, sino que duerme en un huevo. Cuando el huevo se rompa, amenazará a toda la galaxia. Cuando enferme la Fuerza, pasado y futuro deben partirse y combinarse. Vendrá un Elegido, nacido sin padre, y a través de él se restaurará el equilibrio último de la Fuerza. Aquel que aprende a conquistar la muerte vivirá de nuevo a través de su mayor estudiante.

Cuando la última palabra salió de los finos labios de Hija, el silencio que le siguió se sintió pesado, expectante. Le recordaba al vacío que se formaba a su alrededor y que anunciaba cuando el vínculo los conectaba, aislándolos del mundo exterior, solo ellos dos. Rey se mantuvo callada, respetando ese silencio. No habría sabido que decir de todos modos. Si, ya conocía las palabras, pero ni entonces ni ahora las había entendido. Solo que llegaría un Elegido, y que este traería el equilibrio a la Fuerza. Tampoco tenía ni idea de qué significaba eso.

\- Padre creía en la profecía – continuó Hija tras un rato, dando un paso para encaminarse lentamente hasta el final del puente y la gran puerta rectangular que allí se abría. Rey la siguió - Y creyó más que nunca en ella cuando cayó enfermo.

Las voces volvieron a elevarse, una conversación del pasado que seguía resonando en esas paredes, piezas de un pasado que Rey no podía encajar:

\- _**Pareces débil, Padre...**_

\- _**Todavía no estoy muerto...**_

\- Cuando le llegó la noticia de que el Elegido había sido hallado- continuó Hija como si nada - lo atrajo hasta aquí, para ponerlo a prueba.

\- ¿La pasó? ¿Era el Elegido?

\- Solo el Elegido podría haber pasado la prueba de Padre.

\- _**¡Abajo! ¡Poneos de rodillas!**_

El grito retumbó en la sala haciendo que Rey sintiera un escalofrío, un rugido que hizo que Hija titubeara un instante, los ojos distantes en el recuerdo.

\- Nunca entendí que esperaba Padre encontrar en él hasta que sentí su poder. Algo profundo me ataba a su sangre y me doblegaba a placer. Solo el Elegido podría haber impuesto su voluntad sobre la mía y la de mi hermano.

Hija lo explicaba todo con un tono extrañamente soñador, como si añorara el sentimiento de estar cerca del Elegido, como si hubiese sido una experiencia sublime y no el horror que Rey encontraba en su historia, en la sumisión y la falta de control.

\- La carga de Padre era muy pesada. Nos mantenía aquí, a salvo de aquellos que se habrían aprovechado de nuestro poder. Yo intenté aliviar su pesar, pero solo el Elegido podría haber ocupado su lugar. Ese era su deber, su destino.

Aunque Hija hablaba con calma, en su tono se coló una leve pizca de amargura.

\- Pero no lo hizo – concluyó Rey en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por amor.

El corazón de Rey latió de forma extraña en el pecho, como si alguien lo estrujara desde dentro, un estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo a la vez que aquel lugar seguía lanzándole sus recuerdos.

\- _**Pero vete. Y tu egoísmo os atormentará, y a toda la galaxia...**_

\- ¿Sabes quién era? - le preguntó Hija deteniéndose y volviendo sus ojos verdes hacia ella - ¿El Elegido?

Rey negó con la cabeza, un presentimiento pesado en el corazón.

\- Se llamaba Anakin Skywalker. Pero nadie le recuerda ya por ese nombre. La Galaxia le conoce como…

\- Darth Vader – interrumpió Rey con un susurro, la mirada perdida en un punto entre sus pies.

Hija avanzó dejándola atrás. Debía de saber que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que no iba a poder escucharla por un rato.

Darth Vader. Hubo una vez en que lo describió como el ser más odiado de la Galaxia. El brazo armado del Emperador se había convertido con el tiempo en una leyenda, un cuento para asustar a los niños, una historia que hasta una cría perdida en Jakku rebuscando entre la chatarra conocía. Su recuerdo estaba aún presente sobre la conciencia de muchos, pero realmente nunca se había parado a pensar en aquellos que soportaban el peso de su memoria. Que ignorante había sido durante tanto tiempo.

Ahora recordaba como había hablado de él más como el monstruo de un cuento que como un hombre con su propio hijo, con ligereza, como si no fuera más que una forma de moraleja, la expresión de Luke de un profundo cansancio, esperando poder mostrarle lo que se escondía detrás de las historias.

Recordaba sus charlas con Leia, la amargura en su voz mientras explicaba la caída del Imperio y el alzamiento de la Primera Orden, y el escándalo que la hizo abandonar el Senado.

\- Fue espantoso. Nadie lo sabía, mi relación con Vader – le había dicho una tarde – Ni siquiera mi propio hijo…

En aquel momento Rey se había preguntado si alguien más aparte de ella y Chewbacca sabían quien era su hijo. La historia repitiéndose una y otra vez en un ciclo sin fin.

Recordaba la tristeza en la expresión de Han Solo al hablar del lado oscuro y de la Fuerza.

Y recordaba el miedo en el rostro de Ben cuando le lanzó ese nombre como un insulto, la larga sombra que Darth Vader proyectaba sobre él, cubriendo cada rincón de su mente, el temor a no superarlo, a ser arrollado por el pasado.

\- _**Cuando te encontré, vi lo que todos los maestros ansían ver...**_

\- _**Hicimos lo que pudimos...**_

\- _**...Un poder indómito y puro, y más allá de eso, algo realmente especial...**_

\- _**Hay tanto de Vader en él…**_

\- **...** _ **El potencial de tu linaje. Al nuevo Vader...**_

\- _**Vi oscuridad. Sentí como crecía en él...**_

\- _**Tú no eres Vader, solo eres un niño con una máscara...**_

Rey alzó la cabeza, las voces mezclándose y retumbando en lo que quedaba de templo. La turbulencia en el ambiente parecía un reflejo de lo que pasaba en su interior. No sabía cuando habían ocurrido esos momentos, pero supo en el acto que todas se referían a Ben. Reconoció la quejumbrosa voz de Snoke entre ellas, y la de Luke. Pero fue la de Han la que hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. La tristeza que había sentido en ese momento permeando el aire a su alrededor. ¿Hasta que punto un solo hombre podía condicionar la vida de todos sus herederos? ¿Hasta dónde podía perseguirte? Ahora lo entendía, entendía la sombra en la mente de Ben, y sus palabras de rabia.

\- Deja morir el pasado. Mátalo, si es necesario – le había dicho un día, sin saber que para él era lo más cercano a la libertad.

Y ahora esto. Ben no solo había cargado con el legado de un villano y de un héroe, sino que también el de un mito. ¿Lo había sabido? ¿Y Snoke? ¿Y Palpatine? Una pieza más para sus planes. Solo de pensarlo le pesaba el corazón.

El Elegido. Para traer el equilibrio. Cuanto más escuchaba esa palabra más extraña parecía. Lo cierto era que nadie sabía lo que eso significaba. Ni siquiera creía que esa mujer más cercana a una diosa que a una mortal supiera a qué se refería realmente. Una rabia fría empezó a encenderse en sus entrañas. ¿Qué quería la Fuerza? ¿Qué más quería de ellos?

¿Y de ella? Cuando conoció a Luke esperando que la entrenara, le dijo que algo dentro de ella había despertado, algo que siempre había estado ahí. Rey había visto lo que la Fuerza había hecho con su Elegido y sus hijos. Tal vez había estado acertada al sentir miedo.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la mejilla derecha, y al tocarse con los dedos los apartó mojados. Alarmada se llevó las manos a la cara para frotársela con fuerza. No era el momento de llorar. Buscó a Hija y se dio cuenta de que había salido por la puerta al final del puente. Avanzó para seguirla.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera, Rey se quedó boquiabierta con lo que veía. La puerta daba a una especie de patio circular que no era más que una balconada tallada en una montaña. De hecho, todo el templo estaba incrustado en ella, sustituyendo el pico rocoso. El suelo estaba cubierto de fragmentos de piedra que venían de los soportes del muro que cercaban el espacio. Bajo todo ello, se podía ver lo que quedaba de un hermoso diseño dibujado en el suelo. Un círculo partido en dos por una suave ondulación, una mitad negra, la otra blanca. En el centro justo se encontraba otro círculo más pequeño en el que se podían ver los mismos símbolos combinados que había visto en el trono, y de allí, salían dos rayos en direcciones opuestas, uno de color negro adentrándose en el blanco, mientras que el otro blanco se metía en el área negra. Negro y blanco, pero con un toque del opuesto en el corazón. Luz y oscuridad. Y como si fuera un reflejo de aquel dibujo, el mismo mundo a su alrededor también parecía estar partido en dos.

A su espalda brillaba la luz del día, y el cielo era de un hermoso azul celeste. Pero justo sobre su cabeza, la línea del crepúsculo partía el cielo por la mitad. El día terminaba y daba paso a una noche plagada de estrellas titilantes. Aunque no era eso lo que dejó a Rey con la boca abierta, pues otra cosa más brillaba en el firmamento. Puertas blancas y redondas como la que acababa de atravesar, unidas por dos líneas paralelas que marcaban el camino. No sendas rectas, sino serpenteantes, que se retorcían de formas imposibles como para poder caminar sobre ellas. Era asombroso, y despertaba en Rey un sentimiento extraño de familiaridad, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, aunque no recordaba donde.

\- Yo tuve la misma reacción, cuando llegué aquí – dijo Hija a su lado.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? - Rey la miró confundida. Le resultaba imposible concebir ese mundo sin ella.

\- Fue aquí donde ocurrió. Donde sucedió la prueba del Elegido, y las consecuencias de su egoísmo - respondió con un gesto lento que englobaba a su entorno - La presencia del Elegido insufló valor a mi hermano, que ansiaba salir de Mortis, influir en la galaxia a su favor…

\- A favor del lado oscuro – continuó Rey.

Hija asintió.

\- Mi padre no podía permitirlo. No podía alterar el equilibrio. Esperaba que no cayera del todo en el lado oscuro, pero mi hermano… - cerró los labios rojos en una fina línea antes de volver a abrirlos para hablar – Intentó asesinarlo. Yo me interpuse.

\- _**No le odies, padre. Es su naturaleza…**_

Rey reconoció a Hija en las voces del pasado, sus palabras teñidas de una compasión que no sabía si aún conservaba.

\- Me dio muerte, y el equilibrio se rompió.

\- _**Tomamos muchas formas. Formas que no son más que un reflejo de la Fuerza Vital que nos rodea...**_

Otra vez el equilibrio. Esa palabra empezaba a sonar más como un castigo que a un destino deseable.

\- ¿Fue así como llegaste aquí? - preguntó al final mirando a su alrededor: el día, la noche y el crepúsculo que los separaba. La mujer que era la luz encarnada volvió a asentir solemne.

\- Mi hermano no tardó mucho tiempo en seguirme. Lo vi desde aquí. Lo sentí.

Rey esperó que continuara, pero el silencio se extendió hasta que quedó claro que daba por terminada su historia. Al observar el pálido rostro de Hija, encontró una profunda tristeza que de alguna forma ahora parecía más evidente con su pasado. Al contrario de ella había tenido un hogar, una familia, y había visto como el destino lo destruía ante sus ojos.

\- Pero entonces, - susurró incapaz de soportar más el silencio - ¿qué es este lugar?

\- He tenido tiempo para pensar: en este lugar, en el equilibrio en el que creía mi padre - respondió girándose hacia ella, las manos entrelazadas recatadamente - La Fuerza es más grande que nosotras, Rey, y tiene un lugar para cada uno. Ya habrás adivinado cuál es el mío.

Si, Rey creía saberlo, alumbrada por la presencia energética más brillante que una supernova en la Fuerza, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de entender.

\- Eres la luz.

\- Soy su avatar – confirmó, o corrigió, Rey no estaba segura - Como mi hermano es de la oscuridad. Esa es nuestra naturaleza. Creo que aunque fue nuestro final en la galaxia, no lo era para la Fuerza, y por eso acabamos aquí, en un mundo de tiempo y espacio, donde tenemos otro papel que cumplir.

Rey se apartó. El diseño del suelo atrajo de nuevo su atención, el contraste del negro y del blanco parecía más acentuado bajo la luz cambiante y limpia que las rodeaba. Todo en aquel lugar, gritaba una sola palabra.

\- Para el Equilibrio – murmuró, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Hija lo escuchara – Quieres mantener el Equilibrio.

\- Mientras los dos estemos aquí, guarecidos como en Mortis, nuestra influencia en la galaxia no podrá ser definitiva, no podrá declinarse a un lado u a otro – explicó – Pensé que mi hermano creería lo mismo. Pero no fue así.

\- ¿Intenta escapar a la galaxia?

\- Yo veo este lugar como un santuario – continuó Hija – Pero él como una prisión. No se qué podría hacer mi hermano si saliese de aquí, pero se que mi padre tenía razón en eso. Sumiría a la galaxia en el caos y la destrucción. En el lado oscuro.

\- Pero eso significa… que eres su carcelera – murmuró Rey. Hija apretó los labios en una fina línea. No parecía haberle gustado esa descripción de si misma, pero tampoco la corrigió.

\- Durante mucho tiempo lo he mantenido a raya, al margen de los sucesos que sucedían en la galaxia, manteniéndonos como meros espectadores. Pero eso puede cambiar – la voz de Hija llenaba el espacio vacío con un amargo tono de advertencia – No tengas duda, Rey, de que si mi hermano sale de aquí y llega a vuestra galaxia, el caos y la destrucción que esperas detener no cesará nunca, pues eso le hace más fuerte. La Galaxia jamás conocerá la paz. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Rey asintió, una tensión impaciente creciendo en el estómago.

\- Pero tú le tienes encerrado aquí. No puede salir.

\- Ha encontrado una manera – respondió, haciendo que Rey cerrara la boca de golpe – Mi hermano admiraba al Elegido. Admiraba el poder que tenía y con el que lo había doblegado. Le inspiraba. Sintió una conexión con él, una conexión que se hizo más profunda cuando la sangre del Elegido cayó al lado oscuro. Una y otra vez. Como si ese fuera su estado natural.

Rey tuvo que morderse la lengua para no interrumpirla, el deseo por defender a Ben estallando dentro de su pecho, feroz e irracional. Bien parecía que _su_ estado natural era el de defenderlo a él: ante Luke, Snoke, y ahora ese ser de luz. “ _Lo dieron por hecho. Lo sentenciaron desde el principio_ ”, pensó con un sabor amargo en la boca.

\- Dio a mi hermano esperanzas de poder salir de aquí, alimentado por esa fuerza. Cuando el heredero del Elegido llegó a este lugar, creyó que sus deseos se verían cumplidos. El poder de su sangre, su vínculo con la galaxia viva, sería la llave que lo sacaría de aquí. Pude sentir su decepción al ver que yo aún tenía el control, al ver que su Elegido estaba incompleto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con incompleto?

Rey se sentía extrañamente inquieta, como si Hija le estuviera echando la culpa a ella. Cuando miró sus ojos verdes, pudo ver su reflejo en ellos. Una figura diminuta de ella misma atrapada en un cristal de esmeralda, como una hermosa prisión de la que solo fue liberada cuando Hija apartó la vista para posarla sobre el diseño del suelo. Caminó lentamente hasta colocarse exactamente en el centro.

\- He reflexionado mucho en el destino del Elegido – comenzó a decir, ignorando su pregunta directa, pero Rey se abstuvo de comentar nada - En su papel en la destrucción de mi hogar y de la que extendió en la Galaxia. Mi Padre creía en el Elegido. La Orden Jedi creía ciegamente en él. Y eso, los llevó a su destrucción, y a la de millones de vidas inocentes.

\- _**Ejecuten la**_ _ **O**_ _ **rden 66...**_

\- _**¡Alderaan es pacífico! ¡No poseemos armas! ¡No puede hacer eso!...**_

\- _**¡En su memoria guardarán que hoy es el último día de la República!**_ **...**

Rey se tambaleó sobre sus pies, como si la hubiese golpeado una potente ráfaga de viento. Pero nada fuera de ella se había movido. La tormenta estaba en su interior. Sintió una bola de energía viscosa y fría que se adentró por su piel llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo de un hielo oscuro. Una mezcla de miedo y desesperación que rebotaba en la Fuerza sin apagarse nunca. Intentó respirar hondo, recuperar el control entre la bruma de dolor que la había cegado por un segundo, ahogada en un grito de terror que llegaba de un tiempo lejano. Un eco de emociones que llegaba junto a las voces que quedaron vibrando en el aire como un perfume persistente.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo tenía que soportarlo? - escuchó como continuaba Hija, sin prestar atención a su angustia - Vi como la oscuridad volvía a cernirse sobre la galaxia. Tenía que hacer algo.

Sentir el dolor de antiguas vidas apagándose debía de estar haciéndole perder la cabeza, porque Rey juraría estar escuchando una pequeña risa. Alzó la cabeza, la nube negra de emociones que se cernía sobre la vista abriéndose ligeramente, y vio una pequeña figura delante de ella. En su mareo, había caminado hasta estar justo en el punto negro del área blanca. En el lado contrario, en el punto blanco rodeada de negrura, había una niña sentada, las piernas cruzadas, las manos recogidas contra el pecho. Rey se sintió tan confusa con la imagen que tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que era ella misma.

Reconoció las ropas ajadas cubiertas de arena que tenía de niña, el peinado que había conservado hasta abandonar Jakku. Incluso reconocía ese día, oculto en su memoria. Había encontrado una pequeña flor entre los amasijos de duracero de un destructor, creciendo de la poca humedad condensada bajo la sombra del metal. La había cuidado como solo una niña pequeña podía hacer hasta que esta se marchitó sin remedio. Solo para verla una vez más florecida a la mañana siguiente, tras un extraño sueño.

Ella no era la única que no apartaba los ojos de la extraña aparición. Hija estaba también delante de ella, parada justo en medio, en el centro mismo de la composición del suelo, de lado hacia Rey pero con el rostro vuelto hacia la niña.

\- Cuando te vi, tu bondad en medio de la desolación que te rodeaba, la luz que proyectabas sobre los demás, el poder que la Fuerza te había concedido aún dormido, un poder que solo tenía que… despertar.

Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, y le sorprendió comprender que los temblores que la recorrían entera no se debía al miedo, sino a la rabia. E Hija debió de sentirlo en la Fuerza, porque se volvió hacia ella para enfrentarla con una expresión seria.

\- Yo te elegí.

\- Ya has dicho eso antes – respondió Rey con los dientes apretados, su furia un extraño contraste con la alegría de su yo infantil. Su inocencia se clavaba como un puñal en la garganta.

\- Te elegí – insistió el ser de luz que parecía crecer - De la misma forma que mi hermano eligió la sangre predestinada, yo preferí hacerlo por tus virtudes. Yo te elegí por tu fortaleza, por tu compasión. Te hice despertar… esperando que fueras lo que la Fuerza necesitaba.

Lo que la Fuerza necesitaba. Lo que los Jedi y su Orden necesitaban. Lo que la Resistencia necesitaba. Y ahora esa mujer. ¿Pero y lo que necesitaba ella? Intentó empujar una sensación punzante que se extendía desde el estómago hasta el resto del cuerpo. Una angustia que empezaba a ser demasiado habitual. Al final, lo único que quedó fue una profunda indignación. ¿Acaso alguien le había preguntado lo que quería ella? ¿O a Ben? Arrastrados de un lado a otro por un plan mayor que ellos mismos. Ella no había pedido eso. Lo único que había querido durante toda su vida, era que sus padres volvieran. Solo necesitaba eso, una familia. Y sin embargo se le había sido negado una y otra vez, por fuerzas más allá a ella.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Hija le sonrió con la misma dulzura con la que había mirado a la niña, que se había desvanecido en el aire mientras hablaba, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Tal vez para ella no había ninguna diferencia entre las dos, siempre una niña.

\- Fui orgullosa. Por un momento creí estar desafiando al oscuro destino. Fuiste mi campeona frente a la oscuridad creciente, venciste y pensé que la galaxia por fin podría vivir en paz, que había mantenido a mi hermano lejos de ella – respondió, sus ojos verdes lejanos en el recuerdo, ensombreciéndose con cada palabra - Pero como mi padre también caí en la trampa del equilibrio. No por la destrucción, sino por la creación de algo que no esperaba.

Rey comprendió en un instante a qué se refería. Lo mismo que la había desconcertado durante años y que aún no comprendía del todo. Lo mismo que la había llevado hasta allí. Y entonces se elevó una voz del pasado que hizo que temblara cada fibra de su ser.

\- _**¿Por qué la Fuerza nos conecta? A los dos...**_

_**\- Solo a ti…** _

_**\- …estamos unidos en la Fuerza, Rey…** _

_**\- Hay algo más…** _

_**\- Somos uno.** _

La voz de Ben Solo resonó con una extraña tonalidad cristalina, como si viniera de dentro de ella y no del entorno mágico que la rodeaba en el que no paraba de mezclarse el pasado con el presente. La sorpresa por escucharlo no fue menor que el horror de darse cuenta de que había empezado a olvidar cómo era su voz. Recordaba muy bien esos momentos, pero en el tiempo se había perdido la suavidad en el tono, la voz grave, la cadencia casi académica con la que hablaba, y la profunda vulnerabilidad que había tras sus palabras.

Y como si el vínculo supiera que una emoción fría y asfixiante estaba a punto de devorarla, su energía creció para envolverla como un manto cálido. No era la primera vez que eso ocurría, como si el propio vínculo detectara su angustia y quisiera asegurarle de que todo iría bien. Si, era posible que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo que hubiese empezado a olvidar los matices que tenía la voz de Ben, pero ahora estaba allí, y saldrían de nuevo juntos. Rey sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba ante el recordatorio de esa idea, de la determinación que la había guiado hasta allí. Soltó aire, sintiéndose más ligera.

\- Rey – el tono de advertencia de Hija atravesó el aire como una cuchilla, haciendo que en su mente saltaran todas las alarmas. Al fijarse de nuevo en sus ojos, estos relampagueaban destellos de jade – Debes deshacerte de esa unión.

\- ¿Deshacerme? ¿Yo? - Rey no pudo esconder la incredulidad en su voz – Acabas de reconocer que no fue obra tuya, que fue la misma Fuerza. ¿Qué poder tengo yo sobre él?

\- Puede que al principio fuera así, pero que haya sobrevivido a la separación es reflejo de tus propios deseos. Deseas seguir unida a él. Ya basta.

“ _No puedo_ ”, pensaba decir Rey, la mandíbula apretada por la frustración creciente, la misma que veía en el semblante de Hija, ensombrecido de repente. Pero se contuvo, no porque fuera a decir una mentira, no tenía ni idea de como cortar un lazo que ni siquiera comprendía, sino porque lo que realmente quería decirle le daría la razón. “ _No quiero_ ”.

No hizo falta que lo expresara en voz alta. Hija lo vio claramente en sus ojos.

\- Mi hermano lo usará, Rey – ahora parecía desesperada – Tu sola presencia aquí lo ha sacudido todo. Las fronteras se están debilitando, y si te reúnes con él, mi hermano conseguirá el poder para salir de aquí, y sumirá a la galaxia en una oscuridad sin fin.

\- Eso no… - Rey se interrumpió, sin saber como terminar la frase. ¿Era asunto suyo? ¿No le importaba? Pensó en Finn, Rose, Poe, y en todas las personas que en ese mismo momento estaban luchando por una galaxia mejor, enredados en una guerra sin fin, y que ahora parecía que transcendía a la misma Fuerza. Ese era su territorio, esa era su lucha, y no iba a dejar que les afectara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo – Lucharemos contra él – respondió al final con resolución – Sacaré a Ben de aquí sin que él nos siga…

\- La díada por si sola ya es peligrosa. No puede estar unida. Vuelve a tu hogar, Rey. Aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

Hija seguía siendo la imagen de la rectitud, de un poder ancestral, y sin embargo, Rey sintió una hebra ponzoñosa de miedo en la Fuerza viniendo de ella, tan desconcertante como el mundo partido en el día y la noche que las envolvía.

\- Te asusta – murmuró Rey más para si misma que para la mujer de luz, con una extraña punzada de orgullo creciéndole entre las costillas - Porque no sabes lo que es…

\- La oscuridad es paciente y traicionera. Te seduce con tus deseos más profundos. No dudo en que ese vínculo te da algo que necesitas, pero él ya cumplió su papel. Tienes que crecer, cargar con la luz de esta galaxia, para que por fin pueda reinar la paz.

Tal vez fuera por el maternalismo en las palabras, ese deje de decepción en su voz ante una hija descarriada que ni siquiera sabía que había sido puesta a prueba, o como asumía sin reservas que iba a cumplir un deber que se le había impuesto desde lo alto. Un destino que ella y Ben no habían elegido, pero que tenían que aceptar sin rechistar, pero algo se movió dentro de ella, como un cimiento que se desplazara para cambiar todo en lo que había creído. Toda su vida, había estado mirando al cielo estrellado buscando respuestas, esperándolas. Entonces se vio envuelta en la guerra que desgarraba la galaxia, y de alguna forma siguió esperando, buscando en el firmamento lo que le faltaba, yendo a donde le decían, con la esperanza de que en el siguiente paso del camino por fin hallaría lo que anhelaba. Si lo encontró, llevaba años sabiendo que se lo habían arrebatado en el mismo momento en que lo tenía en las manos. Pero ya no más. Ya no iba a esperar más.

\- Dejadnos en paz – murmuró, más para si que para Hija, pero debió de oírlo igualmente, porque sintió su curiosidad a través de la Fuerza. Rey estaba más allá de eso - ¡Dejadnos en paz!

El estallido de voz retumbó en el aire de la misma forma que las voces de ultratumba lo habían hecho, mezclándose como un recuerdo más en el camino que la Fuerza estaba trazando para todos ellos, si es que había alguno. Rey se mantuvo erguida, mirando sin pestañear a Hija, sin moverse por miedo a tambalearse si lo hacía, el pecho y la garganta ardiendo por la intensidad del grito, con una nube de miedo que empezaba a crecer como una sombra crepuscular en su mente, miedo por la reacción de unos dioses que al parecer no tenían reparos en usar a personas como peones para su propio juego. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tal vez aquel rechazo había sido la primera decisión propia que había tenido, y se sentía… bien.

Sin embargo no pudo disfrutarlo mucho, porque cuando el último eco que su voz había provocado se apagó hasta el completo silencio, todo empezó a temblar de forma tan violenta que la torre del templo se balanceaba de un lado a otro provocando que su estructura crujiera y se llenara de grietas negras.

Rey mantenía el equilibrio como podía mientras miraba como todo a su alrededor se sacudía por el repentino terremoto. Sus pasos torpes contrastaban con la firmeza con la que Hija se mantenía ante ella, sin moverse, una figura de luz en medio del creciente caos, imperturbable, solo mirándola. Rey siguió aguantando con la tierra sacudiéndose, esperando a que parase, cuando un rugido gutural surgió bajo sus pies, y la piedra sobre la que estaba posada se abrió de repente.

Rey saltó demasiado tarde, pero lo suficiente para poder agarrarse con las manos al borde del precipicio que se había abierto. Bajo ella solo había oscuridad. Las manos empezaron a dolerle, los dedos escurriéndose con cada temblor, llevándola poco a poco hasta el abismo. Alzó la vista, esperando encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse, una salida de allí, pero en el borde solo estaba Hija, que la miraba con una inquietante serenidad.

\- Si no puedo convencerte para que salgas de aquí por tu propio pie, quizás ocupes su lugar – dijo con voz calmada, resonando en la Fuerza por encima del estruendo de su alrededor.

Rey jadeó confusa, sin saber a qué se refería pero no gustándole ni un pelo. Con un último esfuerzo, se alzó hasta el borde solo con la fuerza de sus brazos, quizás esperando que Hija la ayudara. Pero entonces la torre se resquebrajó del todo a espaldas de la mujer de luz y empezó a caer sobre ellas. Rey tomó la decisión en el último segundo, soltándose del borde para dejarse caer y evitar que los restos de la torre la sepultaran. No fue una decisión difícil. De alguna forma sentía que la oscuridad que la rodeó en cuanto cayó en su seno, la iba a llevar hasta donde quería estar.


End file.
